With Death Comes Sadness
by Cheska
Summary: Harships ensue, love becomes a difficult part in her life, Serena's life. But instead of it getting better, it only becomes worse. With death comes sadness, but with life... *Status: Complete*
1. First Meeting

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 1/Prologue

PG – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't have any rights to Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  So please don't sue!  *pleading eyes*

Author's Notes:  It's been awhile since I wrote an anime fiction story, isn't it?  Well, here's a new one for you.  I'm still a bit unsure how this will go, but I hope it turns out even better than the ones I have written before.  All I know is that it'll be a Heero/Serena story!  Hope you all like it!  *waves happily and then disappears off to start writing*

~.~.~.~.~

  Light blue sky greeted the streets of Juuban with no cloud present and the occasional wind blowing through the crowds.  Birds of all sizes and shapes flew in that terrific morning and tweets and twitters were sung to accompany the ones who are lonely.  Trees were a full green and the flowers blossomed as it gave off its scent for those around them to enjoy.  

  "*sigh* There are times like this that I truly enjoy life, don't you think?" a little girl chirped out loud as she walked beside a tall woman with dark hair and a man who carried a little baby boy in his arms.

  "I quite agree," the woman agreed.

  "There they are, Ikuko," the man beside her pointed out in the distance where a couple waved toward them.

  "You're right, Kenji, come on Serena…we're meeting some old friends of your father and mine," Ikuko urged the little blond girl on as they walked over to the friendly people.

  "Ohayo minna!" a woman with dark blond hair greeted with an air of friendliness and jovial attitude as her blue eyes studied them.

  "You know you don't need to speak in our language, we can talk in English if you want, you two…" laughed Kenji.

  "You're right Ikuko, but I just wanted to make sure that my Japanese doesn't get rusty…" the woman smiled grandly before she noticed the little boy in Kenji's arms and the little girl beside her dark haired friend.

  "Oh, you have children now…" the woman cooed as she stepped forward to Serena who smiled shyly up at the stranger.

  "Serena, I'd like you to meet Miss Raberba…she's a very good friend of mine," her mother said as she quietly urged Serena to step forward.

  "H-Hello, Miss Raberba…" Serena said shyly as she stepped forward and began to bow but the dark blond woman ignored all that and scooped Serena up in a warm hug which caused little Serena to become startled but slowly accepted and hugged her back.

  "You know I don't care for formalities.  And I've been married for awhile now, or don't you remember Mrs. Tsukino," the woman sternly said as she annunciated 'remember' to her comrades.

  "Yes, we remember very well that you're married, but I do recall you saying that you wouldn't like to be known as any other last name other than yours," Kenji grinned sardonically.

  "Well, that's before I found out how wonderful it is to be married…and with children might I add," she frowned before a smile appeared on her pink lips and stepped aside to let her husband stand forward next to her and revealed a five year old boy with platinum blond hair and blue eyes.

  "I'd like you to call me by Winner now, if you don't mind Ikuko…Kenji…and you remember my husband?  Well, this little boy is Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Winner corporation," she introduced.

  "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Winner…" Serena greeted with a grand smile on her face as she bowed lightly toward the elder man.

  "My, my…isn't she sweet?"  Mr. Winner returned her smile as he kneeled down in front of her and produced a white lily which he offered to the small girl.

  "Heir to the corporation, I thought that you had other children…about 29 who are in test tubes?  I heard that about twelve of them are out of the test tubes while the others still lie in dormant sleep," Kenji conversed.

  "Yes, Quatre's sisters are out of the test tubes while the others are still maturing to their teen years and under a deep sleep….but I found out I was pregnant years ago and…well here I am.  I can't very well order the test tubes to be stopped, now can I?  They may be engineered with modern technology, but I still feel responsible for them as if they are my own…" Mrs. Winner stated and smiled as she noticed Quatre come forward to Serena who smiled at him.

  "I think our kids will get along fine, don't you?" Mr. Winner raised a brow as he took this into account.

  "Oh look Kenji, our little Serena is with a boy!" Ikuko pointed out.

  "Yes, she is but they better not get too friendly…she's still a baby girl… four years old if I might add!  For now, it's okay for Serena to be with Quatre…but if in the later years…" Kenji began his ranting.

  "Oh Kenji, lighten up…they're still kids…they have no idea what it's like yet…they may grow up looking to each other as more of a brother and sister than any romantic side…" sighed Ikuko.

  "I hope so…"

~.~.~

  Serena laughed happily as she ran away from the platinum haired youth; the two children were currently playing tag and as of now Quatre was 'it'.  But as she turned around to hide behind the tree she noticed that there was a figure on top of a tree branch staring down at her, staring straight into her eyes once she gazed up.

 Gasping lightly, Serena took a step back and the figure jumped down to the ground and Serena fell back on the grassy ground.   Staring up at the figure, she noticed it was a boy of five years.  He had Prussian blue eyes and messy dark brown hair.

  "Who…who are you?" Serena asked curiously while she was being helped up.

  "No one of importance," the youth said off-handedly and noticed Quatre coming up, so before another word the youth climbed up the tree, disappearing in the leaves.

  "Wait, can't you just give me any name at all?" Serena shouted up at the branches.

  "Serena, I got you!" Quatre smiled as she tapped the girl's shoulders.

  "So you have, Quat-chan!  How about we play hide-and-seek now?  I'll be the one to seek you, okay?" Serena proposed to play another game in which Quatre nodded to.

  Turning around, Serena turned her back on him and prepared to count while Quatre ran off.  After ten counts, since that's as far as she can count to at the moment… Serena turned around to face Prussian blue eyes once more.

  "It's you again, I thought you were gone since you didn't answer me," Serena said.

  "You can call me 01," the boy stated in an indifferent tone.

  "01?  All right, then…I guess it's better than anything else.  My name is Serena, 01.  Nice to meet you!  Want to play?" Serena asked him.

  "Play, what's that?" 01 inquired, his brows slightly furrowing.

  "You don't know what play is?  Well…uhmm…it's uhh… like tag or hide-and-seek or a game of hopscotch…" Serena listed out.

  "What are all of those?" 01 asked once more.

  "You mean you never played before?" Serena said in astonishment.

  "No," 

  "Well, what do you do then?" Serena asked.

  "Train," 

  "Train for what?" Serena cocked her head to the side.

  "I don't really know; I just do…that's all I know how to do.  I run every day, do my warm ups, practice shooting and other styles of combats…" 01 informed her.

  "Sounds…hard…is it hard?" Serena questioned.

  The boy merely shrugged and then began to turn away when Serena's hand shot forth and spun him around and into a hug.

  "What are you doing?" 01 wondered with confusion written in his face.

  "Well, from the sound of your words it sounds sad and hard.  Whenever mother or father sees me sad, they give me a hug or kiss me in the forehead or cheek and tell me everything will be fine," Serena answered simply.

  The boy fell silent, not sure of what to do until his hands slowly lifted itself from his sides and wrapped them around Serena.  Serena lifted her head and then tiptoed up and kissed his right cheek and smiled.  

  "Feel better?" Serena asked innocently.

  01's eyes widened up at her strange question but deep inside of himself he did feel a little bit better knowing that this girl was there for him, even though they just met.  Slowly and cautiously, the little boy nodded his head dumbly which made Serena's face light up with glee.  As Serena let go, 01 stumbled back a bit and stared at her and then slowly, ever so slowly, his lips turned into a small smile and his eyes lightened up from their hard indifference to a certain degree of warmth just for her.

  "So do you want to play now?" Serena asked.

  Shaking his head at declining the offer he turned away.

  "Well that's okay; you probably have to…ano…train.  But will I ever see you again; do you want to play tomorrow?" Serena inquired.

  "I don't know…I don't think so…the doctor may not like it…" 01 answered.

  "Doctor; like those in the hospitals?  Are you sick?" Serena asked, her eyes turning to worry.

  "No, I just call him doctor… he's the one who trains me…he wants me to become perfect he says…" 01 answered. 

  "Well, do you want to be perfect?" Serena asked.

  "I don't know…"

  "If it means anything to you, I'm sure you'll become the greatest and I'm sure you'll reach perfection!" Serena said with enthusiasm.

  "Hn." 01 lowered his head and gave a quiet chuckle before he walked away from her.

  "Sayonara 01!" Serena cried out and waved after his retreating form.

  As the young boy disappeared into the distance, Serena turned away from there and stared at the trunk of the tree and gazed at it questioningly.  Wondering what she was supposed to do now.

  (What was it that I was doing before I talked with 01?) Serena asked herself as she rubbed the back of her blond head.

  "Serena!  Where are you?!" Quatre cried out as the young boy ran up to the tree and saw her standing there with a questioning gaze.

  "There you are!" Quatre stated with relief in his blue eyes.

  "Ohayo, Quat-chan!" Serena turned around and smiled.

  "Where have you been all this time?" Quatre demanded with a slight frown.

  "Over here," Serena innocently answered.

  "You mean you've been here all this time?!  You were supposed to find me minutes ago!" Quatre said with some slight exasperation in his tone.

  "Gomen nasai, Quat-chan," Serena apologized as she bowed her head.

  "That's okay, Serena… anyways, we have to go.  Mother and Father are preparing to leave now," Quatre said comfortingly as he took her hands and the two walked off.

  "Quat-chan?" Serena cocked her head to the side.

  "Hai?"

  "What were we playing before?" Serena asked which caused a big sweat drop to appear at the side of Quatre's head.

  "*groan* You mean you don't remember?" Quatre said, hiding his groan but failed.

  "Gomen nasai," 

  "We were playing hide-and-seek," Quatre sighed as he answered.

  "Quat-chan?" Serena asked once more.

  "Hai?"

  "Will I ever meet your sisters?  Mama and Papa say that you have 29 older sisters," Serena stated.

  "Yes, I do.  About 12 of them are out of the tubes now while the others are still in there and growing up to become teenagers or about 10 years old," Quatre told her.

  "What do you mean?  I don't get it," Serena said, scratching the back of her head.

  "Well, from what Father tells me, you keep them in there until they mature at a certain age and father told me that he programmed it so that my sisters will come out at that time…" Quatre explained.

  "I'm still confused,"

  "Maybe when you get older, Serena.  And anyways, I'm still confused about what I said, too." Quatre grinned.

  "Good!" Serena laughed and as they approached the adults they noticed that their expressions were grim.

  "Mama?  Papa?" Serena uncertainly called out.

  "Serena.  Quatre.  We want you two to stay behind us, do you understand?" Mr. Tsukino murmured, not taking his eyes off of whomever or whatever was in front of them.  

  "What's going on, Papa?" Serena whispered with fear evident in her voice. 

  "That's not important right now," Mrs. Tsukino said and as Serena stared up at her mother she could see that her mother's eyes were quavering with worry.

  "Come on, Serena… let's go over there…" Quatre said as he tugged on Serena's wrist toward the back of the tree near their parents.

  As the two kids began running off a shot of a bullet was heard, startling the two adolescents causing them to stop in their tracks.

  "Run!" Serena's father shouted out loud as he urged them on.

  However, as the two started up once more another bullet was shot near their feet creating them to shout out in unison with fear as they had discovered that whatever this situation was it was linked to death and trouble.

  "Quat-chan…" Serena whispered with fear, her eyes beginning to water as the little girl clutched to her friend's arm.

  All the parents' heads turned to their children and as another shot was fired Quatre moved forward to block Serena's view.

  "Don't worry, Serena…I'll protect you…after all you're like a sister to me," Quatre said comfortingly.

  "Quatre!" a bullet shot rang out and started to head for Quatre's heart when his mother came into view and blocked Quatre.  Instead of the bullet hitting the little boy it hit his mother instead.  Waves of golden rivulets tossed and turned as if in slow motion and the woman's knees buckled as she fell to the ground.  Slowly her figure turned to her son for one last glimpse, a smile appearing on her face and her kind gray eyes twinkling in content at finding that he wasn't harmed.

  "Quatre; my little gentleman…" she whispered before her arms came around him but lowered and then she fell forward.

  "Mother!" Quatre shouted out, his blue eyes widening.

  At that time, three shots fired and then silence came around.  Serena turned her head away from Quatre and her mother to see what happened and noticed that her parents and Mr. Winner were staring at Quatre's mother.  All of them were in a state of shock just like Quatre was.  As her gaze fell away from the adults, she noticed that there were three men lying down on the grass with blood staining the grass and one figure stood in front of them with a gun positioned in its hands.  As she took a step forward, the figure looked up and locked its gaze with Serena's and then turned its head away to stare to its right.  Looking his way, she noticed an older man near a far tree staring at all of them.  

  "01," Serena whispered as she identified the person who fired at the men.

  As if the figure heard her speak its name, he turned and gave a small smile before pocketing his gun and walking away from the scene as if he has never been there.

  (He….saved all of us…) Serena stated in her mind, keeping that in her head before facing the dreaded scene of a mother lost as she gave her life up for the safety of her son.

  "Mother!  Mother!" Quatre shouted over and over again.

  Mr. Winner was now kneeling beside his wife and cradling her head, tears falling from his eyes while the Tsukinos watched somberly as their dear friend departed.

  "Mrs. Winner…" Serena croaked out as the tears finally came into her eyes, "okaa-san?  Otou-san?"

  Her parent's head came up and stared over at her, tears brimming in their eyes.

  "Yes, dear?" Ikuko quavered.

  "What's going on?  Why won't she open her eyes?" Serena innocently asked.

  Ikuko touched Kenji's arm and her father came over and kneeled down in front of her, embracing her.

  "Because…she's gone now, princess…it's what you call death…it's when someone's life has ended and they can't come back to life," Kenji murmured softly.

  "She can't wake up?" Serena whispered.

  "She can't…I'm sorry, Serena…" Kenji affirmed while hugging her tightly as Serena's tears dripped out and she began to cry.

  "There's no pulse…" Mr. Winner informed them all as he hugged his wife's body closer to his.

  (The death of someone is a sad thing….they can't wake up anymore…can they?) Serena thought inside of her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Six Years Later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  "Come on Serena, we mustn't be late to Quatre's own birthday!" Ikuko shouted from down the stairs as she drummed her fingers against the banister.

  "I'm coming!" Serena cried out from inside her bedroom door.

  "That girl, only ten years old…what is she doing up there?" Ikuko wondered out loud while shaking her dark hair.

  "Okaa-san, when are we leaving?" an innocent little boy of six years asked, his brown eyes looking up at his mother.

  "Ohh, Shingo you got your hair all messed up…" Ikuko bent down and took out a brush from her purse and began combing back her son's hair, "Well, we're leaving as soon as your sister comes down from her room."

  As soon as his mother finished, she rose back up at the sound of footsteps coming from above.

~.~.~.~

Four minutes earlier:

~.~.~.~.~

  "Oooh!! Where'd I put that thing?" Serena cried out in silent frustration as she dug through her possessions.

  "I know I put it here…somewhere.." Serena bit her lip lightly as she rubbed the back of her head, furrowing her brows.

  "Come on Serena, we mustn't be late to Quatre's own birthday!" her mother cried out from downstairs.

  "I'm coming," she shouted in response as she growled softly and put her hand under the bed, hoping that it may be down there.

  "I know I hid that gift somewhere over here…" Serena sighed.

  (Okaa-san and otou-san already got a gift that Shingo and I chose for Quat-chan….demo…I want to give him a separate gift as well…) Serena quietly added to herself.

  "I can't find it anywhere…" Serena frowned and decided that she can't afford to take anymore of her as well as her family's time and began to re-brush her mane of hair that was slightly tousled.

  "Sorry, Quat-chan…hopefully next time I'll find that gift again…" Serena apologized to a picture of her and Quatre that was set down on the mini desk.

  The picture showed the two of them in the age of 4 and 5 when they first met six years ago.  Quatre's eyes were filled with sadness as well as Serena's, even though their eyes were sad their lips were formed into happy smiles.  The day was quite sunny in the background on the park and they were side by side and appeared to be great siblings, even though they weren't even related.  

  (Naru says that Quatre looks like he's my brother and wondered if we were when I first invited her to my house….)Serena commented with a small smile and began to leave her bedroom and go downstairs.

~.~.~.~

  "Are we there yet?" Shingo asked once again after five tries.

  "Almost, Shingo…almost…" his father, Kenji, sighed as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

  "Yeah, Shingo…you must be patient…" Serena chirped from beside Shingo.

  "But I haven't seen Quatre in awhile!  I heard that his last three sisters woke up from that machine they're kept in!" Shingo said in a loud voice.

  "Dear, please be quiet…we're almost there," Ikuko calmly stated.

  "Oh! There it is otou-san!  Okaa-san!!" Serena said out loud with a bit of excitement shining through her as she pointed at the large structure close by.

  "That's where Quatre lives?!  I thought he lived over at that colony we went to visit at…" Shingo frowned slightly.

  "He also lives there; he just has a lot of places to live in!" Serena reasoned out as she jumped up and down in her seat, eager to leave the car and run up to the house.

  "These kids…" Kenji chuckled quietly as he shook his head and drove over to the front to let them out.

  "I'll go find a parking spot while…" Kenji trailed off as a man came up and to the man's side.

  "Tsukino; am I right?" the man stated.

  "Yes," Kenji nodded in response.

  "They're waiting inside, I shall be the valet…I'll park the car close by for you," the valet man said with calmness in his tone.

  "Oh, well then…okay…" Kenji Tsukino nodded numbly as he unbuckled his seat belt and left.

  Walking up to the large abode, Ikuko rang the doorbell as the two children waited with some slight impatience.   However, just as the doorbell rang a man opened the door and bid them welcome as he led the group to the living room only to reveal Mr. Winner and fifteen of his daughters with no sign of Quatre anywhere.

  "Ahh, it's been awhile hasn't it?" the elder man said with some trace of weariness evident in his voice.  
  "It sure has, we haven't been able to visit you for two years…" Mr. Tsukino agreed as he shook hands with his old friend.

  "Well, with work and all…" Mr. Winner began to explain but was stopped by Ikuko.

  "No need for explanations…we quite understand seeing that we've been reading up on you in the newspapers and magazines…not to mention the television."

  "Well you didn't come here to discuss about me…you came here for my son's birthday…" Mr. Winner grinned as he led them to the couch where most of his daughters waited in.

  Sitting down, the Tsukinos waited and gave the gift to one of the many daughters.

  "Mr. Winner, where's Quatre?" Serena asked suddenly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

  "Well, if my memory serves me correctly…the last that I've seen that boy is over at the music room…" Mr. Winner guessed.

  "Would you like me to lead you, Serena?" Iria, one of the daughters, asked.

  "Could you, please?" Serena gratefully said.

  "I'm coming too!" Shingo cried out, but his mother held him down as she shook her head.

  Pouting, the little boy watched the two girls leave the room.

~.~.~.~

  "The door to the music room is just two doors down more, I'm going back to the others to finish the decorations…" Iria said apologetically as she turned around and strode back down where she came.

  "Thank you," Serena called out softly before walking into the music room.

  "Quat-chan?" Serena uttered as she stuck her head in.

  As she poked her head inside she heard a soft melody playing, entrancing her and her voice grew quiet.  Staring ahead, she saw a platinum haired boy of eleven years wearing a long white sleeved formal shirt and black dress pants.  In his hands was a musical instrument; a violin that he was currently playing right now.  A sweet melody drifted off and rebounded off the white bleached walls that made it sound even louder with her head poking inside.  The boy's eyes were closed and his face appeared focused on just the violin and its song.  As he bowed his head, his ears near the surface of the instrument, his platinum blond bangs playfully covered his eyes as it shielded them away from the girl's view.   The harmonic tune wafted through the air, enchanting and timid at the same time.  Its euphony gave the room a sense of peace and desire and as its last chord rang out, the head of the boy straightened up and its eyes slowly flickered open; revealing a set of blue orbs that immediately traveled to the guest inside the room that had slowly drawn itself into the room and now stood in front of him.  

  "It was such a pretty song, Quat-chan…when did you start playing that?  I never heard you…before," Serena commented as she strode forward.

  "Serena, I d-didn't know you came in," Quatre said while blushing as he placed his violin on top of the piano.

  "Yeah, I was told you were in the music room and your sister, Iria, showed me the way… I came in and you were playing so beautifully that I didn't want to disturb you," Serena explained.

  "Thanks," Quatre said as he smiled.

  "No problem, everyone's probably waiting for you by now.  I don't know how long you've been playing…but…I think that they want the party to start…especially Shingo…he wanted to come here and eat cake…" Serena said and her stomach chose to growl at the time, sending Quatre into a quiet chuckle that he quickly stifled.

  "And I guess…me too," Serena blushed at the loud growl in embarrassment.

  "Well then, we better get going…" Quatre chuckled and opened the door to the hallway.

~.~.~.~~.~.~

3 years later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  A young teenager with long golden blond hair done up in odangoes woke up from her sleep and stared out at the window into the night sky, glancing at the clock beside the mattress she noticed that it was only two in the morning.  Sighing she tried to go back to sleep but found that she couldn't.  Grumbling lightly, she slipped out of the mattress and put on her slippers and put on the robe cast aside on the floor.  Rubbing the back of her neck she opened the door to the hallway and decided to make a trip to the nearest kitchen.

  "Man, this place is huge," the girl commented with a touch of a grumble.

  While walking down the corridor, she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into sending her into a startled yelp.

  "I'm quite sorry, Miss Serena…I didn't mean to startle you…" a man said in apology.

  "Oh, that's quite all right…" Serena said cheekily.

  "If I may, what are you doing out so late?" the man inquired.

  "I was just looking for the kitchen so I can get a glass of warm milk…I can't get back to sleep," Serena explained.

  "Then I shall show you," the older man said with gentleman like fashion as he began to lead the way.

  "Thank goodness," Serena silently uttered under her breath, "I was beginning to think I'd guess my way to that place."

  Walking in-step with the man, she glanced sideways and noticed that it was one of the men she knew from years back.  He was a tall middle aged man with a beard and slight hints of white hair.  His black hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were calculating but with a slight hint of warmth in them at this time.  

  "Hmm…" Serena sighed lightly and began to yawn but stifled it with her hand covering her mouth.

  "You know, Miss Serena, I've known Master Quatre for about ten years now and yet…I have no recollection of how the two of you met," the man began as he quickly glimpsed at the small girl walking beside him.

  "I thought that you already knew how Quat-chan and I met, Rashid," Serena stated as she waved the thought aside.

  "For so many years I've kept it quiet, but seeing that there's nothing too important going on right now I figured it was a good time to ask.  You see, you and Master Quatre have known each for quite a number of years yet…all I know is that the Tsukinos and Winners have known each other for most of their life because of the link the parents have shared as children in elementary.  I came to know Master Quatre as he grew up since the Maguanac Corporation joined up with the Winner Corp. and it's not my business to interfere with personal relations.  But I can't help but wonder, so I simply ask how it is that the two of you met." Rashid explained.

  "All right, I'll tell you…" Serena said as she stepped inside the kitchen and sat down on the kitchen chair as Rashid opened the refrigerator and prepared the milk.

  As Serena reflected back to the past, she came to mind that their meeting was both filled with sadness and happiness:  happy to have met him and sad at the event that followed since their meeting.  Folding her arms on the kitchen table, her eyes reflected off sadness as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

  "Are you sure you want to know?" Serena asked softly and a touch of regret that this topic came up.

  "Is it that painful?" Rashid inquired.

  "Yes…and no…if you want, I can tell you…" Serena said.

  "That's okay, you don't have to…"

  "I'll tell you this much, though, the day that I met Quat-chan was great but also regretful.  It's probably why me and him are so close…" Serena said with a small smile on her face, " The day was sunny and filled with laughs…and I was four at the time and Quat-chan was five…Shingo was still a little baby…" Serena related to him as she reflected back on the happy parts.

  Rashid nodded politely at the small details that Serena revealed to him.

  "Well, thank you for the milk, Rashid…I'm glad that I met up with you or else I would've gotten lost!" Serena laughed heartily as she set the empty glass down on the sink and prepared to leave.

  "Serena?" 

  "Yeah?" Serena said, hoping that he won't say anything about what she just told him.

  "Don't you want me to show you the way back to your room?" Rashid asked her.

  "Oh yeah…hahah…" Serena laughed at her foolishness and let Rashid get to the front and lead her back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few days later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  "What do you mean, you don't care?!?" Quatre's voice sounded loud and surprised.

  "It's none of your business, Quatre" his father's utterance appeared gruff and filled with tenseness waiting to burst.

  Serena heard all of this once she stepped near the door to the work room of Mr. Winner's mansion in Japan. Curious and yet not wanting to unveil herself to the two, she crept over and near the open door hoping to not make a sound.  Bending down, she flattened her back with her head facing the door.

  "It should be my business, father!  I am fourteen years old and well capable…" began Quatre.

  "That's correct; you are fourteen and still a minor!  You are my heir, Quatre, but you are still my son that has much to learn on when to set its own limitations on certain topics such as this…" his father interrupted.

  "But…the Maguanacs are our…" Quatre began while trying to lower his voice, trying and hoping to bring some sense into his father's mind.

  "The Maguanacs are our top investors…"

  "They are also our friends!" Quatre quarreled.

  "To you, they may be…to me they are our investors and workers…" Mr. Winner stated.

  "You know very well that the war is starting up and yet you do nothing to protect the workers over at Colony L5!  Father, please, can't you just stop the process over at that company?" Quatre pleaded.

  "You know very well how important the company in L5 is.  There is a great production of the gundanium, and at this point there are large orders because of a secret project occurring," his father explained with reason.

  "If anything happens to them, father…" 

  "I know you care for them, Quatre…but I can't do anything about them…soon the new order of the metal will be sent off and you have nothing else to worry about…because that will be the last order until the next.  Therefore, they will be evacuated," Mr. Winner said.

  "But still…" Quatre whispered softly as his feet shuffled as he turned his back from him.

  "Quatre there are many things you must learn in order to run a company.  There are consequences as there are benefits," 

  "All will be…" 

  "Well?" Quatre finished for him as the sound of the phone rang.

  There was a click as Mr. Winner answered the phone.

  "What?"

  "…."

  "When did this happen?"

  "…."

  "I see, very well then…"

  *click*

  "It wasn't good news, was it?" Quatre guessed.

  "There is some good news,"

  "And what would it be?"

  "The gundanium has managed to be delivered on time from the colony," Mr. Winner softly relayed to his son.

  "The colony…what happened?" Quatre pressed.

  "An attack," Mr. Winner answered.

  "No!  I told you that it was a bad thing to do that to them!" Quatre shouted.

  (Quat-chan…I'm sorry for your loss…just like I said before…death is a bad thing…) Serena said to herself sadly, her eyes watering at the sound of anguish from Quatre's outburst.

  She hugged her body to herself as she listened to Quatre shouting at his father.

  "Quatre, calm down!  This is the price of being a politician and a CEO.  There are sacrifices in order for good to come!" Mr. Winner tried in vain to get his son to calm down.

  "There were so many innocents in that colony, Father.  So many!  And I will stop it!"  Quatre vowed.

  "And how would you do that?"

  "I'll fight!" Quatre shouted and marched to the door and opened it.

  Serena heard his out burst and widened her eyes in surprise and began to scramble and walk away, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.  Just as she turned around, the door closed and she couldn't help but glimpse in back of her.

  "Quat-chan…" Serena whispered as her voice softened and her eyes damp.

  "You heard, didn't you…" Quatre guessed as he grew solemn and walked in step with her.

  "I couldn't help but hear the argument, Quat-chan.  Are you angry with me?" Serena wondered.

  "No,"

  "Do you mean what you said, with you fighting against the enemy?" Serena asked, hoping he would say no.

  "Yes, I can't let anymore innocents die.  I don't want them to lose someone special to them…like with…" Quatre trailed off as old memories played over in his mind.

  Serena saw his eyes flicker with solemnity and drew him into a hug.

  "I'm sorry, Quat-chan…I'm sorry…" Serena apologized over and over again.

  "About what, Serena?" Quatre pulled away from the embrace with a trace of a blush in his cheeks.

  "About…your mother…she died because of me…" Serena said.

  "No, no Serena…she died because of me…not you.  Therefore, it's my fault…" Quatre corrected.

  "Quat-chan?" Serena called to him once more as they continued on walking down the hall.

  "Yes?"

  "When will you be leaving?" Serena wondered.

  "Don't worry just yet, Serena…I'm still here," Quatre assured her.

  "I'm glad," Serena smiled grandly up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and innocence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two Days Later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Serena was digging around her bedroom, looking for something that she hasn't found since years ago and after a few minutes gave up as she collapsed on the bed.  

  (Man, I'll never find that darn thing…) Serena sighed in frustration and then her eyes fell on the mirror as she stared at herself.  Her eyes meeting with her eyes and at the corner she saw the window and an idea formed inside her mind.

  "It couldn't be, could it?" Serena uttered softly as she slipped out of the bed, entranced by the window and slowly opened it that caused the wind to come in and ruffling the soft velvety white drapes.

  Stepping up to the edge of the balcony, the wind ruffled her long golden blond hair and her eyes falling onto the tree that stood in front of her with a branch extended that was close to the window.  Staring at the tree in front of her, her mind fell back to the early years that let her remember.  

  *Flashback*

  Serena was standing in front of the tree from her bedroom window with a wrapped gift in her hand and a smile on her face.  As she stepped to the edge of the window, she gazed at the small gap between her and the tree and gulped at the height she was in.  Her small legs wobbled a bit and as the wind grew strong she let out a small yelp that was stifled by the twinkling chimes from down in the porch of the front door. Letting out a small whimper she jumped and landed safely on the extended branch.

  "Phew, it's a good thing that I made it…and with Quat-chan's gift," Serena stated and crawled over to the trunk of the tree where a small hole was formed.

  Gazing at the gift momentarily, she smiled and then bent down to place into the hole.

  "I'll keep you in here until it's time," Serena whispered as she bent back up and took one last glance at the gift before crawling back to the outer branches and then took a deep breath before jumping back into the open window of her bedroom.

 *End Flash*

  "I remember putting that gift months before Quat-chan's birthday…but I suppose I forgot about it," Serena murmured to herself.

  After a few more seconds, she sighed and braced herself as she took a leap to the nearest branch and successfully made it.  Bending down low, she felt a small waver and then sighed in relief at her safety.  With utmost care, Serena scrambled/crawled over to the trunk of the tree and to the hole.  As she reached inside to take it out, she noticed that the wrapper had come off with only pieces of the old wrapping paper here and there that were lined with tape.  Dust particles covered areas all around the place and the edges of the box had bite marks and scratches but other than that, the interior would apparently be safe and still in good condition.  With a small smile, Serena ambled out of the tree to its branch that was nearest to the window and braced her self for a jump.  A gust of wind blew itself past her, sending her long mane of hair in rivulets of glistening gold.  As she jumped into the window, she landed with a thud and toppled over and landed on her side.  Whimpering, she held in the pain that it jolted through her and gazed at the package in her arms that was still safely in tack.

   "I can give it to him," Serena said optimistically despite her pains on her body.

  "Serena, honey; are you okay?  I heard a loud thump from downstairs," her mother inquired about her safety.

  "I'm okay, okaa-san!" Serena shouted as she stood up and placed the box on top of her bed.

  "Are you sure?" her mother asked with a tone of worry.

  "I'm fine!  Ano…okaa-san?" Serena called out.

  "Hai?"

  "Is it okay if I drop by for dinner at Quat-chan's house?" Serena suddenly grew an idea inside her head of how to give it to her old friend.

  "I suppose that's fine, would you like me to call their house?  I believe that Quatre will be leaving Japan by tonight…" Ikuko informed her.

  "What, he's leaving tonight?!" Serena's eyes widened as she flew the door open to see her mother standing there with calmness.

  "Yes, tonight.  His father called me just this morning to tell me that Quatre will be leaving to travel all around space as well as Earth," her mother stated.

  "But…why?" Serena asked with curiosity.

  "I don't really know," Tsukino Ikuko shrugged her shoulders and began to walk down the stairs.  

  "Okaa-san?"

  "Hai?" 

  "I would like you to call their house to inform them that I'll be dropping by," Serena quietly answered her mother's earlier question and closed the door.

  "He's fighting in the war…but what I don't get is why?  Sure, I dreamed of being a great big heroine and all that…being famous and disappearing into the darkness… but, Quat-chan…he hates to fight.  The whole Winner family dislikes the idea of fighting…they prefer a peaceful way of negotiating…" Serena wondered out loud as she glanced at the box before picking up her brush and re-doing her messy golden tresses.

  "I hope I'll reach you in time, Quat-chan…before you leave," Serena sighed to herself.

~.~.~.~

  Quatre packed his belongings inside his suitcase and sighed to himself.  Just minutes ago he was informed that Serena would be coming over for dinner and inside his heart he knew that she was miffed about his leaving without telling her first.

  (I really thought I could get away from this without telling her…but I should've known better.  I heard my father call someone and it didn't sound too business like…) Quatre rubbed his temples before picking up a picture of him and Serena with his sisters and Serena's baby brother.

  "It seems sort of pathetic that she's my only friend along with her brother…" Quatre mused to himself.

  "All these years and I can't help but get attached to her and Shingo, as if they're my own family…" 

  With another sigh, he dropped the picture inside his suitcase and closed the lid when a knock sounded in the door.

  "Master Quatre, Miss Serena is here…" Rashid stated from outside.

  "Send her into the dining room; we'll be eating shortly…" Quatre ordered and checked the clock.

  (7:15p.m….my shuttle leaves at 9:05…)Quatre noted before leaving for dinner as well.

  "Hey Quat-chan!" Serena greeted the blue eyed, platinum blond haired teen that came towards the dining table.

  "Hello," Quatre greeted as he sat down across from her and his father signaled for the food to be brought in.

  "So what brings you into this part of the neighborhood?" Mr. Winner inquired Serena from the side.

  "I heard that you were leaving Japan and decided to say good-bye," Serena answered simply, hiding the fact that there were other hidden reasons.

  Serena picked up her utensils of fork and spoon and stared at it momentarily when she recalled how to use them.  It was awhile since she used these utensils other than the chopsticks she occasionally has and shrugged it off as she picked up the fork and began to eat.

  Dinner was soon over and Mr. Winner excused himself as well as a few of the sisters that stayed at the house in Japan which left Quatre, Iria, and her self.  He was quiet and once he finished his last dish, he mumbled about having to leave for awhile and got off the table which left Serena by herself with one other in there which was Iria.  She came by the house just two days ago to discuss some matters with the local clinics over the free check ups and etc.  At this point, Serena didn't really understand what in the world she was talking about but simply nodded and agreed with whatever Iria had to stay to her.

  "Excuse me," Serena murmured as she got off the table and walked away.

  Fingering the object she brought with her in her pocket she was assured that this was the right time and place to give it to him, her friend, and like-brother.

  As she turned a corner, she noticed Quatre in front of her heading for the exit door and in his hand was a suitcase.  Immediately, it hit her that he was leaving now.

  "Quat-chan, wait up!" Serena called out as she began to run after him.

  Turning around, he smiled at her upcoming form and slowed down to a stop as he placed his baggage on the ground.

  "You're leaving already without saying good-bye?" Serena cried out, her eyes beginning to water.

  "I know it's quite rude of me to do so, but I left a letter for all of you about my leaving.  You see, you're my friend Serena.  You're like a sister to me…" Quatre began.

  "And you're like my big brother, so why do you do this?" Serena interrupted.

  "I'm leaving for war and I don't like saying good-byes with promises to come back if I don't even know if I'll survive out there," Quatre reasoned out.

  "War…I knew that was why you were leaving.  Why would you go to war when you hate to fight and worse…to kill," Serena asked.

  "I'll fight if I have to, and if I don't then all for the better.  But I'm doing this mostly so that no one else will get hurt," Quatre answered with a small, sad smile. 

  "I won't ask for a promise Quat-chan, but before you leave…" Serena stepped forward and dug into her pants to retrieve her gift for him.

  "What is it?" Quatre asked, waiting patiently.

  "Here; call it what you will but I know you will be important in this war.  I overheard one night when you argued with your father about a secret project that included gundanium…I have a hunch you'll be in that project, right?" Serena uttered softly as she grabbed a hold of Quatre's hand and opened it up.

  "Yes, I am…but don't tell anyone, please?" Quatre asked of her.

  "I won't, you're like my brother and I your sister.  So what is family for?" Serena smirked and handed him the gift.

  "What?" Quatre looked down and saw goggles.

  "It may need some adjustments, but there it is.  As kids we used to play in the pool and sometimes pretend we were like spies or something, remember?  Or when it was really windy on those rare days, we'd go out and pretend we could fly from the balcony…so I got you this years ago but I lost it.  Just a few hours ago, I found the hiding place and decided that now would be the best time to give it to you.  After all, your birthday is in a few more weeks so…" Serena shrugged.

  "I love it, I'll wear it every time there's a mission," Quatre smiled and adjusted the straps to fit him and then placed it around his neck.

  "You'll do great," Serena smiled.

  "I have to catch my plane now," Quatre sighed as he checked his watch and then picked up his suitcase again and began to head for the exit.

  Serena watched his retreating form and as he passed through the doorway, she ran after him and opened the door wide just to see him driving away in a limo.  She stepped on the doorstep and waved.

  "Bye onii-chan!" Serena called out and as though Quatre heard her, he turned his head and waved back.

  (I hope that we'll see each other again) Serena whispered in her head before heading back but before she did, she saw someone in the trees looking at her but as she stepped forward once more she noticed that nothing was there.

  (I'm just imagining things, no one's there…) Serena convinced herself as she walked back inside and shut the door.

  Deep in the lush green leaves of the trees, Prussian blue eyes watched the blond haired girl…studying her and trying to remember why she appeared so familiar.

  (I...know her, don't I?)

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Okay, that was probably the longest first chapter I've had created in awhile!  I didn't expect it to end up this long, but I wanted some introductions included in this…that and so I can wonder to myself on how I'll do this story but as of yet, I'm still contemplating but I liked the way it ended up so far.  ^_^  I hope you enjoyed it too.  I'm not too sure when the next one will be out, but I'll be sure to continue this.  So see ya later!!! *waves*

    *Flashback*

 let her remember.  

eng at the tree in front of her, her mind fell back to the early years that let her remember 


	2. While apart, destinies ensue and wars ar...

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 2

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  *sigh*  I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  I was just looking at the title, and yet it still makes me unsure on how this story will really end up as.  It's more like start typing and whatever comes into mind, comes.  ^^;; I just hope that it finds you well!   And I'm so sorry that I got this chapter in so late.  I had it prepared and everything just a few days ago but it got so busy for me all of a sudden, I wasn't expecting to have a lot of stuff to do… and then *bam*!  @_@  Again, sorry…anyways… here goes nothing again. *starts typing* whatever comes into mind, comes.  ^^;; I just hope that it finds you well!  .  It'cide to go to Ami

~.~.~.~.~.~

A year later:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Serena sighed as she stared at her self in the mirror.  Her long golden hair was up to her ankles now and she still wore her trademark meatballs that was at each side of her head.  Her heart shaped bangs lay just above her crystalline blue eyes that glittered with such sadness.  Sighing once more she shook her head at her appearance and collapsed back on her bed, hugging a pillow to her heart.

  "This sucks," Serena mumbled to herself and stared at her side to the television set that was on at the moment.

  "And now, our next episode of Sailor V!" the t.v. man announced.

  On the television set showed a girl with sparkling blue eyes that covered part of her face as she wore a white mask.  Her hair was in a small red bow and her hair hung down her back that appeared to have sparkled like the sun.  She smiled and did her trademark wink and V shaped fingers in the air.  

  "Sailor V," Serena sighed as she forgot her troubles and stared happily at her favorite super heroine, "I wish I could be just like you."

~.~.~.~.

Next Day:  (((AN:  okay, I don't quite remember the moment when Serena/Usagi        saved Luna…if it was after or before school…so like yeah…)))

~.~.~.~.

  Serena was running off to school, hoping that she wouldn't be late when she heard a few kids talking at a nearby parking lot that she passes by during her runs.  Not really minding if she'll be a few more minutes later than her usual lateness, she shrugged and decided to go and check it.  

  "What are they up to?" Serena wondered to herself as her curiosity got the better of her yet again.

  Walking at a slower pace, she strode forward and looked to her right.  There were a group of kids coddling a small black kitten with a band aide in its forehead.

  "Can't they just stop being devilish?" Serena rolled her eyes and marched forward.

~.~.~.~

  "What?!?!" Serena/Sailor Moon screeched after hearing what she thought she was hearing from the talking cat after her transformation as Sailor Moon.

  "You are Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice.  And you will be helping to search for the missing princess of the moon," Luna stated.

  (I'm…going to be a fighter just like Sailor V!) Sailor Moon thought to herself.

  Suddenly she heard a shout for help and instinctively knew who it was.

  "That sounds like Naru!" Sailor Moon cried out.

  "Then go and save her!" Luna said.

~.~.~.~

  "Moon Tiara Magic!!" Sailor Moon threw her glowing tiara at the monster, thus turning it into 'moon dust' as the monster screeched out in blinded pain.

  (This fighting thing isn't as easy as it seems…) Sailor Moon sighed and looked at the direction of the mysterious savior with the mask on its face.

  (But if I get a guy like him as my partner, then maybe it won't be so bad…) Sailor Moon grinned devilishly to her self and prepared for her vanishing trick before the victims could speak to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few months:

~.~.~.~.~.~.

  Serena lay around at home, switching from channel to channel with the remote control while Shingo was off at his friend's house.  Technically, she was home alone until she heard the front door close and heard her mother putting away grocery in the kitchen.

  (I guess okaa-san, is home…) Serena said to herself and could feel her stomach begin to growl, signaling that it wanted to be fed.

  Getting kind of hungry, she mumbled to her self and left the T.V. on while she went to get something to eat in the kitchen.  Upon entrance, she saw her mother still piling off the groceries and rummaged into the paper bag when something slapped her arm.

  "Itaii!" Serena put on a watery frown at her mother's stern glare.

  "Serena, if you want something to eat why don't you go look in the fridge and not here!" she scolded.

  "Hai, okaa-san," Serena mumbled and put another small frown that earned a sigh from her mother and she rummaged into the bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

  "Fine, here you go…" she gave up and threw Serena the cookies who gratefully took it and skipped out of the kitchen door only to stop in her tracks as she stared at the screen.

  "What is it, Serena?" her mother asked her as she walked to where Serena stopped and stared at the television screen.

  On the screen showed several Gundams and then it focused on one Gundam called Wing who slashed at the plane and caused it to explode.

  "War…" Tsukino Ikuko murmured.

  (Quat-chan, you're fighting aren't you, but on which side?) Serena wondered to herself as she began to remember her friend that she hasn't heard about for a long time.

  "Don't worry Serena, the war won't have to get to us if we decide not to get involved," Ikuko assured her.

  "Demo…"

  Ikuko heard her daughter speak up and turned her head to listen to her.

  "What if it does get worse?" Serena murmured, " Quat-chan…he said awhile ago that…"

  "He said what?" Ikuko urged her daughter on, getting interested.  It's been awhile since she heard her daughter speak of him.

  "Ano…nothing, never mind…" Serena turned around, forgetting about the whole thing and put on a great big happy smile.

  "Thanks for the cookies, mom!" Serena suddenly said and hopped onto the couch and ripped open the bag and began munching on it.

  (That girl…) Ikuko couldn't help but smile at her daughter, knowing that she put on a happy façade despite her troubles.

~.~.~

  Only a few more months passed since the encounter with the black cat named Luna and the joining a few more of the lost senshi/scouts.  Alongside the new recruits of the Sailor Scouts/Senshis there was the war that was being fought in outer space against Oz and recently found out about the Romafeller as it was secretly been rumored and the other one that joined that is about something called Operation Meteor.  Apparently, Operation Meteor is the codename for this secret internal organization of Treize Khushrenada.  Not too far from the problems concerning the destroyed effort of an Peace Alliance with world leaders, another peace organizer named Darlian was assassinated inside an office by a bomb that was thrown from the window where they were meeting at.  And now, his daughter and recently declared the long lost princess Relena Peacecraft is at the Sanq Kingdom trying to establish peace and calming down everyone as best as she can.  

  "We'll get through this Serena, I know we will," Rei placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder when she noticed that Serena was staring sadly up at the night sky during their meeting at the temple.

  "Thanks you guys," Serena smiled, holding back tears.

  "Hey, the news is on all over about the same thing about the war and it includes the Gundams!" Makoto cried out in excitement as she tuned up the volume on the set.

  Rei's shrine doesn't really involve itself much on television because it's supposedly a peaceful and tranquil temple but they did own at least one television set so they could catch up on what going on outside in the world every now and then.  After all, they can't afford to be too shut off, can they?  

  On television they showed the destruction of the Wing Gundam unfold before their eyes and a body being sailed through the air and over the debris to down below.  Watching this, Serena couldn't help but feel as if she knew that guy from somewhere even though at this point of view you could hardly tell if it was a boy or girl.  But somehow, she just knew.

  "It's odd…" Serena murmured quietly, thus catching the attention of the scouts.

  "What's odd?" Minako asked her.

  "That…there's a war and yet, we are in one as well…each individual believing that they're right…that their way is the correct way and the other is in the wrong," Serena stated before walking toward the door and putting on her shoes.

  "I've got to go," Serena mumbled before sliding the door open and stepping back, closing it as she goes.

  "Serena…" Ami murmured, she couldn't help but worry about her friend when she's usually so happy.  But at this point, she understood why…at least she believed that she did.  

   Just recently they found out that Serena is actually Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.  Alongside with that discovery, Chiba Darien turned out to be Princess Serenity's love named Prince Endymion of Earth.  Also that Darien was the mysterious rose throwing fighter called Tuxedo Mask.  After that discovery, Endymion was taken away but the Negaverse and help captive.

~.~.~.~.~

  (I hate fighting…) Serena grumbled to herself as she walked home from another chance encounter by a 'youma' as they called it otherwise named as a monster created by their enemies.

  Beads of sweat covered shined against the moonlit rays of the glistening crescent moon.  The fight was intense since 'Prince Endymion' was there and caused a scene.  It really bothered her that the one she loved would fight her, despite his evil streak that was implanted within him by the enemy, she couldn't help but still feel as if she loved him…even if it is the past self talking.

  (It's been a few weeks now…and…) Serena slowed down as she came across the carnival that was being set up.  She heard just recently that the circus was in town and now here she was, seeing it being prepared for the opening tomorrow.

  "Hey, who's there?" a voice called out and a big man with a black hat came out with a cane and shined a flashlight her way.

  "Oh hey, little lady…  Coming to the carnival tomorrow?" the man greeted her.

  "If I'm able to, then yeah!" Serena grinned.

  "Well then, come on by…" the man waved at her and took off his hat and bowed as he was repositioning himself from his bowing position he waved his hat her way and out popped three tickets in which she caught as the wind chanced to drift by at that time.

  "Keep it as a token of our friendly nature," the man winked at her in the darkness before turning around and leaving her.

  "Thank you, Mister!" Serena called out and smiled at the tickets in her hand.

  (It's been awhile since I actually bonded with that little brat of a brother of mine… he'd love to go to the circus, wouldn't he?  And I bet one of his friends would love to come with him and if not, then Naru could have the extra ticket.  At this point, who knows when I'll see them again?  After all, I feel as if…the end is coming soon…) Serena couldn't help but keep that feeling to herself, knowing that the outcome could be severe.  She had to look at this through the view of a person from a different view and it wasn't so great as she'd like it to be.  

  (I hate this!  Why can't I think positive like I used to?!) Serena mumbled to her self as she walked the rest of the way home.

  It was 10 'clock by the time Serena woke up and an hour later she managed to fix herself up and was wide awake.  Remembering the tickets she received, she recalled stashing them in the drawer and pulled it out.  Smiling, she knew that Shingo would love this and ran down the stairs.

  "About time you woke up, odango atama!" Shingo commented which earned a raspberry from his sister.

  "Just because I'm in a better mood at the moment, I'll ignore that…" Serena frowned momentarily before sitting herself on the table and began eating her break fast while her family watched her.

  "What's with the good mood, Serena?  Just a few days before you felt completely miserable…" her father asked.

  "Well there's this circus in town and…I was wondering…" Serena began.

  "Serena, if you can pay for it yourself…because I'm not giving you an early allowance!" her father interrupted.

  "Oh no!  I got the tickets already, in fact, I was wondering if Shingo can go with me…because I have an extra one right here and he can invite another friend of his if he wants to…" Serena spoke out.

  "You got tickets to that?  But it just opens today and you didn't wake up until an hour ago!" Shingo gaped.

  "Yeah well…I just got them yesterday night…" Serena smiled.

  "How?" her mother and father looked at each other, a bit taken aback by their daughter's actions.

  "Well some guy came out of the circus that was being prepared and greeted me and then saw that I was down and gave me some free tickets," Serena explained, truthfully but not mentioning the time that that even took place.

  "Oh wow!  But, all my friends are out of time at the moment and the ones I do know are going today and are probably there right now…" Shingo explained.

  "No problem!  I'll just give it to Naru, I'm sure she'd love to go!" Serena said and finished up her meal before making a dash toward the phone and calling her best friend.

  "Hey Naru!"

  "…."

  "What?  Oh…well then…I was wondering if you'd like to come to the circus…"

  "…."

  "Oh, well, that's a shame because I have this extra ticket…"

 "…."

 "I'm sure that'd you'd love too, too…no, I understand…after all…yeah…"

 "…"

 "Okay, bye!"

 *click*

  "Seems that Naru can't come because Umino is sick and she wants to visit him until he feels better."

  "That's too bad," her mother felt sympathy.

  "No worries, I'll just give it to someone else that I can find on our way there," Serena stated optimistically, "Ready, Shingo?"

  "Yeah," Shingo exclaimed and Serena left to her room to grab her left over money that she had left and brought it with her into her pocket.

  "Later Mom, Dad!" Serena kissed each one on the cheeks before dashing off for the door with Shingo at the heel.

  "I'm glad that they're bonding…they haven't done that for quite awhile now," Ikuko commented.

  "Yeah," Kenji agreed before picking up his briefcase and kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving for work.

~.~.~.~.~

  "So what's the catch in all of this?" Shingo questioned, his eyes glancing at his sister beside him.

  "No catch, I just figured that ever since…Quat-chan left, we haven't really done anything together…that we grew far apart," Serena shrugged her shoulders.

  "Serena, you're a teenager…and I'm almost a teenager…we're supposed to be arguing and all that…it's natural!" Shingo bluntly explained the situation to her.

  "And anyways, I just heard something on the news a few days ago that made me think that I should spend more time with you.  With the war going on and those monsters that keep appearing all over the place…I just…" Serena trailed off when she caught the sight of the big circus tent.

  "There's the circus, come on!" Serena exclaimed and dragged Shingo with her to the line.

  "Tickets!" a guy hollered with a clown just over the fence juggling a few colored balls.

  "Mommy!  Mommy!" a little girl kept calling out, pointing to the funny clown that made faces and danced a jig.

  "Yes, honey…I see that too," the mother smiled warmly while the father picked the girl up and pointed up to a farther area of the circus to show the animals in the cages.

  "Over here, Serena!" Shingo shouted and waved at her to come.

  "I'm coming, squirt," Serena playfully called out and came over.

  "Odango Atama," Shingo murmured under his breath as Serena passed the tickets to the ticket taker to let them through.

  "Hmph, just be glad that I decided to be nice to you today," Serena warned before brushing past him.

  "Hey, let's go over to the show it's starting in just a few more minutes!" Shingo suggested.

  "Sure, why not?" Serena shrugged and followed his brother to the large tent at the center of the circus area and went in.

  At the beginning of the show, Serena noticed that the man with the black hat was the announcer guy or the ring man…*shrugs* couldn't really recall the actual name of the man.  As the man stared at all the guests that came to watch the show, his eyes fell on Serena and noticed her and bowed down before her.  Serena smiled down at him and the show continued on.  As the show passed on, she grew really excited as a red headed girl threw knives at a clown and what amazed Serena was that the clown wasn't smiling as his eyes reflected off sadness…indifference…as if he didn't care whether he lived or not…it made her shiver.  As the girl threw the knives, it barely missed the clown and when it was over; they both bowed and went through the tent.  The show passed on and soon it was over, as Serena and Shingo left the tent flaps, Shingo decided to go and play some games.

  "Okay, here, have some of my allowance to go and play those games.  I'll meet you at the front gate in half and hour, okay?" Serena bargained with him.

  "Wow, really?  You'd give me some of your money?" Shingo raised his brow at the thought.

  "Yes, I really mean it.  Call it as an early birthday present," Serena grinned.

  "I knew there was a catch to all of this!" Shingo exclaimed but took the money anyway and left.

  (That brother of mine…)Serena shook her head and decided to head off and passed by various booths and jugglers.

  As the time flew by, she passed by a closed off section and noticed a body there, seeing that the door wasn't properly closed but opened.  Catching her interest, Serena took a small step forward to get a better view and noticed it was a man's body.  As Serena, adjusted herself so that she could try and make it out, she gasped out and stepped back.  Her heart raced and she shook her head of past memories that resurfaced in her mind.

  The face of the one inside the small room had messy brown hair and even though his face as slightly pale, she could recall its image.  If his eyes were opened, she could guarantee it would be those familiar Prussian blue eyes.

  "01," Serena murmured to herself and took a step back, inside her heart she wanted to go in and try to wake the boy up and catch up with past times but her mind fought back saying she shouldn't because it would be going into a closed off property…also that if he did wake up he probably wouldn't remember her.

  As she back off, seeing that her mind won over, she bumped into someone and instinctively turned and bowed in apology.

  "Gomen nasai," Serena apologized, not staring at the owner's face.

  "Hmm…" the person stepped aside to let Serena through and she took that opportunity to dart off.

  As Serena ran off, she cast a glance at her side and noticed that it was a young man she bumped into with brown hair with a long bang covering one of its eyes.  It was the clown that had that sad expression.  Serena's eyes glimmered slightly, feeling sympathy and wondering what made him feel that way.

  Seeing the girl run off and arch her head to stare at him, she saw a flash of sympathy in her eyes before she turned her head and hid through the view of the crowd.  

  (Why did she feel sympathy for me?  And she said 01…she knows.  I shouldn't have let her go, but…I feel as if I should trust her in keeping that secret…*sigh*  I'm getting weak…) the boy muttered to himself, shaking his head before entering the flap of the tent to watch over his friend and see if there was any sign of re-awakening.

  "I hope you enjoyed the show, Miss," the familiar elderly voice intruded upon Serena's past thoughts of the clown and 01.

  "Hai!  Thank you very much for giving me tickets," Serena bowed in respect as well as gratitude.

  "No need for thank you, you just seemed so melancholy last night.  So who'd you give the tickets to?" the man asked her.

  "My brother…where is he?" Serena looked around and spotted him coming their way with a bag full of stuffed animals and toys and in his mouth was a long licorice rope.

  "There he is!" Serena exclaimed and waved him over their way.

  "Shingo, this is the man that gave me tickets," Serena introduced.

  Shingo struggled to bow but couldn't which created an awkward display but the smaller boy.  

  "Oh!  I have an extra ticket here, it seems that I didn't get to find another one to come and join us in the festivity…so here," Serena took out the spare ticket and handed it to the man.

  "No need, I'm sure you can find someone to give that to…I have no need for it," the man waved it aside and Serena shrugged and put it back into her pocket.

  "Thank you again," Serena bowed and said good-bye before taking Shingo and leading them off to the exit.

  "Hey, Serena!" a group of voices called out to her as Serena exited the circus with her brother.

  Turning up her head, she noticed the scouts gathered around the long line of people wanting to get in.

  "Ohayo minna-san!" Serena greeted them and Shingo stumbled to the side as he tried to follow his sister.

  "We called your house earlier today to see if you'd come with us to the circus and your mom said you'd be here…and I guess our timing was off," Makoto shrugged.

  "Hey, if you guys still need a ticket I have an extra one here, I don't need it…I already went in with Shingo…" Serena explained and put the extra ticket in Minako's hand who graciously accepted it.

  "You mean you're not going to go back in with us?" Minako inquired.

  "Nah, I already saw everything anyways…and well, I'm broke now.  I spent most of my money in there," Serena sheepishly explained her dilemma.

  "Same old, odango atama," Rei slightly teased before it was their turn up to the ticket taker.

  "Ja ne!" Serena waved to them before taking some of the load off of Shingo and carrying it.

  "About time you helped out, odango atama!" Shingo berated.

  "Whatever, you should be glad that I decided to help you out at all!" Serena blew a raspberry at him as the two walked off for home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few more months later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  "This is the place that leads to the base?" Serena asked with a touch of sarcasm.

  "Yes, it is…" Luna and Artemis replied in answer.

  "Let's do this!" the girls nodded their head, trying to develop a sense of determination and strength for their comrades and for themselves.

  Each senshi/scout cried out their transformation and each accomplished it and ended up calling out their powers to create a transport to the other side.

  (This is it, there's no turning back…) Serena/Sailor Moon muttered inside her mind as she took a deep breath and called out the power of the Moon.

  Meanwhile in outer space, the Gundams fought their enemies in outer space, and a large portion of a machine was heading for Earth.  Each one thinking to themselves on how to accomplish their mission and try to save Earth from utter turmoil.

  (I'm by myself…all alone…I can't do this!) Sailor Moon shivered at the cold in the snow of the North Pole.  Taking a step forward, she brushed aside a part of her long hair and then saw the spirits of the scouts in front of her whispering words of comfort.

  (You guys…) Sailor Moon said inside her eyes and then knew what she had to do, fight the witch named Beryl and end this fight for the peace of mankind.

  "Yes, that's it…" Sailor Moon muttered with determination in her voice as she stood up straight and began marching her way to the base once more.

  The ice broke apart that Beryl launched at the warrior and out came the Princess of the Moon with determination flashing through her crystalline blue eyes.

  "You'll never win this one, you witch…" the Princess of the Moon declared and arched her crystal toward Beryl reformed as Metallia.

  With great power, she called on the powers of the senshi and together they gave their powers to their princess without hesitation.

  "MOON CRYSTAL POWER IGNITE!!!" Princess Serenity shouted out with all her being.

  A large overwhelming beam shot forth, engulfing the adversary into it self thus destroying the enemy.  Alongside with that, the beam continued forth and let off a large amount of power throughout the North Pole.

  Meanwhile in outer space, Wing Zero and used its Twin Buster Rifle to set off a big beam at the piece and then broke through the barrier of Earth and followed it down below and finished the job as the object broke apart.  

  (The Heart of Outer space…)Quatre noted inside his mind as he watched the episode unfold before his eyes and he finally understood.

  A large beam of explosion exploded from the object as it broke apart and Wing Zero survived although with severe casualties.

  As the beam exploded, in the far off distance of North Pole another light also shined and entwined itself.

  (Now we can have peace…finally…real peace…) Princess Serenity muttered inside her mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  As the months passed, it soon turned to a year and from there another enemy rose up on both sides.  The Gundams were brought back to stop it with the help of the Preventors and the aide of the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft.  The Gundams had to fight the rising enemy led by a child named Maurimaya Khushrenada.  Meanwhile, as the Gundams fought them Serena had her own problems alongside the sailor senshi as they received their memories from being lost since Beryl as enemies such as Ail and Ann came and then the future enemies such as Diamond and Wiseman followed by Queen Nephrenia and Mistress 9 then Galaxia and Chaos.  On both sides, many battles were fought and numerous lives were lost but in the end each side won.  And finally, rest can finally be achieved as peace was established for the moment.

~.~.~.~.~

Colony L4:

~.~.~.~.~

  Quatre sat with his long time friends around the table as the tea came in delivered by one of the trusted servants.  As the tea was set down, Quatre poured with a gracious smile and gentleman attitude.  As he passed the cup around, Quatre spotted the flowers in the back and a flourishing green tree, it pained his heart momentary followed by a slow smile as long forgotten memories resurfaced. 

  Following his gaze, Heero noticed Quatre stare at a green tree amongst the grass and flowers and a memory he remembered came back.  He figured that he had forgotten that and momentarily thought it was just a figment of his imagination to think of such a thing but he knew that it wasn't, that this was real as he recalled a small girl with golden blond hair done in two odangoes and sparkling crystalline blue eyes.  He blinked away the memory and came back to reality, sighing in relief inside of himself that the others didn't notice that he was daydreaming.  Picking up his cup of tea, he took a sip and watched his comrade whose eyes appeared to have misted over but after awhile he blinked it away and returned to their faces with a smile on his face.

  "Now that the war is over, what are you all going to do?" Duo spoke up suddenly.

  "I…suppose I'll go back and take care of the business now," Quatre sighed.

  "If you want…" Quatre suddenly said before they could speak.

  "What is it, Quatre?" Duo urged him to go on.

  "You guys could come and work for me in the corporation," Quatre offered with a touch of hope in his voice.

  "Actually, I was planning on going back to the Preventors…" Wufei declined the offer.

  "Same as me," Heero murmured.

 "I'm going back to the circus to be with my sister," Trowa voiced out his decision.

  "What about you, Duo?" Quatre turned his attention toward the braided pilot who looked thoughtful for the moment as he contemplated on the situation.

  "Well since Hee-man and Wufei are going back to the Preventors while Trowa is going back to the circus, I guess I'll accompany Quatre!"  Duo stated and Quatre smiled.

  "I thought for a moment that you'll go back to Hilde," Quatre stated out his thoughts.

  "I was going to, but I can't stay with her forever, she wouldn't like that.  I'd like to return to her someday though, but not right now…" Duo explained.

  "I understand," Quatre nodded his head as he took another sip in his tea cup.

  "When will you be leaving?" Quatre added.

  "We'd like to relax first, so probably in a month or two," Trowa explained their situation.

  "I understand, you're free to stay as long as you'd like," Quatre stated.

  Wufei and the others nodded their head in gratitude.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tokyo, Japan

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Serena stood at the airport, saying good-bye to Darien yet again.  Now that peace was once again established, he had to leave her for his studies over at Harvard University in America.  It hurt her heart to see him leave her yet again after all they've been through but she knew that this had to be done because it would help Darien to become successful in the future.  

  (I can't be selfish and ask him to stay, it's good for him to go away…) Serena said over and over in her mind.

  "Goodbye, Serena," Darien leaned and kissed her lips lightly before pulling back.

  "It's not good-bye yet, Darien…never good-bye.  You know what they say; being apart only makes the heart grow fonder…" Serena quoted.

  Darien smiled before pulling on the bag over his shoulders and turning away as he went inside the airport.

  (Somehow, this seems all too familiar to me again…) Serena quietly noticed as she observed as Darien entered the corridor leading to the airplane.  Just as Darien was about to disappear into the darkness, he turned around for one last glance and gave a smile to her before vanishing into the airplane.

  (Yes, all too familiar…I remember now…Quat-chan…) Serena smiled faintly at her dear friend who left for war.

  Only a few weeks passed by before Serena slowly forgot her love for Darien which confused her greatly seeing that they have written to each other every day and talked to one another over the phone and sometimes on the internet.  She questioned herself about why this was happening and yet, she didn't receive any answer.

  "You guys," Serena silently spoke out at their usual meetings.  

  Sure, the enemy was gone but you can't just forget your training…after all, peace didn't last for all of eternity.  

  "What is it?" Minako worriedly stared over at her friend followed by the others.

  "I think…I'm losing it, but…I feel…incomplete…" Serena whispered it out, scared at what the others may think of her after this.

  After all that they've been through…after several tests of their faithfulness and love towards one another, it came down to this.  That Serena would lose that feeling of unquestionable love and trust for her prince…for the one she died for…for the one she had to live for and rule with for all time…Endymion/Darien.

  "Incomplete?" Makoto echoed out.

  "What do you mean, Serena?" Rei wasn't sure that she was hearing this correctly.

  "Exactly what you may be thinking at the moment; incomplete.  My heart, my feelings, my whole being is just…not perfect.  It's weird and I'm just questioning myself more and more why this is happening, why it's still going on when it should end.  I'm just…it's never happened before!" Serena's eyes began to water at her confusion; she hated this feeling since it never really happened before, even when Darien turned to Prince Endymion and tried to destroy all of them.

  "Serena, maybe it'll pass by…sometimes these things can happen in a relationship," Minako awkwardly stated.

  "Mina-chan, you know that it won't…you probably already knew about this and was just waiting for me to say it out loud, weren't you?  I've been feeling this for awhile now since Darien left," Serena sighed in exhaustion and leaned her head against the wooden wall in back of her.

  "That's true," Minako confessed and swung her head down in sadness.

  "So what's this supposed to mean?  That it's over?  What about Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa?!" Rei cried out.

  "Rei-chan, we can't do anything about this…you know that.  Serena's not happy about this either if you care to look," Ami quietly calmed down her friend.

  "I know it's just…" Rei trailed off.

  "…difficult to cope with?" Ami supplied.

  "Exactly," Rei and the others agreed while Serena stayed silent.

  "I don't want Chibi-Usa to disappear," Serena murmured as her eyes flashed with sadness, "But, if I just ignore all these feelings flowing inside of me…I doubt that I can survive creating Crystal Tokyo and it'll just collapse, you know?" 

  "We understand, Serena, we just want you to be happy…" Makoto comfortingly said as she hugged Serena and then slowly one by one the others joined in too.

  "Yeah, Serena, we just want your happiness…" the others murmured.

  "Thank you," Serena whispered.

  Not too long after that, Serena returned back to her home and began her letter.  She doubted that she could survive in calling him, her heart hurt too much to do this but alongside the pain inside her she also felt that once this was over she could be free.  

  "Dearest Darien…." Serena whispered to herself as she began to write the letter.

  In back of Serena, Luna silently watched her mistress contemplate on how to explain the situation to the one person that she recently gave all her heart and soul to only to turn back and say to him that she didn't love him anymore.  Shaking her head, she sighed and hopped out of the window to the nearby branch and leave.

  (I just hope that your decision won't lead to a terrible mistake) Luna glanced up at the house before running off to meet with Artemis.

~.~.~

  *knock* *knock*

  *groan*

  "What time is it?" Serena groaned as she woke up and noticed that she fell asleep in her desk but luckily, she managed to finish her letter to Darien and it was all ready to be delivered.

  "Serena, honey, it's 10a.m.," Ikuko informed her.

  "I'm awake, okaa-san, although a bit tired," Serena croaked out.

  "Breakfast is down below," her mother said and she could hear her footsteps going down the stairs.

  "Now to get this mailed today," Serena whispered to her self as she got ready for the day.

  Gazing at her picture of Darien and her, she felt slightly guilty but if it wasn't the same love as she felt long ago for him…then they'd only be fooling themselves on sticking together.  It wouldn't be right to stay together if the other didn't feel the same way as before.

  "I'm sorry," Serena whispered to a picture of Darien before picking up the letter in her hand and putting into a pocket in her skirt.

  Walking down the stairs, Serena saw that her father left for work and Shingo was already at the living room watching television while her mother was washing the dishes.

  "Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Shingo teased as he noticed her come down.

  Serena blew a raspberry before taking her seat and began wolfing down her meal.

  "Oh, dear, I received word that the war is over…well actually, your father already told me that.  But there's bad news about the war," her mother said after Serena finished her breakfast and was silently listening to her mother.

  "About…the war?" Serena whispered, fear gripping her as she thought of all the possibilities.

  (Please, please…don't let it be any more deaths!) Serena silently wished within her heart.

  "It's about…the Winner family," Ikuko took a seat and sat down.

  "What about the Winner family?" Shingo came in, hearing that her mother mentioned it as he came in for a glass of water.

  "Well, maybe it'd be better for you to go over to Colony L4 for your summer vacation.  After all it's starting on Monday right?  You can get ready, seeing that it's Saturday and you can leave tomorrow.  Your father already left a ticket for you, because he can't make it to the funeral…" Ikuko said, and picked up Serena's empty bowl and began to clean it in the sink.

  "Funeral, the Winner family, what's going on mother?!" Serena's heart beat raced as she was left in confusion.

  "You'll see when you get there," Ikuko calmly said, but as her back was turned from Serena you could see that Ikuko's eyes were misty as tear streamed down.

  "But what about me, okaa-san?" Shingo asked.

  "I'll tell you later, Shingo…" Ikuko croaked out and he left it with that as he let out a sigh and walked off to the living room once more.

  "I understand, okaa-san," Serena got up and left the house with a soft click from the door.

  (Funeral…more deaths…) Serena's heart felt heavy within her.

  "Please, just don't let it be…Quat-chan…my onii-chan.." Serena prayed to the heavens.

~.~.~

  After mailing the letter, Serena called the others for her good-byes before starting to pack up to leave for Colony L4.  After looking over everything, she noticed that the night sky had no moon tonight and that pained her heart.

  (Is it because of my decision to break with Darien that the moon isn't out?  Or is it something else?) Serena wondered to herself, before snuggling into her covers and then closing her eyes waiting for sleep to overcome her.

  As morning's rays fell through the window and onto her face, Serena noticed that it was 11a.m. and got up to get ready.  After packing up any remaining necessities that she carried with her, Serena gazed at Luna's sleeping form and contemplated on bringing her or not.  

  (She's my guardian cat…but…ooh, I knew I should've told her about me leaving for the summer…) Serena berated herself but decided to leave the cat here.  She knew that Luna would notice her leaving and decide to go to Ami's or Rei's or any of the others to take care of her.

  Sighing she murmured a quiet good-bye and clicked the door shut.

  "Now take care, and take this with you," Ikuko gave her daughter letter.

  "What is this for?" Serena wondered to herself.

  "Give it to Rashid, you do remember him don't you?" Ikuko said.

  "Of course I do," Serena smiled and kissed her mother's cheek before picking up her bag and entering the car where her father was waiting for her.

  "Good-bye," Ikuko waved to her daughter and then shut the door.

  "Father," 

  "Yes, princess?"

  "I can't really remember Colony L4 and will they remember me?  I mean, who knows that I'm coming there?" Serena sighed in exasperation.

  "Rashid knows you're coming.  I'm not sure if he passed the word along yet," Kenji confessed.

  "What?!  You mean I'm just barging in there?" Serena groaned at the thought of how this will come out as.

  "Don't worry, everything will be fine," Kenji said comfortingly which didn't do much for Serena.

  (Oh man,) Serena squeezed her eyes shut.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  

 Okay, there goes the next chapter and luckily, it was actually a big longer than I thought.  However, I somehow doubt that the next chapter will be as long as this and less likely the first chapter.  So sorry about that, but I'll make sure it's longer than four pages.  ^_^  R&R!!

  ounter with aptive.rowing fighter called Tuxedo Mask.nium.  g oj


	3. A past love lost

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 3

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  No, I don't have the least bit of money worthy enough of owning Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  Yes, I may have managed to get some money but it's nothing compared to how much the actual paperwork of SM and/or Gundam Wing.  So don't even think about me owning that type of great work!  @_@

Author's Notes:  Wow, so many reviews!  It makes me giddy and happy and oh so cheerful when I read all of them.  Yes, I do read them to keep me up to date on how you think of my story.  Truth be told, when I first wrote that chapter to With Death Comes Sadness, I was doubtful that you all would read it and review the thing.  And when I saw how many reviewed I decided to let out the second chapter and was surprised to see all the reviewers saying how much you all like it and enjoy it.  ^^  But when I re-read that work from fanfiction.net, I noticed that the .htm form isn't that great because I noticed the little additions before and after.  Furthermore, that it got me irritated that I made certain mistakes.  .;;  But anyways, instead of my jabbering over how I'm happy and yet irritated….let's put a little side note here over the progress of the new story that I've created for my enjoyment and yours.  To those who haven't received word yet, this is a Heero/Serena story and I'm still in debate on how to end this.  Whether it be a good thing or bad thing….hmm…very difficult….*shakes head*  

I should start the story now, I wonder how many people read the author's notes…^^;;  Anyways, on with the story and hopefully…it'll catch your interest once again.  ^.^

~.~.~.~

  As Serena stepped out of the car and into the front of the large 'space port' where several of the shuttles were being launched into the vast expanse of space, she made a hasty good-bye to her father before picking up the bags she carried with her and went inside with her passport and ID.  A large number of people hustled in and out, trying to catch their ride to outer space towards the colonies.  For her, she didn't worry as much, seeing as her ticket to the Colony L4 doesn't leave for another 2 hours.  Calmly, she walked on by and went through the check-in station and prepared her self for her departure.

  "Excuse me," a young woman murmured as she passed by Serena and continued walking on by with a bag on her hand.  

  The young woman could be said to be around her age, yet the way she carried herself was as if she held an important role in the world as a politician.  Cocking her head to the side, Serena couldn't help but stare and study the stranger.  She wore a maroon dress suit with sandy blond hair and as she carefully observed the young lady, the woman also wore dark sunglasses over her eyes.  

  (She's trying to hide, I think…but why?  And I doubt that those sunglasses will really work these days…) Serena noted within her head but waved it aside as the person faded into the background of the other passengers who tried to catch the next shuttle or came in another.

  As an hour passed, the boarding of her shuttle was called out in the intercom and immediately, Serena picked up her bags and made her way to the line with passport in hand.  But before she could enter the gate, her communicator began to beep.  Biting her lip, Serena feared that once she opens it, her trip would be ruined and knew deep down inside that there was a large chance that her fear would come true.  Sighing, she stepped aside from the line and glared down at her communicator as she chose a dark corner and opened it there.

  (I can't believe this is happening….) Serena growled in frustration as she flipped the communicator open and pasted on a curious and happy façade.

  "Hai?  What is it, Mars?" Serena greeted.

  "I know that you're busy, we all know you're leaving demo…" Mars began with worry in her eyes.

  "A youma is attacking, right?" Serena murmured in forlorn.

  "Ano…" Venus's face clicked in as Mars's face vanished.

  "What is it, tell me!" Serena grew irritated as well as anxious with a trace of actual worry about their hesitation.

  "It's not exactly a youma that's here," Venus explained.

  "What is it, a boss?" Serena widened her eyes at the possibility.

  "Iie, it's Tuxedo Mask," Venus whispered in.

  "What's he doing there?  Why are you all dressed up in your suits if there's no monster?" Serena wondered.

  "You see, a youma did arrive and another one followed as well…" Venus informed her and Serena suddenly noticed that her comrade's hair was in disarray and bow was tattered and torn with a trace of blood.

  "You were attacked…" Serena's voice softened and concern seeped in.

  "Hai, we were but the youmas have been vanquished thanks to the outers.  They came in earlier on and then Tuxedo Mask arrived," Mars's face showed up now.

  "Why didn't you call me?" Serena demanded, her eyes flaring into a stern gaze.

  "You had a shuttle to catch and we didn't want to stop you because we weren't sure if we could handle it.  After all, you can't be bound to this place forever!" Mars lectured.

  "You're so good to me," Serena couldn't help but smile, however it faded as soon as she remembered what happened to them.

  "Ano…Serena I'm afraid that Tuxedo Mask got hurt in the fight.  A blast hit him from one of the youmas and he's bleeding badly.  If only Mercury were here, but she's in London.  Mars can't heal him, she's not a doctor and I certainly am not!  Pluto says that we should contact you and that's all that she advised us," Venus's face said as her face contorted to that of sympathy.

  For awhile, Serena was quiet and fresh tears came into her eyes as she turned away from the communicator so that they didn't see her cry.

  (More pain…I can't believe this is happening.  I can't believe it…I made that letter and I sent it into the mail today…and then he comes to help out in the fight from America.  Demo…how'd he come so fast?) Serena couldn't help but wonder and after a moment she composed herself and dried the tears.

  "Can you…give the communicator to Tuxedo Mask or is he not able to…talk?" Serena questioned as her tone unusually calm.

  "Hai, he's conscious," Venus lent the communicator to Tuxedo Mask who melted away to just Chiba Darien.

  "Darien…" Serena's eyes felt as if it was being stung, she could feel fresh new salty tears flowing out of her eyes.

  "Sere…." Darien's voice was weak and his face matted with sweat and he coughed out blood that caused Serena to feel absolutely guilty for her letter and her feelings, but she knew that she couldn't deny the fact that her love for him had diminished.

  "Darien, why?  How?  You could've stayed in America and you would've been safe like Mercury and Jupiter." Serena choked out.

  "I came earlier today in a plane so I could spend time with you…" Darien weakly explained, "By the time I came off the plane, it was only 2 hours ago that the fight came and I sensed danger.  I instantly rushed over in hopes that you weren't hurt at all…I'm glad that you weren't."

  "Oh you baka!  Baka…" Serena collapsed onto the ground, earning stares as people turned their head to see a teenager with her head down cast and a communicator in her hand disguised as a watch.

  "Sere…I want you to know…that…" Darien stopped momentarily as he had a convulsion of coughs and spat out more blood.

  (It's so difficult for him to talk…why can't he stop talking?  He could heal better if he…no…he can't!) Serena shook her head at the sudden realization.

  "Don't talk Darien; you won't be able to…"

  "Serena, you know and so do the others that I won't survive…" Darien interrupted as he coughed again.

  "Darien…please…" Serena pleaded, she couldn't help but care.  

  Despite her feelings that she once held for him were gone, she still held a place for him inside her heart.  The memories of their treasured times that were shared from the past, present, and future were still there within her mind.

  "I want you to know…that I…still…love you…and always will…I'm… sorry that…I… can't be there for Crystal Tokyo," Darien whispered out the last words before the communicator dropped from his hand and the view that Serena had ended up in static.

  Serena closed her eyes tightly and willed herself to be strong but couldn't help but cry once again.  For ten minutes she did that, as she closed her hand around her legs and buried her head deep into her legs.  

  "Darien…you're such a baka…" Serena cursed.

  (I may not love him as intimately, but I still can't help but care for him…he was my love as Serenity and if I still loved him as much as I used to…he'd have been my love for the future as Neo-Queen…) Serena confessed within her mind and after a few more chosen seconds, she willed her tears to stop and raised herself up and continued on with the procession to the Gate.  

  As she arrived to the Gate, the ticket checker gazed at her with sympathy mixed with pity.  The middle aged woman saw her actions earlier on as she cried and mourned, and knew that she had lost someone dear to her.  With slight embarrassment, Serena passed on through the gates and searched for her seat where she sat down and buckled up.  

  (Death…and…sadness…Only death brings sadness to us…)Serena murmured before she cried herself to sleep.

~.~.~.~

  "Attention passengers, we are now coming into the space port of Colony L4.  Please remain in your seats and buckled down until we come into a complete stop," the flight attendant announced with a cheerful smile.

  Blurrily, Serena opened her tear stained eyes and gazed at her right to see the sight of outer space.  So many stars twinkled against the darkness and as she turned her head slightly, she noticed the Colony floating in outer space.  As the shuttle touched down to the entrance port, mechanical devices came floating out and began strapping themselves at the sides of the shuttle to guide it through, floating workers in space suits came out of the doors and waved or pointedly ignored them as they each did their duties.

  (It's been awhile since I came here; so many years have passed me by…Quat-chan…) Serena remembered her childhood friend.

  "…and please enjoy your stay here…" the flight attendant ended after a brief announcement that Serena tuned out until now.

  Blinking at the abruptness, Serena noticed that since she spaced off, time had chosen to have passed her by and now the passengers were getting up and grabbing their bags.   After a few more seconds, Serena unbuckled herself and got up.  She reached over to get her bags, when she bumped into another person who carried a suitcase which collapsed onto the next seat over where her bag lay underneath it.

  "I'm so sorry," Serena apologized while the other passengers glared at them as they squished on by to get to the exit.

  "That's quite all right, you were trying to leave just like the rest of us," the other person who turned out to be a girl had said.

  "But still, I feel slightly guilty over my actions," Serena insisted on her apology as she picked up the suitcase and handed it over while Serena picked hers up.

  The girl smiled while Serena checked her nametag on the bag to make sure it was hers before hugging it to herself and stepped back onto the narrow corridor and walked outside with the girl in back of her.  As Serena stepped out of the gate, she turned around to address the girl who flicked her sandy color hair aside of her face.

  "By the way, my name is Tsukino Serena or in this case Serena Tsukino," Serena greeted with a small bow and blushed at the old formality and then hastily placed out her hand for the hand shake which was more common.

  "No need, bows will do," the girl giggled slightly before giving a bow in return.

  "What's your name?" Serena asked politely.

  "Uhmm…my name is Relena Darlian…" Relena hesitated before revealing it.

  "Relena Darlian…" Serena murmured the name to herself, it sounded foreign yet familiar in her tongue…as if she had heard it somewhere before.

  (That name…) Serena ran it over her mind and then she was bombarded with a past image of a woman talking on TV with beliefs and then it flashed to another which showed a Queen stating her new position only to be replaced by more and more.

  "Peacecraft," Serena muttered unconsciously which caused Relena to softly gasp and take a step back.

  Serena shook her head faintly and gazed at Relena's widened eyes.

  "You're hiding aren't you?" Serena pointed out.

  "Not exactly," Relena bowed her head as she confessed.

  "What then?" Serena went over to her and led her away from the gate where people couldn't really see them.

  "Noin, my lieutenant and confidant, had advised me to go to Colony L4 and go into hiding for the moment," Relena sighed.

  "What's wrong?" Serena inquired.

  "I'm afraid I can't reveal that information," Relena wanly smiled at her.

  "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pressed you to reveal such a thing to a stranger.  After all, we've just met in the shuttle!" Serena apologized.

  "Thank you for understanding, it's kind of weird that I could trust you already…but you just felt like the type of person to confide in," Relena shook her head and then picked up her suitcase that was lying on the floor and then bid her farewell to the new girl before disappearing off into the crowd of people once again.

  (She was that girl I bumped into earlier…it must've been fate that we had coincidentally met in the same shuttle…) Serena noticed before taking her bag and went into the crowd of people again.

  As Serena walked around the pack of people she noticed a familiar man near the doorway of the 'space port'.  He appeared to be in his middle ages with lines around his stern and calculating eyes and his hair had the occasional spots of white colored hair and his beard.  The way he stood and the way he held himself showed all that needed to be said to those who were strangers:  he was someone not to mess with.  But to Serena, she wasn't a stranger to him but a familiar…a comrade you could say…a friend…practically family.  To her, this man was a Maguanac and a top guard and guardian to the Winners…to Quatre…to Quat-chan, her onii-chan.

  "Rashid!!" Serena cried out as she pushed through the wave of people and ran up to him with letter in hand that she still gripped tightly.

  At hearing her voice the man took a step back a moment before the voice registered in his mind and saw the blond blur coming his way.  He prepared himself before he was hit head on by the blond and there was collision.  

  "Rashid!" Serena cried out once more before hugging him after just letting him go.

  "Serena," Rashid choked out in astonishment as he parted from her and gave her a quick once over.

  "You've grown," Rashid commented with a small smile.

  "Yup, I'm not as small as I once was!  I've grown taller in body and spirit!" Serena winked at the spirit part.

  It was true, before she left she was short and more naïve but as the years passed and she took the position as a Sailor Scout her naiveté  has diminished to be replaced by more confidence and strength: both from body and mind.  Now here she was, taller, stronger, but still as kind as ever. 

  "I'm sure you are," Rashid smiled and then frowned as he noticed a letter in her hand.

  "What's that?" Rashid pointed it out.

  "Oh yeah, this…okaa-san said to give this to you but I'm not sure what's in it," Serena frowned as she handed it to him, her curiosity apparent in her face.

  Giving a small sigh, Rashid tore the letter open and read its contents.  He widened his eyes for a brief second before returning in a neutral façade but Serena noticed and registered that bit of information in her mind.  A few more seconds passed and then Rashid crumpled the paper and threw it in a nearby waste can.

  "What was in it?" Serena asked as Rashid decided to move on.

  "Nothing you should worry yourself about," Rashid gruffly answered.

  "I'm sure…" Serena muttered under her breath as she glared to the side at the silent Maguanac that led her through the crowd.

  At the drive to the mansion, Serena stayed silent but then a question suddenly formed in her head as she rode beside the silent middle aged man.

  "Rashid?"

  "Yes?"

  "Did you tell anyone that I was coming or is it empty at the mansion?" Serena asked.

  "I can assure you that the mansion is NOT empty, on the contrary.  There are guests that are in there at this moment; they are Master Quatre's friends from the…" Rashid trailed off from there.

  "From the war?" Serena supplied and inwardly grinned at the fact that Quatre was still alive.

  "So you knew…but yes, from the war.  And I could see the small twinkle in your eyes that I've grown accustomed to from the early days.  You're happy about something," Rashid noticed. 

  "Yes, well…you see okaa-san had me terribly worried when she mentioned a funeral and it had something to do with the Winner family.  I thought that Quat-chan could've been…" Serena didn't wish to continue from there.

  "Not to worry, he's quite well but inside…he isn't.  He's changed a great deal over the years, you must know that…but I'm sure you'll be happy that he hasn't turned into a ruthless killer as you may be thinking at the moment," Rashid said and Serena let out a sigh of relief that he waved that current thought aside that showed up within her mind.

  "Who are Quat-chan's friends?" Serena asked.

  "I'm sure you'll figure that out, he'll introduce them to you…and as for the Winner family…well…if your mother didn't care to tell you…then I shouldn't as well.  After all, I may be Master Quatre's guardian…but the master can answer that question for you.  Oh there it is I'll drop you off here while I park the vehicle.  Ask Jhamal over the master's whereabouts when he answers the door.  I'll be along shortly to show you your room," Rashid explained to her as he slowed to a stop in front of the doorstep.

  "Thank you, Rashid…and thank you again for picking me up and letting me stay here for the summer," Serena said as she stepped out of the vehicle and waved at the departing car.

  As Serena walked up the many steps, her heart paced a little bit faster as several thoughts popped inside her head.  Would they remember her?  Would they hate her?  Has Quat-chan changed so much that he may find her just an irritating little girl?  What about his friends that were staying in there?  And what has happened in the Winner family if Quat-chan is still alive?  Who died?  And what of the letter that she handed over to Rashid?  He appeared calm and collected and frowned at it and when he read its contents, something in there made his eyes widen in a bit of a shock and he appeared…disdainful at the thought of whatever is inside there.  What could it be?

  (Give yourself a break, Serena…you're Sailor Moon.  You're Princess Serenity.  You are the future ruler…but…Chiba Darien died…your supposed-to-be future husband passed away….there is no Crystal Tokyo anymore…You're just a past princess with no actual future.  From this point on, you don't really have a chosen path for you…no actual destiny…destiny…because of his death….I'm…free of my actual choices.  I've always been free but I'm not fully bound anymore…) Serena realized this and a small part of her heart sighed in relief.  

  With a little bit of more confidence she raised her hand to the door bell and pointed her index finger out when she hesitated.

  (I may be free from that…but it doesn't help much, what of Quat-chan?  Does he still remember, does he still care, is he still the same old onii-chan that I grew to care for?  What of his friends?  They fought with him in the war, are they ruthless killers?  What am I supposed to think?) Serena grew doubtful.

  "Baka…odango atama…you're a warrior yourself…toughen up…you can do this…it's just Quat-chan…you grew up with him….he's family…don't be afraid of him just because you've been separated for three years," Serena giggled nervously before she pressed on the doorbell.

  A loud twinkling chime rang through as she pressed the button and only a few seconds passed before the door swung open.

  (Deep breath…) Serena said as she pasted on a warm smile at the one who opened the door to reveal another Maguanac:  Jhamal.

  His eyes weren't as stern or as calculating as Rashid's but his onyx black eyes were intimidating in Serena's opinion. His lithe, tall figure towered over her petite one which made her feel quite small and fragile.  Weakly, Serena smiled up at him that earned a smile back but it was small and a bit grim.

  "Hi, my name is Serena.  Rashid told me…" Serena began before she was pulled inside and his grim smile turned into a joyous one.

  "Serena; wow!  Rashid told me about you before but I was located over at Colony L1 at the time.  I've always wanted to meet you; he always said you were like an angel to him!  Like a daughter he never had, but then again…Master Quatre has 29 sisters…" laughed Jhamal.

  "I'm glad that you've heard about me!" Serena forgot her past worries and her smile was easily carried out now.

  "Oh yeah, I forgot you were about to say something," Jhamal grinned.

  "Yes, I was wondering where Quat-chan was located at this time, Rashid said that you would know," Serena recalled her recent question.

  "I believe that he's…at the living room located on the East Wing," Jhamal calculated.

  "Ano…can you show me where that is?" Serena sweat dropped, she almost forgot that Quat-chan's house was large and easy to get lost in if you didn't have someone to help you out.

  "Yes, of course, right this way," Jhamal began to lead the way inside the huge maze that was called a house by Quatre's standards.

  (Quat-chan, after all these years…I finally get to see you once again…) Serena murmured inside her head with a small contended sigh.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~

  *cackles evilly*  *dances around*  I bet all of you thought that I'd have introductions done in this chapter, didn't you?  Bwahahahah!! *cough* *cough* But I didn't, because of several reasons…and the most important out of the lot is the fact that it's late and I'm sleepy and whiny right now.  ^^;;  Not a great reason, but it'll have to do.  #_#  *could see all the evil glares*  And I'm sorry that it's not as long as the first two chapters but I warned you that it wouldn't be like that due to the fact that school is coming out soon and that I'm having a slightly hard time on trying to figure out how this will go.  I'll mention the letter that was given to Rashid later and about why Relena is hiding out in L4.  I bet though, that you can guess where she ends up at, right?  *starts grinning again*  But those who probably hate Darien/Mamoru are glad that he's dead…except his death was probably not the way you'd wish it to be.  But I did that for those that don't hate him as much.  So that way he dies but dies honorably.  .; *gets whapped in the head by those who hate him more*  Itaii!!  


	4. Introductions made

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 4

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  If I did, I'd have killed off Relena so Heero wouldn't be around her anymore.  ^^;;  

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for taking long in getting this out, but…school started and the day went horribly wrong.  Up to the point where I just want to crawl up and die… ;_;  I mean jeez, normally I don't let this thing get to me but it's the worst day ever for me…I ended up almost crying so, sorry if I took long.

~.~.~.~.~

  As Jhamal led Serena through the long winding corridor and past various doors that Serena lost count of minutes ago, Jhamal conversed with the young blond teenager about trivial things where Serena would occasionally nod and smile in response as she took the time to study her surroundings.  Numerous paintings and pictures hang around the walls alongside tapestries.  As Serena passed by another doorway, she noticed a certain air of familiarity waft through her veins, as if she has been through this place before.

  "It's…so familiar," Serena murmured as her eyes softened and she recognized a small picture frame on top of a desk.  Pausing for just a bit, she saw the ones inside the picture as herself amongst the group of fifteen of the Winner sisters.

  "I see that this caught your attention," Jhamal halted and whirled around to see Serena staring at the picture frame.

  "It's me with Quat-chan's sisters six years ago," Serena smiled softly.

  "Oh?  Which one?" Jhamal gazed over Serena's shoulder and inspected the photograph.

  "The one in the middle, the smallest of them all…it was during Quat-chan's birthday over at the mansion in Japan," Serena explained.

  "Ah…yes, I see the slight difference.  All of the sisters were teens at the time while you are the adolescent," Jhamal nodded his head in understanding.

  Frowning just the smallest bit, Serena rolled her eyes before stepping aside as a signal that she wished to continue on.

  "The living room of the East Wing is just two hallways down over here," Jhamal pointed out the direction and went on down the familiar yet foreign corridor.

  (We're so close, Quat-chan yet so far…) Serena sighed inwardly before following.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Living Room:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  "Hey Q-man!" Duo cried out from his position on the sofa, switching channels as he did so.

  "What is it, Duo?" Quatre wondered what his friend wanted as he turned his head to the right.

  "I was wondering if you wanted to play something," Duo stated.

  "And what game did you wish to play?" Quatre's brows slightly arched at what Duo had in mind, the last time he played with the fellow pilot he ended up having to do something foolish as to run around outside of the mansion naked while singing at the top of his lungs.  That caused the police to come and ask questions whether they were drinking or not.  Not good at all in the world of politics…

  "If it's something like the last time, Duo…I'm going to cut your braid off," Wufei threatened slightly as he came into the room from the kitchen that was just next door.

  "Aww…Wu-man, you didn't like that game?" Duo gave a small puppy dog look that didn't seem to affect Wufei at the least.

  "No I didn't and the name is Wufei!" Wufei grumbled before flopping down on another couch separate from Duo.

  "Just because you didn't enjoy practicing the kitana…" Duo began.

  "I enjoyed the kitana just fine but the fact that you had me blindfolded and then set those barking dogs loose on me while my training, wasn't fun at all!"

  "I thought it was quite hilarious, especially the part where I managed to snatch pictures of you and recorded your voice as you screamed…I'd have to say Wufei that when you're blind folded and one of the dogs sniffed at you…you sounded like a girl," Duo laughed at the memory.

  "MAXWELL!!!" Wufei growled out and began to unsheathe his kitana when Quatre intercepted and managed to calm the both of them down before any harm could come between the two of them.

  "So what game did you wish to play, Duo?" Quatre asked.

  "Well more like truth or…" Duo began when he caught Heero's glare telling him not to continue his suggestion.

  "Uhhmm…never mind," Duo quickly put in before he finished and he backed down from his idea.

  "Good thinking for once," Wufei smirked as he leaned back against the wall.

  After a good two minutes, silence reigned in until another word passed through Duo's mouth.

  "Hey what do you think of…"

  "Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei intercepted before the braided youth could continue.

  "Aww…you're no fun Wu-man!"

  "It's Wufei!"

  "Just beyond that door, wait here until I introduce you…"Jhamal suggested but before he could reach for the doorknob, Serena placed her hand on the man's arm thus stopping him from continuing any further.

  "No, I'd rather introduce myself if you don't mind," Serena offered and Jhamal merely nodded before stepping back.

  "I'd rather I do it, but if you want…" Jhamal began.

  "I'll be just fine, even if you may think that they are soldiers…they are around Quat-chan's age aren't they?" Serena asked softly.

  "Yes, they are but nonetheless 'soldiers', soldiers of war in Operation Meteor that doesn't make them just any normal teenage boys," Jhamal murmured.

  "I know, but Quat-chan…if he made it through the war…and is still the same…and made friends with them, they can't be that ruthless, can they?" Serena wondered out loud.

  "Maybe, maybe not…I know that in the war though, Master Quatre grew up more than ever and it changed him…" Jhamal commented in a low voice.

  "He…changed?" Serena said more to herself than voicing it to the older man.

  "Don't you worry though, a part of him is still the little boy you've grown up with…" Jhamal comforted as he touched her shoulder.

  "You're right," Serena breathed in a deep even breath and let it out as she reached for the knob.

  "Will you be fine?" as the man received a nod from the young blond, he still stood his ground to offer her any comfort he can as well as reassurance.

  "Arigatou for taking me this far," Serena whispered out a word of thanks before gripping the knob and turning it.

  (Here goes nothing, Quat-chan…whether it be for good or not in this meeting…at least I know that you've survived the war…) Serena stated inside her head and pushed the door open.

~.~.~.~

  As Duo and Wufei were 'playing' the cat and mouse game where Duo was unfortunately the mouse while Wufei was the kitana wielding cat.  Duo was the one who was running…err…scampering around the room, ducking and dodging all the attacks being wreaked by Wufei-the-cat.  But as Duo stumbled across a chair, he tripped and skidded to the corner of the room near the door to the corridor exit that led to the intersection of all the wings, Wufei narrowed down on him, his onyx eyes glinting with revenge.

  "Uh….Wu..Wu…Wufei…hi…" Duo stumbled, trying to say the Chinese man's name correctly for the protection of his life and his braid.

  "Finally you say my name right, Maxwell!"  Wufei growled and he raised his kitana up high and began to slash at him when the doorknob began to turn.

  "Guys, stop it!" Quatre shouted, more of an order than a request.

  "Yeah, Wu…Wufei, what he said!" Duo silently pleaded to Shinigami that his time wasn't up at the moment and he could escape the wrath of the martial artist this time.

  (Oh please, oh please, oh please…any God, Goddess…anything…anybody up there…!) Duo prayed silently in his mind as he gave cautious glances over at the sharp, pointy, glinting object in the man's hand that was dangerously positioned in his hands.

  "Omae o korosu!" Heero whipped out his gun out and pointed it at the two soldiers that were 'supposedly' his comrades in war.

  "You got lucky this time, Maxwell…"mumbled Wufei as he sheathed his precious kitana back in its sheathe and left Maxwell there to sigh in relief as he relaxed from his position and began to get back up.

  Just as he turned to go ahead the door was opened and out stepped a blond haired beauty that made Duo stop in tracks, his mouth gaping open.

  (She's…beautiful…gorgeous…a goddess!  She must've heard my prayers!) Duo's thoughts ran wildly at who this woman was…or lady…

  As the blond teenager stepped in the room, she unconsciously closed it in back of her with a soft click and stood in her spot motionlessly.

  "Hey there," Duo was the first to speak out of the five of them as he stepped forward from beside her, but it seemed that the blond hadn't heard him as her face was facing directly forward and narrowed down into an individual.

~.~.~

  As Serena stepped into the room, she let go of her grip of the knob and the door was clicked shut in back of her without her having to leave her spot in the room.  Her hands were positioned in front of her in a clasp and it was as if she couldn't move.  From the first time that Serena stepped into the room, her eyes were glued onto the floor.  She could sense all eyes on her, studying her, observing her, questioning who she was without having to say anything…and she let them.  At this point, she didn't have the courage to say anything at all as thoughts still ran in her mind, wondering what to do or what to say to her long time companion.  

  (Selene…give me strength…) Serena prayed inside her mind as she slowly lifted up her head from the floor and stared straight ahead.

  As if by chance, as if by fate, there in front of her…the first eyes she met were those familiar blue eyes.

  "Hey there," a foreign and unfamiliar voice intruded upon her but she didn't pay heed to it.

  (All this time…all these years, we meet again…) Serena murmured inside her mind as a slow, small smile crept up on her face and her eyes shined with happiness.

~.~.~

  All the G-boys gazed at the blond teenager in front of her, standing in front of the cherry wood door that was now closed.  From the time that she stepped inside the room, their senses picked up as they quickly scanned her over…observing her and seeing if she was enemy or not.  And from the looks of it, all possibilities weren't quite closed and everything was still open for comments but none dared say a word.  At first glance you'd say she was a simple civilian, but if she was…how'd she get through the security?  Therefore, that was ruled out for the moment unless omitted by another that said otherwise.  Another could be that she was an enemy spy sent to observe them, and if she was…why did she appear so innocent and…happy?  It could be a façade for all they know, but for some reason that none of them could understand except for one…she couldn't be an enemy at all because as they each stared into her eyes, it showed the answer…she was innocent.   But despite the innocence she radiated within those shining crystalline blue eyes, something made them doubt a part of her…as if those eyes were only the exterior…there was something deeper…darker…more mysterious about the blond teen, as if she held a secret that none of them knows.  And that was what made them not back down from their guard, what made them each question her and yet not voice it out.

  As Quatre gazed at the blond in front of him, her head was cast down.  Her hands clasped together in front of her, making her appear so innocent…as if she was still a child in his eyes.  There was something familiar about her from the first time that she stepped through those doors; that they had met one another long ago.  Her long blond hair done in a unique odango style that trailed down to her ankles and barely touched the wine red carpet floor.  Her creamy white skin that was practically flawless in his eyes and as she slowly raised her head and met his blue eyes, he knew at once who that familiar girl was or is.  Her crystalline blue eyes glittered with happiness and familiarity that erased all doubts that he had earlier on about her being a possible enemy, completely obliterated all past feelings of judgment only to be replaced with ecstasy and delight.

  "Quat-chan…" her light pink lips parted slightly as she whispered his ancient nickname.

  "Serena…" Quatre replied as he opened up his arms to her.

  Upon the first spoken word, it broke the uneasy silence that had laid itself down only seconds ago from the first steps that the blond placed into the room.  Upon those first words spoken, the tension that built itself up had shattered.

  (He remembers…he remembers…) Serena chanted happily inside her head as tears of happiness let itself loose as she smiled wildly before launching herself into Quatre's arms and buried her head into his chest and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

  For moments the two just continued to smile in content with tears of happiness welling in one's eyes while the other simply stroked the other's hair.  

~.~.~

  "I…I'm just confused," Duo gawked at the scene displayed before him, never in his days has he seen Quatre Raberba Winner hug a girl, not even his sister!  Now here he was, not blushing crazy or anything at all…just there in front of all his friends, stroking a beautiful girl's hair and hugging her close to him with a contented smile upon his face.  It's just mind boggling how this happened after the years they've spent in war together!

  At the sudden outburst of comment coming from the braided pilot's mouth, all the other's eyes turned away from the scene of the two hugging at the center of the room towards the gawking 02 pilot of Shinigami.

  Trowa merely nodded in reply while Wufei rolled his eyes and muttered at what appeared to have been lip-read as 'weak onna'.  Heero merely didn't say anything as he flashed a glimpse at the braided pilot and back at the hugging couple and as Duo slowly turned his head back at the scene, Heero's eyes narrowed down as he tried to closely observe the blond once more.

  (Serena…that's what Quatre said…Serena…same unique hairstyle, same sparkling crystalline blue eyes…that smile she had on her face…all the same…could it be?  Could she be…the one?) Heero silently contemplated inside his head, trying to figure out his own question, but as soon as that possibility came up it diminished as the two people parted from one another.

  "I can't believe it…how?  When…why?" Quatre stumbled upon all these questions as he gazed at her after their parting hug.

  "*giggle*  I just arrived today from Japan, okaa-san…" Serena trailed off as her purpose for being here just resurfaced and a pang of hurt flashed across her eyes as all the events that had happened before came rushing up at her once more.

  "What's wrong?" Quatre asked her with concern written over his features at the young blonde's face.

  "What funeral, Quat-chan?  Where's your father, is he at work?" Serena asked, trying to find out why her mother sent her here if Quatre was okay after the war.

  "That's why you're here…the funeral was over just yesterday…the bodies couldn't be found because it…disintegrated so we just lit up candles in front of pictures in memory…" Quatre informed her in a solemn tone.

  "Ohh…and your…ohh…I understand," as Serena saw Quatre's solemn appearance and the flinch that passed across his façade at the mention of his father.

  "And Iria…" Quatre added, his head downcast.

  "No…oh..no…" Serena's eyes burned with hot tears at the memory of the kind sister and the father that was always there yet far apart.  Despite the fact that ever since Quat-chan's and his father's argument, they grew farther apart than they already were ever since his mother's death.  

  At seeing Quatre's pain, Serena suppressed her own to comfort her friend and drew him into another hug but he pulled away not wanting her sympathy or pity.

  "Quat-chan…" Serena gasped, he never really acted that way before…

  (The war…changed him…he doesn't want to appear weak…especially around his friends…I understand Quat-chan…don't worry…) Serena understood deep inside her heart about her friend despite the difference of years they've been parted.

  "I'm sorry Serena, but…" Quatre began.

  "It's okay, Quat-chan…after all it's been a few years…" Serena gave a comforting and assuring smile towards the platinum haired blue eyed boy standing before her.

  "*ahem*  sorry to interrupt this…err…moment, but who is she, Q-man?" Duo voiced out the question that's been nagging the others for awhile now.

  "Ohh…" Quatre instantly had a light blush on his cheeks as he recalled hugging Serena in front of his friends and turned around to view all of them.

  "Sorry you guys, this is Serena Tsukino, an old friend of mine when we were kids.  My parents knew her parents so…we instantly formed a bond," Quatre introduced the girl as she politely bowed toward them.

  "Serena, huh?  She's quite a looker," winked Duo with a smile coming up his face.

  (Serena?  That still can't be…it's been too long…) Heero voiced out his own thoughts inside his mind as he continued to study the girl.

  "So is she your girlfriend?" Duo slyly asked the question with a grin on his face.

  "N-no!  She's just my childhood friend…" Quatre protested at the absurdity, to him what he and Serena formed over the years was something that only stayed at the line of friendship and familiarity…something that resembled to what close siblings felt for one another.  Love yet not love at all…more of a love felt by family:  that type of compassion…therefore they were more of a brother and sister feeling than anything else.

  "Quat-chan is my onii-chan, nothing more and nothing less," Serena supplied to save Quatre from explaining anything more of their close bond.

  "I see…well then…" Duo began but stopped at the small glare that Wufei gave out to him and the disapproving look from Quatre.

  "Serena, this is Duo Maxwell," Quatre introduced the extrovert of the group who's been dubbed Duo Maxwell and in her ear he whispered, "be careful around him, he tends to be a bit…too hyper."

  Serena couldn't help but let out a small giggle and smiled at the boy in front of her.  Age 16, just a year older than her 15 years of age, with long brown hair put into a beautiful braid that went with his indigo, almost amethyst eyes.  At the very sight of him he could've been mistaken as a girl but those eyes and the way he held himself, told her otherwise, not to mention his voice.  At the exterior and the sound of his voice, she knew that he's open and friendly as well as nice, but as she gazed into his eyes in that brief moment she knew there was something else about him…that he hid and closely guarded a secret…a dark, mysterious one that she respected yet yearned to know in hopes of soothing that pain that also radiated inside his indigo orbs.  

  (He fought in the war…but why?  Something about him…those eyes, radiated pain that mixed with faked happiness.  That war changed him greatly…but I have still yet to know Quat-chan's as well as his comrade's purpose in the war…where they fought at…) Serena noted inside her mind.

  "And this is…Trowa Barton," Quatre continued on and then leaned down and whispered once more in her ear, "he may seem intimidating at first…but he really does mean well…"

  (Quat-chan finds this one well…he must be a dear friend of his.  Therefore, he shall be a good one to me as well…) Serena smiled at the one called Trowa Barton.

  Out of the quick glance that she gave the group, she noticed that this one was the tallest of them.  He appeared older than the others, yet maybe that was only her opinion because of his height.  He styled his dark brown hair with one area covering his dark green eyes so that it formed one bang.  From her point of view, this one appeared to have come from the Latin Origin.  As he stood there, his eyes appeared indifferent as he possessed a calm, cool, and detached exterior, from there, she knew that he would hardly speak to her and preferred his quiet solitude.  At the time that she gazed at the tall figure, she knew that she met him back on Earth.

  "You…you're from the circus…" Serena commented which earned a small grim smile as he noticed that she really is the one that he thought her to be.

  (The girl that was snooping around during Heero's recovery.) Trowa noted.

  "You met him?" Quatre asked with some slight surprise that caught all of the pilot's attention.

  "Hai, yes, he performed at the circus…" Serena commented and decided to keep the other part where she met him outside of the show while she was observing the open doorway/tent flaps later on.

  "Is this true, Trowa?" Quatre blinked up at the silent soldier.

  Trowa merely nodded his head in agreement and also kept the addition to himself for now until necessary.

  "Where was he performing?" Quatre continued on with some slight interest.

  "Earth…" Serena answered with a small smile.

  They accepted that bit of information and then kept silence so as to continue on with the introductions.

  "This is Chang Wufei.." Quatre once again leaned down to her to whisper a word of caution or advice, "Wufei tends to have a slight temper…"

  (Temper…ahh yes, earlier as I opened the voice I heard shouts in there and the one named Duo called out…Wufei…) Serena reflected back on the event that only happened recently and turned to regard the one she was introduced to.

  Wufei appeared to be of the age of 16 just like Duo and supposedly Trowa.  His black hair was slicked back and tied into a tight ponytail that appeared painful…then again her odango hairstyle appeared that way and after years…it didn't really bother her and felt quite assuring and comfortable.  From that time of introduction, she knew that he was of the Chinese origin and his eyes reflected off that he didn't quite find her trusting and always kept up a front that seems as if he was superior than her…or 'ego' as well as 'pride' as Serena knew it to be.  She knew him to be a man of justice as he held himself quite proudly yet didn't show it too much as he tried to appear casual and comfortable from his standing position.  As Serena was about to turn to Quatre to introduce the last one, she caught sound of what Wufei was mumbling about and glared at him.

  "Weak onna?" Serena frowned at his words.

  "Hmph…" Wufei prepared to turn away from her and Serena let him for now.

  "I'll decide to ignore that snide remark seeing that you're Quat-chan's companion…" Serena decided and turned to Quatre once again.

  "Don't worry, Serena…Wufei is like that most of the time…don't let it get to you," Quatre comforted.

  "And this one is Heero Yuy," Quatre introduced as he waved his arm toward the last of his companions and then leaned down to whisper a word of advice and caution,

 "He likes his space, so let him be…if he wishes it."

  Serena dumbly nodded as she turned to regard the last of Quatre's companions.  As she slowly turned she noticed a dark figure in the corning observing her, not really getting a clear view she stepped a few steps forward and lightly bowed toward the young teenager.

  (Heero Yuy….he must be distant…and dangerous?  The war must have really changed this one if Quatre…who's usually not one to judge too quickly thinks so of him…) Serena noted inside her mind.

  As Serena came nearer to the distant comrade, she stopped as she had a clearer view of him and shock was written on her face at recognition.

  *Flashback*

  As she turned around to hide behind the tree she noticed that there was a figure on top of a tree branch staring down at her, staring straight into her eyes once she gazed up.

 Gasping lightly, Serena took a step back and the figure jumped down to the ground and Serena fell back on the grassy ground.   Staring up at the figure, she noticed it was a boy of five years.  He had Prussian blue eyes and messy dark brown hair.

  "Who…who are you?" Serena asked curiously while she was being helped up.

  "No one of importance," the youth said off-handedly and noticed Quatre coming up, so before another word the youth climbed up the tree, disappearing in the leaves.

 *Flashback*

Serena turned around to face Prussian blue eyes once more.

  "It's you again, I thought you were gone since you didn't answer me," Serena said.

  "You can call me 01," the boy stated in an indifferent tone.

  "01?  All right, then…I guess it's better than anything else.  My name is Serena, 01.  Nice to meet you!  Want to play?" Serena asked him.

  "Play, what's that?" 01 inquired, his brows slightly furrowing.

 *Flashback*

  "Doctor; like those in the hospitals?  Are you sick?" Serena asked, her eyes turning to worry.

  "No, I just call him doctor… he's the one who trains me…he wants me to become perfect he says…" 01 answered. 

  "Well, do you want to be perfect?" Serena asked.

  "I don't know…"

  "If it means anything to you, I'm sure you'll become the greatest and I'm sure you'll reach perfection!" Serena said with enthusiasm.

  "Hn." 01 lowered his head and gave a quiet chuckle before he walked away from her.

  "Sayonara 01!" Serena cried out and waved after his retreating form.

  *Flashback* 

As her gaze fell away from the adults, she noticed that there were three men lying down on the grass with blood staining the grass and one figure stood in front of them with a gun positioned in its hands.  As she took a step forward, the figure looked up and locked its gaze with Serena's and then turned its head away to stare to its right.  Looking his way, she noticed an older man near a far tree staring at all of them.  

  "01," Serena whispered as she identified the person who fired at the men.

  As if the figure heard her speak its name, he turned and gave a small smile before pocketing his gun and walking away from the scene as if he has never been there.

  (He….saved all of us…) Serena stated in her mind, keeping that in her head before facing the dreaded scene of a mother lost as she gave her life up for the safety of her son.

  *End of Flashback*

  Coming out of the sudden trance she was in, she gazed back at the familiar boy in front of her.  She could see that he was carefully observing her, not making any move at all until he knew for sure on who she was.  Therefore, she studied him as well…carefully weighing all options out to make sure it was him.  He appeared the same age as the others:  16 years old.  He had that same messy brown hair with those calculating, cold Prussian blue eyes and appeared to be of Japanese origin.  The way she first looked at him, she also noticed the difference all together.  He was quieter, not trusting, indifferent and cold.  It almost scared her to her bones that she instantly shivered yet didn't in fear that it may look bad at her quick judgment.  The war changed him, that was for sure…was this what he meant all those years ago about becoming a 'perfect soldier'?  But it didn't matter right now, she knew that deep down he was the same all those years ago…even if he may have forgotten.  She let out a small, warm smile at knowing that he was all right from physical harm.

  "It's you…01," Serena finally spoke out the name that he gave her all those years ago.

  Nodding his head, he knew that his inner beliefs were right and he was at peace at not having to struggle so much at wondering if this was the same girl that he remembered so many years ago while he was with the Doctor on Earth located in Japan.  

  "Serena…" Heero recalled that treasured name he remembers so well and the one that Quatre introduced her by to his comrades and to him.

  At the moment that he said her name, her face lit up to a bigger smile at the sound of voice that he spoke in.  It was a deeper tone than his early age of five, but it still rang of familiarity in her ears and the way he spoke it was practically soothing and filled with care.  He remembered her so well still that it assured her that he was still someone that she could call 'friend' to.

  "Heero…01…all these years I've wondered what your real name could be…and now…I finally know," Serena murmured and cocked her head to the side.  

  In back of her, the others gazed on silently shocked and amazed at the familiarity the two showed one another.  When did they meet?  How did they know each other?  And what in the world?!?! Heero addressed her with a softer tone that he does with them!  No omae o korosu, no death glare, nothing!  It was almost…as if he was being friendly to her…but that couldn't be, could it?  He was the 'perfect soldier'!

  As Serena took a couple more steps forward, she gave a small innocent smile before holding up her index finger to him.

  "I have one question for you," Serena requested her proposal to him.

  "Hn.." Heero nodded, to show that he would answer it.

  "All these years, you told me that you were training to become a perfect soldier…it was for war, wasn't it?" Serena stated.

  Heero nodded in response which earned a small teary and watery smile.  For some reason unknown to him, it pained him to see her feel some slight pain but brushed it off and before he knew it, Serena launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him and he remembered back to when she first hugged him before.  Slowly and awkwardly, Heero placed his arms around her and she responded back before having to separate once more.

  "I guess this means that you've managed to become a perfect soldier…" Serena commented, "I always knew you'd become one."

  Heero merely 'hned' and let out a nod before stepping away from his place in the shadows and then leaving the room, away from past acquaintances and memories that began to resurface once again inside his mind.  Inside his mind, confusion ran wildly through him at all these emotions that he had to force out of him so many years ago.

  Serena turned her head and watched him leave, not leaving her spot; partly in fear, partly in understanding, and also out of sadness.  She couldn't move and yet she knew if she tried hard enough she was more than capable of doing so and following him out of there.  But she knew her place, she couldn't just follow 01 when the one she was here for is right here in this room:  Quat-chan, her onii-chan.  Sadly, she just continued to watch the soldier walk out of here as if a shadow of the night.

  "What just happened there?" Duo finally let his jaw drop and gape that he had just witnessed.

  (What did just happen?) Serena wondered to herself as she wondered at the question that Duo let out.  

  Just moments ago, she and Heero had somewhat of a conversation but then after a small time, he just brushed off and left the room not looking back at all.  From that time on, she grew confused and unsure of what had passed on between them but now just decided to let it go, she wasn't here for him but for someone else and decided to keep that small question inside of herself as she took a deep breath and turned to her onii-chan.  

  As she faced him, Quatre's eyes burned with a need for several questions waiting to burst.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  I know, I kept this away from you for so long, but I had little issues to resolve and school starting and I got depressed and now…I'm slightly not depressed anymore until recently when my brother got to leave for a weekend bananza where he gets to see Anime and I don't  Darn him!! *shakes fist in fury*

  So like yeah…me sorry and not to mention I had a small block after all the stress that I've had to deal with.  .;; gaghh!!!


	5. Questions and a Visitor

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 5

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Own Sailor Moon?  No.  Own Gundam Wing?  *big laughter goes out in the room, earning a glare from Cheska*  Hmph, just because… *voice comes out from the room:  well do you own GW?*  No…*another laughter*

Author's Notes:  Oh man, just because I had a case of depression doesn't mean that I've died or anything!  I'm still alive and writing, although a bit slower than usual.  But hey, what do you expect?  Anyways, I found out that junior year in HS is really hard…gaghh… .

  Anyways, besides that…thank you to those who did review, it really lifted my spirits that you find the story still interesting.  Yeyz!  So here's the next chapter, I'm still working on the sixth chapter.  Besides that, I was reading fanfics…*sees glares her way with signs saying 'write'*  Hey, I have the right to read other people's work too!  Anyways, I was reading some stories and wow!! Man, I wish I could write like them…it really moved me, anyways. I hope that when it comes to it, I can end up producing that same result with you like it did with me.  I'm not saying right now, but in the future chapters of the ending of the story.  ^_^  Hopefully, but I sort of doubt it… since I've only written a…few fanfics.  Okay, maybe more than a few… *starts thinking about it*  How many stories did I write?  *ponders through it*  Oh welps, here's the next chapter for all of you. R&R!

~.~.~.~

  Silence filled the room once more as Serena sat there on one of the couches, fiddling with her thumbs and gazing down at her lap, waiting for someone…anyone to speak.

  "Where did you meet, Heero, Serena?" Quatre asked the young 15 year old in front of her.

  "The same day we met, Quat-chan," Serena answered calmly as she looked up from her lap, serenity filling her eyes.

  "The same day we met?  You mean when you were 4 and I was five?  But how could that be?  You met him before or after?" Quatre couldn't understand this answer of hers, the same day?  But he didn't see anyone…

  "Not before or after, well partially you could say that it was after but I wouldn't really say that.  It's more of a during…" Serena stated.

  "During?  But that can't be…could it?" Quatre's brows furrowed while the others in the room stayed silent, after all they weren't there when Serena and Quatre met one another.

  "Yeah, during!  You see, it was when we were playing tag and hide-and-go-seek!" Serena answered with a big smile at remembrance of the joyous game before the sad fate that befell afterwards.

  "Weak games…" Wufei made another snide remark that earned a hard glare from Serena but didn't say anything.

  "But we were…you mean to tell me that you were with him while we were playing that game?!!? All that time I grew worried wondering where you were, hoping that I won't get in trouble with my parents when you were… at that tree talking!" Quatre sputtered, his eyes growing huge as understanding finally reigned in at the delay in their games.

  "I guess so," Serena sweat dropped at remembering when he'd come and get worried after Heero left.

  "So that was the day of your meeting…" Duo murmured.

  "And how'd you know that Heero is 01?" Trowa interrogated.

  "01?  Well, that was the name he gave me.  At that time of our meeting, I asked him for a name…any name and later on he told me to call him 01.  That was the only name I knew him by…" Serena said with some thought.

  "So when you were at the circus and saw him lying down…you murmured the name you knew him by…" Trowa said with some understanding.

  "What was he doing there?  He looked hurt…" Serena whispered out with a brief flash of concern.

  "He was hurt; he was in recovery at the time…" Trowa simply answered and left it at that.

  Serena wanted to know more, but she recalled what Jhamal told her about them still being soldiers of war and held her tongue.

  "Huh?  You mean at that time it was when…" Duo trailed off as the others looked at him to keep silent while Serena listened with slight interest.

  "Serena, what are you doing here beside the funeral?  How long will you be staying?" Quatre asked with renewed interest at the surprise visit.

  "Yeah, Q-man here didn't say anything about a visitor!" Duo joined in.

  "*giggle*  Actually, that's the thing…I found out before my flight that none were informed about me coming here except for Rashid and a select few like Jhamal.  Anyways, it must've been a hasty scheduled thing about finding out when the funeral was that everything was simply a mess!  And I'm a day late too, but that's okay.  As they say, as long as you remember them…they aren't truly gone.  I'm here for the summer, so we can catch up after all these years!" Serena grinned happily.

  "The summer, is that like 2 months?" Duo asked as his indigo blue eyes sparkled with glee.

  "Yup!" Serena nodded her head happily.

  "Wow, about the time we'll be staying here too!" Duo grinned as his mind began to work.

  "If you're thinking anything perverted Maxwell, cut it out," Wufei growled at him while Trowa simply stared and Quatre gazed with some embarrassment.

  Serena looked at the group and couldn't help but smile with amusement.  It's been awhile since she felt this way; whenever the whole senshi group was around she'd grin and trade remarks with Rei-chan.  And when the Three lights were about with the Outers, it'd be a ball as the singing group argued with the hot tempered Uranus.

  Suddenly the door slowly opened, thus stopping Duo and Wufei from whatever may result from their small quarrel and looked up at the doorway.  From there, Rashid came in and Serena noticed the Jhamal was long gone now since Rashid came back.  With a inviting smile, Quatre bid him come in but he refused to as his warm black eyes fell on Serena who stood up from her seat and walked over to him.

  "If you don't mind, Master Quatre, Mister Wufei, Mister Duo, and Mister Trowa…I shall be staying Miss Serena to her chambers where she can settle in until dinner…which will be ready in an hour," Rashid stated.

  "Thank you, Rashid, please do…" Quatre agreed with his suggestion/request where Rashid slightly bowed and steered Serena out of the door.

  "See you later," Serena called out before the door shut before them.

  "Well she was a babe, don't you agree?" Duo commented with twinkling eyes.

  "Maxwell!" Wufei cried out.

  "Duo…" Quatre sighed and shook his head while Trowa merely turned his head away from Duo.

  "What do you think of her, Trowa?" Quatre asked his friend of his thoughts.

  Trowa didn't say anything, not wanting to offend him of his thoughts.  Truthfully, he was still in doubt of her…wondering about her.  A part of him said to trust her, yet another part of him contemplated over her intentions…over her thoughts…over her feelings.  Yes, she came here with a smile and innocence radiating purity, but there was still something about her that made him doubt.  That she held a secret…one that may prove dangerous and he wants to figure that out before making his final decision about her.  

  "Trowa?" Quatre whispered once more, but couldn't get an answer so he left it at that.  He respected his friend's privacy and so let it be.

  (She's back, my little sister.  I'm sorry that you had to find out about the war and the deaths…but I'll always be there for you when you need me.  I'll protect you; after all you're one of the few that I have left to call family.) Quatre whispered inside his head.

~.~.~.~

  As Serena stepped inside her quarters of where she would be sleeping at for the summer, she instantly recognized it as an instant replica of the one she slept at so many years ago.  Gasping slightly, a smile made its way up her lips as she gazed lusciously at everything around her surroundings, she felt nothing but glee.

  "Like it?" Rashid smiled with amusement at hearing her silent squeal of delight.

  "I love it, Rashid!  It's just like my guest room over at onii-chan's place in Japan!"  Serena cried out as she ran forward and pulled back the light pink drapes to show the view of the balcony and the small patches of trees.

  It wasn't the usual endless expanse of trees that she remembered back at Japan, but since this was the colony…it wouldn't have that much so she accepted the view that it gave her…it was still breath-taking in her eyes.

  "I'm glad.  Now over at the right side doorway of you, there is the bathroom there should be a door right over to your right from the bed that leads to it.  It's your own personal one.  Now to your left would be Mister Heero Yuy's quarters.  Across from yours is Master Quatre's room.  To the right of Master Quatre's is Mister Trowa's and across from his is Mister Duo's and from there would be Master Wufei's,  I hope everything will find you well…I shall leave you now and come back in 20 minutes for dinner," Rashid from then departed.

  "Heero's…" Serena murmured his name and wondered if he left to go to his room ever since that encounter just minutes ago.

  With sudden curiosity, she waved it aside not wanting to disturb him and pulled open the window doors and stepped out into the concrete and marble balcony.  She leaned against the balustrade and sighed at the artificial wind that blew by, it almost felt like the real thing…then again these are advanced technology.  With a contented smile, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes in bliss, thinking back to the days when she'd just stare out at the moon and the stars during night time whenever there were no youmas after her or the Dark Moon or the Negaverse.  Nothing but peace…and right now…she had just that, peace.

  "I didn't really enjoy at achieving the goal of 'perfect soldier', which why I don't fear death and one of the reasons I fought in the war," she heard a familiar voice that startled her out of her reverie.

  Blinking back the small image that she formed in her mind, she turned her head to find no one there but as she was about to turn around, warm callus hands held her in place to face the front as a voice whispered in her ear from in back of her, almost tickling the back of her neck.  Closing her eyes, momentarily she simply bathed at the warmth and comfort she felt at the moment despite the sadness that radiated from the voice.

  "You didn't enjoy your accomplishment…I thought you wanted to be one, though," Serena murmured.

  "I believed so after you told me that you wished me luck.  Ever since then, I worked hard to achieve that goal…I thought it would be my goal…my own personal goal but later I found that it wasn't.  It was the Doctor's own goal at creating me into a machine…his own successful creation," Heero bitterly spat out.

  Serena was at a loss of words, (A machine?)

  "So why'd you fight in the war then?" Serena cautiously asked, even though she could guess as to why which was for the other's sake…for their own safety, for peace.

  "In hopes of my own destruction and for an end to this war; even if it achieves peace in the process or not…just as long as it's all over," Heero murmured in answer.

  His answer hurt her yet she also understood, when she was small she was surprised to see that he didn't know what having fun was…not really getting the chance to grow up as normal kids did.  Not really getting friends or experiencing how to play and at least she got to see him smile and attempt at a laugh.  

  "I'm sorry, 01," Serena whispered out as tears prepared to fall from her eyes at hearing his story of pain.

  Turning around, she threw her arms around the soldier and embraced him in which he did so in return.

  "You're in pain…all these years you've trained and in return…not much was given back to you," Serena uttered softly.

  Heero was still left at slight confusion but hugged her in return, knowing as a kid that when she did this he'd hug her back.  He didn't feel repulsed at her actions at all, he never has and he didn't now.  Before he knew it, she tiptoed up and kissed his right cheek like before going back down and smiling softly at him, but hints of pain and sympathy radiated from her.

  "Feel better?" Heero heard her say and as he searched within himself, he really didn't but her presence comforted him slightly thought not by a lot.

  "You may not feel all that great, I can see it in your face…but maybe, someday you will…" Serena stated and she raised her hand up to caress his cheek before stepping back.

  "You didn't have to say you're sorry, Serena…it wasn't your fault," Heero stated in monotone.

  Serena grinned a little at his tone of voice and noticed how he said that.

  "What?" Heero asked in the same tone while quirking his brow at her.

  "You really are a perfect soldier; you have that same monotone voice.  I remember back when we were little, you spoke to me in indifference and after awhile it would wear away by just a bit yet still be there and answered in small clips…but now you could still sound as if you haven't spoken that much and still keep the same tone," Serena shook her head.

  "Hn."  Heero began to walk to the side of the balcony when Serena grabbed his hand which caused him to look back at her.

  "You will eat dinner with us, won't you?" Serena wondered.

  "Hn"  Heero nodded before jumping and making it to the next balcony next door and then disappeared into the confines of his room.

  Serena stared at the closed doors now where the drapes were tightly closed, wondering how much he really changed.  To her, he hadn't changed that much but when she turned to face his comrades he could see Duo's shocked expression and voice.  That means that it was all a different story altogether when it concerned her.

  (Why is that?  I'm just a normal girl to them, aren't I?  Yet, it's a different matter altogether with me, he acted differently I suppose…I must ask why when the time is right…maybe later…)Serena sighed and then a knock came on the door.

  Opening the door, she saw Rashid standing there with a smile on his face.

  "Ready to go?"

  "Ready, I'm starving!" Serena grinned before stepping out of the door.

~.~.~

  The dinner was filled with quite a conversation as Duo chatted to Serena about all trivial matters that didn't concern the war at all, as he tried to be a normal every day guy around her.  

  (I suppose that they didn't know that I know about them being in the war…except for Heero and Quat-chan) Serena smirked inwardly as she politely listened to Duo.

  At the moment, Duo Maxwell's eyes shined with mirth as he re-told his tale that concerned Wufei and a little prank that he played on him not too long ago about dogs and pictures.  Serena offered a smile and a laugh at all the right places, as she listened to him chat away but soon the appetizers were gone and now the main course was served, thus causing Duo and Serena to halt everything and place them in pause.

  The speed and the way that the blond petite girl ate, surprised all the pilots.  Some trying to be discreet about it while others stared openly.  Trowa was indifferent, Heero was indifferent, and Wufei was as well but they still noticed her.  Quatre tried to remember when the last time she ate at this speed and finally found it and couldn't help but smile and chuckle before returning to his meal while Duo finished up his meal and then stared in shock at the girl next to him.

  "Wow, she eats like me!  Except faster and more…" Duo blinked at the sudden realization that someone could out-eat him and grinned.

  "Wha..?" Serena swallowed up the last bit of rice and then wiped her mouth before staring at everyone who gazed at her.

  "I can't believe you onna…it's just…injustice!" Wufei shook his head before resuming his meal.

  "What?" Serena asked again. 

  "Don't worry about it, Serena…it's just…you ate more than Duo here, and he's usually the fastest and hungriest out of all of us.  But after seeing you, I remember that it's still the same," Quatre recalled back.

  "And what are you saying?!" Serena's bottom lip began to quiver and Quatre remembered how sensitive she was.

  "I wasn't saying anything!" Quatre quickly covered up and just then Jhamal came to the entrance of the dining hall.

  "I'm sorry to intrude upon your meal, Young Master Quatre…"Jhamal apologized and bowed.

  Sighing with some relief, Quatre bid him in and the man stepped forward.

  Forgetting her worries, Serena turned her attention along with the others to the Maguanac that came into the room, wondering what it could be that he would disturb them.

  "There are two visitors at the door, requesting for your audience," Jhamal relayed to him and to the others.

  "Who are they?" Duo couldn't help but ask and Serena nodded her head, wondering as well.

  "Uhmm…" Jhamal nervously looked at the room but the pilots all nodded their head to continue on.

  Jhamal's eyes fell on Serena and instantly the pilots knew it had something to do with war and being Gundam Pilots.

  "What do they look like?" Serena murmured, seeing his nervous attitude.

  "They are both women.  One with short purple hair in a boyish cut with dark blue eyes and the other with sandy blond hair and cornflower blue eyes," Jhamal relayed their description.

  (Sandy blond hair and cornflower blue eyes…) Serena repeated inside her head and then a brief flash of image entered her mind and her words and her name.

  (Relena Darlian Peacecraft….something about hiding…and it being a secret:  advised by Noin to come to this colony…it must be because of them that she's here now…she's to hide here?) Serena furrowed her brows together and there was still silence.

  "Relena…" Serena whispered but Duo caught her words and turned to her with some surprise in his eyes.

  "You…know?" Duo blinked back and his voice didn't disguise his surprise.

  "Hai, I met her earlier today at the shuttle.  I talked with her and she said her name was Relena Darlian…but as we talked I figured out she was Relena Peacecraft.  Then again, Relena Darlian doesn't do her justice…she goes by both names," Serena shrugged.

  "Very well, show her and her companion into the parlor…we'll be there shortly," Quatre instructed as he began to get up from his seat followed by the others.

  "May I come, too?  I'd like to know why she's here," Serena requested.

  The other pilots looked to one another with some slight uncertainty before finally relenting.

  "All right, you may come," Quatre hesitantly relented.

  "Thank you, onii-chan!" Serena grinned before hugging him.

~.~.~.~

  "Over here to the parlor, Miss Relena; Lieutenant Noin," Jhamal led them into a vast and vacant room filled with Victorian style furniture and up-to-date equipment.

  "Thank you," Relena warmly smiled at the middle aged Maguanac before sitting down while Noin preferred to stay standing up.

  Not too long after, footsteps were heard and Relena looked up from gazing at the carpeted floor and towards the doorway while Noin gazed away from the window to stare in the same direction.

  "Sorry to keep you two waiting," Quatre apologized as he came in followed by the rest of the group and an unfamiliar face from Noin's point of view.

  "That's quite all right," Relena smiled and stood up to greet them all.

  "This is Serena Tsukino, a friend of mine from long ago," Quatre introduced the foreigner.

  Noin stared at the teenager girl who stood at 5ft. tall with long blond hair done up in odangoes and crystalline blue eyes.  The said girl smiled at Noin that made Noin think highly of her:  pure and innocent, in her own mind.

  "Serena, this is Noin and Relena," Quatre introduced as Serena bowed lightly in greeting before being led to the couch and sit down.

  "It's nice to meet you again, Miss Serena," Relena warmly smiled at the familiar face.

  "You too, I'd never have thought that you knew Quat-chan," Serena voiced out her thoughts.

  "Yes, well…we met coincidentally during…" with that, Relena chose to trail off as she hesitated.

  "I understand," Serena nodded in understanding at the hidden meaning behind Relena's words.

 (They met during the war…that's what she was going to say…) Serena noted.

  "Miss Relena, how did you and Miss Relena meet?" Noin questioned.

  "Over at the shuttle, actually…bumped, literally," Relena answered simply.

  "So what can I do for you then?" Quatre asked.

  "Well, we were wondering if Miss Relena can stay here for awhile…possibly a week or two, that's all we request of your services…" Noin requested.

  (She's going into hiding and if I remember correctly, Noin was the one who told her to do so even if she doesn't want to.  If Lieut.  Noin was the one to tell her so, and she's here now…why is it that they would go to Quat-chan?  They must've served a great purpose in the war…but then…could it be?) Serena shook away the sudden thought that began to grip at her, not wanting to believe for the moment and turned her attention toward Quatre's group.

  Wufei gave off a face of disgust yet understanding while Duo didn't appear to enjoy the idea very much.  Trowa's whole façade was filled with indifference, but his eyes shined a beacon that having Relena here would be trouble.  And as Serena turned toward Heero, he could see a cloud of coldness shining within his Prussian orbs while his face was set in a grim line.  Turning toward Relena, she noticed that her gazed was fixated on Heero with care and love but Serena could see that Heero didn't appear the least bit fazed by Relena's appearance that gave her any indication that he was interested in her at all other than trouble.

  (Relena loves him, I could see that…but Heero doesn't appear to return the feeling.) Serena noted within her mind.

  "Is Miss Relena in…danger?" Quatre asked cautiously which earned a grim nod from the Lieutenant.

  "But isn't the Sanq Kingdom one of the safest place to go, why can't she stay there?" Duo asked.

  "It's not as safe anymore, there were several attempts made on Relena in the past month and a half.  We've kept a low profile of the assassinations right from the start, so this is the only resort we have left.  The Preventors are looking into this right now, we'll get to the bottom of this," Noin assured the group.

  "Assassination?" Serena gasped out at the thought of killing and the others immediately gazed at her, almost forgetting that she was there in the room at all.

  "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Serena," Quatre apologized while Relena gazed at her with sympathy.

  "It's all right, you guys…I'm not a little girl anymore.  It's just that…why would someone want to kill the Vice Foreign Minister if she is a pacifist?  There must be some hidden meaning in all of this, right?" Serena voiced out her concerns.

  "You've watched the news during the war, haven't you, Miss Serena?" Noin questioned her.

  "I don't think we should get her involved," Quatre hesitantly stated with a brief nod from all the others.

  "You can't say that, Quat-chan…it's a bit late now, I've known from the start at the sound of Relena's name that there was something going on.  When I met her outside the shuttle, she carried a bit of uneasiness…therefore she was going into hiding and she did slip out…that she is hiding," Serena revealed to the group.

  "Relena…" Noin gave an exasperated sigh.

  "I apologize, Noin…"Relena bowed her head.

  "So you can't keep this from me," Serena protested.

  "Very well," Noin nodded much to the group's dismay, " Relena is the symbol of peace, if you haven't forgotten.  Whoever this group is, they believe that by Relena's death they could finally usurp the Kingdom of Sanq, thus destroying the peace we've currently established and let it fall into a new leader.  Therefore, we must protect her from all possible bodily harm."

  (Symbol of peace…yes, I remember her speech…) Serena nodded numbly.

  "So will she stay, Quat-chan?" Serena turned her head to the platinum haired youth.

  "We have no choice but to protect her," Quatre murmured.

  "Will all of you accept this mission of protecting the Vice Foreign Minister?" Noin turned to the other guys in the parlor.

  Trowa looked around the room and saw Wufei making eye contact with the others before the two turned to the Perfect Soldier who stood quiet throughout this whole time.

  "Hn.  Mission:  Accepted," Heero stated in monotone before walking out of the room.

  "Heero…" Relena whispered out as he walked out of the parlor and around the corner.

  "Mission…Relena…I see now…I understand," Serena realized as it clicked inside her head.

  "What do you understand?" Duo uncertainly asked as Quatre bowed his head.

  "Quat-chan, years ago you said you'd fight in the war even though you hated conflict and killing.  You'd fight for mankind, to maintain peace, and in hopes that no one else will get hurt.  As long as the war stops, that's what mattered to you.  And there was the hidden project that has been kept secret, but I knew about it… I've known since that time that I overheard…you and your father.  I understand now over your situation in this…a mission that requires you and your friends to help and take care of Relena-san," Serena explained.

  "I'm sorry," Quatre sighed.

  "You don't have to be sorry, Quat-chan…all that matters right now is that you're safe.  I feared for the worst that you may have been fighting in the enemy's side, but you're not.  At first you turned the whole thing around when the time came when the plane full of political leaders…was destroyed…I hoped that you weren't included in there…but now it turns out you're in the good side after all," Serena smiled.

  "So, you know?" Relena asked her with a solemn expression.

  "Hai, I know that the five of them are Gundam Pilots," Serena nodded.

  "You must realize that since you've discovered that, your life could be in danger if you let slip that you know their identities?" Noin added.

  "I won't tell," Serena assured all of them.

  (After all…keeping identities a secret is one of my specialties) Serena mused inside her head.

  "Rashid!" Quatre got up and called out for the lovable Maguanac.

  Rashid came in only moments later.

  "Please show Miss Relena to her quarters, will you be staying with us too Lieutenant?" Quatre ordered/questioned.

  "No, I'll be watching from afar," Noin declined the offer and began to walk off just as Relena left the parlor.

  "Thank you for your assistance, I shall take my leave now," Noin saluted them before leaving as well.

  "Great, Relena is staying here…that can't be too good," Duo groaned after Noin and Relena were out of the room and out of hearing range.

  "What's so bad about that?" Serena questioned.

  "Relena and Heero in the same place?  Uh-uh…" Duo continued on.

  "That's still not a valid explanation," Serena sighed.

  "You see, Serena, Relena has this thing for Perfect Soldier boy.  Years ago, he was assigned to protect her and yet there's this rule about killing those who lay eyes to a Gundam.  Well Relena, technically didn't see Heero's Gundam but did see him dressed up as a soldier which meant he had to kill her.  In the end, he didn't, which sort of got Relena infatuated with him," Duo explained the situation to her.

  "How did you know about that?" 

  "*shrug*  I think I got it off Relena and Heero both.  Heero was a bit hard to get the actual reasoning through all this while Relena re-told the tale in a different perspective that involved more of love in there…so I had to dig deep into that story to pull out that actual facts.  But in the end, I managed to get the whole thing from the two," Duo answered.

  "And I think Heero didn't kill her, because she's an important political figure of peace to humanity, right?" Serena guessed which earned a nod from the others.

  "But Relena believes otherwise and we let her," Duo stated.

  "So what's the problem in there?" Serena still couldn't figure it out.

  "Let's just say that her infatuation is so deep on him, that she searches all over the world for him and when finds out where he went…that's where she'll be if she's not too busy discussing topics with other leaders," Duo murmured.

  "You're saying she's the stalker type?" Serena raised her brow, even she couldn't really believe that.

  "I'm not saying anything…not at all," Duo shook his head and went to the doorway, from there he stopped turned around and then added, "It's up to you to decide on what to believe…but I'm not saying anything at all…she could be, if you think so…and if not, well then we'll just see won't we?"

  With that, he left the room.  

  "What do you guys think?" Serena turned her attention to the others in the room, Trowa left long ago while Wufei refused to answer a question such as that thus leaving Quatre.

  "Well Quat-chan?" Serena pressed.

  "I can't answer those types of questions, Serena," Quatre shook his head, refusing to answer.

  "You're no fun," Serena lightly pouted.

  "What's more important is the fact that you know our identities now, that can place you into really tough spots seeing that Miss Relena is under this roof.  Not for visitation purposes but life-threatening ones and I don't want you to get hurt," Quatre relayed to her his concerns.

  "You don't have to worry about me, Quat-chan…" Serena got up from her seat and moved to Quatre's side and lightly kissed his cheek before leaving the room as well.

  Wufei watched in interest at her departure while Quatre slightly blushed that she kissed him, even though it was only on the cheek.  But still, it's been years since they've seen each other and now she comes back and she acts as if not a day had passed since his departure.  

  (I wonder if she holds a grudge about not communicating with her over all these years.  But then again, she knows I'm a Gundam Pilot and it's a job full of missions and life threatening situations…) Quatre inwardly sighed and rubbed his head before looking over to the silent Wufei who appeared deep in thought.  Respecting his friend's privacy, Quatre got up from his spot on the chair and began to walk around the corner when the phone rang.

  "Good evening, this is Quatre Winner speaking," Quatre greeted as he picked up the phone.

  "…."

  "Mrs. Tsukino!  How are you?"  Quatre's curiosity over who called at this time was replaced by surprise and happiness.

  "…."

  "Oh, really?  Well, no she didn't make it in time, actually…yes, yes… she's welcome to stay here as long as she wants…no, she didn't really catch us in a bad time… do you wish to speak with her?" Quatre paused for a minute before nodding and murmuring hold on.

  "Wufei?" Quatre poked his head into the parlor once more to see that Wufei was about to come out of the room.

  "What?" Wufei questioned in a calmer tone.

  "Can you retrieve Serena?  I believe she's in the room, there's a phone call for her," Quatre requested and received a small grumble before grudgingly complying with the request and went up the long flight of stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

2 minutes later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  *knock* *knock*

  Serena got up from her position near the window and opened the door to find someone she least expected; Wufei.  He stood there with arms folded and his features set in a non-too-happy manner.

  "Ano..kobanwa Wufei-san," Serena greeted with slight hesitation.

  "Quatre told me to fetch you, onna.  There's a call," Wufei went straight for the point before starting down the hallway.

  Serena stood there for a few more seconds before it sank in with what the pilot told her and so she ran off to try and catch up or else she may get lost in this maze that she still had to get used to.

~.~.~

  "Who called me, Quat-chan?" Serena asked once she was downstairs.

  Serena noticed that Quatre was right by the phone all this time and had kept whoever it was company as he spoke to the person with a polite smile on his face. Aside from that, she noticed that Trowa had returned and kept silent as he waited nearby the stairs with his arms folded and leaning against the bare walls.  Wufei grumbled but refused to leave as he stood not to far from her side.

  (I guess Wufei is curious as to who called me, but I am as well…) Serena shrugged before moving forward and retrieved the handle from Quatre's hands.

  "Thank you," Serena murmured in gratitude before speaking.

  "Hello, this is Serena," Serena stated.

  "…"

  "Okaa-san!" Serena's face lit up in a smile before it fell slightly after hearing her mother talk for a few more seconds.

  (What's going on there?  Her smile died down…whatever it was, it's not good news…) Quatre noted along with the rest of them who were staying out of interest.

  "I…see…" Serena bowed her head as the memory of what her mother just told her came up again.

  "…"

  "And the police, what did they say… when they…" Serena trailed off and listened once more to her mother's voice.

  (Not again…I can still remember…I already know what happened!  Why must I be tortured by listening to it all over again, except in a different perspective?) Serena's eyes softened and almost glowed with unshed tears as she quietly listened.

  "I'm…all right...it's okay…I'm fine, I just need some time…"

  "…"

  "Arigatou…and don't worry too much about me," Serena whispered before putting down the phone with a soft click, her back turned away from the others as her head was downcast.

  "Serena…?" Quatre cautiously stepped forward first, laying her hand on the girl's shoulder, his eyes wide and filled with concern.

  Inside his heart, he could feel her anguish and pain…something about the phone call hurt her.

  "Quat-chan…" Serena turned around and cried right into his chest as past memories resurfaced once more.

  "Serena…" Quatre uttered out as he held her close and let her cry.

  "What happened, onna?" Wufei grumbled out loud, voicing out his concern for once instead of keeping it silent as he watched the girl cry.

  (Weak onna…can't keep your head leveled out…) Wufei stated in his head but left that opinion out.

  Serena suddenly recalled where she was and remembered that there were others in the room, slowly she willed her tears to stop and only resulted to having them fall out at a slower pace but still it wouldn't halt.  Composing herself, she pushed away from Quatre's embrace and stepped back to gaze around the room.   By now, she noticed that Heero was at a corner in the other end of the corridor while Duo came around another doorway holding a sandwich in his hand with a bite taken away from it.

  "Yes, what did happen?  You mentioned…a police?" Quatre hesitated for awhile before supporting Wufei's question.

  "It was okaa-san…it seems that…it's not that important anymore, it's over…right? I mean…*sigh*" Serena shook her head, she didn't really feel that she needed to tell them anything yet they insisted.

  (Why should they care what happened?  It's over and plus they don't even know who it was….)Serena argued.

  "There's nothing that can be done know, he's dead…" Serena mumbled with pain in her voice.

  Quatre's eyes hardened at the mention of death and as Serena gazed up at him, she knew that he wanted a more thorough answer thus earning a small exasperates sigh from her.

  "It's a long story, Quat-chan…but my ex died not too long ago before I came here.  Okaa-san called to inform me of his death…they found his body…in the park.  Blood was around him that led from a nearby tree to the grassy ground where his body laid.  Someone or 'something' killed him and they still don't know what caused his death.  Except that a big gash hid him straight in the chest and a red rose was held tightly in his fingertips with his mouth slightly open but his eyes closed as if in peace…" Serena whispered it out. 

  "A red rose?" Duo piped up.

  "Hai, a red rose…he always loved roses…especially red ones that are in full bloom," Serena said and she gazed up and toward the ceiling.

  "You know something," Trowa pointed out, intruding upon the uneasy silence.

  Serena blinked two times before turning to regard the tall pilot who gazed at her out of observation and interest.  As she stared at him, her small frown turned into a set line as her eyes turned to mysterious tranquility.

  "Yes, I do know…I know that he didn't die out of accident and yet not out of a hand of a person who intentionally set out to kill him," Serena quietly pointed out.

  "How do you know if you weren't there?  Or were you?" Wufei uttered out in a deathly voice filled with questioning stares.

  The blond girl turned to Wufei and let out a light chuckle that caused him and the others to stare at her as if she was crazy when the situation called out that she may be accused of something as to that of a killer.

  "For one thing, Wufei, I didn't and couldn't have killed him.  Despite the fact that I wanted to break up with him doesn't mean that I want him dead.  I care for him, deeply too if it may not be out of true love…but what I feel for him is close to it.  And another thing is that in his time of death, I was at the shuttle port and about to enter the Gate while the scene of the crime was miles away from there," Serena answered with a warm smile on her face of understanding.

  "Then how would you know if he didn't die as we all may think?" Quatre questioned.

  "That's easy, I know him…and even though he may be foolish at times, his intentions were pure…he wouldn't have died out of vain if there wasn't a cause to all of this," Serena answered before leaving the room and up the stairs where her room laid.

  From there she gazed up at the dark sky where it was filled with stars from the glass covered dome that filled the ceiling.

  "No, you didn't die like the others may think…you died nobly and honorably… but you're still a baka for leaving…a baka…why couldn't you have stayed in America?  Why'd you have to come back?" Serena whispered out to the darkness where a certain messy brown haired soldier heard her from next door who had silently followed her and entered his own room.

  Not too long after her remark, small strangled sobs came from the room next door.

  (….Serena…) Heero closed his eyes in hopes of trying to block out the pain he could tell were radiating from her, but couldn't and so he sat there against the wall with his head propped up against the wall, still listening yet his expression was still set in detachment.

re I came here.  Okaa-san called to inform me of his death...ll exasperates sigh from her.

r

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  There goes chapter 5, not too much to say in this one, ne?  Don't you worry though, I'll try harder later on.


	6. Small Trip & Advice

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 6

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  

Cheska:  *typing away, not paying the least bit attention to the word above that stars with a D*

Duo:  Hey, Cheska-chan…didn't you forget anything?  *nudge*

Cheska:  Hey Duo!  ^^  What do you mean by forgetting something?

Duo:  Uh…that * points up ahead*

Cheska: *stares up and frowns*  Oh… 'that'.

Duo:  Well, aren't you going to say it?

Cheska:  I don't want to say it! *whiny voice*  You say it.

Duo:  You're the author…*rolls eyes*

Cheska:  I saw that!

Duo:  I know you saw it, now say it, because I sure as hell am not! *backs away*

Cheska:  But…but…*sputters*  I don't want to say it!

Duo:  Too bad! *runs off*

Cheska:  Meany…*blows a raspberry at his retreating form*  Well, I have to say it.  I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing in any shape or form!  So there!

Duo: Good job! 

Cheska:  Where'd you come from?  I just saw you leave… *blink*

Duo:  *shrugs*  Mysteries of life…I mean, do you know where Hee-man keeps his gun?

Cheska:  I'm the author…I can come up with something…

Duo:  No, really, like from the show.

Cheska:  Does it look like I own GW?  No, so don't ask!  

Duo:  You're just angry because you're back in school.  ^.^

Cheska:  *grumbles*

Duo:  Well, now on with the show before Cheska-chan here turns the story into mush.

Cheska:  I heard that!

~.~.~.~

  Morning soon came around as the street lamps from outside died down and the artificial background of the ceiling changed from stars and darkness to light and day.  As the time ticked away and night became day, the golden haired teenager of sixteen woke up to face truth and reality; away from dreams that she could only wish to stay in but knew she could not and thus opened her eyes to the world she belonged.

  (Morning…the first morning I spend here in the colony.  I shouldn't dwell in that topic concerning Darien… he felt no regret with what he did, but he did regret leaving me for the astral world.  Oh Darien, if only you knew the truth of how I felt now, but at least this way…you escape the feeling of heartache, ne?) Serena slightly felt better at knowing that and got out of bed to begin the new day.

  "Yes, it was all for the best…." Serena assured herself as a small smile crept up her face.

~.~.~

  "Do you think she'll be alright?" Quatre asked with concern showing up on his face as he played with his food.

  "Don't worry, Q-man, I'm sure she's fine!" Duo said as he tried to think optimistically but as Quatre looked to Duo's way he knew that he was lying right out as his eyes darted to and fro from the food to the doorway.

  "Morning, you guys!" Serena greeted as she hopped to her seat beside Quatre and began to eat her breakfast.

  "Serena, are you okay?" Quatre instantly asked right out.

  "Of course I'm okay, why do you want to know?  If it's about last night, well…I just thought of it from a different view this morning and thought…I should just move on, you know?  I mean, people lose people they care for all the time, and some lose them in a more heart-wrenching way… some people have it worse off than me, so I shouldn't be too sad, right?" Serena stated, trying to assure herself more than her friend.

  "Are you sure?" Quatre asked once again, and inside his heart he could tell that she wasn't feeling that great still, but it was a better feeling from her than it was yesterday night.

  "I'm sure, I can cope with everything just fine," Serena winked at him before resuming her abnormal eating rate that caused the others who just came in to blink oddly before shrugging it off.

  "I still can't believe that that onna can eat so much," Wufei mumbled before eating his breakfast.

  Just as Serena finished up her breakfast, a familiar face entered the breakfast room in the South Wing.  Looking up after wiping her face, she saw Relena come in and instantly sat down next to Heero who completely ignored her.

  "Morning everyone!  Morning, Heero!" Relena greeted with a beam of a smile on her face.

  "Hn."

  "Morning, Miss Relena."

  "…"

  "Hmph…"

  "Hey, Relena…"

  "Ohayo, Relena!" Serena chirped as she acted with her happy attitude.

  Heero who was oblivious to his surrounding at the moment once he left his room, gazed toward Serena's perky face.  Her smile that shined like the sun was set on her face and her eyes twinkled with merriment yet just a notch down as she hasn't fully recovered from the ordeal that faced her just last night.

  (How could she act so cheerful after last night…I could hardly sleep just knowing that she was in pain…but why did I stay up so late listening to her anguish?  I could very well have just left that room and entered another guest room, but I didn't.  I'm probably still in that life back when I was just starting out, aren't I?  That same kid who met her… wishing inside myself that I could befriend her and try out this thing called 'game' and 'play'.  How foolish of me, I've outlived that life now… I found out by myself what those words meant and it's beneath me now.  But still…I can't help but care for her, I don't know why…but I do.  Whatever this feeling is of friendship, I need to tame it before it releases itself.  I can't let go of what I've built up for so long just to have it crash down!  I am…the Perfect Soldier!) Heero reminded himself as his eyes hardened and his face re-fixed itself back to its originality.

  He wouldn't have a lost friend break him down now, not after so many years of training and missions.  No, Heero Yuy didn't break down that easily to anyone; least of all a certain blond haired girl that just showed up yesterday.

  "Hn." Heero re-composed himself now that his priorities were set in order for him, the only that mattered in his life were missions and his Gundam.

  "Good morning, Miss Serena," Relena greeted.

  "Oh, you don't have to call me that Relena, we've traveled to the colony together, remember?" Serena grinned.

  "Very well then, Serena," Relena nodded in agreement as she placed her napkin on her lap and began her hearty morning meal of eggs and pancakes with orange juice.

  Serena sat there, talking to Quatre and Duo with a smile on her face as she momentarily forgot her troubles and all that mattered was re-establishing the bond that she shared with her old friend, her onii-chan, Quatre.  And Duo was so much like Minako and somewhat like herself that she immediately knew that Duo would be a great friend to have around.  

  (It's great to just forget, isn't it?)Serena sighed within herself as Quatre turned his head away from her to say something to a servant and Duo had begun to stuff himself once more.

  Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of Heero who was silently eating his meal and trying to ignore Relena's attempt to strike up a conversation.  After a few more seconds, Relena gave up for the moment and finished her breakfast. During that time, Heero ended his and raised his head slightly and from there Serena and he met eye to eye.  

  (His eyes…they're different from yesterday's…something changed within him…it's almost as if he's heartless, but no one can be that heartless…can there be?  His eyes…those Prussian blue eyes are so cold and empty…as if he's a robot…a machine…is this what he truly is?  Is this what people fear of Gundam Pilots?  That they'd face a 'Perfect Soldier'?)Serena inwardly gasped as her shining bright eyes dulled a bit to be replaced by astonishment and she instinctively grabbed the side of her seat to keep from jumping out.

  As soon as their eyes met, his eyes turned away and he got up from his seat and left the room without a word.

  "Heero?  Heero!" Relena called out to him but he only grunted in response, not caring to turn back or look their way.

  "There's no use trying to get his attention, he's got that grunt," Duo informed the pacifist who frowned a bit as she turned back to her meal and tried to finish it up.

  "Serena?" Quatre's voice called out to her.

  She turned her head slowly toward the platinum haired teenager who gazed at her with a bit of concern.

  "Sorry, Quat-chan…I was just thinking about what's wrong with 0..I mean, Heero," Serena apologized as she gazed back out toward the way where the soldier left.

  "Sometimes it's best to leave him to his thoughts, Serena…" Quatre sighed a bit as he gazed toward that direction as well.

  "What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Serena brought back the past subject.

  "I was wondering if you'd like to see where we placed the replacement grave for my father and sister," Quatre stated.

  "I'd love to, I did come here for that…didn't I?" Serena smiled warmly up toward the blue eyed boy who smiled back.

~.~.~.~

  As Serena prepared to leave with Quatre and Trowa; the others preferred to stay behind, Serena couldn't help but notice that something was going on down below.  Stepping closer toward the edge of the balcony, she brushed her hair casually while staring downwards.   Just beneath her, Heero was with Relena who had her arm clutched to Heero's.  For a moment, Serena believed they were a couple but she could recall Duo's words that stated that Relena was infatuated with him but Heero didn't return those feelings.  Cocking her head to the side, she noticed that Heero's gaze was straight forward, not once did he bother to look down at the person by his side.  It was as if he was programmed or something.

  "What's wrong with you, 01?  You're just not the same anymore…" Serena almost felt like crying, she didn't know what to do about her old friend.  It was as if it's a hopeless case by trying to aide him in trying to bring out some humanity.

  *knock* *knock*

  "Who is it?" Serena cried out as she gave one last glimpse at the two down below before walking back in, her hairstyle already done.

  "It's Rashid, I'm here to tell you that Master Quatre is waiting down below for you with Mr. Trowa Barton," Rashid informed her.

  "Thank you," Serena opened the door and followed Rashid right out to the exit.

~.~.~

  Right before her were two gravestones embedded inside a patch of grass.  Two separate stone blocks that read the name, date of birth – death, and a little note of what else to say about them.  

  "Mr. Winner…Iria…" Serena murmured as she kneeled in front of them, her hair fluttering in the artificial wind and her skirt rising up a bit as well, but she didn't care at the moment as she saw those familiar faces she knew too well flash before her eyes.  Their smile, laughter, their shining blue eyes, and their voices echoing in her ears.

  "Serena…" Quatre made a motion to step forward but stopped as she bowed to the two tombstones before getting up from her position.

  The blond haired girl stepped closer and placed her hands on each block before muttering a prayer and then turned around to face them, a watery smile on her face.

  "It hurts Quat-chan…it really does when you think back and know they won't come back…but I understand that sometimes…loved ones must die in order for good to result from this.  They died in war, did they not?" Serena questioned, her voice about to break.

  "Yes, they did…they risked their lives for mine," Quatre informed her as he drew her in for a hug while Trowa gazed at the two in silence.

  "Then I guess, their death was for a good cause…I don't want you to die, Quat-chan, too many have been lost to me for you to go as well…" Serena said softly but Quatre didn't hear it as a familiar face came into view.

  "Such a coincidence to see you hear, Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton," a deep, soothing voice intruded.

  Serena separated herself from the warmth of her onii-chan to address this young man who knew Quatre's and Trowa's names.  As she turned around she saw a handsome young man about 20 years of age with light blond hair that could almost be said as white.  His tantalizing blue eyes glinted in tranquility as he gazed at them.  To her, he appeared so familiar yet not…who could he be?

  "You have a friend with you," the man continued as he stepped forward and Serena could tell that Trowa became tense while Quatre remained calm but appeared that he was ready for anything as he gripped her hand unconsciously.

  "Yes, Q-Quatre is an old friend of mine…if I may ask, who are you?" Serena inquired as she gazed at him, interestedly.

  "Hmm…is that so?  Well, I shouldn't have been so rude as to not say who I am.  My name is Milliardo Peacecraft," Milliardo bowed to her and Serena returned the gesture.

  At the sound of his name, Serena noticed that Quatre and Trowa eased up a bit and greeted him in return.

  "I am Serena Tsukino, Mr. Milliardo," Serena said in return.

  "Just Milliardo, m'lady," Milliardo smiled warmly at the young girl, making Serena lightly blush. 

  (He's such a gentleman…why would Trowa and Quat-chan be so defensive around him earlier?) Serena wondered silently in her head.

  "Please, just Serena, would do," Serena beamed up a smile.

  "Anything you say," Milliardo returned her smile.

~.~.~.~

  It wasn't too long before Serena, Quatre, and Trowa returned to the mansion once again and this time with an addition to their little party as Milliardo came as well.  From the moment that Milliardo followed them, Serena knew that something was up as Milliardo stated casually that he wanted to see his sister and talk about some matters with the others.  

  And as soon as Serena entered the room, Quatre requested for Serena to go and keep Relena company while Quatre showed Milliardo into the parlor where he closed the door in front of her while the others were inside waiting with stern and grim expressions on their face.

  "Something is up…" Serena frowned and went off to look for Relena.

  Not too long after, though, she found the girl with the sandy blond hair and cornflower blue eyes.  But she didn't expect to see her in the state she was in as she gazed at the girl.  She expected to find her with a sunny or calm expression but not this!  Her whole expression was filled with faded determination and replaced with actual worry.

  Slowly, Serena made her way by the teenager's side and placed her right hand on her shoulder, causing Relena to slightly jump but calm down at seeing Serena's sympathetic smile.

  "I…didn't see you," Relena said as she tried to cover up her problems by placing on a mask.

  "You can stop acting around me, Relena…it's a bit too late.  I saw your troubled expression and I'd like some answers," Serena said as she moved over and sat down beside her on the garden bench at the back of the mansion.

  Once Serena sat down, she noticed that there were red roses right beside her and gazed at them with fondness before turning her attention to Relena who stared at her, weighing her to see if she was the type she could trust.

  "You can say anything you want to say to me, Relena.  I will respect your words and see it from your point of view, all I'm doing is to just hear you out…that's all I offer to you," Serena assured the pacifist leader.

  "Well it seems foolish but I'm worried and troubled at the same time.  You know that there were assassination attempts toward me and it has happened more than once and each time they failed, which I'm grateful for.  I sometimes wonder though if I should give up this title as a Vice Foreign Minister and move away or fake my death and put up a new identity.  But I know that sooner or later, they will catch up to me and enforce my duties once more because they claim that people listen and heed to my words.  I want to give it up, I really do…but I also know that if I should give it up grave consequences will result and I don't want that to happen, so I still suck it up and hold my head up high and go on.  Trying to establish my life's ambition and dream for the whole world to see; to try and give out peace and maintain it in the words of my adoptive father:  Darlian.  And under the name and words of my birth parents: Peacecraft.  I guess, I was just born to be this…wasn't I?  There is no other choice but to keep on fighting in my own way to be a true pacifist.  But, I'm worried about those people who are trying to destroy that hope and trying to kill me.  Why would people do such things?  They could always settle things by talking and remaining calm, couldn't they?" Relena voiced it out and then died down as she was left to her own thoughts once more.

  Serena stayed silent until Relena's head came back up and looked over to Serena, her eyes shining and saying to her through silence about her own opinion of the situation.

  "You're afraid of death…that's why you worry about those assassins, aren't you Relena?  But you're not afraid of it as others may be, you're scared that if you die the whole world may collapse and all the things that you've tried so hard along with others will crumble into dust and war shall start once more.  That's what you fear, isn't it?  That's what you've been troubled about?" Serena softly stated.

  "Yes, it is…" Relena slumped her head down, staring at her pleated maroon skirt with saddened eyes.

  "Then you don't give people that much credit…you're being foolish, Relena… real foolish…you think us stupid," Serena accused her harshly yet softly at the same time and her words caused Relena to snap her head up and gaze at Serena with a furious expression as her jaw dropped.

  "No!" Relena protested.

  "Yes, you do…if you don't why do you worry so much about the future over your own death and annihilation?" Serena commented as her eyes traveled back to the red roses grouped together.

  "Maybe…maybe you're right, maybe that's the case…it's just that…it's been two-three years since I started my position.  First as a normal person then a voice to be heard in the crowds that people follow: politician, if you will.  Later on a Princess and Queen…then…I came to be a Vice Foreign Minister.  Respected and followed; heard and looked up to….for years I was something to be proud of.  And I believe myself to be the foundation, in a way," Relena confessed.

  Serena silently heard her and then carefully plucked out three different types of roses and placed them beside her.  

  "Relena…" Serena called out softly and Relena turned to her once again and in front of her was a un-bloomed red rose.  It's bud still closed and yet you could tell that once it blossoms it would be a beautiful sight to see, there weren't that much thorns either on its stem making it slightly vulnerable to enemies.

  "This somehow resembles to what we started out as; vulnerable and innocent with so much potential.  This is still what you see this world as; what the universe is but you must know that even though it appears this way, it still has strength and will fight once the time comes," Serena murmured but Relena remained silent and so Serena placed the rose back to her side once again and picked up the second rose.

  "This…represents us now…blossoming and blooming, fully aware of the world and even though it is beautiful…even beauty hold danger around it," Serena pointed to the thorns lined along the stems.

  "This is our world now…peaceful and filled with so much tranquility and beauty.  But aren't roses to die some time in life; they'll wither away one by one as the petal falls and ages.  And someone could also come and clip it apart and get rid of the thorns by its side," Relena pointed out.

  "Yes, with that it would become vulnerable, wouldn't it?  And an aged rose isn't something as beautiful anymore but it once was and it would be remembered," Serena picked up an old rose by her side and showed it to Relena.

  "This is something you fear…but you shouldn't.  Look, Relena…if you take care of a rose correctly they can last longer than you thought it would.  And that's what you've done for this world and the colonies…you've voiced out your thoughts and they followed your example, so don't take them for granted.  Roses blossom and they also grow and spread themselves out, slowly but surely…as this whole group of roses have done," Serena pointed toward her side and revealed a whole group of them.

  "Beautiful…"

  "Exactly, so don't you think that you shouldn't worry so much?  Because if you have faith also inside your heart, things will be fine.  Just know that you mustn't give up…those flowers haven't either…they still grow and blossom…yes, some die but it was time for them to do so…but it's not your time yet…not yet," Serena stated before she noticed that Milliardo was heading their way with Quatre by his side and Heero standing in a shadowy corner inside the darkened mansion.

  "I'll leave you for now to catch up with Milliardo, he's your brother I trust?" Serena smiled lightly as Relena nodded dumbly, her eyes slightly wide.

  "What's wrong now?" Serena noticed her expression.

  "I thought…he died in the war…but he's not…" Relena uttered softly that caused Serena to be slightly shocked by the new information.

  "I guess he must've gone into hiding," Serena shrugged, "but don't worry, everything will be fine.  He's still your brother, remember?" 

  "Right…" Relena sighed and gave out a more easy smile on her face.

  "Well, see you later then," Serena got up and began to leave when Relena uttered her voice.

  Turning around, she saw Relena's grateful face and her whispered words of thank you.  Smiling back, Serena left the girl and headed for the door where Quatre and Milliardo were just about to exit from and toward Relena's sitting form on the garden's bench.

  As Serena approached the group, Quatre and Milliardo slowed down as did she.

  "Serena," Quatre greeted with a warm smile on his face.

  "Milliardo, Quat-chan," Serena said in return as Milliardo partially bowed towards her.

  "There's no need for you to bow, Milliardo…" Serena laughed lightly, her voice sounding as if they were twinkling bells.

  Milliardo remained silent but a touch of a smile could be seen on his face.

  "I trust that you'll be speaking with Relena-san?" Serena said.

  "Yes, if you don't mind…." Quatre hinted that they wanted to speak to her alone.

  "Of course I don't…if you'll excuse me…" Serena began to leave again when she almost tripped from a root sticking out of the patch of grass, but just before she hit the pavement strong arms helped catch her fall.

   "Are you all right?" a deep, kind voice spoke to her as he supported her around the waist.

  "H-hai," Serena whispered, she could feel intense heat radiate from him…she knew who it was and somehow…she felt comfortable in his presence despite the situation they were in right now.

  "Good," the voice sounded farther now and she felt herself go upright with her feet planted on the ground, but she could feel his warm arms around her waist still.

  "Arigatou…" Serena said in response as she tilted her head up to stare in kind blue eyes of intensity.

  Only a smile was responded by her words as he slowly unwound his arms around her and he took a step back.

  "Arigatou, Milliardo-san," Serena whispered once again before he and Quatre walked away and towards the lonely Relena who greeted them with a kind, inviting smile.

  (His arms were so warm…and his smile so inviting and kind, why would Quat-chan and his friends need to feel defensive around him?  What happened that made them act that way?) Serena wondered as she slowly walked back inside the confines of the mansion.

  Somewhere nearby around the corner of the shadows where hardly anyone could see, Prussian blue eyes gazed and observed all that went on not too long ago.  And as he saw that light blond haired man catch the blond from a hearty fall, he couldn't help but feel somewhat angry.  Not angry that she didn't fall, but felt indignation towards the fact that his old foe would touch the girl and practically embrace her to him.  

  (These feelings…they're not normal….I've told myself over and over again not to give in to them.  So why are they returning to me once more?  Hnn…remember you are the Perfect Soldier.  You are Pilot 01 of Wing Gundam, a merciless soldier, an assassin…not some fool to be toyed with!) the one with Prussian blue eyes berated within his mind as his cold eyes hardened once more; this time he felt renewed strength enter him.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Gomen nasai for taking long again, but I managed to create this new chapter for you!  Hope you liked it, okay maybe not…but I have this one question for all of you!

Question:  I'm just wandering, but in what view do you all see Relena as?  Like, uhmm… do you like her?  Indifferent?  Just plain hate her?  What?  Just so, I can plan future things on our little Vice Foreign Minister.  If you plan on wanting her killed or what?   You know, simple questions and concerns so I can steer this story in a good way.  Please tell me what you think.  Oh!

Just remembered, okay…some of you were wondering about whether Serena will let the other pilots know that she has a secret of her own, I'm still thinking on how it will introduced.  Yes, they will know…I doubt that it is fair for one side to know another's secret but that one receives none in return…so, like yeah!  ^^  Okie dokie, don't forget to tell me what you think of Relena, kay?  Bai-bai!


	7. One Can Always Hope

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 7

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  I AM SO Sorry!!! I am terribly sorry about having to postpone the chapter until now.  School work managed to wrap me up along with my part-time job, therefore getting a chapter out is harder than I thought.  

  Aside from that, I realized that a number of you have voted for Relena not to be bashed which is partially a relief towards me.  Then again, I for one do read those Relena bashing fics myself.  ^^;; But it does tend to get a bit tiring after awhile when you read it over and over again.  So anyways…aside from that, thanks to all of you who took the time to review and give me advice!  It helps me out, because as much as I dislike Relena for liking Heero/Hiiro, I wish no real harm towards her.  Also found out from the reviews, she won't be dying…*sigh* oh welps with that small plan of mine but that's okay!  I'll just twist some of my ideas aside from Relena dying in the near future.  #_#  But I some more questions for all of you that I've managed to miss out on…I'll post those questions here and at the end.  Question is… What kind of ending would you like?  Happy?  Sad?  In between?  Or don't care as long as I finish it?  

The next one would be about the enemy(enemies):  Do you want the enemies to be old or new?  Or old, yet new, at the same time; meaning an old someone that either the pilots or the scouts have known but didn't think of as an enemy until he/she/it was revealed.  ^^;;;  Remember to review!

~.~.~.~

  Serena slowly entered the home of her beloved friend, but as she entered the humble abode something caught her interest.  Heero stood alone and by himself in the nearby corner, he chanced a glance at her and for that brief moment something inside of her welled up with anxiety and a touch of fear.  His eyes, held such coldness…it was so foreign to her to see those pupils that it made her shudder.  They weren't the eyes she knew as a child, these were the eyes of a ruthless soldier and for once she felt fear inside her heart, but a part of her still insisted that he was the same somewhere beneath that cold exterior.

  (01…) Serena closed her eyes momentarily before turning around to face the window and watch Relena speak with Quat-chan and Milliardo.

  Outside the window, the scene unveiled the three people speak to one another, the sound muted by the distance and the rustling of leaves and flowers nearby and around the garden.  Relena's façade appeared calm and tranquil at first; a warm smile gracing her light pink lips as she spoke to them.  Quatre's and Milliardo's appearance were fixed as well and after a few minutes later a change occurred as Milliardo's face turned to concern and a frown replaced his small smile.  Quatre's as well turned toward worry and as Serena watched on, she noticed that it was something that Relena had said to them.  After a few more seconds, Relena's smiling face altered to a touch of fear and then her head cast down, showing her subdued attitude that the two others had placed to her after a bit of argument that raised itself up over what Relena had said earlier.  

  (What's going on out there?) Serena wondered as she watched the three converse.

  At the moment now, Relena had risen up and tried to calmly talk to them again, but her frown was still apparent while Milliardo had a hard glare and Quatre was quiet.  A few more seconds had passed when Relena turned her head away from them and from Serena's view of her façade.  Milliardo spoke more calmly from his appearance but Relena didn't move or budge from her position.  After awhile longer, Quatre finally moved forward and put a hand on Relena's shoulder before turning away from her with Milliardo who already started off back to the mansion in her direction.  Quatre said one thing more before moving away as well, following Milliardo back.  Their expressions didn't seem the least bit happy.

  Serena turned away from the window before they could even reach the doorway and glanced to her side to find that Heero wasn't there anymore.  It hurt her inside that he hasn't spoken a word to her since last night.  He changed completely and she had no clue as to why…she had her hunches but he spoke more to her last night when she had first arrived, so what happened since then?  

  "01…what's wrong with you?  Is it me?" Serena softly wondered before she glanced in back of her.

  As the blond haired teenager took the moment to stare, her crystalline blue eyes caught sight of the two young men entering the vicinity.

  "What happened?  It didn't seem that you were glad to speak with Relena," she commented.

  "*sigh*  It was more of a…business relations type of discussion, Serena…" Quatre informed her with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

  "It's about the assassination attempts wasn't it?" Serena guessed.

  "She knows…" Milliardo slightly frowned at the newfound information.

  "What did you two say to Relena to make her so distraught?" 

  "*sigh* It's best if you not find out, Serena…I don't want you to get any deeper into this," Quatre pleaded to her.

  "Quat-chan…if I don't get this out from you, then I'll just turn to someone else, I want to know so that I can help in any way that I can."

  "She's very insistent, sometimes being that way can get you into trouble," Milliardo commented/warned.

  "It can also get someone out of trouble or get his/her ways," Serena added slyly.

  "Then…you get it from someone else, I only think it's best for you Serena…you know that," Quatre sighed before walking away from her, leaving Milliardo behind.

  "He's right in some ways, you shouldn't get into this…in our line of position death is something we have to think about everyday.  Whether we'll die today or the next…living a life day by day," Milliardo murmured as he watched Quatre walk away from them.

  "Long ago, he didn't have to worry too much about that…and then not too long after that time, it vanished from his grasp and something like dying instantly appeared as a concept inside his head and mind.  Now here he is, with that thought rising inside of his head," Serena whispered out, just letting Milliardo hear and not anyone else.

  Milliardo brushed back the bangs hanging from his forehead which only fluttered back in place before turning to Serena, her eyes still focused on the spot where Quatre only momentarily disappeared from.  His eyes flashed concern and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned her head to see his beautiful blue eyes and she couldn't help but put on a small smile…even if it radiated sadness.

  "I know he only worries for my safety, after all the years I've known him…he doesn't wish anything to happen to me that may be bad or harmful.  I care for him too, though, I've worried over his safety ever since…that day….long ago…"

  "Hmm…"Milliardo stayed silent before moving his hand away.

  "I should talk to Relena; she looks a bit sad…" Serena whispered and then left Milliardo's side to go back to the garden.

  Milliardo didn't say anything, not even a goodbye as he watched her leave him and after she stepped outside to the garden, he turned to go with a last fleeting thought still racing in his mind.

  (She's different…innocent…yet not.) 

~.~.~.~.~.~

  (I can't believe that this happened.  Why did they have to say all those things?  I never wanted this!  I didn't want any part of it, yet…here I am…enwrapped in this web.  I know what will happen again…I can see it.) 

  Her head was downcast, her sandy blond hair falling over her shoulders and as the artificial sun hit her tresses, it cast a lighter glow and she could almost see it sparkle in the 'sunlight'.

  Taking the strands, she ran her fingers through it over and over again, her mind lost in thought over what will or can happen in the near future and distant future.

  "Once again, I get myself caught up in trouble," Relena murmured as she stopped running her fingers through it and took up a rose that Serena previously placed beside her.  

  It was the current rose that had blossomed, some of its fresh petals fell out awhile ago and now lay beside her lap.  Letting a small smile come up to her lips she recalled what Serena had said about the present time and she finally understood.

  "I don't have to worry about my death…because…I finally did what I had to do long ago.  Everyone can take care of themselves now…" Relena whispered out.

  "Yes, everyone can Relena…but your death would still be mourned, won't it?  And also the fact that despite what I said, you still serve a purpose here as a pacifist.  Not many people can carry the strength you possess.  Taking the chance of trying out there in a world that can't appreciate the concept of true pacifism.  Look at what you've achieved already, having a kingdom where pacifism is loved and learned by everyone in that area!" a familiar voice commented and she felt a presence sit by her.

  "That's what people believe, but I don't think it was strength…I was weak and naïve, a little girl who had no idea what she was getting into.  And even though I didn't give up, in a way I still did because I let the enemy win over me in the end, only to be brought back to me when the pilots came in to help me.  I was weak, letting others do the job for me," Relena confessed her inner knowledge.

  "…Relena, even though that may be true…they did what they did to protect you and they knew that you could handle everything that lay itself out for you.  You only did what you thought was right, and they did what they believed was right."

  "Pacifism is something I would like to come true, but I also know that it'll take a much longer time for true pacifism to be achieved…then again, maybe it won't come true." Relena murmured as she gazed at the rose, her fingers tracing along the edge of the petals.

  "Maybe, maybe not.  But there is still a chance that pacifism can come true someday.  Maybe not in the way you envision it, but something along the lines."

  "Yeah…maybe," Relena whispered softly and placed the red rose to her side in which her familiar picked it up and took a whiff of the smell.

  "So what was it that those two spoke with you about?  About staying here and having to stay inside?"  suggested the person.

  "Yes, at first it was common questions I'd expect and accepted.  And then, I kept wondering why my brother arrived.  At first he claimed it was because of how he missed me and then his true motivation for coming was all for safety and the good of the country let itself out.  They revealed to me about what he had uncovered over the enemies.  From there, he kept on  speaking about not trusting those I don't know, about…if it came to worse, I'd have to pick up a weapon and shoot them…not to give up.  I can't take that…I don't want to harm others if I had to.  The time I picked up a gun, I regretted it when I was by myself.  It was too scary.  I detested that experience.  Milliardo kept insisting those words to me and I just turned away and ignored it.  From there, he said something else…that in order to do my job, I must do what's best and what's best right now was to keep me safe and away from harm.  I told them I wasn't some doll…that I was a Vice Foreign Minister, capable of doing several things that are good for people as I have proved time and time again.  Yet, Quatre said something else… he said, 'That may be so, but the assassins think not and they are capable of many things as we are.'

   Deep in my heart, I knew he spoke the truth and I fear for it, but the reminder of what you have told me lets me be reassured." Relena related to her comrade.

  "I'm glad, for a long period of time that I've seen you quiet and solemn I feared that my words hadn't gotten through to you.  But there's something else you are frowning over, isn't there?" 

  "Yes, Serena, there is…" Relena sighed as she saw Serena place the rose up for her to grab and plucked a few petals.

  From there, Serena settled the petals in her open palm and watched as the wind picked up and let it fly away into a nearby ground near the rose bush in back of them.

  "Love?" Serena whispered out softly and yet achingly.

  (Mamo…ru…) Serena recalled her old love.

  "Yes, how did you know?" Relena appeared shocked that Serena guessed so quickly.

  "I see it constantly on your face whenever you look at him, fondness and the determination on trying to get the one you care for the most to look at you the same way," Serena murmured.

  Relena didn't say anything as she lightly blushed, it didn't occur to her that much that her fondness for him had showed so openly.  

  "Don't worry, Relena…I know you care for Heero.  I see it in your eyes, demo…you know that he doesn't return the same feelings as you hope for, don't you?" Serena stated.

  "Right now he doesn't, but I can still hope that some day he will return it!" Relena proclaimed, her eyes shining in hope and insistence.

  "*sigh* Yes, one can hope…always," Serena sighed and she turned her head away, staring at the old rose that lay by her side…wilting away next to the new born.

  "Someday, I hope to marry him and from then on, I'll be at peace," Relena sighed contentedly in her dreams as she gazed up at the azure sky.

  Staring next to her, Serena couldn't help but smile at her the girl's dreams.  It reminded her of the time when she would daydream of the man she loved and came to care for, but those were only reminisces of her past.  It was over now, he had died to serve her and would never return…at least not in this lifetime.  And even in the next, she doubted that she would feel the same way again because at this time, the memory of their love was only a distant memory that had faded away.  

  "To wear that beautiful, white wedding gown and walk down that aisle to the groom and say your 'I do'." Serena added so soft that Relena hardly heard her words, but she did and smiled.

  "Yes," Relena murmured and a new smile adorned her face.

  "Don't ever give up your dreams, because someday it may come true." Serena advised before placing the newborn red rose in Relena's hand while the blossoming one fell from Relena's lap and down to the grass below her.

  "You have a new purpose and one that I hope won't end:  to pursue your dream of having a happy ending and to try for the pacifism of your dreams." Serena murmured as she placed the new born flower in Relena's fingers.

  "Sometimes there are no happy endings…" Relena pointed out.

  "But one can dream, can't she?" Serena smiled softly before walking away.

  (One can always dream…even if it can't come true.) Relena noted in her head as she stared at the unborn flower in her hand and then stared at the bush beside her.

  All the roses had a mixture of new ones waiting to blossom, old ones that were wilting, and blossoming ones which gave off life.

  "Someday…" Relena said wistfully as she gazed at the small thing in her hand.

~.~.~.~

  "She looks happy now," a familiar deep voice commented from the shadows.

  Turning her head, a small smile lifted itself up on her face.  From there in the shadows was the silent Trowa Barton.  His green eyes glinting off to the side as his lips remained the same.  His eyes flashed with a slight hint of happiness, yet it was still indifferent, quite odd actually.  From that small glint, she knew that he wasn't going to harm her or anything.

  "Yes, she is…" 

  "There was more silence.

  "Do you know why Quatre is so determined to try and keep me away from information?  I mean, it is only information I wanted to hear from him.  Is that so hard?" Serena questioned her complaint.

  "It's not so hard to tell you anything but from what I know of Quatre, he's the most innocent out of all of us and he hates to fight but he does it anyways.  In the war, he lost his sister and father…" Trowa conversed.

  "You're trying to tell me that he doesn't want to lose me like he did them…" Serena murmured silently and turned her head away.

  "…."

  "…demo, doesn't he realize I don't want to lose him as well?" Serena bit out and then she shook her head to gaze at the wall only to see a family portrait of only his mother and father with a small baby in the mother's arms.

  "He's my onii-chan, my big brother…even if we aren't related to blood.  And family stays with family throughout everything," Serena whispered out before walking away from Trowa's stoic form.

  (Determination…) Trowa mused inside his head as he watched her leave.

~.~.~

  Serena sat down with a small thump over at the couch in one of the guestrooms; she didn't know where she was at the moment since she had been so lost in her thought over 01's condition as well as Quatre's stubbornness that it ended up with her wandering around aimlessly.  All she knew now was that she was inside the mansion on L4 and supposedly alone and this guestroom had no windows whatsoever.

  "This is what I get for being so ditzy," Serena mumbled as she gazed around the room from her laid-back position on the sofa.

  *beep* *beep*

  (I didn't know I still kept the communicator with me…) Serena was shocked to hear the familiar beeping sound; it's been a day since she had her eyes on it. 

  "It must've been a habit to bring it with me everywhere…" Serena chuckled with some earnest as she took it out of her pants pocket and flipped it open after making sure she was alone.

  "Hai?" 

  "Serena…been awhile, ne?" it was Makoto's familiar face and voice in the small watch.

  "Mako-chan! How is it over there in culinary?" Serena said with renewed excitement and enthusiasm.

  "Nice to see your smiling face and voice, too!  *chuckle* I heard about what happened just a few hours ago, gomen ne for not being there…" Makoto apologized as sadness overwhelmed her.

  "Ohh…well, it still pains me to know about that demo…my feelings for me had lessened not too long before his death.  I wrote a letter explaining about the situation of my confusion and feelings…" Serena informed her.

  "But you love him!" Makoto's eyes widened at the realization of Serena's feelings towards Darien.

  "I…don't know…but I have a feeling that the love I held for him was exactly that but it faded away only to be replaced as a sense of tenderness one feels towards a dear friend and nothing more or less," Serena murmured.

  "*sigh* If you say so, Sere…but in a way it's a good thing because if you still felt more for Darien than now as you used to, I don't know what you would have done," Makoto softly revealed her fear.

  "I understand, Mako…thanks for checking up on me," Serena smiled lightly.

  "No prob, anyways…where are you?  I called the house a bit earlier and no one was home," Makoto told her.

  "I'm over at Colony L4," Serena calmly stated.

  "L4?!?!  What are you doing there?" Makoto's eyes widened.

  "Visiting a dear friend of mine for the summer, at first I came because of a funeral but…. After that, I decided to stay a bit longer with permission from my parents of course," Serena smiled.

  "Well that makes my trip a bit worthless now without you," Makoto sweat dropped.

  "What do you mean?  You're in Tokyo?" 

  "Hai, I came just this morning but I guess I'll just end up going to the…you know…funeral," Makoto softly uttered the last part out and saw Serena's flinch and instantly regretted it.

  "Funeral…right, when is it going to be performed?" Serena whispered out.

  "In two-three weeks from what the others have said," Makoto informed her.

  "What about your culinary class?" 

  "That's okay, I was top of the class and the only thing left was the finals, but with the grade I had there…I don't need to take the finals to graduate.  I'm a shoe-in!" Makoto exclaimed with glee.

  "Great news, congrats Mako-chan," Serena grinned.

  "Well got to go, see you when you get back," Makoto exclaimed and ended the transmission.

  (Why must I be reminded of their deaths…) Serena frowned to herself and settled back on the couch.

  And after a few more minutes, sleep claimed her.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Well, I don't know what else to write about without knowing where it's headed and so I turn to you dear readers for your comments and suggestions over this situation.  

  What would you like?  An old foe or new one?  Or an old one that either the pilots or scouts know (my pick over pilot or scout so not everything is given away) that turns to a new evil.

  And the next question is whether you'd like a happy ending or sad one or you don't care as long as there's an ending to this story.  Hehehe…anyways, there's my questions and me awaiting your answers.  So please review!  ^^  Ja until next time!


	8. A Dream or A Prohecy?

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 8

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  Hi again and there it goes again, taking a long time until I actually post a new chapter out for all of you.  Gomen nasai for doing that!  Demo…this time I have a reason, I was wondering what everyone's thoughts were over the outcome of the story but I only received a few results out of this.  Not to mention school work and it sooo sucks!! I worked so hard in all my classes and I end up getting horrible grades for them!  What's with that?!?! *grr*  Man, what do my teachers want from me:  to kill myself by trying to get good grades?  Nuh-uh, I'm so against that…*sigh* I hate this…after eleven years of school, I've done quite well in the science department and now here I am in Chemistry and I wind up with a D in that class, I usually get A's or B's and it jumps down to a D @_@  No wonder people kept warning me about taking the school class of Chem when I should take a summer course of it.  #_#  Too late, I'm dead and buried.  Oh welps, I should shut up now so here you go! 

  So in the end, here are the results but if any of you want to add a new request or a change of thought then there's still chance until I manage to reveal the enemy or actually end the story.  ^^;;  Oh and anyways, the winner over the enemy will be clouded over…meaning I'm not going to tell nor am I going to tell about how the ending will be, because it'll ruin the surprise!  Let me tell you though, mostly out of my two wonderments I had to flip the coin or weigh over the decision and take all your reviews into consideration.  =)  

  Well here goes nothing and for those who are wondering what the pairings are, I haven't changed it because it'll still be a H/U story although some of you have been thinking it's a mill/U.  But I put it there for fun because at the time, I was wondering…what if….?  So it's like an impulsive act from me.  Heheh…well, I shouldn't keep you waiting…so here goes nothing!

~.~.~.~.~

  "I've always believed that someday I may return, but I didn't think that after all the years I've spent in loneliness, the world could change so much…"  a male voice uttered, his face and body masked by shadows on top of a rooftop as it gazed in the night sky.

  "You've been gone for a long time," another voice stated, as the body kneeled down before its leader/commander.

  "I have, and this time…my plan will work…" the male stated in confidence.

  "It may or may not; the world has changed since you have been away."

  "And what are you trying to say?"

  "Just that many enemies have risen to try and claim its own prize only to have found that they have failed," the voice answered without fear as it spoke the truth to its commanding officer.

  "Hmph, you have spunk…well then…let's just see if you can earn your loyalty and trust in my services if you can speak so boldly to me," the male said and if the shadows of the night hadn't covered his face…he'd have smirked.

  "Yes, my lord…" the other voice whispered out and rose up from its position to gaze up at the moonlit sky.

~.~.~.~

  Duo kept on running straight ahead, not caring where he was heading…the main objective in his mind that he cared to listen to was to stay alive and get away from the furious Wufei.  But as he ran, he couldn't help but grin about what happened only moments ago.

  (Hehehe…wait till the guys hear about this!  If…they hear about it at all…) Duo noted inside his mind as he saw the good and bad side of the situation.

  "MAXWELL!!!!" a loud and angry voice sliced through the air, sending the expensive heirlooms and glass wares to rattle and practically fall off from their perches as the voice rang true and the heavy, pounding footsteps sounded closer than ever.

  (Uh-oh!) Duo's eyes widened and he began to give it all as he ran harder and faster than ever before.

  "Save me!!!" Duo unconsciously shouted as he ran around the bend followed by a low growl from in back of him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Subconscious

~.~.~.~.~.~

  (Where am I?  I…don't think I've ever been here before, have I?  Or is it that I just can't remember?)

  Flames began to rise up around the girl's petite form, enwrapping the Moon Princess as hot fumes began to strangle and suffocate her, yet the blond girl didn't react as she stood there emotionlessly and without care.

  (Shouldn't I be screaming and crying for help?  That's what I should do, shouldn't I?  But I don't feel anything…instead of the heat, I feel cold…so cold…what's going on?) 

  The flames had risen higher now, so high that it reached pass her head and there seemed to be no end to the height it went up to, all she could see was a pitch black sky with only a few glimpses of the starry night twinkling in the shadows of the clouds.

  (Stars…there's so few of them…or maybe the flames are hiding them from view…are they hiding the moon as well?  Or is there no moon tonight?) 

  As her thoughts ran on, she didn't notice that the flames had begun to wrap themselves around her body, turning her clothes into ash.

  (It's so cold, here, so cold…) the once Moon Princess now turned to just Serena who had her arms around her, rubbing at her skin, and as she bent her head down she noticed that instead of her moon dress, it was her normal every day clothing.

  Her eyes widened a few knots and then a small gasp escaped her mouth as she spotted something on the ground, slowly…ever so slowly she bent down to inspect it, ignoring the searing heat that should have been coming yet it didn't concern her.  Her hand reached over to the dirt paved ground and it passed her mind that the ground was filled with ashes, soot, and dried or wet blood.  Her hand passed all of that and headed for one object on the ground, it was twinkling and appeared to glow against the flames that surrounded it.

  "My….locket…" she finally said, her thoughts weren't speaking now but herself.

  As soon as she touched it, the locket seemed to have jumped as a bright white pillar of light came out of the center of the star locket and into the sky, erasing all the flames around Serena and the locket along with anything else.  Serena squinted against the illuminating light and was thrown off a few feet away.  As soon as the light died down, she rose up and went towards where her locket was but found no sign of it.  Unconsciously, she reached to her heart where her broach should have been but found no trace of it.  Frowning and a renewed sense of fear invaded once more where curiosity should have been.

  "My broach…where…?" Serena searched her pockets of her skirt found it empty, spinning around she observed the territory she currently occupied but only found ashes, soot, and blood.

  (Where am I?) 

  Fear gripped her thoughts at what could have happened to her treasured broach and as she took two steps forward, a familiar sound invaded the silence.

  (That sound…that music….) Serena stopped and turned her head in the direction of the music only to see a figure in the far off distance holding two objects in its hand.

  "My…locket!" Serena gasped, her eyes widening.

  The figure in return, grinned mischievously as it held the locket up into the illuminated night sky where the moon shined behind it and the stars continued to sparkle with all its worth.

  Then just as Serena took a step forward, the figure held up the second object that it held, palm upwards; to reveal her broach.

  "Those are mine!" Serena shouted in outrage as she began to scramble over to them and began to run.  Her footsteps carrying her forward but as much as she tried, the figure only appeared to have distanced itself even more.  

  (Give them back!) Serena growled out inside the recesses of her mind, but the figure only smirked until Serena found herself alone and in darkness.

  "My locket…"

  (Darien…Tuxedo Mask…Endymion…gave it to me…offered it to me…to represent the love shared between us…Sailor Moon…Serenity…and me…Serena…) 

  A tear trickled down her cheek and onto her palm.

  "My broach…"

  (The one thing that signified the strength I carried within me.  An heirloom from my mother and hers for generations!  What am I going to do?  The Silver Crystal is in that broach!)

  Another tear fell down, but this time hit the dark floor which sent ripples.

  (Nani?) Serena gazed down on the rippling floor as it opened up and swallowed her within.

  "AHH!!"

  She didn't feel the ground hit her nor did she feel as if she would suffocate; only that she felt fear grip her insides mixed with anger, sadness, sorrow; all emotions released themselves around her.

  Gazing around her surrounding she only saw an assortment of colors and shapes until a picture appeared right in front of her and beside her was a presence, she knew that much, but for some reason she couldn't turn her head.

  The being bent down and whispered to her ear, but she couldn't hear what it said or just that she couldn't remember right now.  But whatever it was, it gripped inside her heart with a tremendous force…she felt fear; an incredible feeling like never before.

  Then right in front of her danced a vision.

  "No!! No!  Make it stop!" Serena cried out, her eyes shedding tears at what lay before her.

  Only a laugh responded.

  In front of her was Quatre, his own blue eyes wide as a scream tore at him and then blood falling from his lips, dribbling down his chin as he fell in a clump on the ground.  His eyes dilated and then it finally closed itself from the world.

  "Iie!!!  Quat-chan!!" Serena screamed out all she was worth and then she plugged her ears as her hands raised itself up and around her ears, trying to tear out the echoing scream from her mind.  With that, she closed her eyes as well; not wanting to remember the dreadful fate that fell on her friend.

  "No, no, NO!!!!" 

~.~.~.~.~

End Dream:

~.~.~.~.~

  "Ahhh!!!" Serena cried out as her heart leapt as well as her body from the couch she fell asleep from.

  "That…was…all a dream?" Serena whispered, unsure of herself whether or not what she had dream could be forged by her own fears or they were truly a premonition like those that Rei is capable of having.

  (But…it was so real…) Serena bit her lip and unconsciously reached into her pocket and took out two objects:  her locket and her broach.

  "Whatever happens, I need to make sure to keep this close to me from now on…" Serena promised to herself.

  (And to keep an eye on Quat-chan….) Serena added as her fists clenched around her broach unconsciously.

  "Serena?  What are you doing here?" a deep voice intruded upon her thoughts.

  "Huh? Duo?" Serena blinked as she turned around, holding her broach to her chest while her other one gripped onto her locket on the couch beside her.

  "I heard…a scream…are you okay?" Duo stepped in, concern written on his face.

  "Hai, just a bad dream…"

  "Dream, huh?  Must've been something if you screamed so loud like that.  I thought you were being attacked or something," Duo half-smirked, half-frowned as he recalled the piercing scream cry out just moments ago.

  "Hmph," Serena frowned in disapproval, partly to lighten up the situation and also partly because of his comment.

  (Then again…that dream was awfully scary and what if it was or will be real?) Serena sighed inwardly and gazed up at Duo's face.

  "What are you doing in this part of the house, Duo?  I've been lost for hours and finally decided to stay right here since I didn't want to get any more lost…" Serena smirked.

  "Oh…uh…that…yeah, well….I was just walking around and heard your scream…" Duo's laugh was shaky as he sputtered out his excuse to the blonde teen.

  "Walk, ne?" Serena's brow gracefully rose up as she put her broach and locket back inside her pocket.

  "Heheh…yup!" Duo raised his arm in back of the crook of his neck and laughed some more.

  "I don't know about that, your hair's all tangled and I can see some sweat forming…nope, you were running…and from your laugh…you were running from something scary," Serena smirked as an idea formed on what could be the actual truth.

  "Heh, what?  How'd you…oh man," Duo's eyes widened as his laugh died down; Serena actually figured him out!

 "How'd I know?  Well, you're not the only one who makes excuses…" Serena winked at him.

  Before Duo could respond he heard familiar running footsteps close by and quickly dove in back of the couch, motioning for Serena to stay silent and not tell the upcoming visitor anything.

  Serena merely smiled in reply, not saying anything whether she'll lie for him or give him out.

  "Where is he?!?!" Wufei growled out as he came inside the room.

  "Where's who?"

  "You know who!  Maxwell!!" Wufei shouted as he wielded his kitana in front of her.

  "You mean Duo?" 

  "Onna, I don't have time to play mind games on you!  Tell me where he is!  This isn't 20 questions!"

  "Well if you're going to be so fickle, I have the right mind not to say anything," Serena flopped down on the edge of the couch and stared at black haired youth with calm eyes with a tinge of challenge in them.

  Just as Wufei was about to speak, he closed them again as his eyes hardened and he turned his head towards the corridor.  He momentarily stepped out as he keenly paid attention on what was up ahead.

  "Stay here onna, and if you see that braided baka…tell him to go upstairs…something's up…" Wufei stated as he held his kitana at his side and ran off back where he came from.

  "Well at least I know where the exit is at from here…" Serena sighed as she turned her head towards Duo who stood up, but instead of care-free eyes, she noticed that they were now serious and grim looking.

  "There's an intruder," Duo merely stated and ran out the door and followed Wufei who was just about to turn the corner.

  "Be careful, all of you…" Serena whispered.

  (I heard it too…there was a thud upstairs and then a faint scramble…whatever is happening upstairs…it's quite loud…usually kidnapping is a quieter approach.  But no, this wasn't an actual kidnapping, was it?) Serena noted in her mind as she gazed upwards at the starched ceiling.

  "An assassination attempt…" Serena concluded.

~.~.~.~

Upstairs:

~.~.~.~

  The struggle had been going on for about five minutes now inside Relena's room.  Fear of dying had long risen from her mind and was about to go into overdrive at this moment after so long of trying to stay alive.  Every time she would reach the door, she'd be dragged back on the ground by this unknown assassin.  Even at this moment, she had yet to know its name and whether it was a male or female.  All she knew was that she was getting ready for bed after a few minutes of worrying over where Serena was because she had missed dinner.  The last she saw her was when they had spoken out in Quatre's garden.  

  Just as she had finished brushing her hair, a hand went towards her mouth, startling her out of her reverie but Relena instantly bit on the gloved fingers and let out a startled yelp as she was flung onto the floor with a loud thump.  From there, everything was a blur with only a thought left on her mind:  to live and get out of here alive or at least to warn someone.

  Suddenly the barred door of where a chair leaned against the doorknob flung open to reveal three figures in front of the doorway.

  "Heero!" Relena instantly cried out with a hoarse voice as she tried once more to get away from the attacker's clutches.

  "Hn.  Omae o korosu," was the response as the safety clicked off followed shortly by his two other companions.

  "Let Miss Relena go," Quatre stated.

  "…" Trowa didn't say or do anything except hold his gun perfectly with grace and calmness radiating from him.

  In back of the three boys, footsteps followed.

  The attacker gazed at each of them momentarily before its eyes fell on the blonde who spoke at least more decently than the others and smirked, a small smile appearing on the attacker's lips…most of its face shielded by a mask that it wore and also by the shadows.  

  The assassin pushed Relena away from its body, causing a lamp nearby to fall and shatter, and then jumped out the open window.  Heero quickly moved forward and towards the ledge of the balcony from Relena's open window with Trowa shortly behind.   The two boys gazed at the surroundings but found no trace of the assassin, each cursing silently in their mind for having to have failed on capturing a killer.

  "Are you okay, Miss Relena?" Quatre asked as he knelt beside the quaking Vice Foreign Minister.

  "H-hai," Relena nodded numbly, she could still feel the fear inside her even though it was now over.

  "Damn, we missed it!" Duo cursed as he put away his gun and Wufei had already sheathed his kitana.

  A few more minutes later, the broken lamp had been picked up and thrown in a nearby wastebasket followed by a few attempts of straightening the disorganized guestroom.

  "You should move into a new room just in case Miss Relena," Quatre suggested in which Relena merely agreed with a silent nod.

  Just as Relena was packing up her belongings with the other G-boys nearby out of concern, new footsteps intruded the heavy silence.

  All eyes trained upon the open doorway.

  "Is…everything okay now?" a voice murmured out in concern, a voice they all knew too well.

  "Serena…" Quatre said in awe, thoughts of her had drifted off a few minutes to an hour ago, wondering where she had disappeared off to.

  "Hai, onna…it's over…" Wufei grumbled in response.

  "I'm…glad, I didn't know whether I should've stayed where I was when I heard only silence…but I couldn't stay any longer…I'm sorry Wufei if I disobeyed your orders…I got worried…" Serena drooped her face and studied the ground to see a mark of blood being spilt near the door.

  Wufei didn't say anything in response, not knowing at all what to do since for most of the time, his requests weren't exactly heeded.

  "You didn't, since it only counted until the danger was away," Duo stepped in with a reassuring smile on his face.

  A small smile grew on her face, but she couldn't let go of the sight that met her eyes; blood…human blood.

  "Relena…" Serena uttered softly, and Relena gazed at the blonde girl who said her name.

  "Are you hurt?" Serena asked with concern.

  "I'm fine, Serena…" Relena's eyes softened, feeling the fear let itself go at last.

  "I'm glad, then…" Serena knelt down, and gazed at the blood before her, "this must be the blood of the one who tried to attack you, isn't it?"

  "Blood?" Relena murmured the words, it sounding so foreign to her tongue.

  "It must be, don't touch it…we'll need it as it is…" Trowa advised.

  Serena merely nodded before standing up again.  She crossed the room and stared at her onii-chan in the eyes, studying them and comparing it to her dream.  She knew he was okay at the moment, but someday…she knew that there would come a time when he would get hurt and she feared that day.

  "Serena, where have you been?" 

  "Me?"

  "Yes, you disappeared this afternoon!" Quatre cried out.

  "I…went for a walk."

  Duo grinned at that excuse, knowing he used it on her and having it failed.

  "A…walk?" Quatre quirked, his brow rising.

  "Yes, I needed time to think and then…I found myself lost…" Serena sighed.

  "Lost?"

  "Oh come on, Quat-chan!  Of course I'd get lost in this place, it is rather large you know…even Duo found himself lost…when he was running away from Wufei!" Serena rambled on, earning a glare from Duo and Wufei at the same time.

  "Hey!" Duo sputtered.

  "Onna, you were hiding him!"

  "Oops…" 

  Relena stared in silence at the scene unfold, finding herself quite amused by the display before her.  Heero gazed on in silence beside her, his eyes fixated on Serena's every word unconsciously…not really finding a reason for doing so.  Trowa observed everything down to the nearest detail, as always. Suddenly, Heero broke his gaze upon the blonde teenager and left the room, without bothering to close or slam the door shut.

  "Serena, I don't want you doing that anymore.  I didn't know where you were!  Whether you were hurt or not, or if you were captured….at times like this, I only want to see you okay…." Quatre lectured.

  "I know Quat-chan…and I don't want you hurt as well…I don't want to see anyone get hurt…" Serena murmured.

  "Good," Quatre nodded his head in approval before turning his attention on Relena who had her bags already packed and ready for removal.

  "Let's get going then, it's 1 in the morning!" Duo complained.

  "I'll show you to your new room then, Miss Relena," Quatre smiled politely as he picked up a bag followed by Wufei and Duo.

  Quatre was the first one to exit followed by Relena, Wufei, and Duo.

  Serena gazed momentarily around the room before exiting as well.

  "So…Duo, what did you do that caused Wufei to chase you?" Serena whispered in his ear.

  A grin spread itself from Duo's face and then began his tale.

  "Well now…wait till I tell you…"

  "Maxwell if you breathe a word of it to anyone I swear…I'll…!!" Wufei shouted in front of them as the black haired youth turned his head around to glare at the braided orphan.

  "Eeps…" 

  Serena giggled lightly at that and decided not to pressure Duo anymore into revealing the story to her, content at the moment to see a certain degree of happiness present itself to her.

  (It's so sad to know that these boys are actually trained killers…who pilot those machines…)Serena remarked.

  Her eyes fell on Relena up ahead, so solemn and quiet…

  (She must be getting tired of all of this, isn't she?  Not knowing when they'll attack, not knowing exactly how to respond….even the walls of the Winner mansion couldn't stop them from tracking her down…) Serena saddened at the thought.

  (But…even I can't escape from my duties…so Relena, don't you escape from yours.  Just know never to give up…keep on fighting in the ways you know how…)Serena silently urged.

  And as if Relena heard her, she turned her head to stare at Serena's determined face and smiled softly, her solemn appearance disappearing only to be replaced by a small assurance that everything was fine now.

  "Relena…" Serena murmured softly as Quatre stopped and opened the door where Relena disappeared into after Trowa checked out the inside first.

  Heero stood in the corner, watching everything that had happened but didn't comment…only in his mind would he say anything.

  (Comforting and kind…something so rare…) Heero muttered in his mind, as he let his guards drop momentarily.

  (…and beautiful…) he added unconsciously and as soon as that was noted, his guards reappeared once more as he was once again the Perfect Soldier.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  There goes Chapter 8 of With Death Comes Sadness.  It's been awhile, I know.  And I apologize but if you need to know who's to blame, blame school!! The evil thing, hai, I detest it….too much pressure and then there's the SAT's but that's not for months to come…and when it does…*shudders*  


	9. someoneanyonegomen nasai, Quatchan

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 9

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  *grumble* *grumble*  I found out that someone beat my idea of creating an anime club, I planned on one around sophomore year but now I'm a junior and it hadn't exactly passed my thoughts until later on this year and just when I was wondering how to formulate one, some girl went and beat me to it.  And I'm not exactly happy with the way she runs it, she's too much of an amateur.  Oh well, I didn't join because they planned the meetings on a Friday during lunch which is the same day my club meets.  .;; Not too much of a loss since whenever I'm in that meeting everyone around there are talking and not watching the video that's on or blocks my ways of watching the darn thing!  How annoying.  

  Well I can always watch over at my brother's anime club over at SFSU, hehehe… ^^;;   

  Anyways, enough of my prattling, here comes the next chapter for all of you.  ^^

~.~.~.~

  "What are we going to do now?  An assassin actually managed to get through the Winner defenses and into Relena's room; without us knowing!" Duo's voice cried out.

  "Maxwell we already know that!" Wufei's voice made itself known.

  In back of the almost closed mahogany door, Serena heard everything that was being said inside.

  "Look, we have still yet to know who or what is behind all of this.  So we should think of that right now and not about what should be done at the moment," Quatre uttered.

  Serena kept quiet, thinking over the situation but in the end, she couldn't get anywhere by just thinking because there wasn't the slightest clue over the enemy's identity.

  (The enemy….is unknown…what's to become of this?  They're fighting a shadow at this time.) Serena noted inside her head, placing her hand to her heart, hoping everything will turn out fine.

  "The enemy will be back," Heero's voice finally spoke out.

  "…." A set of footsteps moved away from a wall far away to the other side and stopped.

  "What is it?" Quatre's voice spoke out once more.

  "We'll need to keep a close eye on Relena, it seems that whatever we're dealing with is no amateur," Duo spoke out, earning a grunt of agreement from Wufei and a 'hn' from Heero.

  "Agreed, we'll need to take watch from this time on until the enemy has been revealed and defeated," Wufei added. 

  "Whoever can get through security and whoever can get one of these rare poison needles are something…" Duo commented.

  "Especially in the colonies," Quatre remarked.

  "Meaning our enemy has links everywhere…" Wufei murmured in a low tone.

  (Links…everywhere, poison needles…it's still confusing to me.) Serena sighed inwardly, as she bent down to her knees by the doorway.

  "All…that…I want is for you to do what you can to keep Relena alive," Milliardo's familiar voice rose up inside the room.

  "The enemy, if it chooses to, can reveal itself to you.  But at the moment, Relena's life is what's important and all we ask is you keep her living until we can find a different safe haven for her to stay at," Noin's voice chose to say something now.

  Serena inwardly sucked in air at those words, it reminded her of a time not too long ago:  during her duties as Sailor Moon back on Earth.  The way her guardians and friends would go about on keeping her safe and having a protector around her from time to time during a crisis.  She never did enjoy that because they were her friends, not just her protectors, and she disliked the thought of having them sacrifice their life in return for her own.  Getting up from her place on the floor, she reached inside her pocket to feel the warmth of her broach before turning to the doorway but heard a door open nearby.  Looking to her side, she noticed that it was Relena's newly acquired room.

  Taking one last glance, Serena left the corridor and into a nearby room next door.  

~.~.~

  Silence reigned inside the room as they heard the click of a door nearby and with the pilot's keen sense of hearing; they narrowed it down to Relena's bedroom.

  "It's Relena," Milliardo uttered as he noticed a wave of dark blonde hair.

  The doorway to the room opened wide to see Relena's face, temporarily free of worry and fear.

  "I…couldn't sleep, I hope I didn't disturb anything…." Relena explained.

  "Hn."

  "Not at all, Miss Relena, we were just finishing up our discussion," Quatre offered a warm smile in which she returned.

  "If you wish, sister, I'll take you downstairs…breakfast should be done soon," Milliardo kindly offered as he made his way toward the door.

  Relena nodded towards the others before her cornflower blue eyes lay itself on Heero's who only gazed fixedly on her for just a moment before he turned away from her to retrieve his motionless laptop on a chair next to him.

  (Heero…) Relena sighed softly in her mind, recalling her dream of being with him.

~.~.~

  "Rashid?" Serena's sweet, melodious voice uttered out into the dank halls of the lower chamber, near the entrance to the hidden hide-out of the Gundams themselves.

  "Serena, how did you get in here?" Rashid turned his head towards the petite blonde standing near the group of Maguanacs.

  "I…wandered around and got lost again," Serena sweat dropped in which the other Maguanacs laughed uproariously.

  "Oh, Serena…you're still the same, I see," Rashid grinned widely.

  "I guess so…can you or the others show me the way upstairs to the breakfast room?  I'm kind of hungry," Serena softly muttered and to support her statement, her stomach growled, earning another laugh.

  "You can eat here with us!" one of the guys offered as he held out a mug of ale and bread with fruits to the side.

  "Knowing Serena here, I don't think it's enough…now c'mon, I'll show you the way," a familiar man in his early twenties raised himself up from the bench and approached Rashid and Serena.

  "Ahh…Krahmn, finished already?" Rashid questioned in his deep baritone.

  "Yup, here Serena, have an apple while I take you to the breakfast table…we should get there by the time Master Quatre and them are halfway done with their breakfast if we leave now," Krahmn informed as he began to walk away.

  "He's right, you know…he's been around Master Quatre and the guys for quite awhile now…I believe he grew up with Master Quatre and was a playmate at one time or another…"Jhamal's voice told the young blonde who stared over to Krahmn's near distant form.

  "Play…mate?" Serena's voice sounded distant as she stared fixedly at the young Maguanac from the back.

  "Yeah, don't you remember Serena?" Rashid questioned.

  (Krahmn…) Serena uttered softly to herself as her eyes misted back and memories resurfaced.

~.~Short Flashback~.~

  "Quat-chan!" 

  "Serena!"

  "Who's that?" a little Serena pointed to a slightly older boy next to Quatre.

  A young boy, about 5-6 years older than Quatre stood quietly off to the side and bowed to Serena who smiled in return.  He had dark brown-almost black hair with blue eyes that held a bit of happiness and a care-free quality in them.

  "This is Krahmn, Serena.  Krahmn, this is Serena, my friend," Quatre introduced the two.

  "A pleasure to meet you, Serena," Krahmn said as he bowed once again in greeting as he placed a fist to his chest.

  "Nice to meet you, too….Krahmn," Serena said in return.

~.~End Flashback~.~

  (Krahmn, yes…I do remember him…he was not around that much but I see him every now and then with Quatre.  He was nice and all, a great person to converse with and go to for problems…but he's also the type who doesn't like to reveal too much…) Serena recalled and as she escaped from her thoughts, she noticed that Krahmn had disappeared around the corner by now.

  "Hey!  Krahmn!! Wait for me!!" Serena cried out as she took the apple in her hand and ran off and around the corner.

  "She'll never change, will she?" Rashid laughed in earnest alongside Jhamal and the other Maguanacs.

  "I hope she doesn't, she's a rare one to find…"Jhamal said.

  "And how would you know, you haven't known her that long," Rashid said.

  "I don't know…it's just a feeling," Jhamal shrugged.

  "Hm." Rashid nodded in agreement, for he too had felt that same emotion when looking upon the young blonde.

  "You know, maybe she's like Master Quatre in a way," Jhamal wondered out loud to himself but Rashid caught wind of the words and stared at Jhamal.

  "You mean a person with empathic abilities?" Rashid interrogated from the side.

  Jhamal didn't respond as he merely watched the blonde disappear to the side, her long blonde hair flowing down the back.

~.~.~

  "How did you get lost, anyway?" Krahmn questioned as he led the way.

  "I can't remember all that clearly, I do remember entering this room only to see so many antiques.  I touched one of them and this door was revealed and so I went in there out of curiosity," Serena trailed off from there as her way of getting lost had made itself known.

  "No wonder," Krahmn sighed, "Hasn't Quatre explained to you that these mansions were created years ago so there may be secret passages here and there?"

  "I…remember him saying that in some form or other," Serena said with some guilt hinted in her tone.

  "You're just the same, eh Serena?" Krahmn laughed as he led her up a set of stairs, "Anyways, this one should lead to the front of the breakfast hall so I'll just show you the way this far…it's straight…shouldn't have too trouble getting there."

  "Thank you, Krahmn, it's great seeing you again," Serena smiled before disappearing into a glass door that was actually passage way that led out of a Grandfather clock.

  As soon as Serena's figure had disappeared into the light, the lone boy was left alone to stare at the spot where she was last seen.  His blue eyes revealing nothing but simple interest for a few seconds before it melted away, as if it was never there before.

  "See you later…Serena," Krahmn murmured in the semi-darkness.

~.~.~.~

  In the quiet, yet tense, atmosphere the use of silverware are the only things occupying the still afternoon air…  The tense feeling of wonderment and curiosity hasn't left in the last half hour since the noise had started.  Worry crept in, ever so slightly, as well as mild interest.  And in the room, faces of several people gazed every now and then towards the open doorway to the breakfast room in which these occupants had stationed themselves in for their breakfast. 

  Suddenly, a low growl and a heavy sigh rose up followed by a loud pounding of a fist and spoon hitting the hard, mahogany table…thus creating a clatter of the dish and cup near the figure's fist.  

  "I can't take this!! Where is she?!?" Quatre cried out, revealing his worry and hidden anguish towards his guest.

  A gasp and a startled look from Relena couldn't be contained inside any longer after Quatre's outburst while a smirk wound its way up to Duo's face as well as Noin's.

  "I'm…sorry everyone…please forgive me," Quatre apologized in solemnity as he sat back down, running a hand through his blonde locks.

  "It's quite alright, Quatre…I'm worried too, and I'm sure everyone else is in this room," Milliardo gently added as he cast a swift glance around the room at the people staring at him.

  "Yes, Milliardo's right…but don't worry, Quatre…after all, this mansion is quite large.  She's probably still trying to figure out the way to the breakfast room," Noin offered a guess as to where that blonde girl could be.

  "Yeah, Quatre!  So, don't you worry!" Duo grinned as the sudden thought came along.

  "Maybe…maybe you're right…" Quatre nodded his head, knowing that he was probably over reacting again but he still couldn't stop himself from being so worried.

 "Yup!  So let's not waste anymore time and eat without worry!" Duo chuckled and began to dig into his meal, this time free of worries…at least on the outside.

~.~.~

  Serena stepped out of the Grandfather Clock, looking back at it with mild interest.

  (To think after all these years, there was a secret passage to that underground store room…at least, it looked like a store room.  I've only been to L4 once or twice and I never looked at the clock as a hidden passage.  Does Quat-chan know about it?) Serena wondered to herself before shaking her head of the thought and looked at the change of surrounding of semi-darkness to a well-lit corridor.  

  Family and landscape painting lined the walls with statues of mythological creatures and antique vases filled with fresh, new flowers.  At the end of one hallway, a window revealing the outside which showed a tree stood by and at the other end from the girl's left side was another corridor.  To her front stood a doorway and a sign nearby saying it would lead to the next door of the breakfast room.

  "Great, only two more doors to go it seems," Serena uttered, a bit exasperated and irritated but nevertheless relieved that she could soon have lunch.

  Just as Serena took two more steps a figure to her right caught her interest.  Turning around she only faced nothing, but because of that image…she couldn't help but grow wary of her surrounding and her defenses and senses heightened up.

  (Trouble…) Serena noted to herself as her hands slowly reached for her pockets and to her broach, just in case.

  Before the teenager could act, one arm entwined themselves around the hand reaching for her pocket while the other placed itself over her mouth so she couldn't scream.  And before she could move herself to try and bat the intruder away, the enemy's leg kicked at her legs making her lose her footing and collapse to the ground.  From there, she could feel the person's body over her, the heavy burden of another's weight…only heightening up her fear and worry.

  (Kami…oh, Selene…what do I do now?) Serena's mind worked itself, feeling that the power she held within herself was at a loss right now because of this unpredictable circumstance.

  "Shh…it'll be over soon…" the face of the person was masked, but the voice sounded familiar…where had she heard it before?

  The voice this unknown, masked assailant sounded female and as Serena strained her head, she could tell that this one individual is filled with determination and knew that it'd win against Serena.

  (One flaw, you shouldn't think so highly of yourself…it'd get you killed…or captured.  But right now, I have a feeling you may win…) Serena groaned at that last statement and closed her eyes for the moment, willing that all of this be over soon…that she would still live to see the next day.

  "heheh…you've lost, little girl…and I have won, but don't worry…it's not you I'm after, so no hard feelings.  I just can't let you live," the female whispered into her ear and then stroked her hair with her free hand since she was already sitting on top of her abdomen as if it was a chair.  And then the assassin reached into it's black paints to retrieve the weapon she would use to 'get rid of' her.  A simple, solitary needle:  filled with poison.

  (Great, I die not as Sailor Moon.  Not as Princess Serenity or Neo Queen Serenity.  I don't die fighting nor defending…I don't even die by a gun or a knife or an energy ball from some weirdo sent out to kill me!  I die as simple Serena Tsukino, a teenage girl who was foolish enough to get lost in her friend's house and trying to make it to breakfast!! And on top of that, I haven't even eaten my meal!! This sucks!!) Serena shouted out in her mind as the female held it in front of her eyes with a smirk in the woman's untainted lips, no lipstick at all apparent on those slightly pink buds.

  Seeing the needle in front of her face, she could almost make out the glinting tip of the metal, a small liquid placed on top of it, shining in the light. Now having observed the stupid little thing, a small cry emitted in her closed mouth, held by the gloved hand and her eyes began watering up.

  (Baka, no one's here to save you.  Damn it!! Someone help me!! Oh, Quat-chan…I'm sorry that I couldn't defend myself…gomen nasai…) Serena cried out in her mind, hoping against hope that she may be saved.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Breakfast Rooml:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Quatre was almost done with his breakfast, now reaching for the pancake on his nice, white china plate when his eyes widened and a small gasp left his lips.  His heart pained so much and at the back of his mind his senses widened up by a huge gap, signaling wildly to him about something that he had yet to figure out and in moments he knew what it was.

  He dropped the fork, making it clatter on the plate as the two collided against one another and he grasped the sides of the table, trying to control his emotions.  After a few seconds he had already earned the attention of everyone around him, making them all worry even if most of them hadn't shown it.

  (Oh! God. no!) Quatre cried out inside his mind as the feelings finally subsided, although slightly.

  "Are you all right?" Relena asked, being the first to speak.

  "Hey, what's wrong?" Duo questioned.

  Trowa simply stayed silent as well as the others, waiting for him to voice out the reason for his sudden action.

  Just as the two questioned him of his situation, a voice cried out inside his mind.

  ~Oh, Quat-chan…I'm sorry that I couldn't defend myself…gomen nasai…~

  "Serena!!" Quatre shouted; worry evident on his face as he said her name out loud and suddenly he rose from his seat and started for the open door leading to the farther door in front that barred his view.

  "What is it, Quatre?!" Duo asked, his voice filled with concern as to why his comrade had acted so impulsively without saying anything to them except the girl's name.

  "It's Serena, she's in trouble…I just know it…" Quatre said in a grave tone, warning all of them not to try and stop him.

  "Serena?!?" Relena suddenly cried out, her eyes flashing with concern for her new friend as she rose up from her chair but Heero had already beat her to it as well as Milliardo and then the other pilots.

  (Please be okay!) Relena prayed as she ran to follow the others.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  There goes that chapter, and yes I know it's quite short…sorry for that!  ^^;;


	10. Don’t be sad, because we’re alive…

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 10

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  *slight pout*  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  And it's also to my knowledge that I couldn't be the founder in my school to be the first to create an Anime Club 'because' someone else already started it a day before me!! *full pout now*  It's just not fair!!! *starts bawling*  Yeah, I complained about that before in the previous chapter but I don't care!  *sniffles*

Author's Notes:  I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story!!  It's just great reading all your great reviews and it really does help me go on with writing my fics.  Well here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.  

~.~.~.~

  It's already fully acknowledged that the blonde teenage girl is in great peril.  Her body pressed hard against the carpeted floor, a heavy burden of another's weight on top of her abdomen and that burden was the one who would soon kill her for being in the way.  

  (What am I going to do?) Serena asked herself repeatedly, darting her crystalline blue eyes that were wide with fear and uncertainty as it tried to formulate a way out of this trouble but no matter how many times her eyes searched around the room there was no idea at all seeping into her brain.

  As Serena tried once more to get out of the enemy's grasp by scrambling her legs here and there, the enemy only pressed her hand harder against Serena's mouth, making her wince and the gloved hand now over her nose, creating a difficulty with her breathing.

  "Now, now, now…no trying to break out of my hold; you'd only create more trouble for me and that'll make me angry," the female shook her covered head.

  (Great, I think she enjoys killing….) Serena sighed inwardly.

  The assassin then began to shift her weight over to the side as she leaned down with needle in her hand, the thin prick coming closer and in Serena's mind's eye it appeared to be in slow motion of pure torture.

  (This is it…) 

~.~.~.~

  Quatre ran to the closed door in front of him with his fellow comrades and allies right behind him, but he didn't fully acknowledge their presence as only one thought raced through his head.

  (Serena, I'm coming!) 

  As Quatre neared the closed door, he ran with renewed speed with his heart racing wildly inside of him.

  Throwing the double door aside, he came to a halt at the sight before him.  An unknown figure was straddling his helpless friend, bent over and holding something in between its gloved fingers.  As Quatre threw aside the doors, the intruder whipped its head aside, glaring at him through slit eyes and Serena gazed at him with wide pupils that held relief as well as hope.

  Without warning, Quatre's blue eyes blazed with anger at his enemy, something he didn't usually feel towards someone but somehow, this was considered an exception because of the possible harm that may have occurred if he didn't react quickly enough.  As his comrades came through the door, Quatre dashed forward with fist held tightly in front of him, preparing for a rough punch but one that didn't come as his fist missed the intruder's face and body by a few inches.  The assassin managed to roll across to the side, pulling Serena alongside who let out a small yelp.  As the figure came to a stop, the figure was kneeling down with Serena's body pulled up against the person's chest.  Serena tried to once more get out of the woman's hold she found her arms incapable of moving.

  (What?  Why can't I move?) Serena wondered wildly and looking around her surroundings she finally understood why.

  Glimpsing to the side she saw a small smirk on the assassin's features and then cast a glance at her comrades who stared hard at the one who held her.  Feeling a bit weary, she prepared to close her eyes but not without whispering one more word to them before letting the clutches of darkness catch her fall.  Fully knowing that the intruder had let her hold of her mouth go since there was no need to keep it a secret, she finally whispered a few words.

  "Quat-chan…." Serena croaked out, her eyes filled with happiness at seeing her friend one last time before she passed out, her body no longer held by the intruder and so she fell to the ground.  

~.~.~.~

  Everything happened too fast for anyone to completely comprehend.  Since the others came through those double doors, all they saw was a blur of black pulling along a blonde with it over to the side.  As things had settled a bit to decipher some details, it was not known that the blonde was Serena, her eyes shining with slight hope but after awhile something faded from those eyes and as the intruder let its hold on Serena go…all eyes focused on the girl, Serena.  She wavered slightly and her mouth opened slightly to whisper something, a name, one of the Gundam Pilot's name and no else's.  And then, that's where everything seemed to blur together and only one image remained: the vision of Serena uttering that one name and then falling to the ground and without sight or intention of moving at all.

  At the sight of Serena's collapsed body, Quatre had immediately run to his friend's body and turned Serena over to her back, his blue eyes wild with worry and concern over her well-being, not caring if he appeared crazy at the moment.

  "Serena!  Serena!" Quatre took the blonde's body to his arms and started cradling her and as he moved his hand over to her throat, he felt for a pulse.

  "Is…she okay?" Relena whispered out, she now stood beside Milliardo and Noin who remained quiet and still did at this moment.

  "Hey, the person is gone…" Duo looked around as well as everyone else in the room at the mention of the intruder's disappearance.

  "It's too late right now, the trespasser has managed to buy itself some time to escape the premises," Noin sighed as she glanced around the current vicinity.

  "Still, we should make sure," Milliardo added.

  "Come on Serena, open your eyes!" Quatre began to murmur, turning the other's attentions back on him and the girl in his arms as he tried to bring consciousness back.

  Relena moved forward and kneeled down beside the blonde Arabian boy, a bit uncertain over what to do.

  "Is there a pulse?" Heero's monotonic tone questioned, as he strode forward and stopped a few feet away from Quatre and Serena.

  "It's…faint, and that person punctured her skin at the base of her neck, it must've been some sort of poison and it's killing her…" Quatre quietly informed the others, his head cast aside, not wanting the others know that his defenses were almost completely down as he let his emotions once more get in the way but he knew the others wouldn't mind because out of the group he was the one that showed his emotions more frequently than the others.

  "It's too late to try and dilute the poison," Wufei mumbled as he turned his back from them and went back into the dining hall.

  "We could still try, can't we?!?" Quatre harshly cried out, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his hold around Serena's body tightened.

  "Quatre…" Relena sighed, shaking her head and as her eyes focused on Serena's pale face she knew that now it was only a matter of time before the blonde girl who offered her advice and friendship would soon disappear from her life.

  Just then, Wufei came back in and this time with a glass of milk in his hand but a grim façade apparent in his hard features.

  "Here, put this down the onna's throat," Wufei grumbled as he handed the object to Relena who carefully tilted Serena's face and then opened her lips partially and proceeded to put the milk down to try and dilute some of the poison.

  "I don't know if it'll work, we have no idea what poison was used but whatever…" Wufei explained half-heartedly.

  For a few seconds that felt like hours, no reaction came and all hope seemed to dwindle until Quatre noticed her index finger twitch with life, and from that small sign of life he breathed in a sigh of relief.

  (Thank Allah that she's all right!)  Quatre thanked with great incredulity as he hugged his friend right there and then.

  (She's fine...) Heero noted inside his mind at the sight of a relieved Quatre Winner, Pilot of Sandrock, and leader of the Gundam Pilots.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena's Time:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  From the time that the woman injected her with that prick of a needle, everything swirled and blurred together.  All momentum, all time, everything appeared lost and all she felt were tumbles and swirls between illusion and reality.

  All that settled to her was that last, fleeting moment at the sight of her onii-chan and from there she had to whisper his name before she became lost in only darkness.

  But at the time she spent in darkness, it was cold, freezing and she knew that this must be a stage towards death.  Yes, she had been dead before but at the moment death hit her she immediately met life and the feeling of life was warm and inviting unlike here where she was stuck in suspended animation.  No life met her, no comforting thoughts but her own and at the moment she knew nothing but the freezing temperature that blazed around her.

  (Was this in my dream: the darkness?  With the cold feeling of unwelcome bidding me to die and enter the realm of death?) Serena thought to herself as she placed her arms around herself.

  Suddenly she felt another presence and the darkness disappeared only to be replaced with a certain gray environment.  Warmth enveloped her arms and no fear or uncertainties are in her thoughts but comfort.  This wasn't death or destruction; this was more like a dream, an endless dream.  Maybe she wouldn't exactly meet death but life?  Or maybe it is death, but in another form that would take her somewhere inviting like heaven.

  (Yes, maybe this is the path towards heaven…) Serena presumed as she let down her arms as warmth spread around her, feeling needed and loved and cared for.

  After awhile she couldn't help but look down only to find that she wore a white dress, a princess gown and in her hand was her star locket; open yet it played no music for her.  A bit confused as to the reason to why, she extended her arm until she gazed straight into it, the lid was open and the inside moved, emitting light as it usually did but no sound came out.  Dumbfounded, she stopped staring at the object and held it to her heart, contemplating over the reason until one resolution came.

  (Darien has died, there is no reason for music to play anymore….) now as Serenity, had suggested.

  After awhile, she felt the view around her vanish and a swirl of colors surrounded her until one shade remained and it was light silver.  Opening her temporarily closed eyes, a breeze greeted her as it sent her hair out of their odangoes and into a tangled web behind her pale white gown.  Unfolding her closed hands from the locket she noticed that her star locket had disappeared only to be replaced by an illuminating glow of white light. 

  (The power of the Silver Crystal…it's calling to me…) Serenity noted as she gazed at the glow in the palm of her hand.

  "I have a choice now…to stay here in the realm of death or…return…" Serenity whispered to herself, wondering over her decisions.

  (Should I go back?  The Crystal is telling me to, yet another side of me wishes to remain here…) Serenity bit her lip, staring at the illuminating light.

  "I, alone, can make this decision.   Here, and now," Serenity sighed and then closed her eyes, breathing out a sigh.

  Then all around her darkness fell once more, the breeze that blazed around her once before had died out and only the cold remnants remained without warmth or comfort.  Yet, there was light and she held it in the palm of her hand.

  "Should I…?" Serenity asked herself once more.

  Suddenly the glowing power of the Moon intensified and she heard and saw two people conversing.

   ~

 "It's too late to try and dilute the poison," Wufei mumbled as he turned his back from them and went back into the dining hall.

  "We could still try, can't we?!?" Quatre harshly cried out, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his hold around Serena's body tightened.

  ~

 "Quat-chan…" Serenity's even tones had lightened up, and she merely whispered those words to herself in the darkness, her crystalline blue eyes widening and tears fell from her eyes.

  She hated the sight of her dear friend in pain; she didn't enjoy seeing that sight and knowing she caused that pain hurt her even more.

  "Wufei…" she recalled the black haired Chinese boy who had left the room and his comrades and remembered the intense fire in his onyx black eyes.  She knew, deep in her heart that he cared for her as well despite the small amount of time the two of them shared.

  "I'm sorry, my friends, for the pain…I have caused…" Serenity melted away only to be replaced by the normal, everyday teenager, Serena Tsukino. 

  The odangoes were now back on her golden hair, her wide crystalline blue eyes filled with life and purpose and she held the power of the Crystal in her hands towards where the sky would have been if she wasn't in this odd environment.  A blaze of light came up and she only knew that warmth had returned with a difference.  She felt loved, tenderness, comfort, and safe warm arms around her.  She knew that instead of death, she felt life and life was something she wanted and nothing else at this moment.  Knowing she was alive and that she had love was all she needed.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A Week Later:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Relena Peacecraft had left the confines of the Winner mansion, maybe for the better considering all the trouble that had met the pilots and Serena during the pacifist's stay.  But every now and then, Relena would come by to see how everyone was doing with an escort, of course.  And those escorts would either be Noin or Milliardo and both were openly or respectfully greeted with great audacity.

  Now at this beautiful Friday afternoon, Serena found herself in the company of Noin while Relena talked with the other pilots in the other room.  

  "Serena, if I may be bold as to ask…" Noin began.

  "You can ask me anything, Lt. Noin!" Serena said with an easy, open smile.

  "You haven't been quite yourself ever since that…incident a week ago," Noin bluntly put it.

  "Oh, that…yeah, well knowing that you were going to die and then suddenly wake up in the middle of the corridor with your onii-chan crying over you wasn't exactly a happy, memorable event…" Serena answered softly and turned her head away from the young woman.  

  Serena gazed at the fake blue sky, seeing some of the local birds that were brought from Earth to be raised in the colonies fly across the sky.  If she thought about it hard enough, she could picture the scouts out there in the sky with the birds in their Sailor Scout form, determined looks shining in each of their eyes but small smiles gracing their lips.

  (They didn't want to fight, like me, yet they did it still.  They were willing to die for a cause, and in return for their sacrifices they earned the title to be princesses, warriors, and the future Queens of Crystal Tokyo.  But do they really want that in the end, instead of being normal?  Darien had fought for that, hadn't he?  To be able to become a true hero and in the end…he had died nobly, but where was the gratitude?  There were no reports of his bravery in the news or local papers, none except he died in the middle of the park.  Nothing else!  And here I was, I didn't even fight that woman…that unknown assassin, I was in the brink of death and brought to life with the help of my friends and the power of my crystal.  If I died though, it would be no less than Darien's death.  It would still remain the same, my death, and there's that.  Nothing printed on the newspapers, supposedly.  No great, big funeral like others would have.  Just a burial and there's that.  Sailor Moon, the future Queen, the past Princess of the Moon wouldn't be known to mankind, just Serena Tsukino…your average teenage girl who had gotten poisoned by an unknown assailant.) Serena grimly stated in her head.

  "What are you thinking about?" Noin cautiously asked by her side, seeing Serena's small glare erupting from her once calm eyes.

  "Just about what had happened that past week, I could've died and I wouldn't have died with honor or bravery because I'd have died defenseless and weak.  I don't want to be known like that, not at all…"Serena murmured, followed by a sigh.

  "…"

  "Noin?"

  "What is it?"

  "I never did tell anyone about the assassin, have I?"

  "No, you haven't…we didn't think you would've known its identity…do you?" 

  "I don't know the name or what the person looks like…but I can pretty much say it was a female.  The voice and the figure, they would have belonged to a female assassin," Serena informed her.

  "That's nice to know; at least we can narrow some parts to this mystery.  Except that this woman may be serving under someone else, don't you think so?" Noin sighed.

  "Yes, she could be…but who could it be?" 

  "That's what I and the other pilots would like to know," Noin said, massaging her temples at the soaring questions in her head.

  "Well, Serena, don't worry about it too much.  Just enjoy your stay here," Noin said, patting Serena on the shoulder before tuning to go back inside.

  (How can I not worry?) Serena asked herself, watching Noin leave back inside the mansion and from there she could catch Heero's laptop propped up on a coffee table and she knew that Heero was probably there, typing away as he usually did.

  Sighing, she wondered about the use of computers and then reflected back to Ami and her intelligence.  And, Ami's knowledge and quick mind…her fast typing…her calculations…

  Ami!  That was it!

  (Mercury!  Ami!! Exactly!) Serena widened her eyes and she ran back inside.

  Without a word, she passed by the startled visitors and the pilots.  Immediately, she ran up the long line of stairs and into her room, where she closed the door shut behind her and jumped on the bed, taking out her little communicator.

  "Mercury?" Serena inquired as a face popped up on the screen.

  "Serena?  It's been awhile," Minako's face chirped as a smile widened up at the sight of an old friend.

  "Hey, Mina-chan, where's Ami-chan?" Serena asked.

  "What?  No, hey what's up Mina-chan?  It's always someone else but not me!" Minako feigned hurt.

  "Gomen ne, Mina-chan but it's important," Serena apologized, earning a concerned look from the Goddess of Love.

  "Important?  What's wrong?" Minako asked, earning another face into the small screen and one that showed Makoto and Rei.

  "Nothing like that!  I just wanted Ami-chan's guidance in this or possibly Pyro there," Serena said with a smile.

  "Hey, Odango Atama!  Don't call me Pyro!" Rei's voice said in a bit of annoyance.

  "And don't call me Odango Atama!" 

  "Odango, odango, odango!" Rei chanted.

  "Oooh!!  Pyro, pyro, pryo, pryo…." Serena and Rei began to rant on until Rei was pushed aside by Ami who finally came into view.

  "Quit it you two!" Makoto, Minako, and Ami cried out in unison.

  "What is it that you need, Serena?" Ami inquired, her petite form entering the screen.

  "I see you and Makoto are both back in Juuban, now.  And I suppose it's because of the same reason, ne?" Serena sighed, earning a brief nod from Ami and her eyes showing her worry and concern as well.

  "I'm sorry for your loss, but we all understand that what you and Darien had has diminished in your eyes.  I found that bit of information quite relieving in fear of those feelings you may have felt if it was otherwise," Ami explained.

  "Yeah, well…that's not why I asked for you, Ami-chan," 

  "Of course,"

  "I need you to try and track down whoever it is that's after Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom," Serena related the small information to her friend.

  "Why do you need to know that, Serena?" Minako piped up in back of Ami who typed in the name into her mini computer as she transformed into Mercury.

  "Well, Relena turned out to be someone I got to know while here in L4.  Can't have assassins running after her without some background information on them, can we?" Serena winked.

  "Don't tell me, Sailor Moon will be around blasting killers around!" Rei cried out.

  "It's dangerous, Serena…" Makoto warned.

  "I know it is, Mako-chan, demo…Relena's a friend and don't worry they aren't youmas or anything," Serena assured them of her safety.

  "Is there anything else you can tell me, Serena?" Mercury asked.

  "Well, the last assassin was a female…about 5ft. 5 and I'm not sure about the eye color but she's not into brutal killing, but more of the type that tends to not kill by leaving too much blood around.  More like a clean-style," Serena relayed out.

  "I don't think I can do too much with that information, considering Relena's past encounters with killers and assassins.  Only if there was more information, sorry Serena…" Mercury de-transformed.

  "That's okay, Mercury…uh…Ami.  Is there any new enemies back there?"

  "No, actually.  Not since the last stray youma, but we'll let you know if there is one, okay?" Ami said with a small offer of a smile.

  "Well, ja ne minna-chan," Serena waved at all of them.

  "I'll go and consult the Great Fire, 'kay Odango?" Rei said before Serena nodded and clicked off the communicator.

  (All I have to do is wait for Rei's information…I hope the fire will tell her something…) Serena said inwardly before hiding her communicator and then getting up to go for an afternoon snack downstairs.

~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere else:

~.~.~.~.~

  "It comes to my attention that you've failed in your attempt?"

  "Yes, I'm sorry."

  "Sorry?  Well, that's something I haven't heard in awhile."

  "I mean, please forgive me for my actions, milord.   It turns out that during my stealth mode someone had managed to catch wind of my figure.  I couldn't let that person live," 

  "And did you kill this interfering insect?"

  "I don't believe so; the pilots had come in after I pricked her with my poisoned needle."

  "What makes you think 'she' lived?"

  "A feeling milord," 

  "A…*scoffs* feeling?"

  "Yes, I can tell she lives."

  "And what is this 'she' you speak of?  You still haven't given me a name,"

  "I believe…her name is…Serena,"

  "Hmm…Serena,"

  A momentary silence.

  "Well then, since she has already found out my assassin is a female, there must be something you've found out from her."

  "Yes, I have."

  "What is it?"

  "She whispered the name, 'Quat-chan',  I believe she referred to Mr. Quatre Winner, 04 pilot of Sandrock," a small smirk forming on the woman's lips.

  "Winner, eh?  Interesting, very interesting," the shadowed figure leaned back against its chair, forgetting about the female assassin who still stood in front of him, awaiting instructions.

~.~.~

Back to the Winner Mansion:

~.~.~

  "Maxwell!!!" Wufei's cry rang out in the halls as Duo ran past Serena, sending her tumbling out of the way and into someone in back of her.  Then Wufei's figure blurred past by, earning a small squeak from Serena who turned to the person and held whoever it was for support.

  "Serena?" Krahmn's startled voice came out.

  The familiar brown-almost black haired, blue eyed Maguanaic youth stared down at the blonde who held tightly to his sleeved white shirt.

  "Krahmn?" Serena eeked out and let go, stumbling back.

  "Hey, I didn't know you were still here," Krahmn smiled lightly.

  "What makes you say that?" Serena frowned slightly up at him.

  "Uhh…well, you haven't been around for awhile and the other Maguanacs haven't spoken of you lately since Relena's departure awhile ago…." Krahmn offered his excuse to her in which Serena obviously accepted with a gladdened attitude.

  He smirked down at the blonde.

  "Krahmn?"

  "Yes?"

  "Why haven't you spoken to Quatre lately?  Before, you two had been so close yet nowadays, I see Quat-chan in the company of the other pilots more frequently and not once have I seen you around him at all.  Actually, I haven't seen you at all outside of that dark room downstairs until today," Serena muttered, her eyes flashing with sadness.

  "Years, have separated me and Quatre apart, Serena…I thought you'd understand that," Krahmn informed to her with a gentleman smile.

  "I've been gone for years, Krahmn, and I'm still close with Quat-chan," Serena related to him in response to his words.

  Krahmn stayed silent until a voice from up ahead called out Serena's name, by the time Serena turned back to look at Krahmn, he had disappeared.

  (Krahmn…)  Serena silently said inside her head, before turning around to face Quatre's worried face.

  "What's wrong, Quat-chan?" 

  "Serena!  There you are!  I didn't know where you were!"

  "Quat-chan, it's okay…"

  "How can you say that?  I almost lost you!  Like I lost…them..." Quatre murmured, his eyes flashing pain and sorrow momentarily.

  "Quat-chan…"

  Quatre stayed silent, brooding over his dark past…the war, the loss of lives, the memories…

  "Quat-chan," Serena didn't know what else to do and just held him there and then, hoping that later on in life, he may get over the recent events and move on.  It hadn't been any of their intention that one of them may die sooner or later, yet they had always known that something like that could happen any day.  To think that something they had accepted still came as a surprise to them both.  

  "Gomen ne, Quat-chan…gomen ne…"

  (I'll always be there for you, Quat-chan…for you are and always be my onii-chan…)   
  "There's always sadness, Quat-chan…when death is around, but don't be sad Quat-chan…onii-chan…because we're alive…" Serena comfortingly said as she let go of her hold on him and gazed at his face, tears that were welling up in his eyes at the moment as they stared at her serene, yet, sympathetic face.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  There's the end of the chapter, I'm not too sure when I'll get the next one out though.  Hopefully I'll get it done soon, but I'm sort of crammed with homework and projects that my evil teachers have put on me.  #_#  Well, see you later…


	11. The Cause

Title:  With Death Comes Sadness

Author:  Cheska

Chapter 11

Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing!! 

Author's Notes:  I noticed that there hasn't been a Heero/ Serena moment at all since the earlier chapters.  And because of that, I apologize.  Those who have been waiting for those moments, well I have to say that it may take awhile or I may end up adding that into this chapter.  And for those who may be wondering what's up with the bond between Serena and Quatre, just remember that they're like a siblings, except even closer!  The relationship they have between one another is stronger than that…*sigh* if you don't understand still, it'll come up sooner or later into the storyline.  ^^;;

  Oh yeah!  I'm posting up at this moment because for one, I've finally finished this chapter on what I wanted to say in there and also because I'm posting it partially as a way of celebration of my brother's 22nd birthday as of Oct. 11, 2002, but by the way fanfiction. Net was acting when that happened, I'd have to say it's a bit late for that moment….Oh welps, Yey him!  Of course he never does read my stories, but oh well…*shrugs* It's not a present for him, darn, instead he expects me to buy him a new set of sneakers….gahh…what does he think, I'm rich?  But I'll just get it for him, at least at for the moment I have some money in my pocket…took me so long to pile up!  I better get something good for my birthday!! @_@

  And about that little review that Sailor Grape had mentioned, well…one can always wonder until the time comes for it to be revealed, ne?  ^_~  Who knows, maybe that assassin will come after our dear little 'Quat-chan' and maybe not.  *grins evilly but stops it as fast as it came up*

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  The Shinto Priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple, named Rei, sat on her knees on the cold, hard wooden floorboard.  Her eyes closed in a concentrating manner, her brows furrowed together as she attempted to concentrate on her inner spirit.  Two hands placed in a prayer motion in front of the roaring fire that had been ignited in front of her in the small confined space in the temple she currently resided.  Her lips slightly pouted from the strain that she placed on herself and her temples were matted with sweat.  For one who would have just entered the room, they would have predicted that the young teenager had been like this for hours but they would've been horribly wrong, because it's for a fact that this young priestess had only been in front of the Great Fire for only a few minutes.  And for those who would be skeptical of magic, the inner spirits, and auras, wouldn't have been able to detect the slightest sign of power that currently radiated around the young raven haired girl, and for those who could sense such things would have been surprised at the amount Rei channeled through at the moment.  Her fiery spirit ignited with such motivation and will power that it filled up the entire room and the source around the Princess of Mars was filled with so much heat, that the Great Fire now roared even higher.

  "Great Fire aide me…" Rei finally spoke after so long a time.

  The Great Fire, in return, signaled that it now listened and would heed to her words as the flamed licked its flames forward, almost passing the boundary where the wooden bars that barred the passing of the flames had been placed at with the aide of the gray stone pebbles.

  "Show me what I wish to see," Rei prayed, her eyes still closed and her hands still in their prayer stance with her head bowed down, fully in its concentration phase with only the slight part of her rose bud lips opened to let out her words.

  The Great Fire rose even higher, almost touching the ceiling and its flames expanded horizontally, to prepare a vision in front of the young priestess.

  "Show me…the enemy!" Rei stated.

  In answer to her request, the Great Fire darkened at the center and a black figure began to originate slowly, as if the fire itself had difficulty in trying to capture its picture.  

  "Show me!" Rei demanded once more, straining under the amount she placed on the Great Fire in trying to figure out what her princess had requested of her.

  (It's so difficult…why is it hard for the Great Fire, himself, to try and formulate the person's façade?) Rei questioned inside her mind, as her purple eyes glared hard at the fire, still waiting although the pressure and the strain was difficult to uphold.  She would help her friend; she would help find out who wanted to have the Vice Foreign Minister assassinated.

  (Don't worry, Serena…you odango atama…I'll get you the answer you wanted.) Rei said inside her head, still trying hard not to pass out right there and then from the strain.

~.~.~.~.~

Colony L4:

~.~.~.~.~

  Serena leaned the front side of her body against the balcony's baluster, pools of her blonde tresses spilling to the front and hanging over her bare shoulder blades.  Her face was set in a far-off look and both of her hands were clasped together, and there was a peek of an object hidden inside.  As time passed by, the girl didn't move from her position outside in the balcony nor did she change her façade.  But as time wore on, the girl finally let out a small sigh and bowed her head with a bit of resentment.

  "Serena?" a male voice asked out of concern from in back of her.

  The blonde girl didn't acknowledge the male's presence as she continued to bow her head, still holding that object in between her hands.

  The male strode forward and then touched her shoulder with his warm callus hand, showing his concern for the girl's well-being.

  At his touch, Serena slowly broke out of her silence as she gave out another sigh and propped her shoulders on the handles of balcony and her chin set on the folded hands where the object was still hidden from complete view.  Her crystalline blue eyes were now staring off at the artificial blue sky where an occasional bird would fly by or a few leaves would escape the trees and drift by.

  "Are you all right?" the male asked.

  "I'm…worried, Duo," Serena confessed as she let herself glimpse beside her only to see that Duo had joined her as they both leaned against the balcony to gaze out at the sky of Colony L4.

  "About what happened so far?" Duo guessed.

  Silence reigned in as Serena debated over the words that Duo had said to her, and after awhile she let her eyes drift back towards her clasped hand and then over to sky.

  "No, about home….about Earth…about Japan where my friends and my family are at," Serena revealed to Duo.

  "You don't have to worry, I'm sure they're fine.  Why are you worried?" Duo simply asked.

  "I don't think you'd understand," Serena sighed and then gazed down below where the trees, flowers, and the grass were at:  all of which were swaying with the breeze that would occasionally fly by and through them.

  "Me, not understand?  Have you forgotten who you're talking to?  It's me, Duo!   A Gundam Pilot?" Duo grinned, trying to pry out some answers from the solemn girl.

  After awhile, Serena nodded her head in response and let out a heavy heart as she began to tell him of her worries.

  "I'm scared for my friends and my family back in Japan, that what killed…Darien will happen again.  It seems as if it's been awhile, but in fact, it hasn't…only the moments of those terrifying days where that unknown assassin would come only dampens the memory of his death.  I can't forget that Darien died on Earth, in the hands of some…some…monster!  What if more of those killers return to finish them off?  I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened," Serena cried out, her eyes filled with pain and worry as she pushed herself off the balcony.

  "It wasn't your fault that he died, it was no one's fault except that enemy for being there who had killed him," Duo tried to comfort that distressed girl who stepped away from him, shaking her head disbelievingly.

  "No, it was my fault.  It was all my fault for that to happen, Duo…he died to protect me," Serena bitterly said, as the memory of his dying face re-entered her train of vision.  His last words and then the connection being cut off, signaling his death.

  "I thought he died in the park while you were in the port?" Duo re-accounted her words from long ago in that fateful night.

  "He…did, it's much more complicated than that.  He came back to visit me, and because of his mistake for coming to check on me, he died.  My friends told me that he died because he believed he was protecting me, in case the enemy would come to my place.  That's where he was heading to, I lived near that park and he ran into that monster…" Serena murmured.

  "Always remember to not let these things get the best of you, Serena…you still have your other friends you know?" Duo said, unsure of what to say.  

  "I know…" Serena nodded and opened up her hands to reveal that there, sitting on the palm of her right hand was a beautiful golden star locket.

  Another wind chose to pass by; ruffling her golden hair to the side and from that strong gust, Serena accidentally tipped her hand as she tried to hold her hair in place.  Then that small tip caused the locket to drop to the granite ground, opening the object.  A small light drifted out from the star locket, showing a small crescent moon emblem of light yet as the inside ticked away where a small song should have played only silence was in place.

  "Hey, there's no song," Duo commented as he kneeled down alongside Serena, Duo picked the object up before Serena and then handed it to her outstretched hand, a small smile playing on his lips.

  "Yes, it's strange isn't it?  There used to be a beautiful melody just a few months before Darien's death, it was our song…even though there were no lyrics for it.  In my heart though, there was, yet it remained unspoken, unsung.  It would always remain a secret between us, only us, but…now…I guess since our bond has been broken…there's no more need for that song and so it chooses not to play," Serena stated as she shut the lid of the locket and held it to her heart, reminiscing over her treasured past where there was no need for fear or worry, but only to remain happy and with the one you love.

  "That must mean a lot to you, about as much as my braid or my cross means to me," Duo commented with a small, assuring smile that spoke itself to her that he understood wholeheartedly on  her words.

  "Your braid and cross?" Serena blinked, wondering what the story was behind those words.

  "Yeah, don't you know there's a reason for this long braid of mine or why I wear this cross almost every day?" Duo grinned as he pulled his braid over his shoulder and held it with care and then pulled out his cross.

  "I suppose, I didn't really think on it that much," Serena said apologetically.

  "Well, there was a time in my past where I stayed in the orphanage and out of all the boys, I was the only one to have a long hair and I liked it that way.  So I kept it long, it made me different from the others and even though they would laugh, I wouldn't cut it even then.  It was what made me, me, you know?  And when the Father and the Sister died…the Father left me one last gift, this cross," Duo held out the silver cross for Serena to see, her eyes filled with sadness for Duo's lost and as she gazed at his eyes, they were filled with a momentary woe before he covered up once more.

  "I have another hidden treasure too, my broach," Serena took out another object, it was circular and pink with designs of gold here and there.

  "A broach?" Duo gazed at the small thing and wondered about the story behind it, waiting for her to speak. 

  "Yes, it was gift…and heirloom, you could say, from someone in my past.  She gave it to me before she died and I'll always remember her and remember who I am in the past as well as the present and future just by having it with me.   It signifies my inner strength, my broach means everything to me…everything," Serena whispered out, her eyes shining with unshed tears, holding back all the feelings she was mulling over at the moment.

  "You must really like those people a lot if you kept it, even though it pains you," Duo said.

  "I do, I really do and I'd never give them up no matter how much someone may offer for them.  I'd rather die than let someone else have them.  If I were to give it to someone, it should be someone I really trust and care for…that that someone would take care of it.  I doubt there would be someone as such, I really do….and so, I shall keep it to me until the end of time.  I'll never let them go, I'd fight till the end before someone else has them," Serena uttered with finality.

  Duo remained silent as he chewed on those words, and with that silence Serena took one last glance at her possessions before putting them back in her pocket, feeling a renewed sense of strength.  Somehow, whatever Duo had told her and what she let out to Duo helped her feel better.  

  "Thanks Duo," 

  "For what?" Duo blinked, unsure of why Serena said those words to him.

  "Even though you didn't say that much, you helped me get out of my depression.  It made me see more clearly now," Serena smiled lightly at Duo's still confused face and that small smile turned to a wider one.

  "What now?" Duo pouted.

  "You're truly one of a kind, Duo…I hope you never change," Serena laughed before taking one last look at the blue sky before going back inside, still leaving a bewildered Duo.

  "I really don't know what I did, Serena, but at least you're better.  And that I won't be facing an angry Quatre…" Duo thought of the platinum haired boy and shook his head, placing a hand behind his neck, "He's creepy when he's angry and troubled."

  Thinking of that, Duo gave a small sigh before going back inside again.

~.~.~.~.~

  Serena entered her room, managing to ignore everyone else other than Duo in which she had run into after their small meeting out in the balcony.  She was grateful and all, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit sad over the outcome over her past love's death.

  Stepping out at the balcony from her room, she placed her locket at the ledge of the rail and opened the golden star locket.  A small beam of a replica of a crescent moon let itself out and once more, no trace of the sound of music followed the twinkling light.

  "I can't help but feel sorrow in my heart for you, Darien…my dear knight…my prince," Serena whispered out, a trail of a tear falling out of her sad eyes.

  Leaning against the rail, she tipped her head up to gaze at the still blue sky.

  (I wonder how the funeral is down below on Earth…) Serena left her last thoughts hanging as she closed her eyes to feel the breeze past her by, ruffling her hair to the side.

~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~

  The day was cold and yet the sun was shining and the sky was as clear and blue as ever.  Every now and then the wind would pick up and past by, causing a ripple on the lake or send the leaves from the trees or the petals of the flowers ruffling about, as if dancing with an unsung melody.

  Even with the calm, vibrant day glowing about everywhere it didn't stop the sadness and sorrow making itself known to a group of people, no matter how small it was.  Sadness was evident on everyone's faces as they gathered around the cemetery on this 'glorious' day.

  Tears were shed and the sights of grievance were apparent on the male and female's faces.  Two cats set themselves beside the casket, their heads downcast as they silently grieved the death of a fellow comrade.

  By the time the priest finished his preaching, he closed the book and stepped aside to let the last procession pass by as each close member of the dead corpse came up to pay its last respect.

  Rei Hino or Hino Rei was the first to approach in her priestess robes, a loose braid trailing in back of her as she knelt down beside the casket and opened it.  From that moment, the hood of the cherry wood was pulled open, she began her own prayer.  Feeling that it was her obligation to do so as a sign that she cared and hoped all would turn out okay for him in the other world.

  "We will never forget your courage or strength, Darien…" Rei whispered after her ending prayer and then placed a small kiss on his cold lips and forehead, then placing her lips near his ear as if he could hear her and whispered, "Prince Endymion and Tuxedo Mask/Kamen." 

  Letting a small, sorrowful smile show itself to the closed eyes of her comrade, she left the side of the casket, to let the others pay their last respects.

  Seeing that the next was Makoto with Minako by her side, she turned her body aside to gaze at the cerulean, blue sky.  Her dark violet eyes sparkling with unshed tears yet it still shone with pride.

  (He may have died, but he died nobly by saving our lives…a knight and warrior till the end…) Rei murmured silently in her head.

  (I know Serena…Serenity that you grieve as well as anyone of us but wherever you may be right now in the colonies, I hope you know that he will always watch over us still.  And that, we are still here: lending our strength to you if you need it.  Please be strong Serena, you'll need it…) Rei added within her head.

  Taking the time to pause and stare at her friends, she noticed that Minako and Makoto had finished saying their own silent prayers and words for the dead protector of Earth.  Ami now stood, tears falling freely down her eyes as she knelt down beside the casket with Greg by her side offering his own support and strength to the blue haired teenager.

  (We'll be fine here, really we will.  But even though Darien's fight is over for now, ours isn't and nor is yours.  And right now, you must fight up there in the colonies.  If you need us, please know that we'll be there at the instant you call for our help, princess…my friend.  Because you're up against a formidable foe, your enemy is someone that is difficult and even though this person may not appear to be all that strong, it has a very strong inner strength…a dangerous power…) Rei hardened her eyes at the thought of the vision she had spent long hours over.

  "Rei, it's time…" Setsuna came up and placed a hand on her raven haired girl's shoulder.

  Turning around, she met the wise eyes of Setsuna Meiou.

  "Setsuna…"

  "The prince's casket is being lowered now…" Setsuna informed her and all Rei could do was nod in reply.

  As the two stepped up to the huddled group, all the flowers they carried with them…red roses… were thrown into the lowering cherry wood casket, the lid tightly closed.  

  "May you rest in peace," the priest ended the ceremony as he did the cross sign and closed the large bible book.

  "He can finally sleep peacefully, Setsuna, his days of fighting is over…and one day ours will be too," Minako whispered out as all the senshi gathered around the wise Guardian of Time.

  "But ours isn't, and even though our fighting days are over at the moment, our princess's isn't," Setsuna proclaimed with an air of mystery and wonder.

  "What's wrong with Koneko?" Haruka demanded.

  "Nothing, but she will be up against a tough opponent," Rei stated.

  "You found out who it is from the Great Fire?" Ami asked.

  "Yes, it took a long time but I finally saw its face, but before I could pinpoint the name of that face, the image disappeared.  All I know from the person's appearance is that it's no one we'd like to mess with," Rei murmured.

  "We should go to the colony if it'll put Serena in danger!" Makoto cried out.

  "Only if we're called to perform our duty, but at the moment she hasn't asked for us except to try and figure out the enemy.  We must wait; she is the leader and our princess," Setsuna interrupted.

  "But we're here to protect the princess/our friend," Michiru argued.

  "Yes, we are but we must still respect her decisions, she is growing up into a fine leader," Setsuna uttered.

  "She is, when she called us for advice, it was a step wisely chosen," Ami commented.

  "Without Darien by her side, Koneko is doing quite well," Haruka smirked.

  "That she is, but she found out, not too long before Darien's death, that she didn't love him anymore. It helped her through the tough times, knowing that even though he died she felt nothing but a sadness that one would feel towards a close friend," Minako murmured.

  "The princess didn't love the prince?" Michiru blinked.

  "No, she didn't…it makes you wonder about the Silver Millenium times, doesn't it?" Minako said.

  "I must leave for my post soon," Setsuna gazed up at the sky, with a faraway look apparent in her dark eyes, "And you all shouldn't stay around here for long either."

  "We understand, Setsuna," the others murmured and soon everyone was gone.

  Setsuna stood at the outer rim of the cemetery, staring at the tombstone of Chiba Darien, her eyes reflecting sadness yet at the same time happiness.

  "If you were still alive, I'm afraid things wouldn't have gone as well as they are now.  With you here, it would have pained and troubled our dear princess's heart.  Not knowing what she would come to feel in the near future, your presence in the present time would horribly disrupt the timelines.  And the path set out at the current moment would be split to shreds, sending difficulty and strife to everyone, including yourself.  I hope that what finds you now in the other life is well, my dear prince, and I hope you know that your brave sacrifice for the life of the senshi will benefit to our bright future that it is leading too," Setsuna whispered out before transforming to Sailor Pluto, the Time Key in her right hand.  

  (And I am sorry for tipping that youma to wait for you and the senshi near the hime's house…) Pluto added with a pained heart, before opening the portal that led to the Time Gates.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Well now there goes that chapter!! And now we finally see how that youma came to be, it wasn't a real loose youma now was it?  ^_~ Hopefully you people can wait till the next postage!! I haven't even started on it yet.  .


	12. A Hidden Suspicion

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
  
Author: Cheska  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Pg - 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing, so quit pestering me about it!  
  
Author's Note: I am terribly, terribly sorry that it took this long for the chapter to get out. But my computer hasn't been working properly.well actually now it is but there are still some defects going on with it. For one thing, I don't have a floppy drive to put my discs in, because I save all my work in a floppy disc. ^^;  
  
Right now, I'm using my brother's computer for my work and finding ways to put my disc in and cast it online because well.my brother's computer doesn't even connect online which is SUCH a drag. .;; So from now on until I get a floppy drive, I'll be finding ways to put my chapters out. Gomen nasai for your long wait.   
  
And well, here goes the next chapter. Thank you for your patience!  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Colony L4:  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Quat-chan?" Serena poked her head inside the door to see a slightly stressed blonde Gundam Pilot who was sitting down on a leather chair in front of a desk with piles of paper gathered at the side while he whirled around a familiar set of goggles.  
  
"Serena?" Quatre sat up straighter as he placed the goggles on the desk, alert instead of the slightly annoyed face he had just moments ago.  
  
"I see you still have the goggles I gave you years ago," Serena smiled lightly, trying to ease away the tension that still hanged in the air.  
  
"Yeah, I told you I'd cherish it and I did wear it in the war for peace. Practically all the missions I've been given, I'd wear it.it never left my side," Quatre said as he and Serena gazed at the slightly aged object.  
  
"You're troubled, what's wrong?" Serena sat in front of the desk, waiting for an answer with patience apparent on her face.  
  
"I don't think you'd like to know, Serena," Quatre sighed, brushing back his bangs only to have them come back.  
  
"How many times do I have to drill my words into your head, Quatre Raberba Winner? You and I are friends, and friends stick together. Yes, I know you're trying to protect me but I also want to protect you.not to mention that it's a bit late on trying to protect me after all that has happened so far? How much deeper can I go into this crazy little black hole of yours anyway?" Serena lightly said, not showing any trace of fear in her façade and as Quatre stared straight into her eyes, he could see a small twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You're really different, Serena, even as kids you were always filled with some great difference in you." Quatre sighed as he leaned back on the leather chair, picking up his goggles and then began to stretch around the sides.  
  
"So.?" Serena pressed, waiting for a reply as she watched the blonde play around with his only pair of goggles.  
  
"We've come to a decision after such a long time about the assassin and how this 'woman' or 'onna' as Wufei puts it, came into the mansion." Quatre began and then paused as he tried to formulate the right words to say to Serena who just sat, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You mean to say that after all this time, you've finally came up to the only conclusion that the enemy had managed to come into the Winner mansion because there's a spy helping her get in?" Serena concluded for her dear friend.  
  
"Yes..and so we can't help but wonder who it can be," Quatre sighed.  
  
"Someone within this vicinity has the knowledge of coming into the house without our suspicion?" Serena gave off a grim appearance, showing her distaste.  
  
"Exactly, any clue on who it can be?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Not at all, I haven't been around as long as you to know all the staff and what they have against the Vice Foreign Minister," Serena murmured, shaking her head of the thoughts.  
  
Quatre leaned back against the chair some more, the tip of the upholstery touching the bleached walls in back of him.  
  
"I should get going, this whole new information has me.guessing at so many possibilities that it hurts my head, so.I'll see you at dinner, right?" Serena said but had no reply from the pilot 04.  
  
(He's so in tune with his thoughts that he doesn't even know I'm still here,) Serena smirked inwardly as she quietly left the room with the door shut behind her.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, she faced a worried Rashid.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena cocked her head to the side, wondering over why he appeared that way.  
  
"I heard about the suspicions and everyone, including the staff and the Maguanacs are now waging an inner war inside the mansion. All of them are filled with mistrust that they're crying out that the spy is this one or that one!" Rashid uttered.  
  
"We need to track down the enemy soon then," Serena whispered, biting her lip in the process with a trace of a frown apparent on her face.  
  
Rashid didn't reply, his features already told her as much that he agreed with her statement yet didn't have a clue as to how to reveal the spy that's been lurking around. Serena stepped aside of the large Maguanac, allowing him enough space to open the closed door and then step in alongside Serena who grew curious as to what he would say to the distressed Winner. As she closed the door in back of her, Quatre was now on the phone a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke to whoever it was in the other line.   
  
"Ah, Tsukino-san, would you like to speak to your daughter?" Quatre asked and then a pause in which at that small amount of time caused Quatre to furrow his brows in slight confusion.  
  
"You wish to speak to Rashid?" Quatre repeated with a trace of wonderment and bewilderment.  
  
"Rashid, what's that about?" Serena muttered to herself, but as she gazed upwards towards the tall, rugged man she noticed a twinkle of slight exasperation and a glare apparently there. He held his fists to his side, clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Okay.well, he's here right now." Quatre raised his head upwards now, staring straight at the dark eyed Maguanac.  
  
Nodding his head, Quatre drew the phone away from him to gaze at Rashid who strode forward.  
  
"Rashid, it is Mr. Tsukino and Mrs. Tsukino," Quatre informed him as Rashid took the phone and place it to his ear.  
  
As Rashid took the phone, everything was silent except for the occasional whispers of answers that were muffled as the large man placed his hand over the piece in order to muffle the words. As he spoke, Serena noticed that glares that shone his anger and irritation and then, with finality, he placed the phone back on the hook indicating that he was finished.  
  
"What was that about?" Serena asked no one in particular as Rashid stiffly turned away from the phone and then went out of the room without another word.  
  
"Whatever that was about, he's clearly miffed," Quatre proclaimed.  
  
(Truly he was, yet whenever he speaks to me it's caring and not at all like what has happened recently.) Serena added to her mind as the door closed with a click.  
  
"At least he didn't slam it," Serena said lightly, ".*sigh* I'm going to go find what that was all about."  
  
Serena didn't hear a reply as she opened and then closed the door behind her. Turning around the only corner in that area, she soon caught up with Rashid who was just about to go inside another room to the left.  
  
"Rashid!" Serena cried out just as Rashid was about to open the handle to the door.  
  
"Miss Serena," Rashid uttered with a small bow, his eyes telling her that he was not at all angry with her as it shone with clear clarity and sincerity.  
  
"I was.confused about what was going on in Quat-chan's work room. You were clearly angry at whatever okaa-san and otou-san were saying to you," Serena murmured, her eyes shining with pain and clouded wonderment.  
  
"You don't have to worry about whether or not I'd get angry with you, Miss Serena. What your mother and father have been saying to me shouldn't stop you from being divided between siding with me or them, it's a whole different story," Rashid explained with calmness.  
  
"It's about the letter earlier on that I've given you isn't it?" Serena stated, causing Rashid to widen his eyes a few small notches, clearly revealing that it is about that small sheet of paper.  
  
Rashid didn't respond and instead, turned his head away from the petite girl not daring to stare at her face for it would reveal his true intentions.  
  
"What did the letter say, Rashid? You can't protect me any more; I'm different from the little girl I once was from long ago. I've grown up and I've faced a lot of things.I've even faced death right in the eye.it can't get any more worse," Serena calmly stated as she tried to coax the overprotective Maguanac.  
  
"I only wish to shield you from the troubles that have been occurring, but it seems that fate isn't on my side these days," Rashid sighed as he slowly turned to the blonde girl who gazed at him with twinkling blue eyes that showed her true sincerity and understanding of the manner.  
  
"So what did the letter say?" Serena questioned as she clasped his hands to hers, not wanting to back down now from what could soon be revealed to her knowledge.  
  
Rashid gazed around his surroundings before motioning for her to follow him inside the room he had meant to go inside in earlier before he had had an encounter with the blonde teenage girl who now stood before him. As soon as the two of them entered the enclosed space, Rashid sat in a nearby lounge chair while Serena merely leaned back against the door, wanting to hear his story as soon as possible. Evidently, whatever it was that Rashid would soon reveal to her wasn't at all pretty and she knew that this had to be dealt with great respect and maturity, thus calling her inner side that resembled her royal tutorage as Serenity.  
  
"Long ago, while you and Master Quatre were merely kids there were two boys that used to hang around you and the little Master. And they were Jhamal and.."Rashid began.  
  
"And Krahmn, I remember him but I don't remember ever having met Jhamal as a child," Serena said, her lips pursed and her brows furrowed.  
  
"That is probably because of what happened to you as a child, which is another reason why your parents and I are partially arguing with one another."  
  
"What.do you mean?"  
  
Rashid was silent for a moment as he sat down on that chair and then turned around from her, facing his head towards the wall. After awhile, he finally turned around with his fists clenched together but then it relaxed.  
  
"You see, while you two were children.Jhamal and Krahmn were very good friends. Quatre and the two had played with each other from time to time; they were very close. But whenever you came Master Quatre would shy away from them for you, because you were always his priority and Jhamal would get jealous. Krahmn, on the other hand, didn't mind as much and accepted it with open hands. So Jhamal silently grew in anger at each passing visit you graced them with until.he planned for you demise.or at least to get scared enough to not come over as much," Rashid relented, with a bit of exasperation in his voice.  
  
"But Jhamal doesn't seem the type to ever try and hurt me. Plus when he and I met here in the colony, he said he only heard of me but hasn't met me till now," Serena appeared quite confused at this point now as she strode away from the wall that she had recently leaned against to come and get closer to Rashid.  
  
"Aye, there is a reason for that. You see, when he had tried to come and cause you harm Krahmn had an inkling that Jhamal would do such a thing. Jhamal was about to try his attack on you the next time you visited over at one of Master Quatre's homes on Earth. You were by yourself, I believe, from what Krahmn has told me on that day. Your parents were with Master Winner inside the house while you were outside in the gardens. Before Jhamal could even let out his attack on you, Krahmn had interfered to save your life. Jhamal had pushed you into the garden's pond and Krahmn had gone and beat the hell out of Jhamal. You had almost died, while Jhamal managed to make it out just fine. You woke up knowing nothing of Jhamal and had acted as if nothing at all life threatening had happened to you. Jhamal was transferred out of Earth and had moved to another colony, not remembering anything of Krahmn or you," Rashid retold the story, " when your parents heard of that story from Krahmn, they grew so angry and visited less often from that time on. They want nothing to do with Jhamal or Krahmn."  
  
"Why would they be angry with Krahmn if he had managed to save my life?" Serena questioned.  
  
"You see, even though Krahmn had stopped Jhamal from harming you, he had been close with Jhamal. And also, your parents knew that both Krahmn and Jhamal had a burning jealous and slight hatred towards you, because of your friendship with the little master. They knew sooner or later that one of them would go after you and were a bit edgy every time they knew Krahmn and/or Jhamal were around the mansion," Rashid explained.  
  
"I see.so that letter was a warning about Krahmn and Jhamal. Mostly Krahmn because he still has memories of the past but Jhamal doesn't. Yet they would still be fearful of Jhamal because my presence may resurface his memories. And the phone call a few minutes ago was about the same thing. I trust that they blamed it on one of them?" Serena revealed her suspicions and received a nod in return.  
  
"That explains some things yet not all. Do you think one of them could be spies for the enemy?" Serena wondered.  
  
Rashid chose not to say anything and even though it didn't suffice Serena's lingering question, she still understood why he wouldn't answer. For years, Rashid had been with Quatre and those two boys. Of course, he would feel something for those two despite their feelings towards her.  
  
"I understand, thank you for telling me. It's been in my mind for awhile now and at last I can feel a bit better about all of this," Serena nodded her head in gratitude before moving towards the door.  
  
"Serena, you know I think of you as a little daughter and I want no harm to come to you. Yet, understand that Jhamal and Krahmn are close to me as well and it's reasonable that I would want them to be kept from getting hurt."  
  
"Hai," Serena quietly said before opening the door and leaving the middle aged man by himself in that small room.  
  
~.~.~.~   
  
(Krahmn and Jhamal, I would never expect either of them to be the enemy.) Serena said inside her head once the door clicked shut in back of her.   
  
As she continued to think over the possibility that had risen after Rashid and her talk, she didn't even notice that she was heading into another direction than her intentions. Nor did she notice that oncoming figure headed straight for her and as the result of that, the two had collided, sending Serena to stumble backwards.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Serena immediately apologized after the impact.  
  
Raising her head, she noticed that it was Milliardo Peacecraft that graced his presence on her. At the moment he appeared slightly troubled but as he noticed her his worries seemed to have disappeared to be replaced with coolness and calm.  
  
"Ah, Serena.it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance once again," Milliardo responded as he bowed slightly in front of her.  
  
"You don't need to do that to me, we're friends aren't we?" Serena smiled.  
  
"Of course, a friend of Mr. Winner is a friend of mine." Milliardo nodded in assent.  
  
"I thought you and Relena had already left the vicinity," Serena started to say, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Relena has left with Lt. Noin already but I've decided to stay for the moment. I have something that I must discuss with the others," Milliardo answered as he strode down the corridor with Serena by his side.  
  
"I hope it's nothing too serious. I can tell that the tension around the mansion is pretty high. There is a rumor spreading around here that I'm sure you have already known about," Serena stated with a bit of distaste apparent in her mouth.  
  
"I do, and it's nothing that I wish to happen. And it's not a rumor from my knowledge and it's not an accident or luck, either. It's a fact that there is a spy running around this mansion," Milliardo confided in her.  
  
"Do you have a clue as to who it is?" Serena questioned, wanting to know the blonde man's thoughts.  
  
"No, I don't have an extended knowledge about Mr. Winner's or Quatre's hired staff. I do believe it may be one or more of them that is helping this killer in," Milliardo confessed his suspicions.  
  
"That's what the others think as well alongside the staff," Serena murmured.  
  
"How about you, Serena, what do you think of this?" Milliardo asked, turning his head to the side to stare at Serena's troubled face.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to think but it does seem like it is one of them members of Quat-chan's hired workers."  
  
"Serena, there you are!" Krahmn came running up to the blonde with a small trace of weariness on his face.  
  
"Krahmn, what is it?"   
  
"There's a telephone call for you from Japan, I believe it's someone named Hino Rei. I am afraid that she's been waiting for you for over 10 minutes now," Krahmn said with a trace of apology in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milliardo.if you don't mind.?" Serena turned to the tall blonde with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"It's quite all right, I've had one or two of those myself. I can see it's important to you, I'll be fine.you go on ahead," Milliardo smiled in assent before turning around to go the other direction, heading for Quatre's study by the looks of it.  
  
"Okay, Krahmn lead the way," Serena turned to the man with a small smile on her face.  
  
Krahmn merely nodded and led the way to the closest place where Serena may talk in peace with her raven haired friend.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Quatre's Study:  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"So why'd you all call us here, Q-man?" Duo asked as he sat down on an unoccupied chair in front of Quatre's desk.  
  
"I won't answer that until everyone's here," Quatre shook his head as he gazed at the untouched goggles that lay in front of him.  
  
"But Heero, Wu-man, and Trowa are already here. Who else do we have to wait for? Are we waiting for Serena?" Duo asked, his thoughts whirling around inside his head as he thought of the possibilities.  
  
Quatre merely shook his head until the door began to open, revealing the sixth member of their small gathering.  
  
"Milliardo," Quatre nodded his head, bidding him to enter.  
  
"Zechs," Wufei and Heero grunted out.  
  
"Only Milliardo in this form," Miliardo repeated himself, as he had said long ago, as he stepped inside the enclosed space.  
  
"Okay, now will you tell us?" Duo said with slight exasperation.  
  
The blonde haired youth only smiled wanly before standing up, revealing an old map of what appeared to be the mansion of their current location on Colony L4.  
  
"This is exactly what you all may be thinking: the detailed diagram of the mansion. I just opened the safe to retrieve this not too long ago. It may help us narrow down the areas of where that assassin is coming from all the time," Quatre stated as his eyes along with all the others scanned through the drawings.  
  
"What's this?" Trowa asked as he pointed at a rough sketch of what appeared to be an outline of some unknown figure.  
  
"Hmm."Quatre gazed at the drawing, trying to make out what it could be.  
  
"It's on the first level of the mansion, in front of the.breakfast area," Duo murmured.   
  
"Kuso, that's a big possibility of where the enemy could be coming from," Wufei cursed.  
  
"No, there's no exit from there, if my memory serves me correctly," Quatre opposed the statement that came from Wufei.  
  
"What is it and where does it lead to then?" Heero questioned.  
  
"That's where the old grandfather clock is standing over now, that outline is as big as the clock it seems. It leads underground, near the place where our Gundams are stored and guarded by my Maguanacs.it couldn't lead to the exit without a thorough check up by all the Maguanacs," Quatre shook his head of the thought.  
  
"There is still that possibility though," Milliardo stated.  
  
"What about this place?" Wufei inquired, pointing to a room on the third floor where a sketch of a hole was at.  
  
"Ah, that it's now covered by a light texture of an implanted wall, a lever is needed to be pulled nearby there to open it up. It's where the library is at now, I believe," Quatre recalled.  
  
"Could that be a possibility?"  
  
"We'll think about it later on, there's still more areas needed to be covered," Heero intoned.  
  
"There's one," Milliardo pointed to a place near the stairs where the closet was now in place.  
  
"Hmm.that must've been the way that the assassin used to get to Relena's room," stated a grim Duo.  
  
The others nodded in agreement to his statement.  
  
"From my guess, that assassin uses different places in the mansion to get to her victim, that way she comes in randomly and then from that place she tracks down her victims," Wufei thought out loud.  
  
"I agree, where do you think she'll strike next?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"No clue now that Relena doesn't stay here," shrugged Duo.  
  
"What if that onna is going after Relena?" Wufei asked.  
  
"She'll be fine with Lt. Noin there to protect her. Relena is right next door to Noin's and the walls are thin enough to allow voices to be heard between the two," Milliardo explained.  
  
"Hnh," Heero grunted.  
  
"We still need to find out who the spy is though, who would know all these secret passages?" Duo questioned to the others as well as himself.  
  
"Someone who's been here for years," Quatre said, being quite obvious with his statement.  
  
"Quatre, who in all the staffs would know all these places?" Milliardo questioned.  
  
"*sigh* There's quite a few, the new staff wouldn't know that so you can cross off quite a bit of them. That leaves us with fifty possibilities and they're all under the Maguanacs. They have stayed in this mansion as long as I have been born," Quatre informed all of them.  
  
"Then we can divide those fifty between all of us and try to narrow it down," Trowa said.  
  
"What are the names, Quatre?" Heero turned to the blonde who was now quiet.  
  
"Look Quatre, we know it must be hard for you.putting the Maguanacs under such suspicion but you must understand that it's for the best," Duo tried in vain to comfort the blonde but the boy still remained in silence.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa started.  
  
"All right, I can narrow it down to a fewer number than expected." Quatre mumbled, almost to a whisper.  
  
"To what number?" Milliardo wondered.  
  
"To two," Quatre sighed as he opened a drawer in the upper right hand corner.  
  
"Two, how long have you known that it could be to that number?" Duo blinked.  
  
"For awhile, these two are the most likely suspects of being the spy. They've been here for as long as I have and practically know the house inside and out, maybe even better than me. But one of them is most likely the enemy," Quatre set two folders down on the desk, right on top of the map.  
  
Heero stretched his hand out and opened one of the manila folders, and took out several photographs from it.  
  
"These were the pictures of him as kids and as he progressed to his current age. His name is Krahmn, a trusted Maguanac and a friend. He grew up with me and Serena since we were children. I trust him and he saved Serena's life but still..he was a close friend of the other." Quatre explained while pictures of Krahmn were passed around to the others.  
  
"The other?" Wufei gracefully raised an eyebrow at the word.  
  
"Yes, the other." Quatre nodded his head as the second manila envelope was opened to reveal another boy.  
  
"That is Jhamal, he was the one who would have hurt Serena if it wasn't for Krahmn," Quatre sighed.  
  
"Why is he still here if he tried to hurt someone that you know?" Heero demanded a reason as to the man's still employment.  
  
"Because once he was stopped, something happened between the two that made them both forget about the other. Neither of them knows what happened long ago, so it didn't really occur to any of us why we should put Jhamal out on the street like that," Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Is it possible that Jhamal could remember the past?" asked Duo.  
  
"I.don't know." Quatre shook his head, unable to answer that question.  
  
"Whether or not that guy could remember, we still can't forget Krahmn as a possible suspect. Both are to be looked at as a possible candidate for being the spy for our enemy," Wufei grunted as he took a looked over the stats of the two men.  
  
"Or it could be both of them," added Duo.  
  
"What do they do in the mansion, Quatre?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"*sigh* That's one of the problems, they do whatever they wish to do or what's asked of them. So I'm not sure where they go everyday," sighed the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Well in the map here, there are four levels. Each one of us can take on and patrol it from night to day," Duo voiced out his idea.  
  
"That'll make us extremely suspicious, braided baka," Wufei protested.  
  
"Well what's your suggestion?" Duo shot back.  
  
"I have an idea but Milliardo might not like the idea," Quatre spoke up before Wufei could say anything.  
  
"What is it?" Milliardo asked, curious as to what it could be.  
  
"We'll need to place Relena as bait and wait to see what happens. We'll go around the only possible area where the assassin could come from and see who will open up the passage way from there," Quatre relayed to them his plan.  
  
"That'll place Relena in great danger though," Milliardo frowned at the thought.  
  
"Which is why we'll need to discretely put one of us in the same room as her, hiding somewhere in like the closet or something and when the assassin comes in, we can catch both instead of just one," Quatre stated.  
  
"Where will we all hide?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's something I still need to think about," Quatre sighed as he sat back down and leaned against his chair.  
  
"Hnh," Heero grunted before exiting the room followed closely by Trowa and then the others.  
  
"I'm still uncertain about the idea of Relena being used like that, but if it'll help us then okay. You'll just have to ask Relena yourself, though, to see her opinion of your idea," Milliardo commented before leaving as well.  
  
(Could this plan really work though?) Quatre pondered over once everyone was gone and he was left to his own thoughts.  
  
As his eyes traveled down to the pictures, his eyes narrowed down to three figures that happily smiled as their photographs were taken. Krahmn, Jhamal, and Serena; his three friends when they were merely children. But now, now.things were different. They weren't the simple minded youth they once were; they were now grown to teenagers that would soon turn to adults. Already, Jhamal and Krahmn have aged and that left him and Serena to grow.   
  
His blue eyes then rested on the two close friends, Jhamal and Krahmn, and from those two his eyes glinted with a trace of sadness.  
  
(I don't wish to cause any of you harm, Rashid would suffer terribly. Please let it all be just a mistake; that none of you are the spies for our new enemy. Please.) Quatre pleaded silently but somewhere in his heart he knew the truth: that at least one of the two was the traitor.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
There goes Chapter 12 and I'm terribly sorry once again for your long wait!  
  
And for those who are wondering about the H/S moments, I'm still trying to find a suitable way to write that in without making Heero OOC. #_# 


	13. Rei reveals one enemy

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
  
Author: Cheska  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Pg - 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing. If any of you even think that I own either one of them, then you're delusional.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm still here, asking for your forgiveness for being so tardy with my updates but school has been too hectic. .; And I was shocked to say that my SAT I is coming up on December 7th, this'll be totally horrible. My practice test for it was like really low and I can't say that I'm proud of it, far beyond that actually. It was more like me falling of a ledge into a never-ending abyss. Get my drift? Well anyways, I haven't started on the next chapter yet but I'll get around to it. Hopefully.. #_#  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Serena walked just a few feet away from the one called Krahmn, his steady build and his dark brown-almost black hair seemed to sway as he strutted down that corridor. After what seemed to be an hour, when in fact it was only a few minutes away from where they started off, the tall man stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Well here we are, I'll be leaving you now, unless you need anything else," Krahmn stated, his blue eyes that once held happiness gazed at her with an air of sadness and solemnity.  
  
"What's wrong, Krahmn? Is something the matter?" Serena asked, sensing his feelings of sadness and regret.  
  
"It's.nothing, Sere, nothing at all.just the rumor is all," Krahmn assured her as he prepared to leave her.  
  
"What.do you mean?" the blonde haired girl slowly asked, already knowing the answer before it even came.  
  
"I'm sure you have already heard. Most of the suspicion is pointed at either me or Jhamal," Krahmn bitterly answered, casting his head aside, not wanting to look her way.  
  
"Why do you think it's towards you and Jhamal?" Serena pressed onwards, wanting to hear his side of the story.  
  
"*sigh*.it's nothing, nothing at all.I shouldn't have even mentioned it," Krahmn shook his head as he prepared to leave once more but Serena had managed to hold him down as the small girl held onto his arm.  
  
"Please," Serena pleaded and as Krahmn's blue eyes gazed down at her crystalline blue orbs he couldn't help but smile, although meek.  
  
"I can't, not now, maybe some other time. Right now, you have a phone call to answer, I'm sure Hino-san is waiting for you," Krahmn smirked as Serena's eyes widened a bit as she recalled why she was here in the first place and let go with a bit or reluctance.  
  
"I'll see you later, Serena," Krahmn said, waving his hand towards her form as he strolled back down the hallway from whence they came.  
  
"Ja ne." Serena whispered, but her words had already drifted off into silence, not being heard at all.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
"Moshi Moshi, this is Tsukino Serena speaking," Serena answered through the line once she had shut the door and picked up the phone from its cradle.  
  
"Serena, you odango atama! Where have you been? I've been waiting for like.forever! Do you know how long it's been?!?" Rei shouted out through the other side, making Serena's ears ring from the loud voice.  
  
(Boy, Rei sure is angry.really angry.) Serena noted as she winced from Rei's words.  
  
"Hai, Rei-chan, gomen ne but I was not around at the time." Serena apologized, receiving a few seconds of silence before Rei had supposedly managed to calm herself down before speaking once more.  
  
"Ahh, what am I going to do with you." Rei sighed through the line before starting up what she had to say.  
  
"I've managed to do what you have asked for me. I spoke with the Great Fire, or at least tried to," Rei began.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you get anything from the fire?" Serena inquired, her questioning mind racing through at the possibility of yet another failure to track down their newfound enemy.  
  
"Hold up, odango! I did manage to get 'some' kind of result from the fire reading but it's not all that useful despite the time and effort I've put into it," Rei berated.  
  
"What.did you get?" Serena asked.  
  
"*sigh* I saw the face of the enemy and you won't like it. There were two of them, though, and I think the one heading this group is one of our old enemies from the Negaverse," Rei said with a bit of difficulty as she relayed the information onto her princess.  
  
"The Negaverse is behind this? But, how? Why? I couldn't even sense it!" Serena cried out.  
  
"Neither have we from down here, but then again, maybe it's the distance between us.*sigh* But even so, Ami should've managed to get some weak signal at least or Pluto would've given us a heads up on it," Rei murmured as she pondered over her thoughts.  
  
"Or maybe.just maybe.but no, it couldn't be." Serena shook her head of the thought but Rei stopped her.  
  
"What is it, Serena? What were you thinking?" Rei pressed on.  
  
"That the enemy from the Negaverse is hiding its power or could have been reborn and hasn't yet realized its true potential.but even so, wouldn't the aura of this person's power still make itself known?" Serena questioned.  
  
"I don't know, maybe, but who knows how the ways of the Negaverse really works?" Rei shrugged.  
  
"*sigh* Let's not think of this just yet, Rei. Who's back from the dead this time?" Serena asked.  
  
"Jedite is," Rei said in a soft whisper.  
  
"That'll be a cinch, we've gotten much stronger since Beryl," Serena said with confidence.  
  
"Serena, I want you to be careful. You may have gotten stronger since the last time, but don't forget that he could have as well. There are endless possibilities on how enemies can get stronger and it seems that so far, he's succeeding," Rei warned.  
  
"I will, don't worry. You said something else, about there being two of them. Any clue as to who is the second?" Serena asked.  
  
"None at all; the fire couldn't let me show its face," Rei shook her head in dismay and regret, if her face was showing.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Rei-chan. And good luck over there, too, 'kay?" Serena said.  
  
"No problem, just be careful." Rei replied.  
  
"I will; bye."  
  
"Ja."  
  
*click*  
  
~.~.~  
  
Heero didn't know what to think or do at the moment, he was itching to do something.anything to stop the shadow that threatened to disrupt the peace that he and his comrades had fought so hard to establish and preserve. Words couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment.all that he knew was that he was the Perfect Soldier and anger was flaring inside of him mixed with an unusual mixture of emotions that he had no clue as to what they were.   
  
At the current moment, he had already left the meeting room that he was in and was now casually walking, although stealthily, through the corridor. His hands were inside his jeans pockets, with one fingering the cold hard steel of his trusty gun.   
  
Just as the Perfect Soldier turned a corner, his Prussian blue eyes caught sight of a picture that made him slow down and stop. His head cocked to the side as his steel eyes gazed at a single frame, a single picture, a single person.   
  
(Serena.)  
  
In the picture, it only contained a solitary figure poised inside a bedroom. In this case, Serena was the figure, seemingly at the age of five, and she was casually posing for the painter. Her petite figure sitting on the carpeted floor next to the bed post with her head tilted towards the outside window where the crescent moon was at its high peak. Her eyes seemingly distant with a small curve of her mouth as if she was smiling at an unknown figure.  
  
Seeing this, Heero couldn't help but stop and stare; his hands still inside his pocket and his feet ready to move but his heart and mind still belonged there, unwilling to move at all.  
  
Just then, footsteps could be heard nearby, nearing his current spot and from that sound, Heero forcefully came back to reality and took one last glimpse before continuing on.   
  
As Heero took another turn, this time at the left, a figure emerged from the corner and stopped at where Heero previously occupied just moments ago.  
  
For a minute the figure gazed at the painting but waved it off, uncaringly, and then moved over to a canvas next to the one that the Perfect Soldier was staring at. This painting contained two children who held each other with smiles on their faces. Serena and Quatre, Serena's head was resting on Quatre's shoulder while he held Serena's form close to his as they sat on a white bench out on the garden with a fountain close by.  
  
The figure's blue eyes gazed at the painting and a flash of interest sparkled in its blue orbs. A gloved hand reached out and touched the edge of the canvas momentarily, as if wanting to touch the painting, but then retracted and the figure left the scene before doing anything else.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Serena left the room she was in and came outside, closing the door in back of her. A sigh had escaped her lips, she had been pondering over the information she had just received, not knowing exactly what to do with it. Rei had warned her that despite her growth in power, she should still be wary over Jedite's movements and reasons for being here. That even though Beryl was gone and that Sailor Moon had grown in power, it didn't mean that Jedite has not grown as well.   
  
(What should I do?)  
  
Serena closed her eyes, letting her thoughts run off as she stood there, leaning against the door with her hand still on the doorknob. Suddenly something or someone touched her shoulder, sending her into shock. She jumped from her spot as her eyes widened and turned towards the intruder. Prussian blue eyes gazed at her without fear or regret, only quiet interest.  
  
"01," Serena murmured with a touch of shock and uneasiness laced into her tone.  
  
"Hnh," Heero's attitude changed at her tone, he didn't expect her to think of him as a stranger.   
  
True, their meeting in the past as kids was short lived and ever since then they hadn't spoken to one another until just a few weeks ago. Even then, he had been somewhat of a jerk, ignoring her when he could've spent more time with her to find out how she was and all.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, feeling a bit guilty when Heero stepped away from her.  
  
He didn't say anything as he just stared at her with his blue eyes, contemplating over what to say and/or do. Honestly enough, he had no plan to say anything to her it was more out of instinct to reach over and touch her shoulder. When he had turned to regard her, he felt a vague sense of sympathy towards the girl. She appeared troubled, whatever it was, as she leaned against the door.  
  
"I should ask you the same," Heero gruffly said as he folded his arms and stood there, expecting an answer.  
  
"It's.nothing, just the usual. My friend called me.and she was angry at me for taking so long to come and answer the phone," Serena stated, wanting to hide the true reason for her troubled expression that Heero obviously noticed.  
  
Heero knew she was hiding something from him but didn't say anything more as he merely grunted before starting to walk off again. If she didn't want to open up to him, then it doesn't mean anything to him, after all they weren't quite friends anyways.   
  
(Friends.we were friends once, long ago.) reminiscences Heero as he started to pass by Serena.  
  
As the mousey haired boy began to pass her by, Serena caught a glimpse of his Prussian blue eyes. They appeared distant, as if remembering something from long ago, and at that instant she recalled a past memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Serena turned around to face Prussian blue eyes once more.  
  
"It's you again, I thought you were gone since you didn't answer me," Serena said.  
  
"You can call me 01," the boy stated in an indifferent tone.  
  
"01? All right, then.I guess it's better than anything else. My name is Serena, 01. Nice to meet you! Want to play?" Serena asked him.  
  
"Play, what's that?" 01 inquired, his brows slightly furrowing.  
  
"You don't know what play is? Well.uhmm.it's uhh. like tag or hide-and- seek or a game of hopscotch." Serena listed out.  
  
"What are all of those?" 01 asked once more.  
  
"You mean you never played before?" Serena said in astonishment.  
  
"No,"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Serena shook it off and as she turned to regard her old friend, she noticed that he wasn't too far away from her and hesitantly began to approach him before he could get away.  
  
All the while, Heero still recalled another memory or memories.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well, what do you do then?" Serena asked.  
  
"Train,"  
  
"Train for what?" Serena cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I don't really know; I just do.that's all I know how to do. I run every day, do my warm ups, practice shooting and other styles of combats." 01 informed her.  
  
"Sounds.hard.is it hard?" Serena questioned.  
  
The boy merely shrugged and then began to turn away when Serena's hand shot forth and spun him around and into a hug.  
  
"What are you doing?" 01 wondered with confusion written in his face.  
  
"Well, from the sound of your words it sounds sad and hard. Whenever mother or father sees me sad, they give me a hug or kiss me in the forehead or cheek and tell me everything will be fine," Serena answered simply.  
  
The boy fell silent, not sure of what to do until his hand slowly lifted themselves from his sides and wrapped them around Serena. Serena lifted her head and then tiptoed up and kissed his right cheek and smiled.   
  
"Feel better?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Heero could still picture the small girl's smile and even today it hasn't changed. Serena's present form can still be compared to the little girl that still haunted his thoughts and dreams from time to time. There were quite a few alterations, seeing that the years have passed, but her smile.that lovely smile still hasn't changed at all. If only, it has changed to even a more beautiful smile.   
  
(Damn it, Yuy, remember who you are!! What you are!!) his inner conscience reminded him and from that small shove, he shook his head of the thoughts and went back to reality only to find himself on the same spot as he had last been.  
  
If he remembered correctly, he was just about to leave Serena by herself, not wanting to face her at the moment.incapable of releasing his emotions in fear of what may result from them. And just when he had passed her by a few feet, the memories had resurfaced of that small meeting.  
  
He can still remember what had happened after: her comfort, his decline, and then the enthusiasm and great belief that she held for him, despite the fact that they had just met not too long ago.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Will I ever see you again; do you want to play tomorrow?" Serena inquired.  
  
"I don't know.I don't think so.the doctor may not like it." 01 answered.  
  
"Doctor; like those in the hospitals? Are you sick?" Serena asked, her eyes turning to worry.  
  
"No, I just call him doctor. he's the one who trains me.he wants me to become perfect he says." 01 answered.  
  
"Well, do you want to be perfect?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If it means anything to you, I'm sure you'll become the greatest and I'm sure you'll reach perfection!" Serena said with enthusiasm.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A small smile curved upwards as he recalled that small conversation and placed his hands into his jeans pockets as he once again started to move. Just before he could reach the end of the hall though, two hands shot out and held him still as a whirling blonde came in front of him to block his way. He merely blinked in response to the action from the petite girl that now stood in front of him. Determination and yet sadness blazing in her crystalline blue orbs. Seeing those sad eyes partially made him feel guilt automatically but his other half refused to acknowledge them, only paying close attention to her every movement and to her determined eyes that were set hard as they gazed at him.  
  
"..."  
  
"01."  
  
Heero merely nodded to her in acknowledgement.  
  
Working accordingly to his movements, Serena saw a clear and safe path, knowing that it would be safe to approach him and did so. Now she was toe to toe to the 'Perfect Soldier' and slowly, her hands moved upwards to touch his face as her eyes lessened at its volume of intensity and sadness and determination to one of pure awe and curiosity. Her warm hands caressing his cold cheeks as her head tipped upwards, to become nearer to him as she tried to find a solution to her question that plagued her mind in that moment.  
  
"I remember.your words at the time of my arrival and your changed attitude in the morning. You've changed.I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse but whatever happens.I'll always be your friend. You may not show it all the time, but the small boy I met back then is still inside of you no matter how much you try to hide it. The same small boy that I remember that saved my life," Serena said the last sentence in a whisper as she tiptoed up to say it in his ears before going back down and stepping away from him.  
  
Heero didn't say anything, his mind trying to recall past events once more.  
  
"Don't you remember, 01?" Serena uttered softly as she placed a hand to her heart, hoping he hadn't forgotten that event.  
  
(No matter how much that day was like living in a nightmare, I can never forget. Can you?) Serena closed her eyes momentarily as it came to her and to Heero.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Quatre!" a bullet shot rang out and started to head for Quatre's heart when his mother came into view and blocked Quatre. Instead of the bullet hitting the little boy it hit his mother instead. Waves of golden rivulets tossed and turned as if in slow motion and the woman's knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Slowly her figure turned to her son for one last glimpse, a smile appearing on her face and her kind gray eyes twinkling in content at finding that he wasn't harmed.  
  
"Quatre; my little gentleman." she whispered before her arms came around, meaning to hold him but they lowered and then she fell forward.  
  
"Mother!" Quatre shouted out, his blue eyes widening.  
  
At that time, three shots fired and then silence came around. Serena turned her head away from Quatre and her mother to see what happened and noticed that her parents and Mr. Winner were staring at Quatre's mother. All of them were in a state of shock just like Quatre was. As her gaze fell away from the adults, she noticed that there were three men lying down on the grass with blood staining the grass and one figure stood in front of them with a gun positioned in its hands. As she took a step forward, the figure looked up and locked its gaze with Serena's and then turned its head away to stare to its right. Looking his way, she noticed an older man near a far tree staring at all of them.   
  
"01," Serena whispered as she identified the person who fired at the men.  
  
As if the figure heard her speak its name, he turned and gave a small smile before pocketing his gun and walking away from the scene as if he has never been there.  
  
(He..saved all of us.) Serena stated in her mind, keeping that in her head before facing the dreaded scene of a mother lost as she gave her life up for the safety of her son.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"That was the same day I learned the meaning of death," Serena added as she slowly woke up from her dazed state to find a still silent Heero who merely stared at her.  
  
"I remember," Heero nodded his head, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.  
  
Serena sighed and cast her head down; fighting away the feeling of utter despair at trying to resurrect the old boy she used to know.  
  
"01." Serena folded her hands together and raised her head up, gazing sadly at the soldier in front of her.  
  
(He has changed so much.) Serena uttered inside her head and prepared to leave, not knowing what else she can do.  
  
"Serena," Heero grabbed her hand to whirl her around and face him. His Prussian blue eyes were glaring with such intensity and heat as they stared at her face.  
  
"I understand 01, the war has changed you. I remember from the first time we've met up again. The way you looked at me until I came to speak with you. Does that mean we can't be friends anymore? That the past is just.the past?" Serena asked her voice soft and almost to the brink of breaking.  
  
Heero was silent for sometime as he held her hand into his, pondering over her question. Could it just be like that? That the bond they had formed in the past would just remain in the past?   
  
Suddenly he could picture her innocent gaze and those twinkling, sparkling eyes and knew the answer.  
  
Heero gazed down at the blonde haired girl and a small faint of gentleness entered his orbs. Along with that façade, a small curve at his lips entered the scene as he stepped even closer to the girl thus surprising her with his actions. He proceeded to shock her even further as the 'emotionless' soldier showed his intentions towards her as he took the petite girl into his arms: holding Serena with his arms draped around her body, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I don't understand." Serena whispered, a small smile entering playing upon her lips as she recalled what he had said in the past towards her the first time she did that for him.  
  
"A girl once showed me that giving a hug would assure that person that everything will be fine," Heero stated his voice still monotonic but his actions showed that he still cared.  
  
Serena remained silent still, just savoring the treasured moment that they now shared.  
  
Just then, Heero dipped his head down and kissed her forehead with a chaste kiss, his eyes showing his sincerity as Serena tipped her head up to gaze at him.  
  
"Feel better?" Heero recalled her words and uttered them.  
  
An illuminating smile covered her face at his words and hugged him tightly, showing her happiness and joy.  
  
"I guess this means we're still friends, ne, 01?" Serena innocently asked and stated all in one.  
  
He didn't respond but just continued to hold her right there and then.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Hi minna-san! ^_^ There goes the next chapter of this story and hope you enjoyed the small H/S moment I've installed. Boy, that took awhile for me to figure out how to fit it in even if it is just a small hint in there and that it lacked any true romantic vision. I just don't think it's time for them to really open up to each other just yet. But it will get there, eventually so don't give up hope! ^^ 


	14. Wufei's 'Act' of Revenge

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 14  
Pg - 13  
  
Disclaimer:  Don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing!  
  
  
Author's Notes:  Arigatou to those who have been reviewing despite my tardiness.  I've been trying to improve in my school work, but alas…all is in vain.  However, I've signed up for SAT I already and now all I have to do is take it this Saturday.  Gahh.. .;; Dec. 7th, 2002.  
  
~.~.~.~  
It had only been two days since the small moment shared between Serena and Heero. It made the small blonde girl quite glad to find out that her and 01's friendship hadn't been broken at all. Now she can rest a little easy than before, knowing that she can still act the same around the 'Perfect Soldier'. However, even though their friendship was still in tact, she couldn't help but notice that 01's actions toward her was still a bit distant, although a lot closer than before.  
"I'm glad we're friends again, 01…I really am," Serena muttered out from the balcony as she gazed out at the distant trees and buildings.  
She held her hands around her cherished broach while her thoughts drifted off. As she thought back into the recent past, she couldn't help but brood over the fact that her dear friend was still distant towards her.  
(I can't help but wonder….why is it that you still act….the way you do?) Serena's brows furrowed together and her grip on the broach tightened.  
As she thought of this a far away light came closer to the mansion from the eastern side. Her recent broodings diminished as she placed all her attention towards the light, wondering what was going on. Her head turned slightly to the side and she placed her broach away into her pocket alongside her locket.   
The light came closer until it disappeared from her view, after a little while she saw the light turn on again and come back into view, heading for the exit of the mansion.  
(A car came in and out….someone must have arrived at the Winner mansion.) Serena thought as she tugged a strand of hair in back of her ear and decided to find out in the morning. Right now, she felt no need to spend all her energy at the moment when it was so late into the night and fell to the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
~.~.~.~.~  
Earth:   
~.~.~.~.~  
The raven haired priestess was once again facing the Great Fire, her brows furrowed together in concentration as she tried to find the answers to her unrelenting questions over the shadowed figures that danced before her in the flames.  
"Show me…the enemy!" Rei demanded with such force that the fire ignited toward the ceiling and then lowered into a much lower flame than it originally was.  
In response to the Great Fire's apparent anger, Rei concentrated harder than before with small murmurs and gestures of her hands that showed her apology and great need. Slowly, the flames began to pick up a clearer view of the shadowed images as the flames built up in its size once more.  
After what appeared to be hours, the Great Fire now began to lighten up the shadings of the shadowed figures.  
(There are two figures instead of one after all. One has to be Jedite from what the Great Fire told me, hopefully I can find out the second figure. From the way the darkness places itself, it's a female. Who could it be?) Rei wondered to herself as her eyes narrowed down with beads of sweat rolling down from her brows.  
Time passed much more longer as each minute seemed to be an hour before the shadings around the people's façade lightened up to allow the young Shinto Priestess the honor of revealing the faces of those who dared oppose the infamous Gundam Pilots and her friend.  
"Show me…." Rei weakly uttered toward the fire as the time came when the fire would be capable of revealing the second person's features.  
As more time spent on, the shadow slowly unveiled and the features were finally revealed.  
Rei's eyes widened slightly at the face but then lowered to slight confusion.  
(That face….I know it…but from where?) Rei wondered to herself as the flames danced before her alongside the two faces that clearly shone.  
Rei's hands collapsed to her side as she leaned back, pondering over the faces. With time, though, the Great Fire lowered down in volume and the pictures disappeared from sight and into the ashes from whence the flames came.  
~.~.~.~  
Colony L4  
~.~.~.~  
Morning apparently came too early for the blonde haired teen as the sun's rays fell on her face from the open window panes. As the rays touched her, a small protest of a groan could be heard followed by a shifting to the side. However, no mater how much she tried to not wake up, it was all in vain as she finally relented and threw open an eyelid to gaze around the large room.  
(Just great, morning….) Serena inwardly groaned as she shut her eyes tightly for a brief moment before opening them once more.  
"OWWWWW!!" a loud shout came out not too far away from her door followed by a loud thump and a bang.  
(What was that?) Serena's eyes widened at the amount of activity coming from outside her bedroom door.  
A loud clamor and a grunt followed suit right after her thoughts drifted out, only adding to her confusion.  
Deciding it was safe to probably ignore that at the moment; Serena threw off her covers and directly went into her private bathroom.  
"What could that be about?" Serena silently pondered in her mind as she clicked the door shut and turned on the showers.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Serena chirped happily as she entered the breakfast room after a rewarding hot shower.  
Her hair was still damp but that didn't deter her from getting to breakfast on time, despite that everyone was already there. As she gazed around the room, she noticed there were additional guests: Relena and Milliardo.  
"Ohayo, Relena…Milliardo. I guess that you two were those night time visitors in the car I saw last night, am I right?" Serena greeted as she sat down beside Quatre.  
"Good morning Serena. You're right, we didn't arrive late last night," Relena greeted with a smile.  
"Oh, are you two visiting then?" Serena asked as she proceeded to eat her hearty morning meal.  
A long period of silence stilled in the air at her innocent yet dangerous question.  
"Ah, no, Serena. Relena and Milliardo are here to stay for the time being," Quatre quietly answered for the duo.  
(Staying?) Serena's mind whirled at the thought; it was already revealed to her that with Relena being her it would only cause havoc. There was too many mistrust and dangerous rumors going on about who the spy could be. With Relena's arrival it would only prove to cause more danger for everyone, especially Relena herself.   
Then again a sudden thought came to her mind after much deliberation.   
"It can't be…" Serena softly uttered out as her head whipped to steely gaze upon her dear friend, Quatre.  
Quatre refused to stare at her after her small utterance, it hurt him too much and he could feel her feelings towards all of them with his strong empathy abilities.  
"Quat-chan, iie," Serena whispered out after seeing that he wouldn't…couldn't look at her straight in the eye and answer her silent questions.  
"Serena, it's all right. There's no need for protests…it's the only way," Relena assured the girl with a small smile.  
Serena turned to regard the sandy blonde haired, cornflower blue eyed girl. Seeing her sparkling eyes and small smile, she couldn't help but trust her in her words.   
Taking a look around the room, she noticed that all of them were staring in their own private ways. Heero would occasionally, but discretely stare at her from the side of his eyes. Trowa would pick up his utensils and take a casual glance her way before eating while Duo openly stare at her while…what appeared to be…glaring at Wufei? And speaking of which, Wufei was only glimpsing her way ever now and then before muttering and eating and then meeting Duo's glare.  
Serena stopped in shock and laid down her utensils before revealing her thoughts to them.  
"By the way…" Serena took a quick gulp of her juice before continuing on.  
"What is it, Serena?" Quatre urged her on.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Serena regarded Duo and Wufei who continuously glared at one another.  
"They're angry at each other," Relena waved it off.  
"I'd never have thought Duo could actually glare, what's with them?" Serena continued to ask.  
"There was…a problem this morning," Quatre tried to answer, yet avoid the question.  
"It's all his fault!" Duo accused as he stood up from his chair and pointed a finger at Wufei.  
This produced an outcry of rage from the dark haired man as he got up, toppling his chair over from in back of him.  
"MY FAULT?!?!" Wufei cried out in protest, his eyes flashing with anger but a faint hint of regret.  
"Hmph, don't you dare TRY to hide it. You know it's your fault, CHANG!" Duo glared pure anger as his once cheery indigo eyes were now like steel ice as they regarded the Gundam Pilot of Altron/Natauku.  
(Wow, I'd never have thought I'd ever see Duo angry at Wufei. Whatever happened, Duo didn't like it…at all!) Serena stared at the scene with open shock.  
"Wha-What happened?" Serena faintly whispered out her question and all turned to the two, wanting to know as well.  
Apparently, whatever went on hasn't been revealed to them as of yet.  
"Hmph," Duo refused to say as he sat back down and dug into his unfinished meal.   
Wufei gazed silently at the stubborn, self-proclaimed "God of Death" and picked up his toppled chair.  
"Hnh." Heero scoffed at the sight that greeted him, he knew what happened and if they wouldn't say…it wasn't his concern either.  
Unfortunately, Serena noticed Heero's eyes regard the two as he awaited their decision over whether to tell or not. From the way he stared at the two, it seemed that he suppressed a hidden secret that none of others with the exception of a select few had known.  
"Do you care to tell, 01?" Serena smirked as she turned her attention from Maxwell and Chang to the silent, soldier.  
"Hnh." Heero stared at the girl and fixed her with a cold, hard glare.  
"That won't work; I want to know what happened between those two that would cause Duo himself into a rage. His braid seems to be in tact so what could it be?" Serena questioned openly and apparently without fear.  
"NO way am I going to have Hee-man tell my story!" Duo protested openly.  
"Then why won't you answer my question?" Serena calmly shot back.  
"Fine, I'll tell you! Chang here wanted to play a sick trick on me early this morning or late last night," Duo told her in a succinct manner.  
"Not fair, that's not the whole story," Serena complained.  
"I'll tell her," Wufei sighed and leaned against his chair while fingering his kitana openly.  
Duo glared at him before getting up and leaving the room, not wanting to hear the story. Serena stared at Wufei and noticed a small smirk that played on his face.  
"I went to his room early this morning in hopes of getting back at Maxwell for all his tricks. So I decided to play my way of serving my choice of restore justice back since that braided baka had gotten away from my wrath all those times.   
Therefore I went to his room and managed to not awaken him as I pulled him out of bed." Wufei paused and smirked as the memory of what happened not too long ago played itself in his mind.  
At this point, Relena excused herself alongside her brother, Milliardo.  
Shrugging as to why those two left without a word, all eyes turned themselves back on to the still smirking Wufei who placed his kitana back in its sheathe.  
"What did you do with him?" Serena pressed onwards, with innocent curiosity.  
"Well on my way down the hall near my bedroom I came up with a new idea and dropped Duo's still dormant body in the empty bed. I left it there and went further down the hall near the stairs and came upon a new guest who actually agreed with my plan," Wufei smirked at this as all eyes that were trained upon him dawned with new realization.  
"How'd that happen?" Quartre couldn't help but blurt out his question.  
"Easy, he was actually bordering from restlessness, worry, and boredom. At that point Milliardo wasn't really in the right mind until much later when what happened dawned on him," Wufei couldn't help but chuckle awhile.  
"Milliardo…wow," Serena murmured outwardly as her mind whirled back, picturing all of this occurring.  
"Milliardo led me to Relena's room and he managed to lift her up from the bed and down the hall to the awaiting guest room where Duo rested. We put them side by side. From that point, Milliardo left and went to his own room while I continued on with my plan. I went over and grabbed pictures of Relena that Duo hid under the bed that hid his sick plans on his idea of jokes that he used to play on Heero or me.  
Well you could probably guess what happened afterwards," Wufei casually ended as he leaned forward and grabbed a bagel that lay untouched on the table and began to eat it.  
"So you mean to say that when Duo woke up…."Serena pictured what happened after the pictures.  
(Wufei must've scattered the pictures around the room and when Duo woke up, he saw Relena's face….) Serena thought over the information that was given to all of them.  
"How would that explain the bangs and scrambles and that entire racket?" Serena asked.  
"Hnh, Duo banged his head on the ceiling when he jumped up from the bed in fright at what greeted him in the morning," Heero couldn't help but let in a faint smirk as he recalled seeing him get up in the morning.  
He saw Wufei exit the guest room early in the morning and decided to check it out, which Wufei let him see. He had leaned in the darkest corner, waiting for the two to wake up. Luckily enough it wasn't long before Duo woke up followed by Relena. Duo had jumped out of the covers, seeing pictures of the pacifist all over the room and he yelped out as his head hit the ceiling when he jumped so far up.  
"And I take it that Duo ran out of the room, scrambling for a way out of all of this?" Serena followed suit.  
"Hnh," Heero grunted in response.  
"What's with the grunt and all those noise?" Serena asked.  
"Lucky for me, I ran into the one behind all of this…"Duo ended as he came back into the room with a scowl on his face while Wufei simply smirked.  
"I see…you started to chase him," Serena nodded her head in silent understanding.  
"It's a sick, sick joke!" Duo growled out.  
"You deserved it," Wufei smirked before getting up from his seat and leaving the room without another word.  
~.~.~.~  
"Serena?" Quatre had decided to follow the blonde girl out of the breakfast room when she left not too long after Wufei.  
"Hai, Quat-chan?" Serena turned around with a soft smile on her face.  
"*sigh* Come with me?" Quatre requested as he turned to a nearby door that she hadn't notice that had been there before.  
As soon as she stepped in, she faced a small table with a dim light hanging from the ceiling. There were piles of boxed around the room with dust gathering in all sides.  
"What is…this place?" Serena scrunched up her face from the sight that greeted her as she closed the door in back of her with a small click.  
"It's a storage room, not many people go here so it should be safe to tell you what I have to say," Quatre said.  
"What is it?" Serena gazed questioningly at her platinum haired boy as she leaned back on the door.  
"Tonight we're going to start up the mission to find out who the assassin is and possibly, who the spy may be," Quatre related to her.  
"You're using Relena as bait," Serena recalled what she had discovered.  
"I'm sorry but it's the only plan we have so far," Quatre apologized with a trace of resentment.  
"I understand what you all are doing, but still…being bait isn't exactly…a safe way to go about," Serena recalled the time when the senshi had used her as bait to lure the Negaverse to them so they may find a way where their hide-out was.  
"It should prove to be safe, I can assure you that if everything turns out fine," Quatre said with great assurance.

  "How so if Relena is going to be out there on her own?" Serena skeptically interrogated.

  "Lt. Noin has agreed with us on this if she can be the one hiding out in Relena's room alongside myself.  We'll be there together to make sure she isn't hurt," Quatre answered with great calmness.

  "*sigh* I believe in you Quat-chan, so I won't fight against this.  Just please, be safe," Serena relented with the plan as well.

  "I will…"Quatre nodded with a small smile and then regarded her with a knowing look that she knew so well.

  "What is it?" 

  "I want you to stay away from this, Serena.  I don't want you hurt like last time," Quatre murmured.

  "Quat…" Serena was stopped by her friend when sounds of footsteps neared them.

  For a time the footsteps drew closer and the two could only listen and wait.  As they neared their door it stopped and waited.  

  Serena turned to her friend, seeing that something overcame the platinum haired youth as she gazed into his eyes.  They were intense as he gazed at the closed door behind Serena.  At the moment she looked into his eyes she immediately removed herself from the door she leaned against and stepped over to Quatre's side.

  It seemed like forever for the two but, in fact, it was only a mere minute before a second pair of footsteps drew closer.  And that was when voices came from just outside their door.  Well, actually, not voices but more of a voice.

  "How long have you been waiting?" a female questioned, and at that sound Serena faltered as her eyes grew wide but Quatre's only narrowed with a hint of betrayal.

  "Hnh."

  "I figured you wouldn't want to say anything.  But I've received your notice.  I'll be back tonight for the plan," the female said with a tinge of delight.

  There was more silence before the girl spoke up once more.

  "I see, so this is supposedly the time we get serious, ne?  Well you won't regret this…" by that time two people had each gone in separate ways.

  "That girl…she's the female assassin and the other…I don't know but his gruffness reminds me of someone…" Serena whispered softly and noticed that she was clutching on to Quatre's hand with a firm grip.

  "It should be safe to go now, come on," Quatre steered her out of the storage room and into the hallway.  His head turning this way and that, making sure that no one was around at the moment.

  "Quat-chan, so I guess it starts tonight.  So…remember to not get hurt when the time comes," Serena reminded him.

  "I can't promise you that, you know what this job asks of me," Quatre shook his head, incapable of complying with her request.

  "I know, but still…you'll try at least, ne?" Serena offered a small smile of comfort.

  "Let's go."

  Serena stood in her spot while Quatre started off but after awhile he noticed she didn't follow and turned to regard her with a questioning gaze.

  "This reminds me…of the past…" Serena softly whispered and looked down to see that she had unintentionally taken out her broach.

  "Sere…?" Quatre called out, "Aren't you coming?"

  "Oh…hai, hai…" Serena hastily placed her broach back in her pocket and began to run after him.

  But on the way she tripped and fell over the carpet and to the ground.

  "What did you mean when you said this reminds you of the past?" Quatre questioned, recalling her whisper.

  "You…heard?" Serena blinked in surprise, her form still on the ground with her legs sprawled.

  "Well I've been out there in the war for a few years…" Quatre kindly reminded her and extended his arm out for her to grab.

  "Arigatou, Quat-chan," Serena took his offered hand and was pulled up.

  "I was just thinking back to the time you left.  This was the same hallway you left from if you don't remember, but we stopped closer off to the door…" Serena didn't look in back of her as the two continued on off through the hallway and back to where the others were in eastern side of the house.

  Unfortunately, our kind Serena should have turned around while she was reminiscing of her past with our dear Quatre.  There on the carpeted floor of where Serena fell was her broach.  Sitting idle, waiting to be picked up:  it's circular form with golden tints and pink just lying there on the warm carpet.  As the two vanished off to the distance a set of footsteps came closer until it stopped right in front of the broach.

  Its boots onyx black and the pants were merely gray as it contrasted slightly in its color.  

  The figure stooped down and held out its hand towards the cherished piece of jewelry.  Just before it touched it, the broach illuminated a dim light of yellow and white mixed together before being enclosed within the figure's hand and brought up.

  "Hmm…what a find," the figure's deep voice held a small smirk before walking back from where he entered from.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Chapter 14 up and running!  ^_^  Yeyz!  Now I hope you'll review, won't you?  *pleading look*

    



	15. To Dream the Same Dream

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 15  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer: Hmmm…let's see.  Do I own Sailor Moon?  Nope.  Do I own Gundam Wing?  Nope.  Do I own any of these characters?  Nuh-uh…..nada.  Well maybe the names of Jhamal and Krahmn but as for their actual characterisitics…maybe not.

Author's Notes:  Thanks ya'll for reviewing.  Heheh…I said…rather wrote ya'll!  ^^

Anyways, thanks for your support and hopefully I'll manage to finish this soon.  But at this rate, most likely I won't be able to for quite awhile.  Maybe it'll flow easier on getting them out after AP tests on May but for the moment…I can only work on it from time to time, it seems.  Sorry, but I will try my best to finish this as soon as I can.  Really, until then I hope all of you will read and review my chapters to see if I still have your attention.  

~.~.~.~

  It didn't take long before Serena returned back to the others who all managed to gather together in the large 'meeting' room.  Milliardo stood beside his beloved sister, Relena, over at the side of the room that was right across from Heero, who stood alone.  Duo sat down on the comfy leather couch over at the middle.  Obviously enough, Duo was still angry at Wufei, who leaned against the hard wall next to the draped window. 

  His indigo blue eyes were glaring into the kitana-wielding pilot right at this moment.  

  Lt. Noin was right beside Wufei, as she occupied the left side of the window from where Wufei was currently residing.  As for Trowa, well he was right beside Quatre who was right across from Duo's sitting position.  A total of four, including her self were sitting down at the moment.  And right now, they were discussing what Serena and Quatre had overheard while in the storage room.

  "So you're saying that we have to put all of this into plan tonight?" Noin confirmed, rather than asked as she strode over to stand beside Milliardo.

  "I'm afraid so," Quatre resentfully stated with his head downcast.

  "Onna you should lay back and hide while we do this," Wufei commented as he stared at her with a steel gaze.

  Serena stayed silent, contemplating whether she should or shouldn't.  Her mind drifted back to what Rei had said to her over the phone.  That Jedite was included in this, possibly even commanding this whole escapade.

  "It's dangerous," Heero gruffly stated in agreement with a monotonic tone.

  "I know it's dangerous, but…" 

  "Please, Serena…." Quatre inserted his plead, his eyes gazing into her crystalline blue orbs.

  "*sigh*…All right," Serena softly uttered, casting her head to the side, unable to stare at him.

  (Baka blue eyes, I can't deny him of his request whenever I look at it) Serena frowned in thought.

  "You should stay in your room until all of it is over or otherwise stated," Noin advised with a nod of agreement from Relena and Milliardo.

  "Please, Serena we don't want you getting hurt because of me," Relena murmured.

  "I don't want you to get hurt either, I don't want any of you to get hurt," Serena turned to regard all of them, starting from Relena.

  "Please, onna…we're Gundam Pilots," Wufei scoffed.

  "Right, but even then…one makes a mistake in some point of their life," Serena reminded all of them before rising up and leaving the room.

~.~.~

  "What time is it?" Duo suddenly asked as he turned to stare out the closed windows, wondering if it was day or night.

  "6:48p.m." Trowa said.

  "The time is drawing to a close before they come," Milliardo stated and turned to look at his sister.

  "Yes, it is, we should prepare," Relena said with a small smile of encouragement.

  "Hnh." Heero saw the exchange between the two and took it as a sign for them to start.

  "OK, so what do we do?" Duo turned to acknowledge all of them, even Wufei.

  "Well we'll need to all work together for one thing," Noin slyly said, hinting at Wufei and Duo who was the most uncooperative of the team.

  "Hmph," Wufei snorted and huffed as he switched sides from leaning on his left to his right.

  "The only way to accomplish that is if you don't pair me and Chang here," Duo emphasized Chang with an additional sneer, obviously meaning that he still didn't forgive him.

  "Fine, you can join me in guarding the South point," Heero monotonic tone spoke up as he gazed at Duo.

  The Southern point was another word for the others as the place where the assassin would possibly enter from.  

  "Wufei and Trowa you two know where to go?" Milliardo turned to regard them and both nodded in response.

  "Where will you be?" Relena asked, wonderingly.

  "My room," Milliardo uttered before leaving the room as well.

  "Let's do this!" Duo exclaimed with a bit of excitement blazing in his indigo blue eyes.

  "Relena remember what to do," Noin turned to the sunflower haired girl who stared blankly at where Heero was currently standing at, her hand placed over her heart.

  "Relena?" Noin repeated and this time with a small shake on her arm.

  "Hmm…oh, yes, Noin, I remember.  Lay down with my face turned away from the door and towards the wall with even breathing.  Try to be discreet about the fact that I will be awake," Relena recalled but didn't place her voice and mind into the whole situation wholeheartedly, her own mind was still back to what her thoughts were of…Heero.

  (Heero…no matter what happens after this, my heart still belongs to you and only you…) 

  "Miss Relena, you should get some rest there's a long night ahead of you," Quatre advised with a concerned look on his face, he had felt Relena's emotions radiating towards the cold and 'unemotional' 'Perfect Soldier' and couldn't help but feel a little bit sympathetic towards the girl.  He knew that she cared for him but no matter how much nor how hard she may try, Heero would still not return those feelings.

  "Oh, Quatre…yes, I believe you are right," Relena nodded in agreement and left the room with the others trailing behind, keeping a close eye on the Vice Foreign Minister.

~.~.~.~.~

Dream Sequence:  ((About 7:32p.m.))

~.~.~.~.~

  (Where am I?  What happened?  No…this place, it's so familiar…it is, isn't it?  I've been here before…) 

  Flames wrapped themselves around the Moon Princess; their hot fumes beginning to strangle and suffocate her, yet the blond girl didn't react as she stood there emotionlessly and without care.

  (This cold familiarity…just like before…)

  The flames had risen higher now, so high that it reached pass her head and there seemed to be no end to the height it went up to, all she could see was a pitch black sky with only a few glimpses of the starry night twinkling in the shadows of the clouds.

  (The stars, so very few…and the moon, there's no moon…at least none that I could see.  Why is this dream coming back…haunting me like before?) 

  She now noticed that the flames had begun to wrap themselves around her body, turning her clothes into ash.

  (My clothes...the flames ate away my clothing and now…I'm just plain me, Serena.  It's still so cold, as if like ice.  Why is that?) the plain Serena gazed downwards, expecting to see her locket or broach on the ground not too far off from where she stood, just like before.

  It didn't take long before her eyes noticed that her locket was on the same dirt paved ground it laid down on like in her previous dream only this time, it was not surrounded by flames at all.  Her hand thus began to reach over to the dirt paved ground and it passed her mind that the ground was filled with ashes, soot, and dried or wet blood.  Her hand passed all of that and headed for one object on the ground, it was twinkling and appeared to glow.

  As soon as she touched it, the locket seemed to have jumped as a bright white pillar of light came out of the center of the star locket and into the sky.  Serena squinted against the illuminating light and was thrown off a few feet away.  As soon as the light died down, she rose up and went towards where her locket was but found no sign of it.  

  "My broach should be nearby…with…that man…" Serena searched observed the territory she currently occupied but only found ashes, soot, and blood.

  (Where?)

  Taking up the only courage she had left, she stepped forward, fearing for the worst as knowledge seeped into her heart of what is to come in the dream.  And from that one step, the same familiar melody invaded the place.

  (That sound…that music….) Serena turned her head in the direction of the music only to see a figure in the far off distance holding two objects in its hand.

  "You again!  Who are you?!" Serena demanded to know, her eyes blazing with fury and a sense of fear.

  The figure in return, grinned mischievously as it held the locket up into the illuminated night sky where the moon shined behind it and the stars continued to sparkle with all its worth.

  Then just as Serena took a step forward, the figure held up the second object that it held, palm upwards; to reveal her broach.

  "Those are mine!  Give them back!" Serena shouted in outrage as she began to scramble over to them and began to run just like before, knowing that all would be in vain.  Her footsteps carrying her forward but as much as she tried, the figure only appeared to have distanced itself even more.  

  (Just like before, why?  Why am I running again?) Serena growled out inside the recesses of her mind, but the figure only smirked until Serena found herself alone and in darkness.

  "My locket…"

  (The only things that signified the strength I carried within me, the only objects that I would treasure all the way to my death.  My whole being is within those two…why?  What kind of dream is this?)  Tears freely fell down from her eyes to her cheek, her knees buckled down and she fell to the black ground.  

  (This…all of this…) Serena thought freely and then as her tears fell down onto the ground she saw the black abyss open up to swallow her.

  (Only darkness…)

    As she arrived to the next stage of her dream, she knew that what would arrive will be the worst of all.  Her eyes opened up and saw her surroundings, an assortment of colors and shapes appeared right in front of her and beside her was a presence that she still couldn't identify.

  The being bent down and whispered to her ear once more, this time hearing only faintly of its words but not enough to figure out if it was male or female.

  "…your…worst…" the figure murmured from what she could understand of it.

  Those two words made her heart beat faster with the same tremendous force as it once had. She felt fear and knowing what she knew already, those same images as before would come back up.

  "No…no!" Serena began softly but it grew to a shrill.

  Then right in front of her danced a vision.

  "Please make them go away!  Please!" Serena cried out, her eyes shedding tears at what lay before her.

  Only a laugh responded, that same treacherous sound.

  In front of her was Quatre as she had recalled from before, his blue eyes wide as a scream of pain or terror tore at him with blood falling from his lips, dribbling down his chin as he fell in a clump on the ground.  His eyes had then dilated with the signature of death.

  "Iie!!!  Iie!!!  Quat-chan!!" Serena screamed out all she was worth and then she plugged her ears as her hands rose up and covered her ears, trying to tear out the echoing scream from her mind.  

  (Why?  Why is this dream coming back to me?)  

  She thus proceeded to close eyes wishing all of this to go away.  Not wanting to remember, not wanting to see, all she wanted at that moment was to disappear.  And disappear she did as she returned back to the living world.

~.~.~.~

  Serena bolted upright, her hand instantly going up to her heart.  Her hair matted with sweat and her eyes wide with terror.  

  "That…was…" Serena didn't continue on with her words, her tone of voice sounded croaked as if it wasn't used for years and as her eyes took in her surroundings she noticed that she was alone in the room.  The lights were off and the windows…were open as they were before she had fallen asleep.

  That was when she realized the danger she could be in by leaving them open at this point of time.  

  (I should've closed that…) Serena frowned and gazed at the clock; 8:15p.m.

  Throwing off the covers, Serena got up and closed the doors to the balcony after taking a quick glance around and to the moon as well.

  "Okaa-san, tell me…is there a reason for why I'm here?" Serena whispered softly to the illuminating light of the moon.

  No response came.

  With a sigh she turned around and reached over to her old clothes that lay on the chair nearby and went off to search for her broach, wanting to feel the comfort of it.  Instead she found only her locket.  Furrowing her brows, she searched some more, hoping that she may have overlooked a particular pocket.

  "What the…this can't be…" Serena's eyes widened with fear evident in her eyes and her heart began to beat faster from this newfound knowledge.

  Her broach was gone.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  Well there you have it, the next chapter but it's awfully short I'm sorry to say.  .;;


	16. Enemy Revealed

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 16  
Pg - 13  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Author's Notes: A whole bunch of you are probably wondering who teamed up with Jedite or what will happen now since Serena lost her broach, right? Also when in the world will I reveal Serena's identity as Sailor Moon? Well those may not happen in quite a while, but nevertheless I will reveal it all in due time. Also about the S/H thing, hmm…I'm still wondering what to do about that. If you haven't guessed already, Serena and Heero pairing is my ABSOLUTE fave and most of the stories I write are within those limitations and I hardly write about anything else. So eventually those two will end up being together, 'if' not, then…there's a good reason not to pair them up. *twinkling eyes* Heheh…that gave me a good idea now…  
*whistles as she disappears to start writing*  
*Serena comes out, looking at Cheska-chan*  
Serena: Cheska? What are you thinking of?  
*pops head in*  
Cheska: Oh, nothing much…. *evil grin*  
Serena: I don't like that…*frowns* you're at it again! And I want you to stop right now! Or else!  
Cheska: Or else what? *blows a raspberry but stops when she sees Serena reaching into her pocket* Hey! *gets out her broach* didn't I take that away from you in the last chapter?  
Serena: Hmph, shows how much you know! We're not IN the story right now, are we?  
Cheska: *runs off*  
~.~.~.~  
Earth:  
~.~.~.~  
Rei stopped in mid-sweep and focused her dark purple eyes over at the sky, her duties lay forgotten as her brows furrowed and solely gazed up at the sky.  
(Serena…something happened to you…I can feel it, but what?) Rei murmured in her mind as her hands lost its grip on her broom and it fell with a clatter on the cement.  
As the echo of the clatter rose up, her two ravens flew from their perch and took off for the sky. And at that moment, Rei's eyes widened even more and she took a step back as if in fear.  
"Iie, it can't be…this couldn't…have…" (…happened) Rei trailed off and gazed in open surprise up at the sky as realization hit her on what has happened.  
"Kami-sama, Selene, protect the princess from the evil that will happen," Rei prayed openly.  
~.~.~.~  
Tsukino Residence:  
~.~.~.~  
Ikuko was, as usual, in the kitchen preparing for her dear son's afternoon snack.   
Her mind pre-occupied with pouring the right amount of measurement of ingredients into the white plastic bowl that stood upright in front of her on the table.   
A small smile playing itself across her lips at the sight she would see when her Shingo will come home and then see the cupcakes that would greet him.  
"My dear Shingo, I'm sure you'll love this. Chocolate is you favorite…as well as your sister's," at the mention of Serena, she stopped and laid down the cup of milk next to the container as a solemn expression passed her façade.  
(My dear, darling daughter…I'm sorry to have brought you such sad news. How are you holding up over there? Has little Quatre treated you all right? It's been awhile since your father and I have spoken with you. Jhamal and Krahmn…what of them? Your father doesn't really favor them at all, nor do I. I don't wish any argument to procure itself from all of this, but…) Ikuko gave a sigh and picked up the milk again and poured its contents into the bowl.   
"As a mother, it's our duty to look out for your best interest. And Jhamal and Krahmn, no matter how much they have changed the past can still come back. And neither I nor your father want any harm to come out of this," Ikuko nodded as if to confirm her words and set to beat the batter.  
Just as she picked up the spoon, her gaze picked up something in the corner and notices her daughter's old cup from way back as a kid. It had a bunny design on the center of the mug and a far away look entered her face.   
"Serena…"Ikuko murmured and then as she began to think of what her daughter may be feeling a sense of foreboding came up and she dropped the spoon on the floor.  
(That feeling…no, no…it's just an overprotective sense as a mother. Isn't it?) Ikuko let out a shaky smile before stooping down to pick it up and didn't think of it anymore.  
"No, she's fine…she's fine," Ikuko repeated over inside her mind as she washed the spoon and then began to beat the mix together.  
~.~.~.~  
Colony L4  
~.~.~.~  
Quatre and Lt. Noin had decided to split up inside the room for a more strategic way of being able to protect Relena. Lt. Noin had decided to hide under the bed while Quatre went over to the closet with the door opened up a crack so he could see whatever went on inside. It has been only an hour since they have managed to settle down and proceed with all of this and he can't help but feel tired of all of this. Relena has only been awake a half hour before and it was plain as day to him that the Vice Foreign Minister wasn't happy at all with he role.  
(8:18p.m. the enemy should be arriving soon.) Quatre noted in his head after taking a brief glance over the clock across the room from where he stood.  
Suddenly he felt a brief shock of sorrow and panic from within the house and with someone he knew quite well. His eyes hardened at the feeling, whoever it was shouldn't feel such torment. After awhile of debating within his mind he came up with the owner of these sad feelings: Serena.  
(Serena? What happened to her? Is she being attacked? No, no this is different. These are for something or someone...) Quatre figured out as he gripped his hands into a tight fist beside his sides.  
(Sere…please don't be sad…as you have told me…in some way…that we should not be sad because we're alive…so rejoice…it's better suited for you.) Quatre stated in his head, but he knew that she wouldn't hear whatever he had to say.  
And so he stayed there, with a feeling of sadness overwhelming him, because one of the people he cared for was in such a state that wasn't meant to be there.  
~.~.~.~  
It was difficult for her to breathe, as if the atmosphere surrounding her suddenly became heavier. The air, the air seemed to have dissipated. Her breathing came in swallowed gasps as she kneeled there, in front of her clothes that lay useless to her now on the chair. Her eyes were facing downward on the carpeted floor with one arm on the foot of the chair while the other was to her heart.  
(My…broach, where's my broach?) Serena repeated over and over as she breathed in and out in an uneven rate.  
"I need…it…where is it?" Serena croaked out, in an unnerving tone of voice.  
(Kami-sama…I can't believe it…my powers; gone. Possibly, forever, my dream was right, wasn't it? It showed me shadowed figure carry two of my precious objects with him: a broach and…a locket.) Serena quieted down after that, her breathing seemed to have evened itself out as a new possibility of danger arose itself.  
"My…locket," Serena gazed down to see her locket that was scattered on the ground next to her. It lay motionless and seemed to beckon for her to pick it up.  
As if she was afraid to touch it, she reached out for it; her eyes began to fill with sorrow as if picking it up may cause her much grief. As her hands finally began to brush just the top of its golden color a bone-rattling scream filled the whole corridor.  
Serena merely touched the cover before it escaped her grasp and moved with such a speed that it seemed to have disappeared. Serena turned her head around only to see a woman, the same woman that had tried to kill her just a few weeks ago.  
This woman dressed in the same fashion as last time and with that knowing smirk playing on her pink tinged lips. One of her glove-covered hand was holding her locket.  
Serena growled out a bit, she felt anger rushing through her system and she knew that she wouldn't contain it any longer with the way things were going for her. But at that moment it registered to her that danger was in the air, in front of her and somewhere else, possibly Relena's room.  
(That scream, Relena's scream…wasn't it?) Serena noted as her head turned to regard the closed door.  
"No time for you, I'll be back for my locket…and I trust that you have my broach too?" Serena said in a deadly whisper as she acknowledged the unwelcome visitor.  
"Hmph," the woman didn't say anything but scoff before turning to the closed windows and running off to it and broke through, sending a million shards scattering around her bedroom.  
Serena rushed forward to see where the woman went but only saw darkness.  
(Damn it! Both of them are gone! No…no…) she walked out, ignoring the blood that dripped from her arms and feet.   
"It's…gone," Serena closed her hands into tight-balled fists and gazed into the darkness, expecting…hoping that the unknown assassin would show herself but she knew, deep inside that she wouldn't.  
Suddenly another scream tore out through the corridor and Serena instinctively ran out of the room and down the hall towards Relena's room.  
"I hope the others are okay," Serena uttered to herself.  
When she got there, she gazed at the broken wooden door to stare at the blood-caked carpets that led to a motionless corpse. Relena stood off to the sides, unable to contain her screams as she screamed once more as the shadowed figure stepped closer to her. A sniveling grin playing itself on the figure's lips, and as Relena gazed toward her a sense of renowned fear entered itself.  
"Serena get out while you can!" Relena pleadingly screamed.   
"Where's the pilots, Relena?!" Serena ignored her plead and asked the girl.  
"Right here," Heero stepped out of a closed off wall that opened up and stepped out with the others.  
"Heero!"   
"Quat-chan? Where are you?" Serena gazed around at the group but couldn't see the blonde haired pilot.  
"Right here," Quatre chose that time to open the seemingly closed closet and stepped in front of Relena, facing the intruder.  
"We wanted to attack at the right time, but you came, onna," Wufei sneered as he gazed cold-heartedly at the one that opposed them.  
The figure turned around to face them all and his eyes rested on Serena's before moving off to each of the others before resting itself on Quatre. An amused smirk rose up from his sneer.  
"That body…whose is it?" Serena muttered to herself.  
"Lt. Noin's," Heero's monotonic voice answered.  
"No…" Serena's eyes watered up at the small memories that she had of the caring and loyal woman.  
(She protected Relena…in the end…) Serena mulled over as she gazed at the blood that dripped into a sea of blood on the floor.  
"Why...WHY won't you just leave her alone?!?!" Serena's eyes flashed with anger towards the figure as she rushed towards it. Her hands formed punches on its body but not one seemed to have hurt it.  
"Fool, always were and always will be," the figure remarked as it managed to stop Serena and took hold of Serena's wrists.  
"Serena!" Quatre cried out, afraid for his dear friend's life that now hung itself in the balance.  
"What…?" Serena stopped trying to struggle with the person and stared up and managed to finally get a clear view as to who it was.  
"Do you now know who you're dealing with…?" the person smirked down at her.  
"…Krahmn," Serena stared up at his blue eyes, some of his dark brown hair peeking off from the hood that he wore over his head.  
"In this body yes, care to guess…again?" Krahmn leaned down, his voice deepening with a tinge of malice in them.  
"…Jedite," Serena guessed, knowing that if not Krahmn himself then he took that as a form of one of his multi-identities that he had used in the past.  
"You've grown smarter," the now revealed Jedite commented with a sneer as he pulled away from her and pushed her to the floor, near the window.

"Serena!" Relena made a move to run to her but was stopped by Quatre who merely shook his head.

"Our main concern is yours, Miss Relena. I-we can't risk you to go and see if she's all right," Quatre said with a lot of effort.

"She's your friend! How can you say that?!" Relena slapped Quatre's face, creating a faint red mark on the left side of his cheek but he didn't seem the least bit phased, although his eyes showed that it hurt him to say that out loud, when he wanted to run to his friend's side as well.

"*ugh* He's right, Relena…but you didn't have to rush to help me. I'm okay," Serena groaned as she shook her head and made an effort to stand up when she was held back down as a kick was sent to her side and two gloved hands held her shoulders down as a figure leaned close to her.

"You again!" Serena widened her eyes and venom entered in her voice as she glared at the masked figure before her.

"It's the assassin!" Relena gasped and took a step back, her back hitting the closed closet.

All the other pilots were now surrounding the area with guns pointing to either one of the two. Heero and Trowa's gun were pointing at, who they believed to be Krahmn, while Wufei and Duo pointed theirs over to the assassin. Quatre had his gun facing Krahmn as well.

"Omae o korosu…" Heero's infamous threat rolled out of his lips, his cold Prussian blue eyes glaring for all he was worth at the one known as Krahmn.

"Mere threats won't stop me from what I want," Krahmn/Jedite said as he stepped closer to Quatre and Relena.

"What do you want?! Jedite?! You already have my broach, just leave them ALONE!" Serena struggled to get up as she shouted his name out loud for all to hear, but was pushed back down by the unknown assassin.

"Jedite? Who's Jedite?" Duo grew confused at this newfound name.

Jedite stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face Serena, his eyes blazing with an unknown emotion. 

"Your broach? You mean…?" Jedite let out a small, evil smile as he snapped his fingers and the assassin rose up and threw an object in the air in which Jedite caught, his hood falling from his head as it revealed his face. As he caught the broach, Jedite let down his fake image and it was replaced by the same appearance that Serena knew so well as Jedite, one of Beryl's generals.

"…this?" Jedite showed the object that lay at the palm of his hands.

"My broach!" Serena rose up but was held back by the assassin who let out a wisp of a laugh from seeing the pained and shocked as well as angered expression.

"Onna! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Wufei scolded but Duo merely glared at him. He knew that Serena treasured it and he also knew that she would do anything to get it back.

"Give it back, Jedite!" Serena warned.

"Or else what? You'll kill me? You know you can't, without this…you're nothing! So what's to stop me from getting what I want?" Jedite knew she had no answer to that and merely laughed before returning his attention back on Quatre and Relena.

"Leave Relena alone!" Serena cried out and before Jedite could take a step, a gunfire was thrown at his feet.

Jedite whirled his head around and saw that none of the pilots made a move yet. They were all staring at another part of the room, the doorway that was left guarded only by Duo's presence. The long braided pilot was not staring back at him; it seemed but at what was in back of him. A man he hadn't noticed before. He had long blonde hair-almost white with blue eyes that pierced his soul with the way he glared furiously at him. In between his hands, he carried a gun.

"Another meddler," Jedite didn't pay the least bit of heed that this man resembled a past comrade, Malechite(sp?), when he used to work for Beryl, the past was the past after all.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister," Milliardo warned aiming his gun now for his heart.

"Who said anything about going after your sister?" Jedite strikes back and knew that this would completely have them at a loss.

"What are you saying, Jedite? You're not after Relena?" Serena blinked, at a loss for words.

"Of course not, what would I want with a petty and defenseless onna? If I was after a girl, I'd have chosen you, wouldn't I?" Jedite grinned, sending Serena to seem a bit helpless as all she could do was glare back at him and at the same time, try to swallow her fear.

"Then what was it that you were doing all this time? You've been attacking Relena with your assassin!" Duo said in anger.

"You are all fools; I was merely trying to send you all in a run. All this time, I've been after a Gundam Pilot," Jedite smirked and then turned his head to face his accomplice and nodded to her.

"Well it's been fun, hasn't it? Pilots…" the woman assassin addressed them before taking one last look at Serena and then rushing out the window, sending bits of shards to scatter across the room. Serena didn't back down once more as she rushed over to the broken window, her already bloody feet getting more shards of glass stuck in there as well as the palm of her hands as she held the sides of the window.

"Serena…princess," Jedite whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms before disappearing in a small light show.

Before Serena could turn around to slap the man or something, she faced emptiness except for the pilots who stood looking at her or where the enemies had last been seen. 

Serena reached into her pockets and noticed that indeed her broach was gone, but this time it seemed that her locket had disappeared as well.

(He took it away from me as well.  While I was in the bedroom, but no, it wans't him but that konoyaro onna! Didn't he?!) Serena realized with shock.

She gazed out the window to find emptiness but that didn't stop her from shouting out her anger.

"Jedite I swear by the moon that I'll stop you! Give them back!! Give them…back," Serena crashed down on the floor and stood looking at the scatters pieces of glass from where that woman crashed through.

"Serena," Quatre rushed at her, knowing it was safe to now and held her in his arms.

"Onna, you knew him?" Wufei questioned as he stepped forward with the others with the exception of Heero who stood behind as well as Trowa.

Milliardo rushed over to his sister who immediately began crying out her fear in his arms.

"I knew him…back then…" Serena mumbled, not really enjoying the attention they gave her at the moment nor did she really care. Right now, she felt…empty.

"Quat-chan…he took it…they took it from me…both of them…" Serena uttered softly as she threw her arms around her onii-chan, tears flowing relentlessly down her cheeks and soaking Quatre's shirt.

"Took what, Serena?" Quatre asked as he stroked her long golden hair, offering her his comfort.

"My…my…whole meaning….my life," Serena murmured in response.

Quatre threw a questioning glance at all the others who stood around them and his eyes rested on Duo's, by the way that Duo stared down in sympathy at Serena it seemed to him that he knew the answer to what his 'sister' was saying.

"She means that those two took away the two objects she treasured more than practically anything else. She showed them to me awhile ago. It was some sort of broach that we saw…Krahmn…I mean Jedite carried with him. The other was a locket, in the shape of a star," Duo explained.

"Weakling," Wufei snorted.

"Now why would you say that, Wu-man? After all you do like your kitana a lot don't you?" Duo teasingly said with a bit of a promise of death laced in his voice.

"I don't understand, Serena…why would they take that away from you?" Quatre pulled back from the embrace and wiped away Serena's tears but it didn't stop them from flowing.

"They were given to her a long time ago by people she really cared about. She told me that she would practically give up her life to keep them safe, though I don't know why," Duo explained.

"Is that true, Serena?" Quatre stared hard at her, wanting to know if what Duo said what true.

"H-hai," Serena nodded dumbly, feeling like her energy was dwindling down. She felt so…helpless right now without her broach and locket to keep her reassured.

(All these years, I've had my broach and locket with me. The two things I care for the most. And it's gone…I didn't realize how much I depend on them for strength.) Serena thoughtfully commented.

"You're bleeding, we should get you bandaged up and take those shards off your hands and feet," Trowa quietly added, he's been quiet for awhile…wanting to know as much as he can before viewing his comments on the state the girl was in.

"He's right, come on Serena. I'll carry you," Quatre agreed and got up, extending his arms around Serena's waist but instead Milliardo interfered and effortlessly took the petite blonde in his arms.

"I already owe you one for helping to protect my sister, the least I could do is lend a helping hand with the one you consider as a sister," Milliardo reasonably stated and left the room with Serena in his arms.

From the corner of the room, Heero watched the whole scene and couldn't help but feel that same feeling he had felt weeks before…

(Jealousy? It can't be…no, it must still be that hatred I have for Zechs Marquis.) Heero argued with himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A Guest room nearby:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena lay down on the 'infirmary' bed, as Duo called it, her eyes were drowsily open as they gazed at each recipient in the room. Relena sat by her, offering an encouraging smile while Quatre sat next to Serena's other side and held onto her now bandaged hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be healed in no time," Quatre comfortingly said.

"Yeah, and when you are we'll have your two treasures back!" Duo added with an award-winning smile.

"I'm sure you will," Serena said with some slight confidence, but as soon as those words left her mouth, she realized something else…Jedite.

"You guys, you may need help in getting back at Jedite or Krahmn," Serena quietly intoned.

"Hey yeah! How is that Krahmn and this Jedite can be the same man? I thought you and Jedite grew up with each other!" Duo realized.

"I'm not too clear on that myself, Duo, but I have a hunch. But if you don't mind, I'd like to think on it more to myself," Serena apologized for not saying as to why.

"That's okay, you've had quite an ordeal today," Relena comforted.

"Yeah, she's right but what are you saying about needing help with Jedite?" Duo questioned.

"Onna we're Gundam Pilots we don't need help!" Wufei scoffed.

"Jedite is different from the Krahmn you may know. The Krahmn I knew was quite kind and helpful, but Jedite…he's different. Way different and he can be as devious as he needs to be. He can earn your trust and at the last minute, backfire it on you," Serena explained as much as she could without revealing the fact that he had magical powers.

"We've dealt with people like that before," Heero stated.

"He's different, much more powerful than he seems. I mean he did manage to defeat Lt, Noin. Not only that but he managed to get through all of you without your knowledge until it was nearly too late! And it wasn't only once but several times! His assassin/mercenary managed too as well! And Wufei, hate to say it, but it was a girl," Serena tried once more to convince them.

"Fine, we'll work with some more people. But only two others okay?" Quatre sighed as he made the decision for them.

"Four," 

"Two, Serena,"

"Okay, how about three?" Serena suggested and received an exasperated sigh from Quatre who relented and Serena smiled in satisfaction.

"Great, thanks! The ones I'll be calling has either heard or dealt with the one called Jedite before in the past. You won't regret this!" Serena smiled.

"Why is that I feel that I will?" Quatre smiled uneasily in return as he mumbled the last part out to his comrades who each nodded in return with the exception of Heero who refrained from saying anything as he gazed fixedly as Serena from a corner nearby.

"Go to sleep now, Serena…you need your energy back," Relena said and Serena merely nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep to overtake her.

"The assassin, her voice was familiar," Duo let the topic of what happened recently drift back into their minds again. 

"That's right," Wufei agreed.

"That's because we know her," Milliardo commented.

"Who would you say it is?" Trowa gazed over at the blonde-white haired man.

"I'm guessing that you know the answer to that?"

Trowa remained silent, not voicing his opinion until his hunches were proven to be either correct or not.

"Whoever it is, it isn't!" Wufei glared angrily at the silent boy and the count before leaving the room.

"He's quite angry," Relena murmured and Serena peeked out one eye, hearing all that went on. She meant to go to sleep but couldn't help but hear what the others were discussing about when she heard them mention the assassin.

"That's because we're discussing someone he knows," Duo mumbled.

"What are you saying that the assassin was someone we know or he knows?" Relena refrained from letting her voice quaver in fear, fearing that all that she had believed were crashing before her. After all the people they knew were those that they had trusted.

"I'm afraid so," Milliardo said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Who is it?" Relena quietly asked.

The others were silent for quite a bit, brooding over the fact that the one they knew had turned on them, betraying them all for a single enemy.

"Sally Po," Heero answered for all of them, eyeing Serena and sensing that she was awake and listening on their conversation.

"No, it can't be!" Relena gasped and turned to see if the others were joking but they only turned their head, refusing to say anything. 

"Sally Po was a Preventor though!" Relena argued.

"Just goes to show you that not everyone is as they seem," Duo commented.

"We shouldn't discuss this any farther, Serena's sleeping," Quatre murmured and the others nodded. 

One by one each of them left the room until it was only Heero and Quatre were left. 

"Sleep well, Serena," Quatre said with a small smile before leaving the room and shutting the door.

At this time, Heero chose the moment to step away from the shadows and stood over Serena's apparently-sleeping form.

"You now know that Wufei knew Sally Po who worked as a Preventor. She was working to prevent from another war to break out but, it seems that she's working for this one named Jedite," Heero stated in monotone but Serena didn't waver but he knew she was still awake and listening to every word he had to say.

"From what I've gathered, Chang and Po were close. You can guess from there," Heero made a motion to leave.

"Thank you," Serena mumbled out just when Heero reached the door and touched the knob. 

He turned around to stare at Serena but her eyes were still closed and he could sense that she was now almost asleep but a small smile was on her lips, showing her sincerity that she appreciated the information that he had freely given her.

Heero merely grunted in response, but it wasn't as gruff as he would normally do with others.

Heero turned the knob and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

(You can only trust someone only so far…) Serena's last thoughts were as Heero shut the door.

(How far can I trust my friends though? How far…with my longest and dearest ones?) Serena added before sleep claimed her.

To be continued:

~.~.~.~.~

There goes Chapter 16 and I'm glad to have finished it. And yeyz, I've just realized that winter vacation will be here soon. ^_^ That means…more time to work on this fic, hopefully! Although, I'm also planning on somehow to find a way to catch up with my other studies! ^_^ Sorry about this chapter folks, I didn't get the time to double check it. So sorry for any errors that may appear!


	17. To Talk

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 17  
Pg - 13  
  


Disclaimer:  Don't own any anime at all, but someday hopes to own one that she creates for herself.  ^^

Author's Notes:  I'm afraid that the last chapter may have contained a bit of an error: either in the storyline or grammar and possibly spelling.  Nevertheless, I shall continue on because you probably get the basic idea, ne?  

  In addition to this, I'm so happy that most of you have been reviewing.  ^_^  Gets my hopes up and it gives me the urge to continue on with the story.  You guys are wondering, ne on what senshi I'll bring it?  ^^;; Yeah, well I'm wondering too.  And the Sally Po, hehe…now that one was just unexpected when I wrote the name down.  And wow!  You actually said this story is one of the best x-overs?  I'm flattered!  

Anyways, I should stop rattling on and get on with the story.

~.~.~.

Re-cap:

~.~.~.

  Serena's broach was taken away from her, but not only that but her precious locket as well.  And now the others also know that Krahmn wasn't all that they thought him to be, but someone that goes by the name of Jedite.  On top of that, the assassin, the pilots figured out, is actually Sally Po.  A past soldier and worker for a team called the Preventors. 

  Along the way of this discovery Serena managed to get hurt and now lies inside a guest room near her actual bedroom.

~.~.~ ((AN: Why did I do a re-cap?  I don't do that anymore…but oh welps…))

  It's been two days since the incident occurred in the Winner mansion of Colony L4.  The glass had been swept away and the window panes have been replaced by new ones.  All in all it has been eerily peaceful, too peaceful for even Serena's tastes when it comes to this point.

  (Every time…this happens it means that he's planning something big.) Serena recalled the past events like with Beryl or the Moon Family.

  *knock* *knock*

  "Come in," Serena uttered, stirring up from her deep thoughts and turned around to face the doorway.

  "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Serena but Milliardo and the others are discussing about what to do now," Relena said as she came in.

  Serena bid her enter and the cornflower blonde haired Vice Foreign Minister complied as she sat down next to her bed and sat with an air of uneasy silence.

  "What happened to Lt. Noin?" Serena finally asked, breaking the silence.

  "Oh, the lieutenant…" Relena's eyes held such sadness that it pained Serena to have even mentioned such a topic at this point of time.

  "Hai, does it hurt?" Serena innocently asked.

  "It's okay, I can talk about it.  Although, Miliardo may not be too great about it.  You see, even before the war happened back in A.C. 195, Zechs was Miliardo's counterpart.  He and him were the same.  And Lt. Noin was his most trusted soldier and it was mostly due to the fact that Lt. Noin favored and thought of my brother so highly.  They trained and worked together in several missions up to the point that Lt. Noin followed him into battle.  

  But now, she's dead.  That man, Jedite or Krahmn, he held up his hand and I'm not to sure how, but he summoned up a powerful blast that was meant for me.  But Lt. Noin saw this and jumped out of her hiding place from below my bed and pushed me out of the way by overturning her body.  All of it happened, as if it was in some kind of movie…but it wasn't," Relena uttered with a quiver in her tone of voice.

  (She's still suffering…inside.) 

  "What happens now?" Serena asked with a touch of sympathy.

  "Her body is being cleaned up and then we'll send her off to Earth to be buried in the Sanq Kingdom, next to the others," Relena explained with teary eyes.

  (Lt. Noin…) Serena's thoughts trailed off to the times that they have spent together, although, it was a short while it still meant something to the blonde.

  "If you don't mind me asking…" Relena started.

  "Hai?"

  "What was the past between you and…Jedite?" Relena inquired.

  "It's complicated but I shall tell you as much as I'm allowed to, for the moment," Serena relented as she struggled to a sitting position with some help from Relena.

  There was some silence before Serena began to speak her mind on the topic.

  "Jedite and I met a long while ago and….our link with each other wasn't really as strong as it may seem to all of you.  Not at all, far from it actually.  You see Jedite is more of a…enemy you could say.  He's not Krahmn, that's for sure.  

  Krahmn?  They didn't tell you about him, did they?  It was revealed to me that in the past, Krahmn and I with Jhamal and Quatre were good friends until Jhamal got overly jealous and tried to bring harm to me but Krahmn interfered and saved my life.  However, something happened and I wound up forgetting about the whole incident and Jhamal as well.  Only remembering a hazy picture of Krahmn and I meeting.

  Now then, back to Jedite.  I met Jedite back when I was 14, right before or after I saw Quatre go off to fight in Operation:  Meteor.   Jedite and I met with one another a few times before he disappeared all together.  The last I saw of him…was over our 'encounter' at the airport.  And now…he's back and I'm not entirely sure as to why. He has no real reason to…(unless it was revenge)…he said something about not going after you, but using you as a hidden excuse for his actual motivation and that was to go after a certain Gundam Pilot," Serena revealed.

  "Yes, I heard him say that as well but as for the Gundam Pilot, do you think it could be…Quatre?" Relena questioned, her brows upturning in a gracious manner.

  "It is possible, he did move closer towards the two of you more.  But as to my other reason is…as to why he would go after Quat-chan?  What could be the reason?" Serena voiced out.

  "I believe those questions are better suited for when you're well enough, don't you think?" Relena rose up from her sitting position and turned away from her.

  There was silence in return as Serena followed Relena's movements towards the door.

  "Relena?" Serena suddenly called out from the bed and the cornflower haired pacifist merely stopped and turned her head to the side to peer at her from the corner of her blue eyes.

  "Yes, Serena?" Relena questioned.

  Serena waited a moment, contemplating on the topic that she wanted to discuss to her for quite awhile now but hasn't really brooded over it as much as she would have liked.  In fact, she hasn't thought of it since they're last actual talk in the gardens.

  Her silence kept Relena at suspense, up to the point that Relena walked back and stood over the prone girl before her.

  "Do you still remember our last conversation?" Serena quietly spoke up, speaking slowly and choosing her words carefully.

  Relena was taken aback by the sudden question.  Of course she remembered, but why did Serena choose now out of all the times and places to bring it back up again?

~Flashback~

  "Don't worry, Relena…I know you care for Heero.  I see it in your eyes, demo…you know that he doesn't return the same feelings as you hope for, don't you?" Serena stated.

  "Right now he doesn't, but I can still hope that some day he will return it!" Relena proclaimed, her eyes shining in hope and insistence.

  "*sigh* Yes, one can hope…always," Serena sighed and she turned her head away, staring at the old rose that lay by her side…wilting away next to the new born.

  "Someday, I hope to marry him and from then on, I'll be at peace," Relena sighed contentedly in her dreams as she gazed up at the azure sky.

  Staring next to her, Serena couldn't help but smile at her the girl's dreams.  

  "To wear that beautiful, white wedding gown and walk down that aisle to the groom and say your 'I do'." Serena added so soft that Relena hardly heard her words, but she did and smiled.

  "Yes," Relena murmured and a new smile adorned her face.

  "Don't ever give up your dreams, because someday it may come true." Serena advised before placing the newborn red rose in Relena's hand while the blossoming one fell from Relena's lap and down to the grass below her.

  "You have a new purpose and one that I hope won't end:  to pursue your dream of having a happy ending and to try for the pacifism of your dreams." Serena murmured as she placed the new born flower in Relena's fingers.

  "Sometimes there are no happy endings…" Relena pointed out.

  "But one can dream, can't she?" Serena smiled softly before walking away.

~End Flashback~

  "I wanted to know, why haven't you made an attempt to fulfill your newfound dream?" Serena uttered out softly.

  "Serena…" Relena's eyes turned to a questioning, yet shocked gaze. She couldn't help but sit down now to talk this over with her friend, her trusted companion.

  "You may think that I'm a bit…abrupt or a nuisance to say this to you but I believe that it should be discussed over right now.  There's not much time with all these things happening," Serena explained.

  "Serena, don't you think it's a bit soon?  After all, there is going to be a fight you know between that new enemy and the boys," Relena argued.

  "Yes, I know but I found that the sooner you reveal your intentions the less inclined you'll be to hurt if it's too late," Serena responded.

  "I've tried that before…I've followed Heero all over the place, seeking him…wanting to be near him but…it didn't work out the way I wanted to in the end.  He only left once again, alone…" Relena murmured, "I've found that it's best to be patient after awhile and sooner or later he'll turn up again."

  Serena was silent, taking in this new information into her system.  It did seem fitting that 01 would do such a thing, and from what Relena said, it was true.

  "Well do what you think is best, Relena.  I believe in you.  And if I ever get the chance to, I'll question him on his love interests…if he has one.  But I'm sure that sooner or later the two of you will hook up!" Serena winked with a smile appearing on her face in which Relena returned.

  "Thanks, Serena.  However, from what I know of Heero, he seems the type that wouldn't reveal too much about him self.  It will be hard just to get a decent conversation out of him!" Relena lightly laughed at her small comment.

  "That's true, but you got to try some time, you know?  But never mind that, just know that I'll help you try and get him.  I know you feel deeply about 01, and I want you and him happy.  It hurts to know that the one you love doesn't love you back…so, I'll do what I can to help the two of you!" Serena placed on a determined face, showing her seriousness on this. 

  "Serena…" Relena didn't know what to say, but Serena knew she didn't have to say anything at all.  She meant was she said, she would help her.

  (I know what it feels like to love someone, but not have it returned.  It hurt to know that Mamoru didn't remember when I did.  It hurt when Mamoru turned evil and turned against me.  And it hurt when he said it was over between us back when the Moon Family was here, but he had hurt also.  The two of us suffered at that time…slowly and painfully until we were re-united. I'm sure that it's the same with 01 and Relena…and I will do what I can to help the two of them!) Serena placed on a look of confidence for Relena as she smiled up at her.

  "I should get going now, Serena.  The others don't know I'm up here, but I'm sure they can guess.  Nevertheless, I should still go.  Good-bye," Relena got up and this time, didn't stop to look back or anything at all as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

  (Yes, I will help them get together.) Serena stated with finality, but after awhile of contemplating this she couldn't help but let her small smile falter for just a bit.

  Just as Serena was about to think of this some more, the door opened without a knock and the one she was thinking off just a while ago came in.  

  "Hnh." That familiar grunt came out of the messy chocolate-brown haired pilot who came in, shutting the door behind him and then leaned against it.

  His Prussian blue eyes gazed momentarily at her, and she back at him with silence.

  "Hi," Serena said, her previous thoughts disappearing at the sight of him.

  "Relena was just in," Serena continued on and bit him to enter with a wave of her hand and he complied although a bit hesitant at first.

  "Hnh."

  "Is that all you can say, 01?" Serena's eyes glared at first but it fell into a laughing matter.

  Heero didn't respond to her jester but remained silent.  He didn't really understand why he was here in the first place, he just saw Relena leave the room after seeing her enter.  And right after she left, he immediately went inside… not exactly sure as to why.  It just 'felt' like it was the right thing to do. 

  "Why did you cry?" Heero finally said after a few minutes of silence between the two.

  (It figures he would ask something about the incident…) Serena sighed inwardly.

  "…"

  "You cried that night…did those objects mean something to you?" Heero interrogated in his usual monotone.

  "Hai, 01, it did," Serena quietly uttered out, "You know they did.  You were there; Duo explained it all…so why do you ask?"

  "There's more to it," Heero bluntly said without emotioin.

  (Why does he still press on the subject?) Serena said inside her mind, but she knew that he cared for her too much to just let it go.

  "Please…" Serena murmured as waves of memories of her locket and broach reappeared inside her.

  Heero saw the hurt flash through her eyes as she gazed at him when he tilted her head up to face her, and to look into her eyes:  seeing into her soul.  His assumptions were correct, those objects meant more to her than she let on.  That there was a deeper meaning with all of this than what Duo had told them.  Something that not even Quatre knew himself, despite his close relations with Serena.

  "Whatever it is, you won't even tell Quatre himself," Heero continued.

  "I can't say…" Serena answered.

  Heero didn't say anything; he merely stared at her crystalline blue eyes as they flashed with pain, regret, and perhaps…fear.

  (Does she fear me?  Am I really going too far?  No; not at all.  The truth must be let out.  I want to know, what I can't find on my computer.  I have tried to figure it out, but not even my laptop can figure it out.  Only she knows…only…Serena knows what I don't.  But her eyes, her ...eyes tell me that she is striving to not break down and reveal it.  Why does she resist, though? Could it be really that important?) Heero wondered inside his mind.

  "Why?" Heero's voice turned to a bit of commandment as he barked at her, but after that his eyes softened…somewhat.

  Serena broke away from his grasp and looked away as she gazed hard at her bandaged hands. 

  "If I tell you, you could be in great danger and I don't want that.  I don't want any of that to happen to any of you.  It's far too dangerous….even for mere trinkets," Serena murmured softly.

  Heero merely looked at her with silence, not willing to give up at all.  He knew that she knew enough that what she was saying is only futile.  That sooner or later she would, eventually, tell him what she knew.

  "I know what you're thinking, 01.  It's expected of you but I could try, anyways, right?" Serena turned around to face him, a small smile appearing on her face…although quite pained.

  "Hnh." Heero grunted once more.

  "I'll tell you, a little bit though but not all.  But what I will say to you will be quite brief and you can figure it out from there, okay?" Serena started and received a nod in return.

  Serena was silent for awhile before summoning the courage to speak out.

  "You come from Japan, I know that and you may have heard rumors of five or more mysterious senshis that guard/protect Japan," Serena stopped to see if Heero caught all of this and he nodded for her to continue, his face masked with indifference and so she couldn't tell if he really believed all she had to say.

  "Well, I am one of those senshis.  I am the one called Sailor Moon," Serena explained and went silent after that, leaning against the board of the bed, waiting for his reaction.

  Much to her surprise, he didn't say anything but merely sat on that vacant chair that lay next to her bed and contemplated over this.  His arms were folded, his head bowed as he fed this into his brain/memory bank.

  "I don't know if you believe me or not, I don't expect you to but to just accept it as my explanation.  I am quite serious about it though; I can't say anything more about those two objects but what I have said so far.  It is by far, though, the most I've ever told anyone other than the ones I work with," Serena truthfully said as she carefully eyed him.

  "How long?" Heero abruptly asked, staring at her.

  "Ever since I was fourteen," Serena replied with great calm.

  (He's taking this quite well…then again, I'm not too sure he does believe me.) Serena murmured.

  "I'd have expected you to say this to Quatre, but you didn't," Heero stated.

  "He hid the fact that he was a pilot from me, didn't he?  It's only reasonable I'd hide my identity from him as well and for the same amount of reason," Serena replied.

  Heero didn't reply, for her words were true. 

  "Look 01, I have nothing against Quat-chan about him hiding his secret from me.  I understand why he did that and it's reasonable enough as to why; it's to protect me, isn't it?" Serena commented, trying to ease the topic off from turning into a form of guilt.

  "Hnh." Heero started to get up at this point, feeling a bit uncomfortable because of the way things were leading for him.

  "Tell me 01," Serena started, seeing the back of Heero.

  "…"

  "You're still debating over my words, are you not?  The fact that I could actually be that legendary fighter that's in Japan?" Serena smiled wryly.

  "I guess my assumptions were correct," Serena said after awhile, still not letting up her smile.  She expected this from him and his silence only proved true.

  "No," Heero replied in monotone, not turning around to face her.

  "No?" Serena was taken aback by his words, did he really believe her?  

  (He can't have just accepted it without actual proof. I wouldn't believe myself if I told myself that for the first time.) Serena stated out loud within her mind. 

  "It's true that I don't plan in accepting that story of yours right now.  But after awhile, when the time comes, you may or may not prove yourself to be right," Heero stated before he continued to leave the room.

  "Wait," Serena called out and he stopped.

  Serena struggled to get out of the confines of her bed but failed, so she stayed there.

  "I remember something, something in the past," Serena mumbled, but Heero heard every word.

  Serena closed her eyes, trying to resurface the memories.

  "I said good-bye to Quat-chan because he was leaving for the war," Serena re-told the story, "and just as he left.  I thought I saw someone hiding out in the trees, watching me…watching him…the both of us."

  Heero turned around with a questioning gaze apparent in his Prussian blue eyes, regarding her with a silent question:  what does this have to do with me?

  "You were the one in that tree, weren't you?" Serena said with her eyes flashing with actual seriousness.

  "What makes you think that it's me?" Heero questioned.

  "I can't prove it, but…now that I think about it. It seems likely it was you…I don't know why, but it…just feels right.  But what I can't figure out is why you were there in first place," Serena stated, placing a hand to her heart.

  "Nor as to why…" Serena trailed off, losing her self back to her memories of the attack that Quatre and she had faced as children long ago.

  (Those people, they didn't really fire at our parents, but instead, aimed at Quat-chan.  Why?) Serena wondered to herself.

  "Why what?" Heero broke the silence and saw that Serena was drifting away from him in a sea of memories.

  "Why those…people…were after him.  And now, Jedite is after him…" Serena mumbled and after much silence Heero figured out that the 'him' she was saying was actually Quatre.

  "I don't know, but we'll find out," Heero walked off again and this time didn't stop until the door way, "sooner or later, we'll find out."

  Heero opened the door and then left the room, leaving Serena to herself once more.

  (Hai, sooner or later…all we need is time.) Serena nodded in agreement before closing her eyes once more as sleep claimed her.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  It's short but tells much about what may be coming up in the future chapters!  ^_^ 

R&R:  not rest and relaxation but READ AND REVIEW!  Heheh…


	18. Youmas for Senshi

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 18  
Pg - 13  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing!  
  
Author's Notes: Waiii!! I'm so happy and grateful to all that have reviewed so far and have kept up with the story!  I feel so special!  *dances around, throwing confetti*  
  
~.~.~.~  
Only a day has past since Serena's and Relena's conversation as well as with Heero. And after three days of resting in bed, Serena's body had managed to heal a bit but not overall. But that doesn't stop her from being capable of getting up and out of bed.   
(I need to call the others…) Serena noted in her mind as she gazed outside the window from her bed.   
The light cast a warm glow over her body, rejuvenating life into her system after lying down for so long. Grunting, Serena turned over and slipped out of the covers and into a pair of blue slippers and then put on a light pink robe over her undergarments.  
"There's no need to do so, hime-san," a wise and familiar voice called out from behind her.  
Turning around, Serena's crystalline blue eyes widened at her familiar colleague. The person who stood before her wore a dark green fuku and held a Time Key on her right hand.  
"Puu; Sailor Pluto!" Serena cried out in a hushed whisper.  
"Hai, it's me," Sailor Pluto nodded her head in acknowledgement, her garnet eyes sparkling with hidden wisdom and an air of that knowing mysterious quality that always revolved around the lone scout/senshi.  
"What are you doing here? Have you heard my thoughts?" Serena asked.  
"Partially. The Gates of Time have told me that it is time to come and speak to you of what is to come," Pluto said, not budging from her place.  
"I see, so another fight will begin," Serena quietly murmured as she cast her head aside.  
"It is a fight that will include mostly you, I'm afraid. You have made the right decision on the proposition of asking three of your most trusted protectors to come here. And I shall be one of them, although not for long," Pluto informed her.  
"Why not?"   
"The Gates need me; I am, after all, the Guardian of Time, am I not?" Pluto said.  
"The two others: who will they be?" Serena questioned.  
"That is up for you to decide, choose wisely before it is too late," Pluto said and with that, she took a step back just when a black portal formed and swallowed her whole.  
"Too late? What do you mean?" Serena's eyes grew wide at the thought, what did the Guardian of Time mean by 'choose wisely before it is too late?'  
(Never mind that, I think I know who I will ask for.) Serena shook her head of the silly thought and proceeded to leave the room.  
Just as the blonde teen opened the door, she immediately noticed a figure standing in front of her, barring her exit.  
"What?" Serena looked up to see the face of Milliardo who held a single white rose in between his fingers as he held it out to her.  
"Am I bothering you?" Miliardo's deep resounding voice smoothly said, causing a light blush to appear on Serena's angelic face.  
(A white rose …Moonlight Knight…) Serena recalled the masked man who dressed in white.   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
In another area:  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
"Sir, what shall we do now?" a figure dressed in black with a covered face questioned while kneeling down before its standing leader.  
"Ahh, the broach…the broach signals our soon-to-be rising power, Po."  
"What do you mean, sir?" the assassin raised up her face, turning a questioning look his way.   
"That's right, you don't know about the power that that girl has, do you?"   
"…"  
Jedite took a step forward and kneeled down and let the assassin, Sally Po, gaze at the sparkling gem that was confined inside the pink broach.

  "A crystal?" Sally grew more confused.  
"Yes, the legendary Silver Crystal, a most extraordinary gem. This alone can have the power to destroy the world if you wish it so. Only those of high power can control such a thing, and now…I have it," Jedite's wistful voice silkily stated.  
Sally's eyes grew wide at the newfound knowledge and slowly she began to reach for it but Jedite, at once, stood up and moved away.  
"What about the locket that you had ordered me to take away?" Sally asked, slipping out the locket and stared at it.  
"No real reason, it's just to destroy the hopes of that girl of ever thinking that she can win against me," Jedite shrugged as he momentarily gazed the golden object that sat on the palm of the assassin.  
"That girl…Serena…" Sally began.  
"Yes, she really did own this crystal and knew about its power. In fact, she proved to be more powerful than I had imagined. But she's not our concern any longer, the pilot still is…" Jedite's voice grew low.  
"What should we do?"  
"Easy, first we need to get rid of some soon-to-be meddlers," Jedite stated.  
Sally rose up from her position but remained silent as she pocketed the locket.  
"You know where to go," Jedite barked, not turning around as he gazed forward at one lone object: a map of Japan.  
"Yes sir!" Sally saluted before turning around and exiting.  
(Hmm…meddling scouts…) Jedite frowned at the country that stood before him.  
~.~.~  
Japan:  
~.~.~  
"Hey Rei! Me and Makoto decided that you could use some time off and come with us to go get Ami!" Minako hopped up the steps towards the raven-haired priestess who stopped her sweeping to regard the blonde, sky blue eyed girl.  
"Mina-chan, can't you ever be serious?" Rei sighed as she let her broom lean against the wall of the temple.  
"You know what they say: All work and no play make…uhmm…" Minako stopped her quote, seeing that she had forgotten the rest of it.  
"Oh Mina-chan, same as always," a familiar voice came up from behind the blonde girl and turning around, Minako saw the face of Ami holding a book to her chest.  
"Oh, hey Ami-chan! We were about to come fetch you, Mako-chan and I think it's time we have a shopping spree before school starts! It is, after all, coming up soon in two weeks!" Minako grinned.  
"Actually, I have already bought the necessary equipment that is required for us in our junior year of high school and I have taken the liberty to print out a list for all of you as well on what to buy for better preparation," Ami stated and produced a list for the two girls to see.  
"Ami-chan," Minako whined, shaking her head to view her exasperation at trying to get the blue-haired genius to lighten up.  
"What's the matter?" Ami gazed in some confusion at what she had done wrong but received no answer.  
"Look Ames, we need you to lighten up. Come on and have some fun with us at the mall, okay? We're just going there for some fun after our lost years in fighting," Minako explained as she led Rei and Ami away from the Cherry Hill Temple.  
"Ano…what about my studies, I need to get ready for our exams…" Ami stuttered, looking back every now and then.  
"It's still summer time, you know!" Minako shook her head.  
Before they could even cross the street their communicators began to beep, thus signaling that their time of peace had ended for that moment.  
"No, why now out of all the days?" Minako muttered as she produced the aged communicator wrist watch that she had kept hidden in her pocket.  
"Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan you won't believe this but there's some sort of youma at the mall!" Sailor Jupiter cried out in the small view screen.  
"We'll be right there!" all three said in unison and nodded to each other in agreement before transforming into their alternate personas as Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.  
"Let's do this!" the three exclaimed before jumping up to the nearest rooftop and continuing on for the mall.  
  
(I can't believe that after all this time…why would a youma choose to come and interfere, why not later after the mall closes? Or when school's in session or…even when I'm actually bored?) Sailor Venus mumbled inside her head as she gazed at her sides to make sure no one was in their line of view that could possibly cause any trouble.  
"I guess when it's time, it's time," Venus muttered as they finally reached their destination and jumped down from the last rooftop and took for the mall.

~.~.~

  A big groan escaped Jupiter's lips as she was slammed against the wall.  Her hair was down and matted with flicks of blood.  Various cuts adorned her skin and tattered torn pieces of her uniform were apparent in all areas, signaling that whoever or whatever did this to her was obviously dangerous and not one to mess with.  

  (Definitely not my day.) Jupiter thought as she frowned up at the monster that stood just a few feet away from her with a smirk on its green lips.

  The monster was about eight feet high, two large black eyes set just at the middle of its face with an oval shaped onyx figurine located just above the center of its eyes.  The dark green monster's figure stood strong with bustling biceps on all six arms that folded themselves at its sides.  Slashes of black stripes were located at the center of the youma's chest that created a picture of lightning.

  "Had enough?" the youma smirked as it took a step forward.

  "And here I thought you were a smart youma, then again, your kind is stupid enough to mess with us senshi/scouts!" Jupiter spat out blood and prepared another lightning attack.

  That produced a huge amount of anger for the youma and he launched out all six of his arms towards the girl, creating a type of vine as its arms stretched out.  Just as it started to reach for Jupiter, she managed to finish her incantation.

  "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

  A large ball of lightning started to head towards the youma's outstretched arms but all was in vain as the lightning hit the arm but didn't cause any damage to the arms except make it come slower at her.  Taking this as a chance, Jupiter forced herself to jump up and grab for the rail of the second floor of the mall.  Struggling, Jupiter pushed her self to make it over the railing.

  "I can't take much more of this," Jupiter panted as she turned her head to gaze down at the monster who gazed at her with gleaming black eyes that managed to catch her gaze; she couldn't help but notice that it appeared to be mocking her.

  "He's right; I can't ever win this…where are you guys?" Jupiter muttered to herself as she struggled to get up but winced in pain.  Looking down she saw a deep cut on her side and saw a huge bruise forming on her right ankle.

  "Come on Jupiter, let's try and buy us a little more time," Jupiter said to herself as she got up and began moving again.

~.~.~

  "Chikusyoo!" Mars cursed as she gazed around her.  A whole army of monsters surrounded the three of them.  ((AN: Damn it))

  Mercury was, at the moment, investigating it with her mini computer while Venus and Mars readied their attack, eyeing their opponents.

  "Can't you hurry up, Mercury?" Venus begged.

  "I'm trying the best that I can!" Mercury said in response.

  "Suberashi…" Mars sarcastically remarked. ((AN: Wonderful.)

  "It seems that their weakness is to fire and ice!" Mercury cried out and she prepared her attack in an instant.

  "Let's do this!" Venus shouted.

  "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

  "Mars Flame Sniper!"  

  The two attacks barraged through one area of the monsters but soon after that attack, it seemed that the monsters only closed the gap, undeterred by their senshi's attack.

  "Again!" Venus shouted out.

  And once more, the attack went forth but the same response followed through. 

  "What's going on, Mercury?" Venus was confused at what this was creating for them, Jupiter needed their help!

  "I don't know, my mini computer tells me that this is the correct way to defeat the monsters…but it doesn't seem to stop them at all…" Mercury took out her small computer once more and began to re-calculate everything while Mars continued to fire at their enemies.

   "I'll round them up then!" Venus cried out as she took a step forward.

   "Right, let's try it!" Mercury agreed, thinking this was a good way in eliminating their foes.

   "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus' arm extended forward, a wide range of a golden colored chain came out and gathered around the monsters and Venus hauled them in.

   "Hurry you two, I can't hold them like this much longer!" Venus grunted as she struggled to keep them all in line.

   "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

   "Mars Flame Sniper!" 

   The two attacks intertwined with one another and created a massive force that slammed itself on the large group of youmas, thus creating a huge crater in place of where their foes were previously at.

   "Let's go!" Venus instantly began to run off followed by the others.

   "I hope we're not too late!" Mercury commented, her eyes flashing with worry.

   "Me too," Mars agreed.

~.~.~

   Jupiter was cornered on the second floor of the mall, the youma's arms already beginning to entwine themselves around her waist and then proceeded to lift her up.

   "You'll pay for this!" Jupiter angrily shouted, her green eyes flashing with annoyance.

   "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

   The monster got hit full on by the power, but it only angered the thing and began to crush Jupiter with its powerful arms.

   "AHHH!" Jupiter cried out.

  (Gomen ne…minna…) Jupiter apologized as she cried out in pain, louder than before.

~.~.~

  "That was Jupiter!" Venus gasped and the others followed the scream.

  As soon as they got there, they saw only Jupiter's body enclosed around the youma's arms, her head bowed down with blood dripping in a pool at the bottom. 

  "You'll pay for what you did to her!" Mars shouted and readied her attack.

  "Mercury, what do you say?" Venus turned to ask the wise senshi of Mercury.

  Mercury tapped away once more in her mini computer and finally came up with an answer to Venus's question.

  "Lightning has no effect, whatsoever on this youma.  It's no wonder that Jupiter couldn't stand against him.  And it seems that fire has no damage as well.  That leaves on you and me, Venus," Mercury concluded and shut her device.

  "You heard her Mars, go and try to help Jupiter once she's done," Venus murmured.

  "Iie!  It'll pay for what it did to Jupiter!  I don't need fire to help out, I have other means too!" Mars protested and got out a white piece of paper.

  "I see…" Venus nodded in understanding.

  "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin rets, sai, zen, Akuryou taisan!" Mars made several hand motions as she closed her eyes and then suddenly it flashed open as Mars rushed forward and jumped and placed the anti-spirit magical paper on the youma's forehead right on the onyx jewel.

  As soon as she did that, she turned her head towards the others whom began their attacks.

  "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

  "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

  Both attacks hit dead on and before the monster was disintegrated, Jupiter's body dropped on the floor.

  "That takes care of that," Venus said with a small smile towards the others who instantly ran for Jupiter's unmoving body.

  "Jupiter!" the others cried in unison and as soon as they reached her form, her uniform faded away to be replaced by her civilian clothes.

  Mercury stepped forward and placed a hand on her neck, feeling for any pulse.

  "Is she…?" Venus murmured.

  Mercury turned to all of them; her head bowed and then began to speak in response.

~.~.~.~ 

Colony L4:

~.~.~.~

  Serena walked beside a silent Milliardo, she held the white rose close to her heart and smiled up at the blonde haired man who merely stared down at her, his eyes flashing with understanding and a hint of an emotion called love.  Serena saw his meaning right from the start when she opened up the door to face him.  And when he asked her if she would take a walk with him and talk a bit, she complied…not wanting to be rude to her newfound friend.  But then, it turned from there when she found out his hidden agenda:  when he told her something else.

~Flashback~

  "Serena," Milliardo spoke up, seeing the blonde girl beside him holding the white rose.

  "Arigatou, Milliardo," Serena smiled up at the elder man.

  "Maybe I should bring more white roses to you if it can get a smile like yours," Milliardo commented and Serena couldn't help but blush from his words.

  Miliardo took some more time, just gazing down at her and then reached up for her bandaged hands frowning at it.  It didn't seem to suit the petite girl to have anything harm her, it just didn't look right.

  "Ano…"

  "I didn't come here just for anything, Serena; I came here because I wanted to tell you…" Milliardo began but stopped as he debated over his next words.

  "Tell me what?" Serena rose up her head, staring at his blue eyes that shined with something familiar yet, at the same time, unknown to her.

  "Tell you…," Milliardo paused again and then with a small sigh he rushed the blonde girl to his arms and into an embrace, bending down he whispered the rest into her ears, "Tell you that I…love you."

~End of Flashback~

  (Love me…he loves me?) Serena thought of his words as she stared blankly at the white flower and then stopped as another feeling overwhelmed her from somewhere.

  "Is something wrong?" Milliardo gazed at the young girl that had lingered behind and then instantly sensed that something was not right with her and rushed over.

  "Serena?"

  "This…feeling…it is pain, a large amount of pain…" Serena gasped and then dropped the rose to the floor along with her self in the process.

  "Pain?  Are you hurt?" Milliardo was confused, not knowing what to do.

  (Jupiter!  Jupiter!)  Serena realized where the pain was from and knew that her fellow senshi was in a whole lot of trouble at this moment.  Even though she didn't have her Silver Crystal anymore, she still held a bond between all of them to herself.  

  Realizing the pain that the one he cared for had, Milliardo did the only thing he could do at the moment, hold her.  Taking this up, Milliardo bent down and gathered the petite girl to his arms who welcomed the comforting moment.  She cried in his arms at her newfound knowledge, tears ceaselessly flowed down her cheeks.

  "Jupiter…" Serena murmured but Milliardo couldn't understand too well what she said through her sobs but that didn't matter to him at the moment as he continued to hold her and caress her hair with his hands.

  "I'm here…Serena…I'm here," Milliardo murmured into her ears in soothing, comforting sounds.

  Serena only continued to cry.

  "I'll always be there for you, because I love you," Milliardo murmured into her ear.

  Serena's sobs lessened at his words.

  (Jupiter…) 

  Looking up, Serena gazed at Milliardo's concerned face as he took up his thumb and tried to remove away the flowing tears but they wouldn't stop at all.

 (He loves me....but…do I love him?) Serena couldn't help but wonder, despite the pain that resided in her chest at the moment from what happened back on Earth.

  (And Jupiter…what of her…what happened?  Kami, don't tell me…don't tell me…) Serena trailed off as another wave of pain overcame her, making her wince in pain and gasp at the sudden impact.

  "No…no…this can't be…" Serena gasped as she held onto Milliardo for comfort, for he was the only one there at the moment.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~

  There goes Chapter 18!  Hope you enjoyed it!  And Happy Holidays, although this chapter isn't all that cheery…is it?  ^^;;


	19. A Kiss that came with resentment

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 19  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  I'm terribly sorry for those that have actually considered this to be a Milliardo/Serena fic.  I'm sorry to disappoint you all but this will not be that kind of fic.  It's actually a Heero/Serena one and I shall stay with that motive.  Gomen nasai, minna-san.  

  Furthermore, I've taken the time to look over your comments and yeah, well it's pretty obvious what has happened to Jupiter and so…what will come up next in the story won't surprise any of you, will it?  And in addition to that, some of you have been wondering how in the world a Milliardo scenario has come up to this and yeah well I've been harboring those deep feelings from Milliardo from the time he has spent with Serena which is more than Serena had actually spent with any other of the pilots.  ^^;;

   *sigh* Let's see…what else.  Oh yes, I repeat that Heero and Serena shall be paired in this, definitely but I hope that will not affect any of you.  Please don't? After all I have stated right from the start of this story that it will be that and I stick to it.  #_#  But anyways, many more moments will come from this as well as the reason as to WHY Milliardo suddenly stated his affection to our blonde little super heroine.

  Oh and thank you to ALL who have reviewed and I especially am happy with all of you who have stuck to the stories and have taken the time to write to me.  ^_^  

  Oh yeah and as for the reason as to why I've mixed the dubs with the actual names…well I just felt like it.  ^^; You see, despite the fact that you shouldn't do that…I have a knack for doing so and I went with my instincts, as usual.  It's not that I don't know them, it's that I felt like doing that.  Gomen ne if I have disappointed any of you.  Serena just felt right instead of Usagi in this story.  And Heero instead of Hiiro.  And Darien instead of Mamoru.  Don't ask why, it just does in some wacky way.  @_@

  Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  "Mercury?" Venus stepped forward while Mars de-transformed back to Rei and kneeled beside her fallen friend.

  "I-I can't do anything for her now.  She's…she's…" Mercury couldn't continue and only resulted to having tears fall freely down her face as she collapsed and was overwhelmed, with the fact that Jupiter is dead.

  "This can't happen," Rei quietly said; her raven locks covering her face and her hands beside her lap closed in a tight fist.  

  Venus looked on quietly at her comrade and noticed that tears were also overflowing, seeing that on her knuckles were tear drops.

  "I'm afraid that it has, Rei…" Venus murmured and de-transformed alongside Mercury-Ami.

  "No, it can't…" Rei shook her head and gazed up and into the eyes of Aino Minako who gathered her up in her arms.

  "She's right, Rei…" Ami silently agreed a few feet away from them.

  "What will happen to us, minna?  Darien is dead and now Makoto is too.  What will happen to Crystal Tokyo?  Will we ever have our bright future?" Rei questioned.

  "Rei…"

  "This can't happen, it just can't!" Rei screamed out and tore away from Minako's comforting hold and gazed over at Makoto's deathly pale face.

  "Wake up!  Wake up!" Rei shook at Makoto's shoulders, shaking and screaming as she willed for the Jupiter Princess to awaken once more.

  "Rei stop it!"  Minako ordered but the Shinto Priestess only chose to ignore her.

  "She's gone insane…" Ami silently pointed out.

  "Rei!  Rei!  She's gone!  She's gone, Rei-chan!" Minako turned the raven haired girl to face her, but Rei's head only swiveled back to Makoto with tears falling from her eyes.

  "No, she's not!  She's right there…she's only faking this!" Rei stated.

  "Rei!  Wake up!  Makoto is gone!  She's dead!  Can't you accept that?!" Minako shook her.

  "Rei, there's only three of us left now, right here, right now.  It's only up to us now to protect this city and to protect our princess.  Please Rei, let go.  Mako-chan wouldn't want you to be like this," Ami murmured as she held a hand out to stroke at the fire senshi's cheek and wipe some of her tears away.

  At Ami's and Minako's words and actions, Rei calmed down and resulted to crying.  She didn't try to break free nor did she look at Makoto's corpse anymore as she had finally accepted the truth.

  "Let's go home now," Minako gazed back at Jupiter's body, taking one last look at it but instead of seeing her body she only saw a faint trace of it.

  "What's happening?" Ami said in awe as she stared at the disintegrating girl.

  "She's…going back to where she belongs…with nature," Minako only replied.

  Rei's tear-stained face looked up to see what her friends were gazing and paused in awe as well.

  Makoto's body slowly faded away from their view as leaves and flower petals, which came from nowhere, circled the girl and a gust of wind blew by as it carried the former senshi of Jupiter in mid-air. And after several minutes Jupiter's-Makoto's body faded away from them alongside the leaves and petals.  Only a single black ribbon was left in place of where she once laid.

  Taking a hesitant step forward, Minako bent down and retrieved the ribbon and held it close to her heart.

  "May you rest in peace, Jupiter…Makoto…our friend," Minako murmured quietly and as she paid close heed to her surroundings, she could've sworn as well as the others that Makoto said one last farewell to them all from the heavens around them. 

  "I shall always be with you…all of you," Makoto's faint and distant voice seemed to whisper around them.

  "Let's go," Minako stated and walked away, followed by the others.

  Taking one last look around her, Rei sighed and gazed up at the sky, her violet eyes shining with tears.

  (Gomen ne, Serena.  I pray that you shall take this news well…for I surely haven't.) Rei murmured and ran off to catch up with the others.

~.~.~.~.~

Colony L4:

~.~.~.~.~

  Serena was still leaning against Milliardo for comfort, the pain had subsided a bit but even so, she still felt as if a part of her was missing.  And she could greatly guess what it was.

  (Jupiter…Makoto…why?  What exactly happened down there?) Serena's tears quietly flowed down her face, as if there was no end.

  "Milliardo?" Serena pulled away from the man and brushed the tears with her hand.

  "Yes?"

  "Thank you…for everything," Serena said with some gratitude as she tried to get up but failed.

  "Are you okay?" Milliardo held her to him as he got up and gazed down at the blonde haired teen.

  "I think so, the pain has gone away a bit now," Serena murmured.

  "Hai, but your eyes tell me that you are still in great pain," Milliardo tilted her chin up and gazed down at her crystalline blue orbs which caused him to be so enchanted with her.

  (So much innocence and purity, yet so much pain…it shouldn't be.) Milliardo said to himself.

  "Mill…"Serena began but trailed off as she caught his gaze and was locked with them.

  (Those blue eyes…)Serena gasped inwardly, recalling how many times she had gazed in them and couldn't help but be caught up with it.  It was so different from what she had seen throughout her life; these eyes held wisdom and tenderness rolled into one.

  Milliardo slowly bent down, following his instincts and soon his lips brushed against her tender soft pink lips.  And as soon as he did so, he couldn't resist any longer and gave into his emotions as he sealed the gap and held her into his arms.

  (What?) Serena's eyes widened at the sudden abruptness that Milliardo swung at her but for some unknown reason to her, she couldn't resist and let him kiss her.

  His lips were like a searing fire that fell upon her, gentle yet hard at the same time.  Filled with passion and lust that she couldn't get enough of, and yet she had a part of her that screamed out for it all to stop.  That this was wrong and with that, she opened her eyes suddenly and noticed another person in the hallway that they were in.

  Her eyes widened at the familiar figure and her inner instincts screamed to a halt and as soon as his eyes fell upon hers.  Shock overcame her.

  (01!) Serena cried out as his Prussian blue eyes locked with hers and she could read one faint trace of emotion that stood out from all the coldness: sadness.

  (Why did his eyes have that in him?  Why is he sad?) Serena wondered as she broke the kiss and stepped back, gazing at where he was supposed to be but only saw no trace of his whereabouts.

  (01…) 

~.~.~.~

  Milliardo led the beloved little blonde to her room after their 'rendezvous' and stopped at her doorway.  He gazed down at her, smiling lightly in hopes she would lighten up but only a faint, strained smile graced her lips.  Gazing down into her eyes, he tried to read her emotions but only faced a façade that he couldn't break through and she quickly tuned away from him.  

  "What's wrong?" Milliardo's deep voice softly asked her.

  "Nothing, I'm sorry….I just…don't feel well right now.  Tell Quat-chan I won't be coming down for lunch, okay?  Maybe dinner," Serena murmured.

  Milliardo nodded in response and turned to go after a quick kiss at her cheek.

  After seeing him leave, Serena turned around and closed the door shut behind her.  Her head banging on the wooden door as a sigh escaped her lips. 

 (Why did that kiss have to happen?  Do I honestly love him?  Love Milliardo?  And if so, why did I suddenly stop altogether at the sight of 01?  My heart wasn't really into the kiss at all, as if that kiss was wrong somehow…

  Could it be that I, instead, love 01?) Serena contemplated on that possibility a bit but shook her head in response to herself.

  "No, it can't be…it must've been just the fact that someone came in on us…I can't possibly feel that way for him, could I?) Serena frowned at her own question and only felt worse at her silent words as she threw open the doors that led to the balcony and leaned against the baluster, a wind starting to shift her way, sending her waves of golden locks to fly to her side.

  "It just can't be…" Serena said with a slight hint of confidence in her words.

  (After all, he's supposed to be with Relena-chan.) Serena added but a part of her was still undecided.

~.~.~.~

  Milliardo climbed down the stairs a small smile upon his face at what had occurred earlier that day.  Yes, there some bad parts to it such as the pain that had overtaken the blonde girl but after that subsided; it seemed to have lightened up a notch.  

  (Ahh…Serena…) Milliardo's eyes shined for a brief moment before it was replaced with a regarding look at the newcomer that stood before him.

  "Ah, Heero Yuy, and what do I owe this pleasure?" Milliardo smirked but the silent soldier merely nodded in acknowledgement and stepped forward so as to get a clearer view.

  "What do you want with her?" Heero coldly demanded.

  Milliardo didn't respond right away as a graceful eyebrow rose merely in response, wondering to himself why he would ask such as thing.

  "….nothing, only her affection. Does the great 'Perfect Soldier' actually feel something for her?" Milliardo queried.

  "Hn." Heero didn't respond as he weighed his words over.

  (Her affection?  Does he even speak the truth?) Heero mulled over.

  "If you hurt her, I will kill you," Heero coldly stated before starting to leave.

  "I won't do that to her.  I love the girl," Milliardo responded but didn't get an acknowledged nod of approval but a questioning gaze before another warning shot through the soldier's mouth.

  "You better.  Guard her with your life or I'll take yours," Heero monotone voice answered back as he left the area, leaving Milliardo by himself.

  (It seems that you have something for her as well, 'Perfect Soldier' 01.) Milliardo smirked at this newfound knowledge.

~.~.~

  "It seems that you have succeeded in getting rid of one of the most dangerous senshis that they have.  Very well done, Po, a nice selection of youmas," Jedite congratulated as he raised a lush, red wine up to the standing assassin.

  "Shall I continue with their extermination, sir?" Po questioned her.

  "Actually, I have another idea and one that will greatly cause much remorse for that girl and possibly that pilot as well.  But in doing so, I want you to send another youma first at Section 159 in the Juuban District  and after that follow my plan," Jedite said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

  "Section 159?  Isn't that at the pier?" Sally Po murmured.

  "Yes and it's quite a distance away from where the actual senshis are supposed to be when the time comes," Jedite grinned.

  "Yes, sir!" Sally Po saluted before walked back down from whence she came.

~.~.~

  *knock* *knock*

  Serena looked back at the locked door and sighed.  She was currently calming down from what had happened so far only to be disturbed.

  *knock* *knock*

  "Who is it?" Serena asked but received only a muffled reply.

  Frowning a bit, Serena unlocked the door and gazed out to face familiar blue eyes and blonde hair.

  "Quat-chan!" Serena instantly smiled at her friend and bid him enter; after all, it is his house.

  "Sorry for disturbing you, Serena but you had me worried when Milliardo claimed that you didn't feel like coming down to eat."

  "It is okay, Quat-chan, I'm all right.  It's just that…" Serena stopped whatever she was going to say when a beeping sound came up that made Quatre turned questioningly towards the sound from where it came from.

  "Don't mind that, it's only…my beeper," Serena said with a sweat drop.

  "A beeper?  I never knew you had one, Serena.  After all, these days, cell phones are more in style," Quatre pointed out.

  "And that you are more into those than just beepers…" Quatre added.

  (He knows me too well despite the years we've been apart.) Serena inwardly groaned and rushed over to her communicator to get this over because of the incessant beeping that wouldn't stop. 

  "So what is it, really?" Quatre asked, stepping closer to where Serena was at.

  "Like I said nothing," Serena held up the watch-communicator for Quatre to inspect and inspect he did.  His blue eyes gazed over it, inquisitively as he took it from her, causing Serena's body to lurch into slight panic.

  "Interesting device, I'm sure I've never seen one such as it before," Quatre commented.

  "Exactly!  So it's safe to say that it could be just a watch with an internal alarm clock, ne?" Serena took the watch back from her, expecting a satisfied expression on her onii-chan's face but instead faced one with still an undecided appearance.

  "What?" Serena blinked.

  "You said internal alarm clock was in that watch when earlier you said it was a beeper, you're hiding something from me Serena," Quatre frowned.

  "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Quat-chan," Serena mumbled as she hastily put the watch back into her pocket, thanking Selene/Kami that the beeping had finally stopped.

  "I'd never have imagined that you would hide such things from me, I thought you and I were closer than that," Quat-chan had a betrayed look on his face.

  "Quat-chan…" 

  "Tell me the truth Serena!  You're not some spy are you?" Quatre stated, taking a step forward, causing Serena to bump against the side of her bed and flop down on the top covers.

  "Spy?  Quat-chan?  How can you say that?" Serena's eyes flared wide open as she gazed up at her friend.

  "Are you?" Quatre softly repeated his question as he stopped right in front of her with the brown door wide open for anyone to freely come in.

  "Of course not!  How can I be?" Serena exclaimed, her mouth gaping open in astonishment.

  "Then what were you hiding with that device, Serena?  What is it, really?" Quatre questioned softly.

  "It's nothing, Quat-chan.  Nothing! It's merely a communicator that I keep around with me to contact my friends with.  They all have one, do you want me to prove it to you that I'm not a spy?" Serena frowned, a bit hurt that her friend would accuse her for such a thing.  

  Quatre's eyes watered briefly, ashamed with himself for accusing her with something but he couldn't help it.  If only she had told him the truth right from the start, this incident would not have happened, they could've avoided it.

  "I'm sorry, Serena…" Quatre's shoulders drooped and he sat down beside her form, waiting for her to demonstrate to him at the capabilities of that watch.

  "I'm sorry, too Quat-chan, for not telling you sooner.  It's just that your questions were so sudden and abrupt that I couldn't help but get a bit panicky over your words.  But besides that, I guess it's safe to communicate with them and tell that two of them could come over here if they want to.  To help out with the fight and all since I already asked one out of the three," Serena said with a small sigh.

  Quatre remained silent, still feeling guilty for his actions but he calmed down a bit when Serena drew him into her arms and gave him a brief hug before turning the watch on and speaking into it.

  "Hey guys, come on in.  Quat-chan's with me here," Serena chirped through the communicator, pasting on a slightly strained happy face.

  "Hey Serena!  Hey, is that him?" Minako's voice and face appeared which shocked Quatre at how this worked out.

  "Yes, he is Mina-chan!  Where's Mako-chan, I'm sure she'd like to see as well," Serena laughed but knew inside her heart what would happen next but she just had to make sure and from the looks of Minako's face it was true as to what her suspicions were.

  Instantly, Serena grew solemn but refrained from cutting off the communication.

  "Serena…she's…" Minako stopped at the sight of Serena's head shaking, telling her not to continue on.

  "I know what happened…Mina-chan…I felt our bond cut off earlier today," Serena quietly said and Minako only nodded in understanding.

  (Who's Mako-chan?) Quatre wanted to say but he knew that whoever this girl was, she was obviously a dear friend to Serena and didn't say anything in fear that she may break down and cry in front of him, and he didn't want to pain her at all.

  "I guess that only leaves the three of you to…." Serena trailed off and glanced to her side and sighed.

  (I don't want to lie to you anymore than I have when you have been truthful to me, Quat-chan.)  Serena inwardly sighed and gave a small smile of comfort.

  "Minna-san, I don't want to lie to my Quat-chan when he hasn't lied to me." Serena suddenly confessed and dropped her head.

  "Lie?" Quatre echoed out the word that stuck in his mind.

  "Listen to what you're saying Serena!" Rei interrupted as her face came up into the screen.

  "I know what I'm saying Rei-chan.  I haven't kept anything of importance at all to Quat-chan and he hasn't to me.  He may have played with words from time to time throughout my stay here but never once has he kept me from discovering the actual truth in this, for my sake.  And now, I don't want to do that to him, sooner or later he will find out.  And right now he and his friends are in great danger because of this.  I'm not sure why or how…this came to be, but…it seems that the truth will reveal itself soon and which is why I'm now contacting all of you," Serena voiced out her thoughts.

  "What do you mean?" Ami's face now connected itself into the screen, her blue eyes shining with concern.

  "What I mean is…" Serena stopped and gazed to her side only to see Quatre's face filled with wonderment.

  "I need you guys, two of you, but I understand that you will need to stay there to help guard and defend our fair city," Serena murmured and this caught Quatre's attention at her words.

  (Defend our city?  Guard?  What is she talking about?)

  "Is there any way that at least one of you can come over here?  Either Rei or Ami will do, Minako.  You are the acting leader after all, despite Rei-chan's protests of you being one.  I'm sure that one of the Outers can come help me probably Hota-chan can, since Ruka-chan and Michi-chan are tight partners," Serena conversed.

  "That's actually a good idea, Rei will you go?" Minako turned to the raven haired priestess who had a solemn face as she nodded in agreement.

  "That leaves Ami-chan and I," Minako nodded to the water senshi and then all faces turned back to Serena.

  "Have Rei here by tomorrow and contact the Outers, I'm sure Pluto will get there…after mostly all of our moves and motives," Serena smirked when she heard footsteps approaching that room.

  "Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn!" the three inners cried out in unison at the sight of the outer senshis having arrived.

  "Like I said…" Serena trailed off and chanced a glance next to her to see Quatre's confused attitude as he took everything in.

  "I'm here to send one of you inners to come with me and I trust that our hime has chosen an outer?" Pluto's voice stated from far away and Saturn's feet shuffled forward into line of view to which Serena nodded her approval towards Hotaru that she would be coming along as the representative between Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn.

  "That inner would be me, Pluto," Rei said, her face still turned away alongside everyone else's as they conversed with the Outer Guardians.

  "All right, you know what to do:  get ready," Pluto advised.

  "So what Pluto had said was right, she's dead…" Uranus's face was grim as Serena managed to get a glimpse.

  "Oh yeah, we forgot!  Serena is here talking to us with her friend in the communicator!" Minako exclaimed and as soon as she said that, her face was in line of view.

   "Koneko, she wouldn't reveal our identities would she?" Uranus exclaimed in bewilderment as her face came into view and shock was placed on her face at the sight of Quatre.

  "Too late, she has!" Minako chirped in response.

  "Koneko, who is that?!?!" Uranus cried out in outrage at the sight of a boy sitting next to her.

  "Uranus please calm down!  It's Quat-chan…Quatre, I mean, he's my friend since I was four years old, older than Naru's friendship with me," Serena tried in vain to calm the senshi of the wind but it didn't seem to help until Neptune's de-transformed state as Michiru came over and calmed her down.

  "We must trust our hime's judgment, Neptune, she shall not fail us," Michiru murmured soothingly.

  "You're right, but if I catch that…boy!!" Uranus turned back into the screen and glared icily at Quatre who seemed to have paled slightly at seeing the deadly glare sent his way.

  (Her eyes seem to burn as much as Heero's!) Quatre couldn't help but think of the 'Perfect Soldier'.

  "Well then, we'll see you later than won't we?  And please, understand that there are a select few who know my identity as Sailor Moon.  However, come to us over here as civilians and don't reveal yourself until the chosen time," Serena told them all to which they have nodded. 

  "All right then, this is Moon signing out!" Serena winked before cutting off the communication and laying it down next to her on the bed.

  "Sailor Moon?" Quatre turned slowly over to Serena's silent figure which had clutched the communicator on her hand at the bed.

  "Gundam Pilot?" Serena shot back with a small hint of a smile on her face.

  "I guess I have no choice but to trust your words until that 'chosen' time arrives, right?" Quatre smirked.

  "Isn't the communicator proof enough?" Serena held it up for him to see.

  "I can't judge a book by its cover, Serena, none of us can." Quatre murmured and got off the bed and went toward the door.

  "Fair enough," Serena nodded and watched as the blonde haired boy leave the room.

  As soon as he did so, Serena turned to face the balcony and noticed a silent figure watch her with an indifference to which Serena lightly smiled at.

  "Heard everything?" Serena questioned and the person merely nodded before jumping away from her line of view and over to the next window over.

  "01…" Serena shook her head and then sat back down on her bed and laid her head down, wondering silently over what is to come.

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  Pluto didn't de-transform as the others have but merely stood there, watching everything unfold.  Inside of her, she knew what would happen and what would occur not too far from where she was at and it greatly troubled her.  

  (I can't do anything but observe all…and what is to come will greatly pain the dear hime.  Juptier's death had already deepened the wound that was in her heart over the loss of the prince.  And now….) Pluto refused to think any farther as she clutched the Time Key in her hand.

  "We're…" Rei stepped forward, about to speak when a vision overcame her senses.

~Vision~

  A great fire roared to life around the area and various screams cried out, from where…Rei couldn't decipher.

  And just as the fire began to die down another vision came into view showing the destruction of the pier with a shadowy figure of a youma stood, crying out into the wind as he tore through the hulls of the ships and the small shops surrounding the area.

~End~

  "The pier…" Rei gasped out and all eyes turned to her.

  "What was that, Rei?"

  "The pier, there's a monster at the pier we must hurry!" Rei gasped out and clutched at her duffel bag.

  "I'm afraid that you can't go Rei; Hotaru.  We must leave if we are to reach the colony on time. I have the tickets already," Pluto said and held out three tickets for the two to see.

  "What's with the third ticket, Pluto?" Rei pointed out.

  "Why, I shall be coming as well.  Originally there are three senshis, and I have already informed the princess of my decision to come as the third prospect and to which she has agreed," Pluto pocketed the tickets and de-transformed.

  "We'll take care of it," Minako turned to the two Outers and Mercury and then transformed into Venus.  

  "Good luck," Rei whispered softly as she watched the four of them leave the temple and vanish into the still night.

  "They shall do just fine," Setsuna now stood before them and began to make her way to the exit and down the stairs to which a red convertible awaited them.

  "Setsuna-mama is right, Rei-chan," Hotaru nodded in response but deep in her heart, she couldn't help but think that a death was soon as hand.

  (Something bad will happen, isn't there?) Hotaru eyed the wise Guardian of Time who returned her gaze and a flash of regret was there before it disappeared all together.

  "Let's go," Setsuna merely stated as she pushed on the gas pedal and raced away towards the direction of the shuttle port.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  There's more information in this chapter, isn't there?  But it covers up some lost ground while I try and think about what will happen next.  And as I have said time and time again it is a H/S fanfiction story.  Sorry to burst your bubble, but it is.  ^^;; But I hope that you all will still have a wonderful Christmas vacation!


	20. Breaking Down

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 20  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own SM/GW

Author's Notes:  I've been looking around for SM information character sites and man, there's a lot of detailed information.  ^^  I think I'll be using those info in my next story, if I ever make one, so that there'll be more details and facts instead of 'based-on-my-memory' thing.  

  And wow!  I finally found a really good GW character info site, although they still have to do quite a few more characters in there.  Took awhile but I found one.  Bwahhaa!  *cough*

   Furthermore, I've been doing this lovecalculator.com thing and I've actually gone and tried Serena Tsukino and Heero Yuy!  ^_^  And it turns out to be like 91% or something which is quite large, ne?  *eyes twinkling*  I've already tried this with me and Heero and yeyz!  Nice percentage. But besides that I've tried Usagi Tsukino and Trowa Barton and sorry to say H/S fans but their percentage is 95%!!! O.O

  *ahem* Now then, I should comment on some of the review comments you peeps have given me.  ^_^  Once again, I'm happy to find that you're still reviewing and after reading these things, I've noticed that there are quite a few that suddenly pop up now and again, showing that there's actually more than I have thought in the beginning.  That, at least, gives me hope.

  And yes, I've been babbling on and I've just read the latest comments and reviews.  I can't help but notice some people have been thinking things and expecting something will happen when it doesn't and it definitely turns different!  *evil cackle*  Hai, I do that to throw you off so I don't expect it myself.  It's all completely RANDOM!  ^^;; It's just what I do to myself, I didn't really mean to throw any of you off, just me but it seems like I'm not alone, ne?  *taps chin* What else?  Oh yeah, about the killing of the senshi thing that you all may be thinking of right now.  I do hope that that thought is not completely definite.  *starts whistling innocently*  

   Now then, off with the story and no, I still have no exactly and definite decision as to end this.  Earlier on all or most of you wish for a happy ending and I'm thinking about it.  After all, in what way, is there a definite happiness in any story?  ^_~

Now be prepared for what is to come….*sigh*

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, and Venus jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they finally reached their destination:  the pier.  

  The night air was chilly despite the fact that it was still summer.  But even though the chilly night air covered the land, the moon was full and was surrounded by bright stars twinkling in the night sky.  Only small clouds dotted the area, sometimes overshadowing the bright light of the moon.

  "There it is; but where's the monster?" Venus gazed around but as soon as she finished her question a loud roar erupted the silent night.

  "There's your answer," Uranus mumbled and pointed way off into the distance at the last docking bay just north of them.

  A large black-gray monster stood, yelling and causing havoc to all those around it.  Two V-shapes antennas protruded from its head and as the senshi came closer, they noticed that it only had one eye and didn't have feet but instead its lower portion was that of a snake.

  "How ugly is that?" Venus scowled and prepared to attack.

  "Senshi…I smell senshi…" the monster sniffed in the air and turned to face them.

  "Not exactly smart, I say," Venus added.

  The monster obviously heard Venus as it screamed loudly and rose in height, towering all of them and its black eyes flared red with anger.  Its hands extended and large sharp nails grew out to the size of swords.

  "OK, I got its stats.  The monster's weakness is…." Mercury punched in additional keys and then a beeping sound came in answer.

  "His eye!" Mercury cried out and immediately, Uranus rushed at the large beast and produced out her saber.

  "Here you go!" Uranus shouted and prepared to slash at the thing but was swung away by the youma's hands, creating a gash at her arms.

  "Don't you dare!" Neptune grew angry at the sight of her friend's wound and channeled the power of her planet into her.

  "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried out and a torrent of water flowed out of the palm of her hands and straight towards the beast.

  While Neptune did that, Mercury and Venus prepared to hit him with their power.

  "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

  "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

  The twin powers intermingled and as soon as the monster blocked Neptune's attack, it was faced with the powers of Mercury and Venus, and it was too late to block the attacks and so the monster was hit full on by the powers.

  "AHHH!!" 

  The monster thus disintegrated and in replacement of that enemy, a lady clad in black as an assassin stood with a smug look of victory on her face.

  "What?" Uranus got up from her kneeling position and stood next to Neptune, a glare of suspicion on her face.

  "Who are you?" Mercury questioned.

  "It's not important if you are about to die in the end," the obvious enemy replied.

  "What do you want?"

  "Only your demise isn't that obvious.  I was sent by Jedite himself to see to it, but right now he has other plans.  And one, I'm afraid has already been accomplished," the voice of a woman stated.

  "What do you mean?  We just defeated his youma!" Venus shouted out.

  "No, I'm afraid that this wasn't where you were supposed to be at this appointed time.  You were supposed to be opposite of where you should be right now.  Care to guess, where that is?" the woman then began to walk away from them but Uranus quickly ran forward and blocked the assassin from escaping.

  "Answer us!  What are you trying to say?" Uranus grounded out, anger flashing through her eyes.

  "Simply this, who else would you have protected in order to ensure the protection of your dear princess?  Who else does she care for most beside her beloved Quatre?  Those two are close, close enough to be siblings, ne?  So who would he have protected beside…Serena?" the assassin said in a sing-song voice as she stepped aside and continued on.

  "How do you know Serena and Quatre?!" Venus rushed forward but found only a piece of paper and as she stepped closer she noticed that it was an envelope.

  Stooping down she picked it up and opened the flap to reveal photographs and a piece of paper.

  "What is it?" Mercury questioned.

  "They're…" Venus opened the paper first and read its contents.

  "A letter?" Neptune inquired.

  "Hai, it says…possibly everything there is to know about Quatre Raberba Winner…obviously he is Serena's friend, Quat-chan.  And it notes at the end that after much thought….he regards the Tsukino family to be as his second family besides the Maguanacs," Venus stated and a gasp escaped from Mercury's lips.

  "The Tsukinos, they must mean Serena's family!  And according to my mini-computer that's exactly the opposite direction from the pier!"  Mercury stated and placed her computer back into her sub-dimensional space pocket.

  "Let's go!" Uranus stated and at once all of them started off, leaving Venus behind who stood there with shock apparent in her face as she gazed inside the envelope.

  Closing the flap of the manila envelope, she placed it inside her sub-dimensional pocket and then prepared to run in the direction the others were taking.  And down on the floor on the cold summer night was a picture that lay forgotten.  Taking a closer look it showed a picture that was familiar to the senshi; a family picture that was taken of the Tsukino family that excluded Serena.  On it was the Tsukino household and a fire was occurring and at the front was the whole family with horror-struck faces.

~.~.~.~

  The chilly atmosphere somehow created a gust of wind to fly by in the night air.  A tall house could be seen in the distance that seemed to stand out as the senshi came closer to their desired destination.  As soon as they could see the tall house, they halted and a gasp came out once more from the senshi of Mercury.  

  There, the house they all knew was covered in flames.  People gathered around just across the street from it, staring in utmost horror at the sight that greeted their eyes.  And as the fire truck and police cars came, no hope entered their hearts for they knew that it was too late to save the humble abode.

  "We're too late," Uranus hanged her head low and grasped Neptune's hand for support that leaned closer to her.

  "I knew it was too late," Venus's voice intruded as she walked up to the edge of the rooftop, staring at the people down below who tried to put out the flames.

  All the senshi's eyes turned to her, wondering.

  "The envelope showed me such horrible snapshots of the family…" Venus squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of what she had seen.

  To prove her point, she reached into her sub-space pocket and took out the manila envelope and handed it to Uranus who took it and read the letter and then gazed at the pictures.  Immediately a scowl of distaste and utter hatred seeped into her veins.

  "Grgh we shouldn't have let that woman escape us!  We had her there and then!  I know she's into this that she works with that man!  I just know it!" Uranus cried out and stuffed the objects back into the envelope and pushed it back into Venus's possession.

  "Whoever works for Jedite is evil, we should all know that.  I remember him, it's no wonder…he does know my identity as well as Mars and Moon's.  He discovered them long ago…" Mercury muttered that bit of information.

  "How?" 

  "He saw us transform earlier on when we were all just starting out," Mercury informed them and then looked as if she was prepared to leave and so the others just let it go.

  "We should tell Serena about this, ourselves and possibly mail these documents to her," Venus uttered.

  "It would be…best," Neptune agreed, although hesitant.

  "I shall take it to her," Pluto's voice suddenly appeared right behind all of them and as they turned around they saw Sailor Pluto standing right in front of a black portal that hovered in back of her form.

  "Pluto!" Mercury and Venus cried out in astonishment.

  "Aren't you supposed to be in the shuttle right now?" Uranus's brow gracefully rose up in question.

  "I am, although, I have traveled in time so as to get the necessary folder and yet still be in that shuttle at the same time," Pluto explained but it seemed that only Mercury fully understand the situation.

  "Here," Venus shook her head and handed it to the Senshi of Time and Space without any other question, seeing that the first explanation already confused her.

  Pluto nodded to all of them before disappearing back from whence she came and without another word.

  "I guess that's that," Uranus muttered as she took a quick glance at the remains of the house where only charred and scattered pieces were left over from the destruction of the fire.

  "Hai, we should get to our homes……" Venus nodded in agreement, her voice faint.

~.~.~.~.~

Colony L4:

~.~.~.~.~

  The shuttle from Tokyo, Japan came to a landing halt in the port and as the extendable grasps came and clanged on the sides of the shuttle it came to a stop.  

  "We're here," Setsuna shook the raven haired girl who instantly blinked away the weariness that she held in her eyes.

  (She's been having those prophetic dreams again…) Setsuna couldn't help but sense Rei's aura that seemed to blaze around the girl.

  "It's beautiful…" Rei's voice sounded distant and troubled at the same time as her dark eyes gazed around the inside of the port.

  "You're troubled, another dream?" Setsuna commented, voicing out her thoughts.

  "Hai, it was the same one I saw before we left Tokyo except longer and more vivid," Rei quietly murmured and instantly, Setsuna's eyes blazed with regret and sympathy.

  "I know…it had to be done," Setsuna revealed and got up from her seat as soon as the lights went off that they could take off their seat belts.

  "You knew?" Rei turned her head swiftly and regarded the Senshi of Time and Space with contempt and betrayal.

  "It had to be done," Setsuna merely repeated her words once more before grabbing her purse and leaving the area to escape the maddening jumble of people that began to pour around the place.

  Hotaru, who sat behind the elder woman, got up as well and followed her up without a word of comment.

  Rei quickly followed Setsuna's steps right after the small and silent girl and, together, they managed to escape the stuffy and packed area and out in the open.

  "Why, why must that happen if it will only cause her pain?" Rei stressed over this, not comprehending the reason as to why all of this was occurring to her-their princess.

  "It is Fate and Destiny's will.  I have no control towards the path that the Gods themselves have deemed," Setsuna calmly replied. 

  "I trust you Setsuna.  I may not like the way this is happening, but I'll trust you.  I hope that whatever happens, Serena will end up happy," Rei murmured as she regarded the older woman with a nod.

  "I hope so, too.  For at this moment, the future appears hazy yet stable.  She will have to make a decision soon and let us hope that it is all for the better," Setsuna stated with an air of mysteriousness.

  "Hai, let us hope," Hotaru's soft voice finally added her comment in.

  Rei said nothing as she merely followed the dark green haired woman out of the port and soon into a cab that would lead the three of them to the Winner Estate in Colony L4.

~.~.~

  Serena sat outside of the mansion and was sitting down on a tree near the gate that led to the outside of the estate.  Her eyes gazed solemnly towards the street outside where a small little girl was crying out, walking every now and then from person to person, as if looking for something that meant a lot to her.  The pedestrians didn't appear the least bit phased by the child as they merely gazed at her and then continued on. 

 (Those people…they should help her.  Why won't they?) Serena wondered to herself.

  After much time, the girl stopped sniffling and then sat down on the sidewalk and gazed around with hope dwindling down.

  Serena grasped the bark of the tree and continued to wait awhile longer.  Watching and observing what would become of this girl.

  (Surely someone will come to help her……) Serena thought with some slight confidence.

  After a few more minutes, the people continued to ignore her and the girl continued to sit there with fresh new tears falling from her eyes.

  "So sad…so lonely…" Serena's eyes grew with sudden tears from the sadness and she couldn't bear it any longer and jumped down from the tree with a thump.

  Taking one last glance at the mansion, Serena grew a bit hesitant before preparing to push the black bar gate open.

  (I know I'm not supposed to…that outside…it may be more dangerous than it is here without anyone else but…I can't help but try and help the girl.) Serena mumbled and with a push, Serena began to open the gate but realized that it wouldn't budge.

  "What?" Serena's face drew into confusion but then into understanding.

  "That's right; Quat-chan's places are monitored and run mainly on technology.  The gate can't be opened like this, only either by the intercom to request for permission to leave or enter or….a button that's located inside a car.  In this case, I can't do any and so…" Serena sized up the gate and estimated it to be 10 feet high.

   (No, I can't risk jumping over it.  It wouldn't be right) Serena sighed and stood there, watching the little girl.

  And as soon as she did so, that same girl raised her head up and gazed straight at Serena and a new sense of hope seemed to sparkle from the girl's eyes.  She appeared to be 8 years old with curly blonde tresses and sparkling blue eyes.  The small girl wore a faded white dress and a torn blue sash that tied around her waist.  A broken white hat was placed on her head, creating a mimic of a broken doll, it seemed.

  (Why would someone…anyone just ignore her pleas just because…she appears like that?  Are people that cruel…?) Serena wondered to herself.

  The girl locked her gaze upon hers and then began to cross the busy street.

  "No!" Serena shouted out loud, catching the attention of several people who paused and then suddenly just as the girl started to cross over to her side a truck could be seen, starting to go towards the child.

  *honk* *honk*

  "Iie!!" Serena cried out, her eyes widening as she rushed forward to the tree and climbed on and jumped over the fence, forgetting everything else except that one thought that maybe…just maybe that little girl could still be alive.

  Rushing forward, she noticed that the truck had skidded to the side but still in the middle of the street lay the blonde child.  Her hat was at her side and a pool of blood fell around her, with her arms and legs in different angles that created a sickening appearance.  

  And as Serena came closer, she kneeled beside the girl while the others were hesitant to approach, much less do anything else but stare at the scene.  Serena noticed that the child's eyes were gazing at her now; blue eyes sparkling with a faint hint of hope that threw Serena into slight confusion.

  "Help…me…" the child croaked which surprised the blonde teen since at this moment; she should be crying or possibly not even be breathing.

  "You shouldn't talk," Serena murmured.

  "All I wanted…was a home to rest in…will you help me?" the child croaked out, her eyes beginning to droop into a half-lidded appearance.

  (An orphan…) Serena realized and a watery smile came up on her face.

  "Hai, I'll help you.  What's your name?" Serena asked before it was too late.

  "My name is…is…Relene…" the last words tumbled out of her mouth before her eyes dropped to a close, signaling that she had passed away.

  "Relene…she chose that name, right?  She must've looked up to Relena so much," Serena murmured as she was pushed aside by a paramedic that finally came, although most of the pedestrians/witnesses knew that it was too late to even save the child.

  Throughout the whole time, after the small conversation between the teen and the child, Serena was still staring at the pale and unmoving child, not fully comprehending the actual truth that followed.  And then, just when, the ambulance came and carried the dead child, it registered in her mind.

  (Dead…she's dead…) Serena felt as if a crashing wave came upon her petite form.

  Stumbling, Serena somehow made it back over the gate and up to the front door of the mansion, her eyes wide and filled with an uneasy dullness.  Her hands were caked with blood as well as her clothes at her front. Her jeans were mostly affected by the blood than any other part aside from her hands and it appeared as if she was bleeding herself, although she wasn't.

  As soon as she made it back to the front of the door, she fell on her knees not knowing what to do.

  (Dead….dead…) Serena replayed the image of the blonde child followed by an image of Darien's dying form and then felt the pain emanating from Makoto's hardship as she died.  And then she saw the destruction of everything she cared for in the past while fighting, all of it brushing up against her on impact.  Finally, in the end, she saw her first death; ever.  She could still hear the bullets and see those golden rivulets flying and then…..death.  The death of Quatre's beloved mother appeared to have happened much slower than the others, as if it was still right there…happening in front of face all over again.

  "No…please!  Onegai!  Make it stop!  Make it stop!" Serena shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut willing it all to go away but it wouldn't.  Everything that she kept in, everything that she didn't want to see was kept inside of her…somewhere in the recesses of her mind and now…it all displayed itself all over again to her.

  "Someone, make this all stop…" Serena murmured, rocking her form as she huddled at the side of the doorway. 

~.~.~.~

  Rei, Hotaru, and Setsuna finally arrived at the front gates and as the cab stopped, the trio got off and paid the kind driver before picking up their belongings and leaving the safety of the car.

  "We're here, finally," Setsuna murmured and in her eyes, Rei could see that there was a grim line on her lips and her eyes sparkled with more regret.

  "Something happened," Rei merely stated and braced her self for what was to come.

  "Hai, I can feel death's door upon this area," Hotaru said in a crisp voice.

  "What do you mean, Hotaru?" Rei questioned but the silent girl refused to say anything more.

  "You must understand that what I will do is for the benefit of our hime's future and…possibly ours as well," Setsuna murmured as she jumped over the gate after making sure no one was looking and then waited for Rei to climb as well before the three of them continued on up the long slope and towards the looming form of the mansion.

  "This is where she's staying?!  Her friend is loaded!" Rei couldn't help but comment and then paused before realizing something, "Shouldn't we have ringed the doorbell to inform them of our arrival?"

  "No, what I must do is more important at the moment," Setsuna said in a clipped tone, as if straining with her words and forcing out what she had to say and this made the raven haired teen a bit uncertain.

  "I see…should I-we leave then?" Rei murmured.

  "I shall open a portal for us three to step in afterwards.  It is best if we leave the princess by her self afterwards, you may not enjoy it," Setsuna sighed and grew hesitant after seeing the doorstep come into view with the sight of Serena, breaking down before the both of them.

  "Serena!" Rei began to shout in exclamation but was held back by Setsuna.

  "What?" Rei began to protest but she was still kept in silence.

  "I told you that what was to come will be filled with much regret," Setsuna said sternly, her garnet eyes glinting with ferocity that kept the priestess in silence.

  Without another word, Setsuna walked forward with Rei and Hotaru walking behind a few feet away.  And as Setsuna reached the destined spot, she retrieved from her sub-dimensional pocket a manila envelope and opened it but dared not look inside the contents in fear.  And after that retrieval, she paused and waited for Rei to arrive next to her with Hotaru by her side.  Setsuna, at that moment, transformed into Sailor Pluto and opened a portal as quietly as she could.  

  "Enter, for what will come next is one that may break your heart," Pluto advised in which Rei complied after one sad look darted in her friend's way.

  After that, Pluto stepped forward with Hotaru by her side and both kneeled next to the princess and as she gazed at the girl it appeared as if she was in some sort of trance.

  "Dear Princess Serenity…" Pluto gathered the petite girl in her arms and embraced her but no reply came from her.

  (She is hurting much more than I had imagined…) Pluto grimly noted and then parted, tipping her head to the side and gazed into eyes that were filled with hurt, pain, and horror.

  "Be brave, hime, be brave…for what is to come will grieve you so.  Please," Pluto murmured, hesitant as she gazed back and forth from the girl to the envelope she held in her hand.

  "P-Pluto?" a hesitant and meek voice came out of the lips of the girl as she slowly turned her head to stare at the Guardian of Time.

  "Hai, hime, it is I," Pluto was kneeling beside her and stroked her head as if she was a little girl.

  "And I," Hotaru added and a small effort of a smile came towards purple eyed girl.

  "She died…that small, little girl died…without knowing…not knowing at all…" Serena stuttered.

  "Hai, I know," Hotaru nodded her head, still feeling the death aura that raged around the blonde teenager that was her princess.

  For a time, Serena sat there, the blood around her was still slightly wet but now in the process of drying and on the floor there was blood stains from her jeans and now left marks.

  "Hime, please forgive me for what I am about to reveal to you," Pluto finally stated and this caught Serena's attention as she gazed over at her yet her eyes were still dull and only a small speck of actual attention flickered in those crystalline blue orbs.

  "At times, hime, life can be complicated…much more complicated than what you have faced in all your life.  And this…is that time of life for it concerns…your family," Pluto cocked her head to the side and saw that what she said didn't quite register yet in the young girl's mind and so she left the envelope on the floor next to her and then straightened up and prepared to leave back into the open black portal.

  "Hime, I know not what Pluto has given you but I can feel that it will hurt deeply.  Please don't let the death of those you knew get to you, for we are still here.  Living and protecting…for you…for everyone," Hotaru uttered and hugged the larger and older teen before rising up and disappearing into the portal that Pluto designed for them.

  "Be strong, please…for everyone's sake…" Pluto whispered out and then disappeared into the portal.

~.~.~.~

  Serena still sat there as she watched Hotaru and Pluto disappear before her through her hazy, clouded crystalline blue eyes.  It seemed that everything around her was like a dream, a nightmare really.  Nothing appeared real to her, nothing.  And at seeing their departure, Serena finally turned her head around to see blood on her clothes and hands and beside her was an envelope that was half open and there on the edge peeked a photograph.  A sense of foreboding overcame her and for a moment, she grew hesitant…not wanting to find out what was in those contents.

  (Should I…?) Serena wondered for a brief moment but her curiosity overclouded her senses and her hands drifted downwards to the envelope and lifted it up to her.

  Opening the envelope, she withdrew out a single photograph.

  (My family…No, this can't be real.  This can't be!) Serena's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her eyes as she clutched the photograph in her hand and then drew up in a fetal curl against the doorway, her head thumping on the door.

  Her eyes grew more dilated as she closed herself off from anything around her, not wanting to believe.  Not wanting to understand and not wanting to do anything more than retreat back into the recesses of her mind where everything was happy and not sad.  But all was in vain as she tried those attempts, the truth came crashing down to her:  hard. 

  Taking one last look at the photograph, she knew that whatever else was in there was much worse than what she held before her.

  "Okaa-san…outou-san…Shingo…" Serena whimpered and as she drew her head to the side, she noticed that the flap of the envelope was open and more photographs scattered out and her eyes drew in more sights and frightful images.

  "Iie…iie..IIE!!!" Serena cried out in anguish.

  Moments later, Quatre drew open the door.  His blue eyes wide with fear for the sound he heard scared him to the bone and as he withdrew the door, he saw a clump on the ground, in a fetal position clutching a picture in one hand while scattered others were on the ground beside the poor thing.  Some still in the envelope while others were apparent and free for anyone to see.  Stooping down he investigated the girl and saw blood stained on her clothes and hands that were drying up.  Fear clutched in his heart momentarily before seeing that it was only a stain and didn't belong to hers.

  "Thank Allah that you're all right, Serena," Quatre sighed in relief and as the others drew in closer, Quatre's heart stopped momentarily at the picture she clutched in her hand.

  "Quat-chan," he could faintly hear as the photograph she held mesmerized him into shock.

  "That can't be…" Quatre heard himself say.

  "Q-man, what's wrong?" Duo questioned as he kneeled down beside him and then stared at the picture himself.

  "I'll take her to her room for more inspection," Trowa volunteered with the help of Wufei and Milliardo.

  Heero stood silent and went forward to retrieve the manila envelope and scooped up the rest of the pictures that lay scattered and then paused at the sight while in mid-sweep.

  "Q-man?" Duo repeated himself for awhile until Quatre's face hardened and he stiffly stood up, a cold glint apparent on his eyes.

  "Hnh," Heero withdrew from gazing into the troublesome picture and took notice of Quatre's apparent anger.

  "I don't want to talk about it right now, all that matters at the moment is Serena's condition," Quatre coldly and bluntly put out before going inside.

  "Whatever that picture was, it seriously put him in a bad mood.  Who were they?" Duo shook his head, not bothering to think of it right now as he went inside and leaving Heero by himself for a moment.

  Heero gazed back at a single picture he still had left in his hand and then put it back into the folder.

  (A man, a woman and a child….) Heero took notice.

  Reflecting back on it, he recalled the image.  In it was a man wearing glasses whose eyes were wide and dilated.  His body tied up next to a woman with long purple-blue-black hair.  A child was at the side, tied up and gagged with tears falling form his eyes.  Fire was surrounding them and blood was spilled, apparently from the father while the mother was still struggling to survive with a knife stabbed at her side and the child forced to watch.

  (It must be….her family…) Heero finalized his suspicions before entering the house and closing it behind him with a click.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  Okay that was disturbing for me when I wrote this.  *shudders*  I was thinking and this just came flying out from my fingertips.  *ugh*  And writing this before my birthday too.  *gah*  It should be happy, but it's not apparently enough.  Oh yeah yeyz!  I'm turning another year old on Jan. 3!  ^_^ Yeyz, isn't that great?!?!   *throws confetti and eats cake* I'm turning 17…not sweet sixteen anymore, ne?

^_~


	21. Thoughts and Feelings

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 21  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Hoy, I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing so quit it!

Author's Notes:  Take note that I've actually decided on something with the information I've received about the pilots and on Sailor Moon.  I think…I shall be writing about certain parts throughout the episodes!  Especially on how they actually became pilots!  ^_~  I believe…I've just been inspired once more.  Although as for the pairings would most likely be my usual favorite couple.  But as for the story line, I'm still unsure on the full outcome.  Demo…I have a feeling I shall enjoy writing the new story.  

  I've also taken to account for those that enjoy a non-Heero/Usa pairing and so, I plan to make a different long chaptered story as well.  But I'm still in debate for the pairings.  My ultimate thought would be someone other than Duo since I've already used him in one ultimate storyline:  Because of You.  So far I've done one-shots on Trowa/Usa.  So maybe I shall create either Milli-chan or Trowa-chan.  Give me thoughts okay? On whether my other thought should be between those two.  

  As for this one, do not give hope.  Because I haven't fully given up on a story as of yet, so I plan on finishing this one first and starting the next two ones.  But it may not be fully operational for awhile since school will be still in session during these times.  I've also had a notion on making a Lotr/SM crossover and possibly a Slayers story.  ^^;; So I'm spinning around these things to decide on which one I should do first or both at the same time.  *ahem* 

 Now then, in regards to this story I believe it will either be 8 chapters more or less.  And yes, this is still a Heero/Usa pairing and I won't be backing down.  Gomen nasai people, but I have stated that it will be since Chapter 1.  What else? Ahh yes, I'm still wondering on how to end this and this chapter will contain only information so far and slight Heero/Usa moment…okay, it's not really a moment more like more on wrestling around within Heero Yuy's mind.  ^^;;

*shrugs*

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pluto's Realm:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  "I don't understand, why must we do this to her just to benefit for everyone's cause?" Rei questioned the Senshi of the planet Pluto.

  "It is because of that that this must happen to her," Pluto shook her head.

  "But why?" 

  "You should know why, it is Fate and Destiny.  It is because she's Sailor Moon and the Princess and our Future Queen, her destiny is to protect those around her and she will suffer for everyone if she has to," Pluto uttered and then with a swish of her Time Staff, a small watery substance appeared before them and through it, the three of them saw the one they were sworn to protect.

  "Hime," Hotaru uttered and her eyes watered at seeing her princess in so much pain.

  Through the 'looking glass' all saw a dull eyed girl wearing a long white gown lying on a bed.  Her hair was wet and strewn around, appearing lively in color yet the girl herself appeared troubled and lifeless.

  "Is this what she must pay for carrying such a burden as the Crystal itself?" Rei turned to the wise senshi.

  "No, it is the burden she carries for befriending such as the one called Quatre Winner.  And it is the burden she carries for ever having to come and mix herself with the one called Relena Darlian Peacecraft," Pluto murmured.

  "What?  I thought all that has happened was because of Jedite coming into power once more.  That he is out there looking for revenge against us for getting himself in trouble with Queen Beryl!" Rei exclaimed.

  "Hai, Jedite will look for revenge against Serena now that he knows she is here and that she knows Quatre.  Demo…if she didn't appear, he wouldn't have known and would not have bothered as much until he finishes his first objective," Pluto stated.

  "I don't understand…why would he want to go up against that boy?" Rei turned her head around from Pluto and to the substance to see Serena still mourning and with Quatre there by her side, holding on to her hand and his face filled with worry and sorrow.

  "It is a long story indeed…do you recall in your fire reading the woman that stood by Jedite's side?" Pluto regarded the senshi of fire.

  "Hai, why do you know her?"

  "In some ways…I do," Pluto nodded her head in response, "her name was and is Sally Po.  She worked as a Preventor out in outer space, where we are or was.  Her job was to prevent the coming of another possible war but along the way she came against a crystallized tomb and in that tomb was…"

  "Jedite," Hotaru guessed and a nod of reply came from Pluto.

  "She released him and at the first release, Jedite manipulated her to serve under his allegiance.  Along the way, she came to tell him about five boys with five special machines called Gundams that could destroy a single colony with one blast, if used correctly."

  "What does this have to do with Quatre himself?" Rei grew confused.

  "You see one of those boys is Quatre…"Pluto uttered quietly.

  "Him?  Them?" Rei's eyes grew wide as she stared from the blonde boy to all the others that surrounded Serena with an additional man and woman.

  "Hai, they are the Gundam Pilots…" 

  "Why just him, then?  What does Serena have to play in this if we're causing her more pain?" Rei could almost feel the release of her confusion yet it grew as well.

  "Her beloved 'Quat-chan' is deemed as a leader for all of them.  And out of all, he has the most political and social power as well.  He also carries a special ability around him that Serena shares as well, called empathy.  Quatre can feel other's pain and suffering.  Also those people around him can't help but grow attached to him and develop a sense of fondness for the boy.  Serena, as well, carries that power around her.  Which is also probably why we care for her so much as well, even if we have pledged an allegiance long ago to protect her," Pluto sighed but continued to gaze at the substance that revealed to them what was happening to their princess.

  "And so…?" Rei urged the woman to continue.

  "Sally Po revealed to Jedite all of this, and this was also stated in the letter that was inside the envelope I left behind for our hime. He grew more curious about Gundam Pilot 04 ((AN: is that the right number?)) and gradually grew to the point that he wants nothing more but to see to his destruction and possibly obtain the power that he has," Pluto paused.

  "What power?  His empathy?" Rei queried.

  "No; his power of authority over the Winner Corporation and the Maguanac Corporation: he believed that if he sought the destruction and elimination of Quatre Raberba Winner he can replace him with himself. The man does have the power to manipulate and disguise himself as any of those he wishes, does he not?" Pluto left her gaze from the princess to a silent Rei and Hotaru.

  "Why would he want that power?  I still don't understand," Rei muttered softly. 

  "It could also be that if he has that power, he has control on the creation of the Gundams themselves.  Quatre Winner has a large amount of money, if you haven't forgotten.  He is also praised by mostly everyone after serving in Operation:  Meteor and the Eve Wars.  He, also has the friendship of Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft; the heirs to the Sanq Kingdom.  With all of that influential nobility, he doesn't have much to do except lay back and wallow in his own supreme power. Not to mention, his newfound knowledge that Quatre Winner knows Serena Tsukino, otherwise known as Sailor Moon," Pluto stated. 

  "Hai; that would be something wouldn't it?  But isn't it a bit too late now for him to do this discreetly if they found out that he's after one of the Gundam Pilots?  And that they probably all know now who he is after?" Rei surmised.

  ""Hai, but he must try and if all else fails…he has the Silver Crystal to aide him with all of this if he just wishes hard enough," Pluto sighed.

  "He has the Silver Crystal?!" Rei cried out, shock and bewilderment apparent on her face.

  "Hai, he does which also explains why our dear princess is so distressed…without the crystal and the locket she can't help but break down now after her last view of a recent death," Pluto sighed.

  "The locket, he also has the locket…Darien gave that to her," Rei said with sadness.

  "Shouldn't we go down there and comfort her, Pluto-mama?" Hotaru inquired.

  "Not yet, little one," Pluto shook her head, "Right now we must wait and watch what happens."

  "I guess that explains why Jedite also caused Serena harm, ne?  After Sally Po revealed to him the relationship he has with Serena he had all these thoughts of making her suffer. And so…Serena was a way to get to Quatre without making too many things obvious.  And possibly, beforehand, he hoped of luring Relena to reveal where Quatre was and throughout those assassination attempts of Relena had occurred her only choice was to hide out with all the other pilots.  Am I right?" Rei revealed her assumptions and it was proven correct by a simple nod from Pluto.

  "Well practically all is cleared to me now…although this was a bit confusing…" Rei sighed.

  "It is, I agree…but in a way it does make sense.  The only thing that he feels is the real threat at the moment is the senshi and the Gundam Pilots.  This is probably why…." Hotaru trailed off as Rei got the hint and a wave of horrible memories rose up once more within her mind.

  "Jupiter…Mako-chan," Rei murmured, "He sought the elimination of Jupiter because she was by herself inside the mall at the time.  We were too late to save her, we weren't fast enough…I was not fast enough."

  "She has served the world well.  She died, not in vain, and with that…we must respect her death.  She was a warrior to the end," Hotaru comforted the sad girl and Rei welcomed it.

  "Time is drawing near…our purpose throughout all of this is to watch and wait…and help out in ways that we can but without their knowledge, at least…not yet," Pluto stated.

  "Why not?" Rei questioned.

  "Because it is not…what the time stream wishes.  We shall abide to their wishes until the chosen time comes for us.  But I feel that it draws near….very near and when that time comes…we shall fight," Pluto nodded her head thoughtfully and then turned to watch once more with the two others by her side, watching and waiting as well.

~.~.~.~

  "Serena, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you.  I'm so sorry…I wasn't the brother that was expected of me. I was supposed to protect you!" Quatre berated himself, hanging his head low and shamefully while the others remained silent, knowing that this wasn't their place to say or do anything but observe.

  Serena was silent; she didn't face him nor pay him any heed as all she did was stare dully at the wall in the corner.  Her eyes, distant and clouded over with her face twisted with solemnity and sadness.

  "Serena…I…" Quatre started but couldn't say anything more; he didn't know how to comfort her at all.

  (It shouldn't have happened….the pain she feels should not be there.  I never wanted this to happen.  Why couldn't I foresee this?  If only…if only…) Quatre trailed off as he glanced back at the manila envelope that Heero carried with him.

  At the moment, the 'Perfect Soldier' was silent as always but his eyes were studying the pictures that were inside the envelope and re-reading the white paper that was in his hand.

  (He shouldn't read or even look at it, it would only bring sad memories but…I have no power or authority over it.  It is our only link to see who had done this to her family…to my…family…) Quatre sighed inwardly and stroked her friend's hand, hoping that it would bring her comfort more than it did to him.

  Seeing that picture that she held awhile back only brought back bad memories and new ones, considering that he considered her family as his as well.  The horror-stricken faces and the decapitation in there made him want to cry out in anguish and pain but he couldn't…for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do that.  He wanted to break down and cry as well, but he didn't.

  (Now isn't the time to do so, she needs me…as much as I need her.) Quatre stated in his head and reached over with his free hand and pushed a lock of hair back so that it didn't get in the way of her eyes.  As he did so, he noticed her red eyes and the tears that still willingly flowed down her face.

  "I guess…it's only us in the world now, ne?" Quatre whispered softly and a whimper escaped from her lips.

  "Okaa-san…otou-san…Shingo…Shingo…." Serena whimpered and curled up tighter, and her hand that was clasped in Quatre's hand tightened.

  (Onna…you weak...) Wufei trailed off in his head, not wishing to continue longer.  He knew that he should frown down upon the crying girl, that he should be berating her for doing so and acting weak and helpless in front of all of them, but he couldn't bring himself to do so because he knew that she wasn't weak.

  (No, not weak…not anymore:  you've kept all these emotions in yourself for some time now.) Wufei concluded and carried out a façade of grimness, his onyx black eyes twinkling with strength and justice but for a flicker of moment that hold fell down to let out an emotion of love.

  (Merian…Nataku…I still fight for you to this day…May you protect over her as well with your aura of justice…) Wufei murmured, knowing that he won't just fight for his wife any longer.  

   (I shall avenge your family, onna.  I will see to it.) Wufei nodded his head demurely before taking one last glance and leaving the room without a word of good-bye to the others.

  (Now where did he go?) Duo chanced a glance towards the retreating back of Chang Wufei and decided to leave as well.

  The others only merely noticed but said nothing, their minds still on the troubled girl that lay on her bed in the Winner mansion.

  (Her family…all these pictures and this paper…who took notes on Quatre, 04?) Heero wondered glancing from time to time between the white sheet of paper and then at the pictures.  Shaking his head, he left the room as well followed by Trowa.

~.~.~.~

   Sitting down, Heero took out his laptop and placed the paraphernalia on his desk.  Trowa came in soon after and closed the door behind him, taking small steps before reaching a quiet and wondering Heero Yuy.

  "What have you figured out so far?" Trowa quietly questioned as he leaned next to the desk and fiddled around with the papers and snap shots.

  "I have my guesses but that's about it," Heero answered shortly.

  "I have as well, it seems that our enemy is quite fond of Quatre and my guesses are only so far," Trowa answered.

  "Hnh," Heero focused his attention on his laptop, feeding it the information he had gathered so far but after awhile, he stopped and closed it.

  "Not much has been gathered, but I believe it could be Jedite.  There's a sign on the end of this paper and it clearly says Jedite," Heero guessed out his thoughts so his silent friend to hear.

  "He seemed to know Serena," Trowa bluntly put out as a way of confirmation that he agreed with Heero.

  "Hai, but I heard him back then during the latest attack.  He said he's not after her, but one of us and it's obviously 04," Heero remarked.

  Trowa nodded in understanding and was silent before he remarked on something else.

  "So it would only mean that he would hurt Serena in order to get to 04,"

  Heero nodded in answer, seemingly that their guesses has hit the mark and then a knock came upon the door and Milliardo's head popped in followed by Relena.

  "Hnh," Heero acknowledged them before staring back at the papers.

  "We've never seen the pictures that came next to her body," Milliardo bluntly put out his reason for being in the room.

  "It shouldn't be shown to innocent minds," Heero gazed at the flushing Relena, his stare solid and filled with a blazing amount of unknown emotions directed at Relena.

  "If it concerns Serena, then I should see it," Milliardo strode forward and opened the envelope and gazed at it, his eyes hardening.

  (Who are these people…?) Milliardo questioned within his mind.

  As if answering his silent question, Heero said only one word, "family."

  "You're right, Relena shouldn't see these," Milliardo nodded before placing the pictures down and leading Relena out without another word.

  "Heero…" Relena stopped at the doorway with Milliardo preparing to step out of the room.

  Heero didn't gaze back at her, only at the pictures lying scattered on the table with Trowa by his side.

  "Please…find a way to make Serena better.  I...I don't really know what to do in this situation.  Please, onegai…?" Relena requested from him but he didn't reply; only silence reigned on.  So with a sigh, Relena nodded her head towards the two of them before exiting the door and shutting it in back of her.

  (I know you'll find a way to make Serena better…one way or another.  I shall still try to make her feel herself again.) Relena vowed inside her heart before heading out with her brother by her side.

~.~.~.~

  The day was wearing out and the sun had begun to set, yet the blonde haired blue eyed boy wouldn't leave her side.  His hands were clasped around the younger girl and after much time, she still refused to stop crying.  He could feel her emotions soaring, it wasn't of happiness but of sadness as if she was being tortured internally through mental strength than physically.  

  His heart pained by just the sight of her.  He didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do except be there for her and offer her his strength and friendship.

  "Serena…" Quatre laid his chin upon his hand and gazed at her with sadness flaring in his kind blue eyes.

  After a few moments, she turned around.  Her eyes were still filled with tears and instead of those lovely crystalline blue eyes; it was now replaced by a clouded version with marks of red from crying so much.  They weren't the same, it was different…everything about her was different now than what he had known from her. 

  "Quat-chan, all that I have known and all that I have done has been in vain.  I shouldn't have even left…should not have…even…" Serena stopped when Quatre shook his head and clasped her hand tighter with his.

  "No, Serena.  There was nothing you could do and it's too late now…"

  "I should have died…with them…" Serena murmured.

  At this, Quatre stood up and his eyes darkened, but Serena didn't even seem phase by his reaction.

  "NO!  Never, ever say that!  You're all that I have left and I know your parents wouldn't have wanted you to die with them.  Yes, it wasn't an accident and that there was a reason behind their death but don't blame yourself!  I'm as much to blame as you are," Quatre stated.

  "You know something…don't you, Quat-chan?"

  "…"

  "You're probably thinking what the others are at this time.  Jedite is after you…and he probably is demo…it shouldn't be your fight.  It's mine now, a fight that…" Serena trailed off as she shifted in her bed and turned away, not wanting to stare at him any more.

  "What do you mean, Serena?" Quatre questioned, feeling that she had something important to say but only silent responded to her.

  "You should go, Quat-chan, will you go?" Serena murmured and only the sound of feet replied to her as a door opened and closed, signaling his exit.

  (I should've ended that fight…if I had the power to do so.  Jedite is an enemy not to be messed with, now that I know that he's serious: more serious than I have ever deemed so to be.  And when I see him he will pay!) Serena's thoughts clouded over and her eyes hardened, despite the pain she felt within her heart as images replayed over in her mind of what she has heard, felt, and seen so far in the means of death and suffering.

  "Jedite, I will get my revenge," Serena mumbled in her mind before sleep claimed her.

~.~.~.~

  Wufei strolled down the hall and down the steps before finally reaching his destination:  to his Gundam.  And as he opened the door that would lead him to his beloved machine, he was stopped by a hand that was placed on his shoulder.

  "Going somewhere?" a familiar voice sounded out.

  "I'm going to find that baka who did this to her and kill him myself," Wufei grounded out.

  "Not without me and the others you won't.  You know that we want to do this as much as you do.  It's only been awhile since we met her and Hee-man and Quatre know her more than we do, but you know as well as I do that we've gotten ourselves attached to her as we are with each other," Duo stated.

  "You braided baka," Wufei couldn't help but say, he knew what Duo said to him was right, he did feel responsible for her now even though they hadn't had that much time together.

  "So what do you say and come back with me and figure this out.  I'm sure we can find that bakayaro and get ourselves some ass-kicking!" Duo winked.

  "We all know who did this to her, don't we?" Wufei commented as he relented and went back to the others.

  "Hai, Jedite.  Who else would do this when the proof is all there for us to see?  That stupid paper that has all the information of Quatre and the ending signature on the end, I've seen it," Duo nodded in agreement.

  "hnh," Wufei scoffed and entered a room where Heero and Trowa were at.

  "No clue yet as to where he could be?" Duo gazed around the room and no reply came out of it.

  "Iie," Heero stood up and left the room without a word to the others.

  "Man, and we just came in," Duo frowned but settled down and went online, trying to see if he can find something in there.

~.~.~.~

   The silent, mysterious 'Perfect Soldier' went to the only room he could think of, to her room.  

  "01?" a crystalline blue eye popped open to the sound of a silent door opening and closing, and her guess was right as Heero stood there staring back down at her without an ounce of emotion apparent on his face.

  "Same as always, I gathered. If only I had your strength…during the war you probably saw a lot of deaths yet you seemed to have come up all right.  But for me, here I am breaking down already in just a short while," Serena mumbled with disgust for herself.

  Heero merely stepped on over and settled himself where Quatre sat just moments ago.

  "I thought you were Sailor Moon," Heero commented.

  "Being Sailor Moon and being a Gundam Pilot is different.  We kill but not innocent people…we kill youmas; monsters and evil people," Serena remarked.

  "Whenever they were destroyed, their body would either disappear or turn to ashes so that there would be no other evidence left for governmental officials to pick up on.  It's magic that kills them, not in the hand of guns or lasers or any of those devices.  It's a…'clean kill' you could say," Serena continued.

  "It's still death, isn't it?"

  "No!  Never the same!  They weren't innocents, 01.  They were killers and destroyers!  Never an innocent…never…someone that I…knew so well," Serena sobbed and then felt a wave of other emotions sweep upon her as old memories resurfaced.  Ones that she felt compelled to cry for at the sight of Diamond and Sapphire at their noble deaths.

  "Even evil can have emotions, don't you agree?" Heero remarked and only a silent stifle of a sob could be heard.

  Heero watched her cry and his heart felt as if it would break at her sight.  So he did what he could do at that moment.  He reached his hand over and touched her cheek that faced his way and dried up a tear.  The watery substance fell on his finger and he continued on as he leaned forward and focused on the other one, drying it up as well.  A gasp escaped from Serena's lips at his show of affection towards her, innocent as it may be.  

  (He never did this for me…before…then again, I haven't cried in front of him before…) Serena wondered to herself as she felt the sadness and grief flow away from her, even if it is for a little while as all her thoughts focused on his innocent gesture of being a friend towards her.

  "Even a soldier…a killer like me can be kind, emotionless as I may be," Heero commented softly, his monotone wavering a bit at a hind of emotion that she couldn't finger at the moment.

  "You were never emotionless thoroughly, 01…never to me," Serena murmured, her thoughts seemingly have vanished at that moment.

  "Hnh," Heero saw what he had done at that moment and looked down at his hand and saw the wet tears that had recently fallen from Serena's eyes and it finally registered in his mind what had happened.

  (Damn it, 01!  You've shown an act of emotion again for her!) Heero berated himself and dried the tears on his pants before preparing to leave but a hand shot out and held him in place.

  "Onegai, 01…Stay awhile longer?  For some reason, I feel better when you're close by since Quat-chan isn't here." Serena quietly requested a favor for him and a hesitant nod came by and so he settled himself to sit by her side.

  "Arigatou," Serena's eyes gazed silently up at him and as he gazed at her crystalline blue eyes he noticed that some of the sorrow and anguish seemed to have washed away for the moment but he knew that it would come back at any moment if a reminder came on its way.

  (Then I guess I won't mention it, now will I?) A thought fleeted across his head and his eyes hardened.

  (You're getting soft for some reason and it shouldn't be…even if she is your friend…) another thought came by as soon as the last one trailed off.

  "Sleep now," Heero roughly commanded and she could only nod before her eyes closed and prepared to drift off.

  As a strand of hair came across her face, Heero instinctively reached out and brushed it away, his hand coming into contact with her smooth skin in contrast to his callous one.  She stirred only a little bit and as he guided the strand away.  And after accomplishing that task he prepared to go but recalled her request and complied once more as a sigh came out of his lips and he settled himself on the chair once more.  He noticed that her hands unconsciously reached out and grabbed his and a contented smile appeared on her lips, signaling her happiness and he felt compelled to smile but suppressed it.

  (You really are getting weak, Yuy and it's because of her.) Heero's subconscious teased and berated at the same time.

  "That's right, I am…" Heero couldn't help but say.

  (Try as I might, I can't help but grow attached to her ever since I've laid eyes on her.) Heero revealed to himself.

  (Then leave!) Another thought shouted out.

  (That's the only solution to this and I shall…but not yet, not after I finish one last mission:  to kill Jedite and Sally Po.) Heero concluded and nodded his head.

  "Hnh." The hand around his tightened its grip, trying to reassure itself that he was still there.

  "I'll make sure you're safe first," Heero murmured to himself as he leaned his head down to stare at her sleeping face.

  His Prussian blue eyes gazed at her, studying her…observing her.  He stayed hovering over her for awhile, wondering to himself…

  What about?  

  He couldn't say nor could he express it, all he knew was that as he stared at her he couldn't help but admire her face and think about all these unexpected things that he couldn't voice out at the moment.

  (Damn this girl…) Heero grumbled inwardly and then he noticed that his face was nears her now, it would only take a small amount of effort before his lips would be upon hers it seemed.

  (So close…should I?) Another thought lingered through but he erased it as he began to pull himself up from her and did so.

  (Damn her for making me feel this way…) Heero cursed and proceeded to leave and as he escaped her grasp a whimper came out of her lips and her face was scrunched up with a troublesome expression that caused him to frown.

  He began debating over whether or not to leave then and there.  He was free to do so but a part of him was telling him to stay by her side and that side won over as he settled himself to sit once more and hold her hand in his. 

  As her face smoothed down and fears were apparently laid to rest for the moment he placed up an annoyed glare.

  (Why do I have to do this?) Heero glared at the sleeping girl and sighed inwardly as he bowed his head in defeat.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Hai, hai…not much but hey, he did show some emotion even if it is only to himself and not as much towards her.  ^^;;  Gomen ne, I didn't bother to re-read this so there may be errors!


	22. Kiss that wasn't meant to be

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 22  
Pg - 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing!  
Duo: yeah she just wishes she does!   
Cheska: Did you have to say that? ~.~;;  
Duo: Of course I do! *grins*  
Cheska *sigh*  
  
Author's Notes: *grumble* *grumble* Grr…I was just reading an alternate ending that was found in the site as I was reading through the Gundam Pilots' pasts from gundamwing.net. *grumble* *grumble* Freakin' alternate ending! Why?! Why!?!? I was so content that maybe, just maybe Relena and Heero weren't coupled but that darn alternate ending was there…WAHH!! The alternate ending was like the same one in Episode 49: The Final Victor except instead he mouths something to her and was about to be launched off to space with the others when Relena comes up and shouts out for Heero. He turns to look and sees her rip the note in half in front of him and the others after she had read it awhile ago. It told her that he will continue on to live, to survive. And then after seeing her rip the paper in half, he mouths something and she believes it was "Wait for me." And so she waits, clutching the darn paper to her as she watches the five of them leave for outer space.  
  
Grr! Wahh! I…*sniff* don't want to believe it! But *sigh* there's no point in denying that Heero and Relena are the intended couple…okay I sort of already knew that but this darn script tells and reveals the whole thing to me that he really does care for her. *squeezes eyes shut* That just gave me a bad view now and so I write this chapter. Don't expect it to be as great because I just got more withdrawn from reading that and it's etched in my mind now.   
Duo: What? I thought it was sweet what Heero said!   
Cheska: You just say that again and I'll bop you! I'm only reluctant to make Relena a good person in my fics!   
Duo: Well want to know a secret?  
Cheska: What?  
Duo: I think Heero and Relena make a good couple! ^^  
Cheska: NOO!!! *whips out a scythe and starts chasing Duo around* Don't say that!  
Duo: Hahaha! *runs off*  
Cheska: *puts it down and starts panting* This thing weighs a ton… ~.~ But you probably get the point that I don't think of her too highly when it comes with pairings. I'm not happy with Serena/Usa being with Mamoru/Darien and I'm not happy with Relena being paired with Heero. That's just how it is with me. ^^;;

  Ahh yes, and that part on how people know about Merian?  Well it is in the manga version called Episode Zero where it tells about each of the pilot's past.  Even there though, it seems that no one will ever know Heero's true name.  .;; And Trowa's is only little flashbacks that doesn't explain too much of it.  *sigh*  Oh welps.  

  Warning! Warning! As I have said up above, don't expect this to be a great chapter…^^;; *ahem*  Please don't strangle and kill me!  . The stupid alternate ending ruined everything for me and so… *ahem*  
Now then, I shall take my leave of you, enjoy… *bows* Oi, I think watching the Sound of Music got to me. ~.~  
~.~.~.~  
  
The moon's rays shined down upon the blonde haired girl and in response of the light, the said girl scrunched up her eyes before blinking them open. For a moment, her eyes gazed at the moon wonderingly with her crystalline blue orbs twinkling with hope and tranquility with a silent prayer before noticing exactly where she was.   
For a moment a wave of sadness overcame her, noticing that it was just an artificial duplicate of the moon so it may be viewed the same way as from Earth.  
From there she felt a slight grip on her right hand and a momentary shock of fear overtook her senses.  
(What?) Serena blinked in surprise at the warmth that spread from the other hand.  
Turning her head slightly, her fear faded away at the sight of who held her.  
(01…) Serena's eyes warmed up at the sight of the chocolate brown haired boy, whose head was bowed down in sleep. Her hand tightened unconsciously before releasing her hold on his hand. Bringing it up she held them to her cheeks before she began to shift on her bed, and proceeded to take off her covers, taking note that there was another one underneath. Taking the spare cover, she draped it around Heero's shoulders and then drew back to study his features.  
(Once asleep, you'd never think he was actually a soldier in the war. At first glance from here, I can't help but think him to be…innocent.) Serena thought, a small smile touching her lips before turning to leave the room and out to the balcony.   
(Selene…okaa-san…hear my silent words…) Serena said inside her mind as she gazed at the artificial moon.  
"I know that you are not the real moon, but maybe…just maybe…my prayers may reach up to the heavens. Reach up to…the Gods up above. I pray that you all may watch over the rest of my friends. That you may watch over the ones that have passed away.   
I have done many things that I believed was right and let it be now that my duties shall be redeemed if you grant only this one wish. That nothing happens to the rest of the people that I care for. I only wish that you take care of them, watch over them, and save them when the time comes.   
Hear my words, revered ones," Serena prayed as she pulled her hands in a prayer and rested her chin upon her knuckles and quietly ended it there.  
"I don't know what else to do. I have lost so much in such a short amount of time. I'm beginning…to lose hope in life now…I don't think I can do anything more than I have," Serena murmured and gazed upwards to the sky, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"No one has asked you to do anything. And as for hope, don't ever lose that…because I haven't lost hope on you," a deep voice whispered in her ear as a pair of hands wrapped around her hands that were placed on the rail.  
"01…I thought you were asleep," Serena turned around to face him, his Prussian blue eyes gazing down at her so fiercely that it shocked her.  
(His eyes…) Serena couldn't help but gaze up at them, it was so different from what she had seen from him that she couldn't help but look at those deep orbs.  
"I woke up and heard you out here," Heero's voice was deep and soft, seemingly to soothe her instead of bring fear to her heart. It was unusual, usually others would have been shocked and would fear that type of tone but for some reason it didn't for her.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, I only meant to come out here and soothe my nerves. I don't know what to do anymore," Serena uttered and leaned her back against the rail as she faced him.  
Heero didn't say anything more as he stood from where he was, his body close to hers and his hands never even leaving hers as of yet.  
(His hands…they're still intertwined with mine. Why won't he release his grip on them? But…it's so warm…) Serena gazed downwards at his callous hands.  
"You didn't leave my side, thank you…" Serena softly uttered, trying to break her gaze from their hands and gazed up but was shocked by his eyes, they were filled with that same emotion that she saw earlier and couldn't help but look down again; this time as his feet.  
"Hnh," Heero noticed her gaze at him and couldn't help but let a tug of a smile appear on his face but stopped it.  
(She's doing it again…why is this happening? It never happened before.) Heero's gaze darkened but it let up again as he unconsciously studied the petite girl and then noticed he was still holding her hands and slowly let go, the wave of warmth disappeared and disappointment appeared before he shrugged it off.  
"You should go back inside, you're tired," Heero noticed her waver a little but she shook her head, declining his suggestion of her to go back to bed.  
"Iie, not yet," Serena shook her head and turned around so that her back faced him and then took the moment to gaze downwards at the lines of trees.  
Heero sighed inwardly and stepped forward, he was so close to her and then he did something unexpected. He leaned down towards her and wrapped his arms around her as his hands searched for hers that were placed on the rail just like before and covered them. His warmth he lent to hers.  
"What..?" Serena turned her head slightly and gazed at his eyes and she noticed for the first time a different line of emotion and one she could only recall back to Darien's for this one she could identify as love.  
"You're cold," he merely stated and continued to hold her then and there.  
It seemed like forever to her that he was by her, holding her and bringing warmth into her system. When was the last time someone held her like this? To feel safe and warm, to not think of anything else than the moon's shine and the stars…to think of nothing else but the present: not the past nor the future, just the now.  
"01?" Serena turned her head slightly and gazed into his Prussian blue orbs.  
"Hnh."  
"I don't know why…but for some reason, I can't seem to feel anything else but content right now…with you," Serena murmured and leaned back to him, pressing close.  
(I shouldn't do this, it's not right.) A single thought fluttered through the young pilot's mind as he continued to hold her and when she pressed close to him he just tightened his arms around her in response.  
"It's…nice. I haven't felt this way since…" a brief flash of an image of Darien came up but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. In that picture she could see his smile and those deep ocean blue eyes that were filled with compassion, directed at her and only her.  
(For some reason…his face and memory in my mind didn't bring any sense of depression or sorrow: only understanding and happiness…happiness that he has found peace at last.) Serena inwardly grew a bit confused at this sudden thought.  
"Why is that?" Serena suddenly said and turned around to stare at him, releasing his hold of her.  
"…"  
"Why is that I could feel this safe with you, despite everything that has happened? It's just…just not understandable at all. I can't think of anything, nothing at all…" Serena whispered.  
"You're just tired," Heero commented but she just shook her head and stepped forward to him and rested her head in his chest as her hands clutched at his shirt.  
"No, no I'm quite awake, just…confused," Serena murmured.  
For a moment, Heero didn't know what to do with her. Here he was with her in the middle of the night and she just placed herself in his arms and he didn't know what to do. He was confused, for a moment he was lost. His feelings were in a jumble by her sight and his mind was throwing all thoughts into him that didn't make sense.  
(Kami, what do I do?) Heero grumbled in his mind as he looked down at her blonde head.  
(Do anything, anything at all…just go forth with your emotions…) a voice answered.  
Heero mulled it over, weighting the pros and cons until it came to a point in the end that a past recollection hit him.  
(Here she is, after so many years of separation and she just shows up out of the blue, claiming to be a friend of Quatre's. But it is true, she is…I watched her long ago because of 04. I remember that time of day. She looked beautiful…so innocent and filled with hope all for him. I didn't remember her that clearly but after awhile, I did. I was supposed to watch over 04 to make sure he reached his destination to the other Doctor that Dr. J knew, and I have completed that mission. And now, now…here I am reunited with her and the others.) Heero recalled and sighed inwardly as his eyes were still unchanged from what Serena had seen earlier that night; filled with pools of emotion.  
"Serena…" Heero's deep voice intruded upon the silence that reigned in on them and in response, Serena slowly raised her head, her eyes swimming with content.  
(Kami, what am I doing? Why am I feeling this way? It's not like me. Not at all! I shouldn't, but I was told to act on my emotions and I can't go against it; not after all this time.) Heero stated in his mind and dipped his head in.  
"01?" Heero's hand tipped her chin up, as his eyes studied her for a moment before his head slowly descended, his lips almost touching hers and she couldn't do anything but appear captivated by his action and emotion that swam in his eyes.   
(What…is he doing?) Serena wondered and as his lips began to touch hers, it registered in her mind what he was meant to do.  
(His lips, like his hands, are so right upon mine. So warm…so…addicting…forever and for always, I want it to be just…like…this…) Serena groaned inwardly as her hands began to wrap themselves around his, letting him kiss her and she began to kiss him back.  
(It shouldn't be, but it's too late now…) Heero stated in his mind as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist and urged to bring her closer.  
Just before the kiss became more intense, Serena's thoughts were released as visions and pictures filled her mind. Milliardo's eyes and comfort, of Darien and her moments with him and because of these images, a gasp escaped her lips and she pushed back from Heero. Her head cast down and to the side, not daring to look up.  
"Gomen nasai, 01...I…I can't. It shouldn't be! This should not have happened," Serena murmured and went back inside the room and before she fully entered the humble abode, she chanced a glance at him and saw that he didn't turn to regard her at all. His face was downward from where they once shared that intimate moment with his hands by his side.  
"Gomen ne, 01…I hope this didn't affect our friendship. I do care for you, 01…demo…Milliardo…and I," Serena murmured.  
"Hnh. You're with him," Heero stated in monotone.  
"Hai. And with you and Relena; I've seen how she looks at you and I don't want anything to come between that. She's such a kind girl, she really is, and she told me how she cares for you, she loves you 01. And so…you should be with her," Serena whispered out to him and then went back in.  
(Demo…that kiss; it was so different from Milliardo's. More passionate as if…as if he really does…no, no it can't be. We're just friends…) Serena convinced herself.  
"Just friends…" Serena whispered out and settled back in her bed and threw the covers over her head, in hopes that she won't see him for the rest of the night.   
(If we are just friends…then why did I…?) Serena touched her lips, still feeling the warmth that was left and couldn't help but think of it some more.  
(My emotions are just…running wild on me. I'm just vulnerable right now, hai…just vulnerable.) Serena sighed inwardly closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep once more.  
~.~.~.~  
Heero gazed downwards, at the spot where he held her…so close, so…so…  
(Lovingly…) a voice entered in his mind and his eyes widened at the realization.  
Could it really be true? Could he actually have fallen for her and deep in his heart and mind, he knew the answer to be real. He had actually fallen for her; hard. But he knew it couldn't be. That what he was feeling at the moment shouldn't be there, not after what she said to him.   
"She's not mine," Heero stated in monotone and gazed at her sleeping form in the bed, his eyes shining with an intimate emotion but that soon disappeared as quickly as it came.  
"Not mine," Heero repeated before jumping over the rail and to the open window next door where his room resided in.  
(I don't deserve her…) Heero shook his head as he gazed momentarily at himself in the mirror.  
~Flashback~  
"…I've seen how she looks at you and I don't want anything to come between that. She's such a kind girl, she really is, and she told me how she cares for you, she loves you 01. And so…you should be with her," Serena's voice whispered to him from afar before she left to go back inside.  
~End Flashback~  
"Relena…" Heero murmured underneath his breath as he gazed a photo frame that was placed in his room of him with the others pilots and Relena by the side, standing close to him with her eyes trained on his features.  
(She's right; she does seem to like me. But that doesn't mean I care for her the same way…at one point I may have…but…) Heero's thoughts trailed off at the reminder of Serena's picture in his mind.  
"She's not mine though…never mine," Heero sighed and went back to his bed and closed his eyes in sleep.  
~.~.~.~  
*knock* *knock*  
A groan came from beneath the covers and the figure twisted and turned on the bed, trying to get some sleep in but the knocking on the door was insistent and wouldn't relent; wouldn't just give up and go away.  
"Man, whoever that is better give up…I just want to go back to sleep," a muffled voice stated out loud beneath the covers.  
"Serena? Are you in there?" a voice called out from behind the door that led out to the hallway.  
*groan*  
*knock* *knock*   
"Serena?" the voice repeated itself once more.  
"Milliardo?" finally the covers threw themselves out, revealing a disheveled Serena whose eyes were red-rimmed with obvious tears.  
Feeling her skin somewhat dry and stained, she brought a hand up to her face and saw that she had been crying and was still crying.  
(What? Tears…? From what? Those deaths? Could it be…that they haunt me in my dreams as well?) Serena wondered to herself for a moment when the knocking resumed.  
"Demo…I thought I was over them…I remember nothing in my dreams though, nothing at all…and the pain in my heart somewhat seems to have diminished as well.) Serena continued on as she got up from the bed and brought forth a robe to tie around her figure, covering her white satin pajamas that were designed with red roses.  
"What does this mean…?" Serena glanced at herself at the mirror and noticed her wayward hair and red puffy eyes.  
"Coming!" Serena said at a sidelong glance before answering the door.  
And as she threw open the door she was met with a white rose like before when he had professed his emotions towards her and as she took it from the offered hand she noticed his smile before it dissolved away to concern.  
"You were crying," Milliardo gingerly brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheeks and his eyes dimmed slightly at the sight of her.  
"I'm okay; I didn't know I was crying until I woke up, Milliardo. I guess…that I was crying in my dreams," Serena suggested before bidding him to enter her room and closed the door behind her.  
"I understand, Serena…may I offer to guide you to the breakfast table?" Milliardo turned around to face her but she shook her head, declining his offer towards her.  
"I'm sorry, Milliardo. I look a mess, I should clean up before I go, don't you agree?" Serena smiled lightly.  
"Then I shall wait, if that's all right with you," Milliardo said and she nodded and in response, the light platinum haired man sat down on a nearby chair by the open balcony and watched her turn to leave for the adjacent bathroom.  
"It may be a long wait though," Serena called out behind her before closing the door.  
"I shall wait forever for you, Serena…forever…" Milliardo smiled at her just as the door closed.  
(Forever? Is that true…Milliardo?) Serena wondered to herself, hearing his response as she shed her clothes and stepped inside her hot shower.  
As she began to wash her long blonde hair, her thoughts wandered off to what had happened when she woke up.   
(Tears…what was I crying for: my loved ones that have passed away? Sure enough, it could very well be that. Yet, my heart tells me otherwise; that I have cried for something other than their death.) Serena mulled over.  
Flashes of images of the little girl that got run over by a large truck flitted through her mind followed by the pictures of her family and then Darien's last dying breath.  
~Flashback~  
Darien's final words to her, telling her that he still loved her and that he was sorry that he wouldn't be able to be there for her anymore. And then, the line getting cut off, signaling his death.  
~End Flashback~  
"Darien…" Serena sobbed at the painful memory, feeling warm hot tears falling down from her eyes.  
(Why do deaths have to happen?) Serena wondered in her mind as she rubbed her hands against her hair, trying to rinse away the shampoo.  
~Flashback~

  A little Serena turned her head to regard her parents, not looking at the dead body that was being cradled by Mr. Winner.  
"What's going on? Why won't she open her eyes?" Serena innocently asked.  
Ikuko touched Kenji's arm and her father came over and kneeled down in front of her, embracing her.  
"Because…she's gone now, princess…it's what you call death…it's when someone's life has ended and they can't come back to life," Kenji murmured softly.  
"She can't wake up?" Serena whispered.  
"She can't…I'm sorry, Serena…" Kenji affirmed while hugging her tightly as Serena's tears dripped out and she began to cry.  
"There's no pulse…" Mr. Winner informed them all as he hugged his wife's body closer to his.  
(The death of someone is a sad thing….they can't wake up anymore…can they?) Serena thought inside of her head.  
~End Flashback~  
(I never did like seeing people die…no one really would, ne?) Serena stopped washing her hair and flipped her head up so that her hair would now be at her back and then began washing her body with soap.  
(Demo…that wasn't why I cried in my sleep, was it?) Serena stopped as she was beginning to lather her body, and then as the hot water ran on, it washed it away.  
~Flash~  
Darien's caring face as he gazed at her in her mind replaced by Prussian blue eyes that seemed to freeze her in place.  
Warm hands holding hers and his body pressed close to hers; feeling nothing more but contentment, no fears no worries…just peace in that cool, chilly night with the artificial moon overhead, casting its rays down on them.  
~End Flash~  
(What was that?) Serena blinked her eyes wide open and a small gasp escaped her lips as another memory/image came into her mind.  
~Flash~  
A deep voice calling her name and her gazing up to stare at the intense emotion that reigned through and bore through her defenses; it didn't seem like she could do anything but stare in awe.  
Hands, warm hands, tipping her chin up to gaze down at her; studying and observing.   
Then lips capturing hers into an intense, but brief moment and everything seemed to have darkened at that moment from then on.  
~End Flash~  
Serena gasped out and dropped the soap on the ground, creating a loud thump. Blinking away the image she stooped down to retrieve it and continued on with her bath. Willing the image away and once she was done she turned off the faucet and reached over to the towel rack and started to dry her face.  
~Flash~  
(His lips, like his hands, are so right upon mine. So warm…so…addicting…forever and for always, I want it to be just…like…this…) Serena groaned inwardly as her hands began to wrap themselves around his, letting him kiss her and she began to kiss him back.  
Hands then began to wrap themselves around her waist and were urging to bring her closer.  
His lips claiming hers, searing her to the brink of insanity it seemed.  
~End Flash~  
Serena blinked away that other image and shook her head wonderingly and then stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her self and reached over to comb her hair.  
(These images…it's just a dream right? It wasn't real, was it?) Serena thought to herself and one of her hands reached up and touched her lips as if she could still feel those lips on hers.  
(But it seemed so real in my mind…so very real…) Serena continued on.  
~Flash~  
Her pushing away from him as the truth finally seeped in and knowledge entered her heart.  
"Gomen nasai, 01...I…I can't. It shouldn't be! This should not have happened," Serena murmured and went back inside the room and before she fully entered the humble abode, she chanced a glance at him and saw that he didn't turn to regard her at all. His face was downward from where they once shared that intimate moment with his hands by his side.  
Her telling him that they couldn't be any more than friends and that he should be with Relena before going back in.   
~End Flash~  
"Just friends…oh, 01…" Serena recalled the event and knew it to be real and then saw that tears were falling from her eyes once more and the drops were now on her already wet towel and as she raised her head to gaze at the mirror she saw that her eyes were becoming red already and she quickly wiped it away and willed for her to stop crying.  
"Why am I…crying?" Serena wondered to herself, "Why does my…heart…hurt like this? It shouldn't be…like this."  
(Do I really…care for him this much? No, no…he belongs with Relena and not me, right? I have Milliardo, don't I?)   
Serena gazed at herself on the mirror awhile longer before proceeding to get dressed and once done she brought the hairbrush down once more and tied her hair up in the traditional odangoes with a small, sad smile on her face.  
"Hai, I have Milliardo and he….he should have Relena. I told myself that they were to be together…ne, Serena?" Serena told herself in the mirror but a watery smile only met her.  
(Then why does my heart hurt like this? It hurts…as much as the pain of the deaths of those people…of Mako-chan, Darien, of Mrs. Winner…and the…little girl. It hurts just as much…why is that?) Serena wondered to herself as she wiped away a stray tear.  
~Flash~  
His lips upon hers; capturing it with his own as he poured so much emotion into one searing and chaste kiss.  
~End Flash~  
  Serena noticed that her fingers lingered upon her lips once more and she hastily brought it down as she set her brush down and prepared to leave the bathroom, dressed and ready for breakfast.  
(That kiss…his kiss was like…as if it was…filled with…no, no…it can't be. It just can not be…) Serena closed her thoughts off of the previous night and opened the door with a sunny smile on her face as she greeted Milliardo who stood up with a gentleman bow and a warm, inviting smile as well.  
(We're just friends: him and I, of 01 and I: just friends and nothing more. After all, I have Milliardo and soon, soon…he shall have Relena.) Serena convinced herself and together she and the platinum haired man left the room for downstairs where breakfast awaited them.  
(And soon…soon…I shall have my revenge on Jedite as well…) Serena added as she leaned her head against Milliardo's arm for support.  
  
To be continued…  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Well there's chapter 22! ^^ Not as sad….right? Not like that one chapter that was pretty angst for me. And hai, Serena did sort of forget what happened, probably the little moment they shared together out in the balcony got to her so much that she willed it to the back of the mind until the morning so she can get some decent sleep.  But now, she does remember and blah, blah, blah.  Sorry for the delay of this chapter but I was out celebrating my B-day!  ^^  And uhmm…the actual main answer is that I was using the computer to download Berserk Episode 25.  ^^;; *ahem*  My new obsession of anime…but no worries, it's the last episode so…okay, I'm still thinking about Griffith but darn it!  I'll be obsessed about him if I want to! *ahem*  Well just to let you know, I'll probably be talking and rambling about him for awhile… #_#  Anyways, I cut off the downloading time right now because no one online has it for the moment, probably out at school or something so like yeah… ^^;;


	23. Confrontation

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 23  
Pg - 13  
  


Disclaimer:  I own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone!  *sigh* I've been watching a new anime that I've gotten attached to because of one character.  ^^;;  Berserk!  Oi, I think I have a new fave character aside from Heero and Xelloss!  *gets angry glares*  Uh-huh…*ahem*  Well if you do watch it, you'll see why! *gets a dreamy look*  Well he's great aside from other factors that he has…and I'm not talking about Gatsu but Griffith.  Ooh!! Griffith is so cool!! Well except for his bad choices in order to become great….*sigh*  And those last episodes were so wrong what they did to him!!! *shakes fist* Wahh!! Now if only I can get episode 25…*gah*  I want to know what happens!!! *growls*

  *ahem* Oh yeah, this is GW/SM crossover, isn't it?  Well then, I've been casting these chapters aside because of those shows…hehe… ^^;; 

~.~.~.~

  Everyone was so silent at the table, including Duo himself, yet it was understandable as to why.  So many things have happened in the past two months with the appearance of an assassin that attempted to kill Relena and that turned out to be an actual fluke, seeing that it was, in reality, planning on killing Quatre himself.  This made the wheels turn inside each and every head within that dining table that it caused all of them to be quiet as they sought a way out of this.

  "Good morning everyone!" a chirpy little voice called out by the doorway and all heads turned to see a smile gracing across Serena's lips that it threw all of them into confusion.

  "S-Serena!" Relena stuttered, not expecting her to be up and about in her condition, after all a death of one's family was and still is a sad thing.

  "What's wrong?" Serena cocked her head to the side as she released her grip of Milliardo's arm and stood, staring at all of them with the exception of one person:  namely Heero (01).

  "Nothing, we just thought that…" Quatre began and a small, sad smile appeared on Serena's lips.

  "That's okay, Quat-chan…I believe I can go on living now.  After all, Relena managed to make it out okay and you have as well…and…even though the others may not say it…they have gotten over their own losses as well.  So I shouldn't be burdening any of you with mine's.  It only causes pain in all of our hearts, ne?" Serena uttered softly. 

  "You haven't done anything wrong, Serena.  It's okay, we understand…" Duo spoke up, setting his fork and spoon on the plate with a small clatter.

  "What he says is true, it's okay to grieve for loved ones," Milliardo bent his head to whisper his agreement to her and she bowed her head in response.

  "No, I'm quite okay now…just… no never mind.  I'm okay now, yes, quite okay," Serena whispered out loud as she seated herself next to Relena and Quatre on the dining table for breakfast.

  The others remained silent after that, not even bothering to start up a conversation.  Heero sat by Wufei and Trowa at the end, staring hard at his plate full of food that was half way finished and then slowly moved his gaze from it to the glass of orange juice that sat near his right hand. 

  He heard her enter but didn't bother to say or do anything, instead he remained stoic and unmoved like a soldier he was meant to be and play as.  He refrained from staring at her, remained unmoved although not ignorant of her words or from where she moved and sat at.  No, he made it his business to know where each and everyone of the people in the room were placed at and what they were doing.  

  And at this point, he made it his business to know where Serena sat at and what she was doing although he didn't stare at her openly, he knew where she was and what she was doing indirectly through the movement of the feet and the way her hair swished around as well as the distance her voice resounded from and the clicking of the utensils.  

  Taking a deep breath, Heero picked up his utensils and took another bite of the meal and chanced a glance towards his left and saw Milliardo next to Trowa.  At that moment, his gaze hardened from recollection of what happened yesterday.

~Flash~

His lips upon hers and then a gasp escaped her lips and she pushed back from him. Her head cast down and to the side, not daring to look up.  
"Gomen nasai, 01...I…I can't. It shouldn't be! This should not have happened," Serena murmured and him hearing her walk towards her room once more.  But he didn't gaze at her at all, he stood rooted to the spot, unmoving and stoic as he gazed downwards towards the spot where she once stood at.

"Gomen ne, 01…I hope this didn't affect our friendship. I do care for you, 01…demo…Milliardo…and I," Serena murmured.  
"Hnh. You're with him," he replied.

~End Flash~

  He remembered that moment where everything seemed to have lost for him.  He recalled her words and it was imbedded in his mind.  

  His grip on his utensils hardened and at that time, Milliardo turned his head and his blue eyes met his cold, hard and emotionless but fiery Prussian blue eyes.  Milliardo smirked a bit towards him before returning to his meal.

After that small encounter, Heero pushed away from his plate and stepped up.  All eyes he could feel were on him, including hers, but he remained indifferent as he began to move towards the exit of the room knowing fully well that he can't stay there any longer, not with her here.

  (Damn it, Yuy!  You can't even face her and yet you faced everything else head on!) he berated himself and he hardened his hold of his hands that were implanted by his side in a fist-like shape.

  "Going already, Heero?" Relena's voice called out to him.

  Heero chanced a glance around the room and saw all their eyes on him until it rested momentarily upon crystalline blue eyes.  For that instant he felt her eyes gaze upon his, shining with small wonder before she cast her head aside just like last night.  Heero moved his head, not daring to look upon her as well and only grunted before leaving the room.

  Serena gazed down at her plate and saw that it was almost finished and only two more bites were needed to accomplish the task.  But now, she felt no strength to continue on.

  Why did she have to go and look at him again?  Didn't it already hurt from what she had done last night with him?  It should never have happened!  That kiss, that hold, that single embrace…none of it should be existent! And yet…yet…

  (…it felt so right…and yet so wrong at the same time, why?) 

  Serena took a deep breath and took another bite and saw movement to her side and turning her head she saw Relena's gaze still towards the door and she looked to be preparing to leave as well.

  "Relena?" Serena called out hesitantly and instantly the cornflower blue eyed girl gazed at her, questioningly.

  "Yes, Serena?"

  Serena bit her lip momentarily before leaning in so that only she may hear and no other.

  "I believe that…01 would like your company this time.  Don't be hesitant, okay?" Serena advised and when she leaned back, she took another bite and gulped down her drink before standing up with a small smile on her face towards the pacifist who remained shocked on her seat.

  Taking a small glance around the room, she prepared to leave and just as she reached the door she saw that Relena was by her side with a smile on her face.

  "Thank you, Serena…" Relena said with true sincerity of gratitude and said a quick good-bye before leaving.

  "What was that about?" Milliardo questioned as he stood beside Serena, staring after his sister that was quickly going towards the exit of the mansion it seemed.

  "Nothing, just that…one of her dreams seems to have come true," Serena murmured before going back to see a confused Quatre.

  "Don't worry, Quat-chan it's nothing too serious, I'll explain later…" Serena whispered to his ear before giving a quick peck on the cheek and then exiting the room after a good-bye.

  "I still don't get it, what happened?" Duo exclaimed out loud his thoughts and the others didn't know how to reply to that after seeing Heero leave with a hard glare, seeing a hopeful Relena, and then Serena leaving with a small smile with Milliardo.

  "When did this happen?!?" Duo cried out as an afterthought.

  "All she said to me was…that it's nothing serious and that she'll explain later," Quatre uttered and excused himself from the dining table.

~.~.~

  Heero leaned back against the tree trunk, overlooking the garden at the Winner mansion on L4.  He fingered his gun that was now out in the open instead of his pocket and gazed at it, playing with the safety: on and off on and off.  

  That was just like his emotions right now, he didn't expect that his feelings would be like this; so troublesome and confusing.  He just presumed that it would quick and easy, but that didn't seem so at the moment.  Long ago, he wouldn't have hesitated in anything; not even at the line of death.  Actually, that was what he wanted years ago, to die because his life was not important; he had believed that life his was cheap, especially his.  But now, now it didn't seem that way anymore not after meeting the others and Relena.  At a point in his life, he believed that Relena could be for him after not seeing that small girl that greeted him by the tree years ago: the one that gave him a purpose.

  But now, that same girl was back and ignited the fire in his eyes and soul; and believe it or not, he was confused and didn't know what to do except distance him self from her.  But slowly, ever so slowly he grew back to come near her once more up to the point that he would risk anything to make sure she was safe and didn't dim the innocence in her eyes.  After awhile of studying her from afar and guarding her without her knowledge, he broke down just last night to her and kissed her.  Something that was forbidden for him to do, an action that his emotions raged for him to do and he did; because of that…it appears to have ruined his friendship with her.

  (She could never be mine, so why did I go and do that, Yuy?) Heero ran a hand through his messy chocolate brown locks and put the gun back in his pocket.

  (Simple, because if you didn't…you would never have known if she felt for you the same way; now it seems that you have found the answer for yourself, didn't you?) a voice answered in return.

  "She doesn't love me…" Heero agreed and swung his legs around and as he jumped down from the tall tree he saw a figure come running up to him.  

  At first glance he thought it was Serena but after a moment, he noticed that it wasn't because the hair was too dark and in turn, the only other one it could have been is Relena.  And as the figure slowed down he saw that it was/is Relena Darlian Peacecraft.

  "Heero, there you are…" Relena panted slightly and took a moment to rest up a bit before continuing on.

  "I-I thought you may like some company…it didn't look like you were yourself today yourself," Relena stated, her eyes shining with a hint of hope and compassion directed for him.

  For a moment he would have just ignored her and continued on his way but then a voice of memory was uttered in his mind.

  (Remember her words?  Relena loves you….you and her are supposed to be together.  That was what she said, right?  So why not take up the offer?) the voice ushered him and as he gazed upwards, he saw in a window Serena staring down at him.  Her crystalline blue eyes gazing sadly into his and it confused him for a moment why she was like that; it shouldn't be there but instead filled with happiness.

  (She's just sad still about her family and friends, not for me.) Heero reasoned out as he continued to stare at her.

  As he stared up, he noticed that Serena was still looking at him but then turned her head around and he saw, for the first time, that she was not alone.  She was with Milliardo and a small smile was on his face as he said something to her and she nodded and leaned back against him, still staring down at him and then he saw that her eyes shifted to stare at the person by his side; Relena.

  Remembering her, Heero turned to regard the girl and she was still looking at him with the same passion as before.  Hesitant at first, Heero finally relented and complied to her offer with a grunt and started to move on forward towards the gardens.

  (After all….you and her were supposed to be together…) Heero recalled Serena's words from last night and waited a few until Relena caught up with him and then saw that her hand reached out and grabbed his arm and he let her.

  Looking down, he saw that there was a smile on her face of content as she gazed forward, not really caring where they were going.

  Taking a glance back, he could only see a small view of Serena and Milliardo and sighed inwardly.

  (…if Relena and I are to be together……)Heero trailed off his mind and trained his eyes forward towards the maze that was not that far from them now.

~.~.~

  Serena gazed downwards and noticed that Relena was down below saying something to Heero.  She just arrived just in time to see if Relena's encounter with Heero would work.  After Relena finished what she was saying, Heero chose that time to look up and his eyes rested upon hers.

  It pained her to look at him and she wanted to break the gaze but she couldn't, just didn't have enough power to break off the contact because a part of her wanted to lose them selves to him and always gaze into those piercing Prussian blue eyes.

  (Why…can't I just…) Serena trailed off as she gazed sadly at 01's eyes before her thoughts were broken off by her name being called off.

  Turning her head, she noticed Milliardo come up behind her.

  "Relena and Heero?" Milliardo guessed as he came behind her.

  "Hai, you knew?" Serena smiled and leaned back against him as her eyes wandered from Heero's intense gaze to Relena who didn't see her and Milliardo up above.

  "I had my guesses, especially after seeing Relena say thanks to you and go off in the direction that Heero went off to," Milliardo grinned.

  "I would have thought that Relena told you about what I said to her awhile ago.  I knew that Relena still cared for 01 and so…I offered to help her in trying to win 01's heart," Serena uttered and then gazed at down hard at the exchange that soon followed as she saw Heero nod and then walk off with Relena trying to catch up to him.  As soon as she did, she latched arms with him and together they went off.  A few paces off, Heero's head turned and she saw him but remained unmoving in her spot as she saw the two new couples leave for the maze up ahead.

  "They make a good couple," Milliardo commented in her ear.

  "…hai," Serena answered softly, feeling her eyes mist over.

  (I managed to fulfill Relena's request…and now, Relena isn't alone and nor is Heero.  They have each other now….they should be happy, right?  So, why does my heart ache as if I have lost something precious to me?) Serena unconsciously brought her hands up to her chest.

  Unknown to her, hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she brought closer to Milliardo and in response, she leaned back more against his chest, her eyes still forward towards the outside world.

  (Demo…demo…my heart shouldn't be like this.  I have Milliardo now, so I should be happy right?) Serena wondered to herself and then turned her head around to see Milliardo peering down at her.

  "Something wrong?" 

  "No, just…thinking of some things from my past," Serena replied, shaking her head but Milliardo frowned in thought not believing her.

  "Don't worry about," Serena smiled lightly and pecked him on the lips before releasing the hold he had on her and started to walk back down the corridor.

  Milliardo stared after her, deep in thought and then gazed back out the window before following the girl's retreating back.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Gates of Time:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  The image before the three girls disappeared to be replaced with nothing but thin air.  This act startled two out of the three but they didn't say anything more of it.

  "It is past time that we should get started with our duties," Pluto simply stated as she turned to regard the two young girls.

  "What should we do?" Rei asked.

  "I want you and Hotaru to find what you can on the whereabouts of Jedite and Sally Po.  All that I have pinpointed so far is that it's in Colony L4.  They are obviously near the Winner Estate, but I have doubts that they are within those boundaries," Pluto informed them.

  "And you?" Rei questioned.

  "Don't worry about what I'm going to do, for my line of duty calls me to go within the mansion itself," Pluto stated.

  "What do you mean?" Hotaru questioned, her eyes twinkling with obvious confusion.

  "I have done a bad thing, little Hotaru for I have caused the hime pain.  And so, I shall ask for her forgiveness," Pluto explained.

  "But isn't your action supposed to happen for the benefit of the future?" Rei questioned.

  "Hai, it is demo…that still doesn't make things any better for the fact remains that I have caused the hime pain and suffering even if it is for our future.  I am supposed to protect the princess from harm, not cause it…" Pluto shook her head and banged her Time Staff on the floor two times which caused the air around them to stir until a black portal appeared in front of them.

  "Go now, there is no time for delay we must get this started," Pluto coaxed the two girls who immediately complied and went inside with the portal shutting down after them.  

  As soon as Pluto saw that Rei and Hotaru managed to get by all right in the colony, Pluto opened another one and then de-transformed before going inside the portal which appeared in front of the Winner mansion's door.

  Sighing, Setsuna rang the doorbell.

 (May she forgive me for the wrong that I have done…) Setsuna sighed inwardly.

~Flash~

  A lone Sailor Pluto stood before a rippling wave in the time stream that showed three possible futures for them all.

  One showed the future utopia:  Crystal Tokyo.

  The second was that of a peaceful world ruled by the people themselves.  

  And the third was utter annihilation of the world that was ruled by Jedite himself.

  "Why did this show up in the time stream?  I am quite sure that Crystal Tokyo will arrive as the course is being followed at the moment," Pluto wondered to herself and she stepped closer to examine the time streams more closely and realization hit her after close inspection.

  (It seems that the Princess is starting to not love the Prince as I have feared it would be.) Pluto sighed and bowed her head.

  "If we let this happen, Crystal Tokyo will surely not last much longer in the future.  That is…if the Prince and Princess will have a relationship where it is once sided," Pluto murmured and focused her attention of the second stream and nodded her head with understanding.

  "The second will surely do.  The Princess may not play as great a part but she will get several of her wishes to come true.  She may not forever be completely normal but she will get one just like it.  She shall find a new love; one that is true and capable of protecting her.  But…" Pluto trailed off in her outspoken thoughts and leaned against her Time Staff for a moment in thought.

  "But…this road is long and dangerous.  She will lose several people along the way…but…it is for the best, I supposed.  In order for the world to continue living where people can be left in peace, this must be taken into account.  Hai, it is the only choice left," Pluto nodded in confirmation and swung her Time Staff around to close off the Time Stream and left the Gates of Time to start with her new business.

~End Flash~

  For a long while, Setsuna was left in silence and there didn't seem to be anyone home but she continued to wait.

  Finally, sounds of footsteps could be heard and Setsuna chose that time to ring the doorbell once more and then she could hear the shift of position and had the person come towards the door.

  "Coming!" a familiar voice cried out and Setsuna flinched at recognition, knowing fully well that she wouldn't have much time to compose herself of bravery to face her princess.

  Before Setsuna could leave, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Serena.

  "Setsuna!" Serena cried out and swung her arms around the elder woman and ushered her inside before closing the door.

  "What are you doing here?  Oh yeah, I forgot momentarily…where are the others?" Serena recalled in her mind that no one else was outside except the senshi of time.

  "I have sent them to scout ahead before reporting back here, don't worry they can deal with it," Setsuna assured the young girl before her and noticed Milliardo close by.

  (The Time Stream…better be right in the love department.  If it doesn't go the way it should be in the end, it seems darkness will really take over…or…something like it.) Setsuna stated inside her mind and followed Serena to a room nearby.

  "So I guess it's about time we start in tracking down Jedite?" Serena asked off-handedly as she entered the room and saw that the other pilots were gathered inside, including Heero and Relena who were close to each other at the wall.

  "Yes, I'm afraid so," Setsuna answered and entered the room and at once, all eyes were upon her.

  "But, if the others aren't here yet, why didn't you go with them?" Serena blinked in slight confusion.

  "Because what I have to say to you shouldn't be heard by the others…" Setsuna slowly began after taking a deep breath and walking past her to a wall close by.

  "What do you mean?" Serena questioned with a slight touch of worry etched into her voice.

  "This isn't going to be easy, so if I may ask something of you first…" Setsuna turned to regard the others in the room.

  Serena followed Setsuna's gaze and saw that her other friends were looking at the two of them in silence.

  "Quat-chan…if…" Serena began as she turned to regard Quatre and the others.

  "I understand, let's go you guys," Quatre said as he got up and gazed at the others and slowly, one by one they left until Heero and Milliardo remained with Quatre.

  Quatre came up to Serena and hugged her in a warm embrace before whispering in her ear.

  "I feel that…she is quite sad and regretful, be careful…" Quatre whispered before leaving the room.

  Milliardo stared at Setsuna and then back at Serena; he came up to her and kissed her in the cheek before leaving.  Upon seeing that type of action from the platinum haired past Gundam Pilot, Heero felt a bit envious but hid it, not wanting to show any emotion and instead merely grunted and nodded to Setsuna before leaving as well.

  Setsuna strode past Serena and closed the door before leaning against it, deciding how to voice out her thoughts and feelings in the correct order.

  "What's wrong Setsuna?" Serena asked, a bit afraid of what may come.  

 (Please don't let it be anything sad…) Serena prayed inside her mind as she stepped up to the older woman and grabbed her hand as she gazed up into garnet orbs.

  Setsuna stared silently at her princess' warm hands before sighing and leaning down before her.  Her head was bowed and she pressed Serena's hands to her forehead.

  "I have done wrong, princess.  And something that may be difficult to forgive, but I have still come to ask for your forgiveness, if you shall accept it," Setsuna uttered softly, not daring to look up into her princess's eyes.

  "What do you mean?" Serena blinked in confusion at the sudden statement that came out of her senshi's mouth.

  "I'm sure you know quite well if you think about it.  I have caused you pain, so much pain that it's quite unbearable," Setsuna stated from her kneeling position.

  "No, no…Setsuna.  Those were all Jedite's fault!  Jedite's!  Not yours, never yours…" Serena shook her head, disbelievingly as she stepped back and released her hold of Setsuna's hands.

  "Yes, that is true but I have helped make all of this a reality for you, hime," Setsuna uttered.

  "What?" 

  (This…all of this?) 

  "The Time Stream showed me this possibility and I have taken it and so…Crystal Tokyo shall not exist anymore," Setsuna stated.

  "But…that's because Darien isn't here anymore…Setsuna, he was killed by a youma, remember?" Serena gave a strained smile at her recollection.

  "And also because I have written him a letter, explaining my feelings to him," Serena added as an afterthought.

  "Oh hime, no…even if that letter had reached him it wouldn't have changed anything big.  I have seen to that.  In the Time Stream, Darien would have come over and tried to coax you back to be with him for Crystal Tokyo and you would have agreed as well," Setsuna shook her head, not agreeing with Serena's reasons.

  "Even so, he died anyways because of a youma," Serena muttered.

  "….it was my fault," Setsuna murmured.

  "What?"

  "I…sent that youma after him," Setsuna said as she raised her head to gaze at her princess and see what her reaction would be.

  "That…youma…was…yours?" Serena blinked and stumbled back.

  "Hai, and if that was what it would take to make sure that this new timeline is to be alive, I would do it again too.  The Prince's death is what ensured this timeline and if it meant killing him, I would do it!" Setsuna stated.

  "Y-You killed…him…" Serena gasped and bowed her head.

  "Hai, I did.  And I have also made sure that Sally Po would be the one to find Jedite's capsule," Setsuna continued.

  "But…why?" Serena gazed up, her eyes watering with tears. 

  "Because Crystal Tokyo would never have continued to live in prosperity in the future," Setsuna answered.

  "…"

  "I…" Setsuna began but was stopped when she was slapped in the face by Serena whose eyes were brimming with tears.

  "You killed Darien, your Prince!  And for that…I don't know what to say or do.  But, did you also kill my family as well?  Did you, Setsuna?" Serena asked her voice breaking.

  "No, I didn't,"

  "Did you know, though?" Serena asked, more quietly now and Setsuna could only nod.

  "…I see…why didn't you stop them?"

  "For…"

  "..the future, hai…same with Jupiter I suppose," Serena murmured and turned her back away from the silent woman.

  "Hime…"

  "I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you demo…"

  "It's all right, Setsuna.  It is the price I pay for being what I am.  What I can't understand was, why you would sacrifice even my family to them.  My family and…my friends!  You could have done anything else to me.  You could have had me tortured and kidnapped, even maimed and killed!  But you settle for my family…Setsuna..family!" Serena whipped around and cried out to the dark green haired senshi who gazed down at the floor.

  "It…had to be done,"

  Serena stared hard at the solemn woman who kneeled before her and sighed as she threw her head back and gazed up at the ceiling, not knowing exactly what to do at this point.  A part of her said to forgive her and yet the other side shouted out for her to beat her, let her feel the pain she was feeling.  

  "Why does this have to be so hard?" Serena groaned and fell to her knees.

  "I can understand if you don't forgive me, hime.  I shall take my leave now until the final battle arrives," Setsuna prepared to get up when Serena came and held her down and threw her hands around the woman's neck and into an embrace.

  "A part of me does wish to not forgive you at all for your actions, but a part of me still wants to accept you.  I know you had to do the things you have done to ensure all of our futures and for that…I shall take your offer of forgiveness.  But…I don't think my heart can fully recover from what has happened these past two months," Serena whispered in Setsuna's ear.

  "Hime…"

  "…didn't I say for you not to call me that?" Serena laughed, tears still falling from her crystalline blue eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere else:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Hotaru and Rei gazed silently up at the tall, looming building from behind the bushes.  The surrounding area was covered with nothing more than trees and grass and a highway at the right side of the space.

  "This has got to be it; this was near where we landed isn't it?  And the Winner mansion isn't too far from here either.  It's a good spot to pick out your hiding place," Rei explained.

  "I don't know…" Hotaru said doubtfully.

  "If it makes you feel better, I'll tap into my other senses and see if I can read any evil auras," Rei offered and Hotaru took her up on that.

  Closing her eyes, Rei got into a prayer stance with one hand to her chin and lips while the other was stretched out before her and towards the building.  After a moment, Rei opened her violet eyes wide and nodded her head towards Hotaru.

  "I win, this is the place…it's strong…all right but the dark energy is mainly focused up at the topmost floor:  between the tenth and twelfth, it seems."  
  "How…" Hotaru began but her mouth was covered by Rei's hand, telling her to be quiet as the two crouched low into the bush at the sight of an approaching figure.

  The two remained quiet and saw that the figure was a woman dressed in all black and was fingering something in the sleeve of her leather jacket.

  (That woman…) Rei murmured in her head and as the woman came closer, Rei's eyes shot out wide in recognition but remained silent until the person was safely far away.

  "It's her, the one that tried to kill the Vice Foreign Minister awhile ago.  This has got to be the place," Rei whispered in Hotaru's ear and Hotaru only remained silent, her purple eyes dark and filled with a deadly amount of seriousness.

  "Let's get to Serena-hime," Hotaru merely said in response after Rei's confirmation.

  "Hai," Rei agreed and slowly but steadily, the two left the bushes and managed to make it back to the mansion without anyone seeing or suspecting them of anything wrong.

To be continued….

~.~.~.~.~.~

  There goes the next chapter!


	24. Fire

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 24  
Pg - 13  
  


Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  Hmm…*looks at reviews*  It seems that because of my lack of updates, reviews are failing to come into view now.  I guess this means it's not as great as it used to be.  ;_;  Or my skill in writing is failing to capture any attention whatsoever.  *shrugs*  I'm thinking both actually.  ^^;; 

  Truthfully, my ideas are short in coming because of the teachers in here.  I'm planning-or actually my parents are forcing me- to go out of the country around February for two weeks.  So whoever even cares to read this story anymore, will actually know about this.  But I'm hoping it won't inconvenience anyone, by trying to finish this story by then.  Or quite possibly, no one even cares at this point.  #_#

  With that said, I'll start the story then.

~.~.~.~

A building not too far away from the Winner Mansion:

~.~.~.~

  Jedite fingered the broach in his hand, a far away look on his face with a small smile as if holding an important secret that only he knew.

  He had sent his most trusted assassin out not too long ago and he was by himself now, waiting…just waiting for whatever it was to be completed.

  ~Flash~

  "Do you understand what you are supposed to do?" 

  "Hai; my lord Jedite.  I am to go to the mansion by night just when the sun is about to set," Sally responded with confidence as she bowed down before her master before turning around and placing back her mask over her face once more.

  "And don't forget that other part…" Jedite uttered softly which stopped the girl before nodding slowly but surely.

  "I won't," she responded, not looking back as she strode forward and out of the door.

  ~End Flash~

  "I must say, she is like no other…always doing what I say and not backing down from her orders at all," Jedite uttered to himself as he opened the top of the broach to stare down at a glittering crystal that seemed to dim ever so slightly before glowing back to its fullest only to dim once again.

  Jedite's eyes softened as he gazed at the glittering jewel as he held it at arms length towards the firelight in the room.

  (The Crystal…is…pulsing with life and…dying at the same time…) Jedite noted.

  "Interesting…" Jedite uttered before closing the broach once more.

~.~.~.~

Mansion:

~.~.~.~

  Rei and Hotaru ran towards the front gate of the mansion but as soon as they came, Rei pushed Hotaru out of the way and turned her back from an approaching figure with Hotaru, facing her frontward with their faces not apparent to the woman that was coming towards the Winner mansion.

  "What are you doing?" Hotaru whispered up to Rei.

  "It's her, she's going inside the mansion, look at the window in front of the gate from across the street and you'll see what I mean," Rei advised her as she turned her head slightly at the store shop that was located in front of the mansion.  

  On it, the woman known as Sally was dressed up all in black and it was lucky at this time that no cars or pedestrians were about and the store was closed or else she would appear to be quite suspicious.  How she came all the way out here without anyone thinking her suspicious was beyond Rei and Hotaru at the moment as they watched the glass window that reflected off the woman and what she was doing.

  "Prepare to cross the street and appear casual about it," Rei whispered down her orders to Hotaru and the small girl merely nodded in understanding.

  Just as Sally prepared to jump after a brief glance at the two girls, Rei and Hotaru crossed the street without looking at her, their eyes still trained on the window to see what she would do.  And just as the two girls crossed, Sally chose that moment to flip up and over the gates and then jumped up a nearby tree for support before jumping back down and towards the tall, looming building.

  "So, how are we going to report this to the hime and Pluto without us getting caught by that woman?" Hotaru questioned the older girl who turned around to stare at the running figure, her violet eyes trained on her movement.

  "How about our communicators?" Rei suggested and reached into her pocket but found it empty.

  "What, where is it?" Hotaru fingered her pockets as well.

  "We must've…dropped it in the bushes," Rei uttered softly.

  "We couldn't have, but it's the only reason we have," Hotaru tipped her head back and gazed up at the artificial sky.

  "We'll have to find another way then," Rei uttered softly, her hand gently squeezing Hotaru's shoulder for comfort.

  "I'm sure we'll find another way," Hotaru smiled lightly up at the woman before regarding the tall building with her dark eyes.

  For some time the two girls just walked around the mansion until it was 4:00 p.m. 

  "It's no use, there is no way," Rei shook her head and sat down on the sidewalk while Hotaru remained standing up, her eyes surveying the area.

  "Don't lose hope, look…" Hotaru pointed to the front gate where they managed to wind up at once more.

  "What, it's just the gate," Rei shrugged.

  "Yes, but don't you remember…I can't even believe that we didn't get it sooner!" Hotaru laughed in glee as she grabbed Rei's arm and dragged her to the front gate and stood there.

  "What?" 

  "Look!  Don't you see?  It's the intercom and there's a monitor right up there!" Hotaru pointed to a small mini-camera that was half-hidden in the leaves that trailed down around the brick walls.

  "Just contact them from the inside and inform them what we've discovered and they'll deal with it.  By the time it's night time we'll have an easier way of getting in as Sailor Scouts!" Hotaru relayed to the elder girl her plan, her lips widening into a grand smile for her idea.

  "You're…absolutely right!  I can't believe how long it took us to even think of this!  Come, we don't even know when she'll strike but I believe by the way she was dressed it'll be night time…or close to it," Rei said, shaking her head before she turned to seriousness as she pressed into the intercom.

  *click*

  "Here goes nothing," Hotaru murmured under her breath as she watched Rei turn on the link.

~.~.~.~

Mansion:

~.~.~.~

  "They're taking quite a long time in there, don't you think?" Duo commented as he along with the others gazed hard at the closed mahogany doors that lied between the inside of the common room with the hallway.

  Just before any of them could comment any further, the doors were thrown open to reveal a teary-eyed Serena and a solemn Setsuna.  The blonde haired they all knew came out first followed by Setsuna whose head was kept down and regret and sadness flowed through her garnet eyes from what they could tell.

  "Are you all right, Serena?" Quatre came up to the blonde first before any of the others and looked her up and down, making sure nothing bad had come upon her.

  "No, I'm quite all right," Serena gave her friend a small, strained smile.

  "You're not, something happened in there," Quatre said with an air of disbelief flowing through his veins.

  "Like I said, I'll be fine," Serena assured him and without glancing back, Serena addressed Setsuna, "Setsuna?"  
  "Hai?" Setsuna, at once stood upright and took a step forward but remained her distance, knowing fully well that her hime didn't completely trust her as of yet despite their conversation and her half-fulfilled forgiveness.

  "When will Hotaru and Rei come by?" Serena questioned, keeping her eyes trained on Quatre who stood before her but her attention focused solely on the answer that her fellow guardian may give her.

  "I'm afraid that they won't be by for some time but contact should arrive in a manner of minutes, if my estimation proves correct," Setsuna answered and just as she ended that sentence a man stepped from around the corner that headed straight for Quatre and Serena.

  "Master Quatre," the man bowed down to him and then to the others.

  "Yes Rashid?" Quatre finally addressed the man.

  "There is someone at the front gate that would like to speak with Miss Serena," Rashid's eyes gazed down upon the blonde haired girl.

  "Who is it?  Did they give the names?" Serena stepped up to the tall man with concern as well as hope flashing through her crystalline blue eyes as the previous tear-stained eyes appeared to have vanished away.

  "They claim to be a….Miss Hotaru and Miss Rei," Rashid relayed to her.

  "It's them!  Quick, show me the way to the intercom!" Serena cried out until she paused momentarily before shaking her head.

  "No, no…I'll just go straight out there and speak with them!" Serena said as an afterthought before dashing out of the room/hallway and straight for the front door before what she said registered into everyone's mind.

  "No!  Serena!  Don't go out there!" Setsuna cried out in alarm as what her hime said finally made sense and she dashed out after her, "It's not safe!" 

  But it appeared too late as the sound of a door slamming was heard soon after.

  "What do you mean it's not safe?" Duo demanded.

  "I sent two of Serena-hi…Serena's friends out to investigate the location of Jedite….it is quite possible that they have followed those two to here.  It's not safe to be out right now," Setsuna relayed to Duo and to the others close by.

  Quatre immediately went out the door and as that happened, the other pilots followed as well, remembering that the enemy was most likely to be after Quatre than any of the others.

  "Serena!  No!"

  Serena was about to disappear off of a corner when she heard Quatre shout after her and stopped in her tracks, turning around to stare at him with a confused expression.

  "Serena, you know it's not safe anymore!" Quatre said as he caught up to her.

  "Well I have you with me, don't I?" Serena grinned at her best friend and he could only shake his head and smile back at her cheerful attitude.

  "Don't forget us," Duo chirped as he ran up and placed a hand around Quatre's shoulder as he stepped in between the two of them.

  The others soon caught up, including Relena and Setsuna who trailed behind.

  "You guys didn't have to come with me, I could've been fine with Quatre here," Serena said.

  "You forgot that the enemy is after Quatre," Duo said, his face darkening at the thought.

  "Hai, I remember…" Serena recalled the last encounter and the uncovering of Jedite who was known to the others as Krahmn.

  Just as the group rounded a corner they saw the opening to the gates and at that moment, Serena noticed Rei and Hotaru speaking with a familiar person through the gates.  And as Hotaru looked aside from the figure, she noticed them and smiled and turned to Rei, motioning for her to look their way.

  "Rei!  Hotaru!" Serena called out and began to run off once more, but this time with the others at her heels.

  "Serena!"

  "Meatball Head what took you so long?!" 

  "Rei!  Don't be so mean!" Serena frowned and stuck a tongue out at her before noticing who they were speaking with.

  "Jhamal!" Serena said with a bit of surprise in her eyes at seeing him.

  "Serena, well, it's a nice surprise.  Ah, Master Quatre!  Miss Relena, Mister Milliardo!  Mister Trowa, Mister Duo, Mister Wufei, and Mister Heero!  Well, what a surprise meeting you all at once," Jhamal said with a bit of formality.

  "Hai!  What are you doing out here?" Serena cocked her head to the side in a curious attitude.

  "I was told by Rashid to go and see to the outside guests when you informed him yourself that you were to come here," Jhamal explained.

  "How did you get here so fast without me seeing you, though?" Serena wondered. 

  "Ah, that's because of…" 

  "Because there's a secret passage that leads from the outer courtyard to the inside," Quatre said, remembering another part of the passages.

  This bit of information surprised most of them, though not all, especially in Jhamal's favor.  

  "A secret passage?" Rei echoed softly, wanting to make sure that what Jhamal and Quatre had said or pointed out was actually true.

  "Yes, it is…" Jhamal confirmed with a nod to the head.

  "Then it's probably a good thing that you're out here because that woman that Serena told us just went into this area!" Hotaru stated with surprise, astonishment, and seriousness.

  "You mean Sally Po?" Relena intervened as she got herself included into the conversation.

  "If that is her name; yes.  She wore an all black outfit and also had a mask that covered her face," Rei nodded.

  "Why didn't you contact us through the communicator?" Serena openly asked.

  "…we believe that it dropped out of her pockets while we were investigating the area that Jedite could be hiding out in," Hotaru said with some slight hesitancy as she gazed between her princess and to the pilots and Jhamal.

  "Do you think it's safe to talk so openly about this, Serena?" Rei said, gazing at the all the guys and the few girls that were there.

  "It's safe enough, I can assure you of that," Serena nodded, positive that that type of talk was safe enough to say around this group of people.

  "We should get back to the house then," Quatre made a move to turn back when a hand was held out in front of him and as he traced back to the owner of the hand he realized it was Serena who stood, shaking her head in disagreement.

  "….she's after you and not us.  Therefore, we shall go inside.  Hotaru?  Rei?  Setsuna?" the teenage girl turned to regard her three protectors and immediately they knew what she was hinting at.

  "Quat-chan, can you open the doors to let them in?" Serena turned to her blonde friend who momentarily frowned at the fact that Serena was telling him to stay behind while letting these three innocents in and obviously to lead them to their demise. But he recalled the communication she had and remembered these three, which he saw through the small watch that she carried with her, and knew that these people would be capable of such a dangerous task, if what she said was true.

  Quatre did what he was told and opened up the gates and let the two girls in to stand beside Setsuna.

  "Those weak onnas?" Wufei frowned at the three.

  "Weak?" Rei glared furiously at the Chinese man but didn't say anymore as she gazed over at Serena who had a different emotion playing across her face.

  "It's no time for arguments; I want you three to go inside the mansion alongside any of the others besides Quat-chan and Relena, who shall remain with me.  Please, remain safe…" Serena ordered and they merely nodded before starting off.

  "I shall go," 

  "Hn,"

  "…."

  "Those weak onnas will probably need my help," scoffed Wufei and went with Milliardo, Heero, and Trowa off to the mansion.

  "I'm staying, obviously," Duo grinned as he turned his head to smile at Serena who could only offer a small smile after watching her companions leave.

  "Hopefully, they'll be safe.  Oh, Heero…" Relena clutched her hands as if in prayer as she watched the group leave.

  "I'm sure they'll be fine, that 01 will be fine…" Serena smiled in slight hope over at the Vice Foreign Minister.

  "Thank you…Serena," Relena smiled back in gratitude for her comfort of words before turning her attention over at what lay over the trees and gazed up at the mansion that the group would be entering in.

  "Hey, where did Jhamal go?" Duo scratched the back of his head, noticing that the other guy was not amongst them.

  "Probably used that short cut that he never did tell us about," Serena commented lightly.

  "Probably…" Quatre uttered in agreement and leaned against the now closed gate.

  "What shall we do till then?" Relena turned to regard them. 

  "Hey, I got a question…" Duo began, trying to create some form of conversation.

  "What is it?" Quatre turned his head to the braided teen.

  "Well I was just wondering…Serena…" Duo began and turned around to face the blonde haired girl.

  "Hm?"

  The question went unfinished when a loud explosion was heard from over at the mansion.  All heads turned towards the large building and from there, eyes widened and fear clutched at each of their hearts at what they saw.  

  The Winner mansion was presumably bombed and now fire caught it.  No words went exchanged at this point as all four of them ran off towards the looming building, hoping that everything would go all right even though they hardly thought that likely to happen.  As they finally turned the corner needed to see the full display of the mansion, a sigh of relief came out of their lips at the sight of the boys and most of the Maguanacs that had resided within the vicinity.

  "What happened?" Quatre came running up to them with Serena and Relena following along.

  "The assassin was inside to greet us and the Maguanacs were trying to hold her off from doing anything when she dropped a bomb.  She also dropped something but…" one of the Maguanacs began.

  "She dropped something?  Was it golden?" Serena interrupted.

  "…I believe so," the Maguanac slowly nodded his head along with the others.

  (My…locket…) Serena realized and gazed towards the fiery building, her eyes set with a determined look.

  "…Serena…" Duo started, noticing her look as he approached her.

  But before he could even reach her, Serena dashed off, managing to avoid any interception and darted inside the open doorway and into the fiery pits of what used to be the Winner mansion of L4.

  "Serena!" Quatre shouted, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him and the others that the golden haired girl had just went into the fire.

  "What is she doing?" Rashid made a move to go inside as well as the others when the fire crackled a big timber of the front side of the mansion fell down, barring their way in.

  "NO!" Quatre cried out, fear and worry apparent on his face.

  "The girls are still inside, don't lose hope…" Relena comforted, realizing that indeed the girls that Serena knew were not among them.

~.~.~

  Serena ran inside the burning building and after a few steps once inside, she felt as if she was suffocating for the fire around her were larger than herself and seemed to be almost everywhere.  As she gazed around she heard a loud crash; whirling around she noticed that the doors were now barred as a large beam fell off and was now in the way.  Taking note of this, she decided to worry about it later and continued to find her golden trinket.  Gazing downwards and trying to ignore the obvious heat, she resumed to trying to find her lost treasure. 

  (Where could it be?) Serena wondered, feeling the beads of sweat forming at her temples.

  Walking slowly and with caution, she continued on her trek and found herself hearing sounds of footsteps and crashes.

  "Mars!" a cry rang out and then a thump.

  "…Mars?" Serena widened her eyes and started running towards the direction from where the sounds were coming from.

  Flames rose up to greet her but Serena continued to run or jump as she passed through the dangers and finally made it to an opened arena of what used to be a living room in the mansion.  The doors were cracked open with fire at its side but a clearing was there, much to her relief, but the site that greeted her was not a happy one.

  Sailor Mars was unconscious on the floor with flames nearing her body but a weary Saturn and Pluto managed to pick up the unconscious scout and brought her to a safer area to rest in.  In front of the group on the opposite side of them was the assassin with her mask off and a smirk playing across her face as she held two katars; one on each side.

  Drawing near, Serena urged her feet to go faster towards the group and soon found herself in the middle of the room, staring openly at Sally.

  "Well, well, well…if it isn't 04's favorite friend; Serena Tsukino," Sally greeted with a grin.

  "Where's my star locket?" Serena demanded.

  Sally merely shrugged and then began to tap her chin thoughtfully, deep in thought.

  "Somewhere around this wretched place, I got so wrapped up in trying to get through that I must have dropped it," Sally innocently said, though her eyes told Serena otherwise.

  "You did it on purpose!" Serena cried out.

  "And what if I did?"

  "Why would you do that?  It means nothing to you!" Serena protested.

  "Which makes it all the more interesting because I as well as Jedite seem to know that that trinket means everything to you as much as your broach," Sally stated openly.

  Serena frowned, remembering that the broach was surely in Jedite's possession now and started to look around the room but found no sign of the golden star locket.

  (It's not here, that's for sure…so where could she have dropped it?) 

  Another loud crack rose up and as the heat intensified, the glass windows around them cracked and then shattered, sending pieces of glass to scatter within as well as outside of the room and into the open.  Fire danced along its sides and the fire inside the area began to spread out even more, covering a quarter of the place.

  "We have to get out of here," Pluto spoke up.

  "You guys go ahead, I have business to take care of over here," Serena stated, glancing off to the side to stare at her comrades.

  "It's dangerous…" Saturn protested.

  "Saturn's right, Serena…" Mars groaned out as she came to.

  "I know it's dangerous…demo…" Serena turned her head to regard the assassin for a moment.

  (…that locket means everything to me and I will get it back.  And I will get my broach back too.) Serena stated inside her head.

  "Do as she says, just…be careful," Pluto turned to look at her princess who merely nodded and watched as they ran out of the burning room and off to the side.

  (They'll get out of this okay, they're senshi after all.) Serena assured herself that she was confident that they would make it out alive.

  "You don't realize the danger you're in without those magical people here to help you out," Sally said.

  "I don't need them to fight my own battles.  Now, tell me where it is!" Serena shouted; preparing to fight as she took a fighting stance with her feet spread apart.

  "Hmph, like I said I don't know…all I know for sure is that it's somewhere within this building.  Most likely it already melted or got blown up when I through that bomb in here," Sally shrugged her shoulders and prepared to leave the room when Serena came crashing into her, sending the black dressed assassin to slam against the hot wall.

  "I'm quite sure that you have more of a guess than that so tell me!" Serena threatened, her crystalline blue eyes darkening with raging anger.

  (She's crazy to actually go as far as this for such a worthless locket.) Sally noted as she gazed up at the younger girl's eyes.

  "I don't get why you would care so much for something that doesn't even play a single piece of music.  It's junk now, so what kind of actual value would it really hold for you?" Sally commented but was only pressured even more as Serena held her shoulders tighter in place.

  "You would never understand," Serena whispered, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and her hold only loosened.

  Taking this as an advantage, Sally pushed the shorter girl down to the ground and straightened up, picking up her two katanas that were on the floor after her run-in with the blonde teen and put them back in her boots before continuing on.

  "You're right, I wouldn't.  So why should I even tell you?  You're just lucky I didn't kill you from your weak display.  I would have, if it wasn't for Jedite's orders…" Sally left it at that as she continued on her way.  

  As she vanished through the doors, Serena chose the time to stand up and gazed hard at the floor. 

 (I let myself be weak from the memory of the locket…I shouldn't have done that and now she escaped.  I'm so…weak…without my broach.) Serena slumped her shoulders.

  Struggling to contain her will to live, Serena took the time to look around her and noticed that the fire was now half way through and decided to run off, darting around the big fires and jumping over the small ones.  Finally managing to get out of the room, she looked around and noticed that more beams have fallen through.

  (This'll be difficult, it's more dangerous to go through these areas and I can't go back out.  What do I do?  Think, Serena…think.  There's got to be a way out of here!  After all, the scouts have managed to get out, haven't they?) Serena didn't want to think of the possible danger that her friend were in right now and started to think of other possibilities.

  Just as she passed by the burning stair case, she halted as she spotted something glittering on the floor near a shattered bust that used to be a face of what used to be Quatre's mother.  For a moment, hope gripped her heart.

  (My locket!) Serena widened her eyes in realization after making her way through the fire and kneeled down to pick it up.  Her hands hovered around the intricate jewel when a crack was heard from nearby but she paid no heed to it.

  "Star…locket…" Serena murmured out loud and just as she touched it, she felt its hot exterior from the nearby fires but didn't care at the moment, not that it was in her possession.  Picking it up, she held it close to her heart, closing her eyes in the process.

  But from up above her the crack had occurred and then another large beam tumbled down close by to her and slammed down onto the floor, barely missing Serena's body.  But in the process, the ground gave way from below her feet and she fell into darkness.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Well there goes the next chapter!  ^^  Look at the bright side, she managed to get her locket! ^^ Oh yeah, I noticed that she does call Heero 01 and only called him Heero like once or twice?  I can't remember and during those times, she either echoed someone or completely didn't know it was the 01 she knew.  *shrugs* So like yeah, there's a reason for that although not a completely good one.  I'll mention it some other time.  Then again, this story seems to be lacking in attention, so what's the point?  #_#


	25. Small Discovery

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 25  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing!

Author's Notes: *smiles a small little smile*It's thoughtful for those who have reviewed to say those dear and kind words.I'm still in debate however, and yes, it is true.I should write for the sake that I love writing these stories but it really does hurt when you find those reviews lacking.But hey, can't win them all.So I'll keep writing and hope that I'll be inspired to write once more.

~.~.~.~.~

*drip* 

*drip*

*drip*

Water fell one by one into a puddle near an unconscious girl.

Darkness, ultimate darkness, was all that was there.Nothing signified any detailed features except for the small beam of light that came from the star locket that the unconscious girl held in between her hand.

Her skin tinged with dirt and scratches.Her clothes singed and torn at the sides, revealing her shoulders and her jeans torn to shreds and were now considered as shorts.Her shoes lay strewn close by and her white socks were now not as clean as they used to be.Remarkably, her hair was not singed, merely covered in dirt and her odangoes were gone, instead of it up, they were sprawled around her body.Her face was smudged with dirt and mud, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed as if in restful slumber.

*drip* 

*drip* 

Ever so slightly, her eyes twitched and her grip on the piece of jewelry became tighter.Then nothing more occurred until a groan escaped from her mouth and one of her hands came up across her forehead.She blinked her eyes open, revealing two crystalline blue orbs and then silence.For a complete moment a wave of panic overcame her senses as she took note that she was in complete darkness with no light except from her locket.Recalling her locket, some of the tension that captivated her died away by just the memory that she had one of her treasures back. 

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head, deep in thought of what had happened since then.

(The fire…and then…darkness…) was all she could recall since then. 

Opening her eyes once more, she gazed around her surroundings, using the locket to point around her surroundings without her needing to move and she saw her shoes which were half-burnt; other than that she saw nothing but mud and dirt.The light didn't venture too far from her and so she was still unsure whether or not she fell into a basement.

*drip* 

*drip*

That was the only sound she heard besides her breathing and shuffling around as she turned her body here and there.Finally, after brief moments she drew up her strength and what was left of her courage and tried to move from where she was but only met disappointment mixed with pain and another wave of fear.Looking down, she finally took note that she has sprained her ankle, possibly from the fall and a frown marred her already dirty features.Gazing up, she saw a dim glimpse of the blue sky.A touch of resignation and wavering hope made itself known inside of her self but instead of giving up she tried once more but winced in pain as she fell back down.

(It hurts too much…) Serena glowered at her foot and then gazed up above once more.

(Demo…) Serena glanced from the sky to her locket.

"…at least it's worth it," Serena murmured softly and clutched the locket close to her chest, bathing in the only comfort she had with her.

It seemed like forever that she held that pose up, a small dim of light from the locket close to her heart.A serene smile entering her face as a sense of peacefulness and serenity came to be in the dark abode.But that soon shattered as sounds of footsteps closed in on the area that Serena occupied.

*thump* *thump*

*drip* 

*drip*

Raising her head, she shot a look towards where the sound came from and gripped her locket tighter in her hand and started to reach her free hand for something that can be considered a weapon.Fearful that Jedite or Sally or any minions of the dark could be coming for her in her time of crisis.

*thump*

Summoning up the courage she had, she struggled to get up but fell back; however much to her surprise she fell against a wall. Using it as a support, she managed to gather up enough strength to pull her self up however a large quantity of pain shot through her legs.But there was no need to cry out and so she bore it in and instead focused her pain to gaze into the darkness, using her locket to beam through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Serena croaked out, swallowing the pain and fear she had swelling through her.

*thump* *thump*

Out from the shadows and into the simple beacon of light, the pain and the fear died down replaced by hope and happiness.A cry of relief escaped the blonde's hope and she stepped away from the wall but fell down in the process.A small chuckle came from her savior and helped her up.And as the figure gazed down and focused on the golden trinket in her hand, a small amused smirk appeared on the person's face.

"Don't tell me that you went through all this just for that silly little thing?" the figure playfully questioned.

"Hai, it is for it.It's my star locket.Why?" 

"All this trouble for a locket…." 

"Well sorry for the trouble, Jhamal, but it means a lot to me.Thanks for the rescue though, I don't know what I'd do…" Serena smiled up at the young man who held her stand and walk as they went into the darkness.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly a rescue, just so you know.So we're not out of this yet, I'm unfamiliar with this part of the place…I doubt it's been used for years," Jhamal gazed around and fiddled around in his pockets and took out a lighter and flicked it on.

"You smoke?" Serena uplifted an eyebrow, noticing the lighter in his hands.

"Sometimes, when I'm stressed out," Jhamal briefly glanced at the blonde at his side.

"You do know that…"

"I know, I know…but hey, can't say I haven't tried.Someday, I'll quit…and right now I'm incredibly stressed but you don't seem me puffing do you?"

"That's because you don't have any packs on you from what I gather," Serena skeptically retorted.

"Heh, you're right about that; I don't."

"Anyways, do you recognize our surroundings yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling we'll come across an intersection soon so don't lose much hope.Is your leg feeling any better?"

"I don't think so, sorry."

"…."

"Jhamal?"

"Hai?"  
"Why didn't you get out of the fire along with the others?I'm quite sure that you would have been amongst the Maguanacs when I first saw the fire."

"I stayed behind at the opening of one of the exits in hopes of catching that assassin.After awhile I saw three girls hurry though towards me and I recognized them as your companions. One of them, Rei I believe, was seriously injured but she told me it was nothing more than a sprain.Another, Setsuna I believe her name was, told me that you were in the fire.So I hurried on through but somewhere along the way I bumped into that assassin and we had…"

"A fight right? So what happened?" Serena intervened.

"Well, sorry to say that I got knocked out so I don't know what happened afterwards.But I woke up and was in complete darkness.And I had no clue where I was until I found my lighter and used it a few at a time, conserving its fluids so I don't run out until I'm out of it.Then I saw your locket from the distance and used it to guide me…and I found you," Jhamal retold his part of the story.

"…arigatou…"

"Like I said, there's no real need for that; seeing that I'm as lost as you are."

"Demo…if you hadn't come, who knows how long I'd have been there?"

Jhamal merely nodded in agreement but kept his silence as they strode or rather limped down the dark corridor until they finally came into an intersection.Stopping for the moment, uneasiness and a feeling of insecurity seeped into their systems.Wondering, which would lead them to their freedom?

"We should go this way…" Jhamal pointed down the right side of the intersection.

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you have a suggestion?"  
"Iie, I believe you're right…it seems…like the correct choice to me too," the girl nodded her head in agreement.

With Jhamal supporting the blonde petite, the two went on their way with the single flicker of a flame as their only source of light, namely because Serena had closed her locket for the time being.

~.~.~.~.~.

Somewhere else:

~.~.~.~.~.

In the deep darkness of a single, wide amount of room a figure emerged into the light of the flickering flames by his side.An army uniform of a lieutenant served as his garments with a cape adorning his shoulders of a dark grey color.In the light, sun kissed blonde hair was revealed, bangs hanging low over his grey-blue eyes.

The man walks over near a pedestal and gazed down at a single broach that lays there and reaches for it. Just as he touches it, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and stops in front of two closed arch doors.

"Come," Jedite commands and the doors open to reveal an unmasked Sally Po, who kneels right in front of the doors.

"I trust that you finished your mission?" Jedite inquired, his eyes fixated on the broach, his hand hovering over it.

"Hai, my lord.I did as you requested; even leaving behind the star locket," Sally responded, her eyes staring down, with her hair covering her face.

Jedite doesn't respond but a smile could be evident in his face, seemingly glad by the news.

"My lord, I wonder…"

"Why I asked you to leave the girl alive?Or to place the locket in an open space or quite possibly why I even wanted you to give up the small trinket?" 

"Hai…"

"The answer is obvious isn't it?As for why she should be alive…well…I must say that she interests me…after all, Gundam Pilot 04, is a treasure in his eyes.Why not use her in order to hurt him?" Jedite simply replied, and clutched the broach in his arms bringing it up and holding it to the light as he studied the outside container.

"…my lord…"

"Go now, I'll summon you when I feel it is time to do so," Jedite barked, not staring at her but at the object in his hand.

Without a word, Sally rose up to her feet and left, closing the doors behind her.

Hearing the doors close, Jedite smirked at the object before opening the clasp to reveal a glowing jewel.It pulsed slightly under his care, dimming ever so slightly but bursting with light every few seconds. 

"Interesting…very interesting," Jedite uttered softly, his eyes shining with interest and a fleck of mysterious quality seemed to radiate from him as he held the object in his grasp.

~.~.~.~((AN:Ever wonder what the heck is so interesting with a pulsing jewel?))

Back:

~.~.~.~

The two figured continued to walk on, their heads swiveling here and there as they tried to depict the area in their minds, wondering where this place would lead them to now.

"How long do you think it's been?" 

"I don't know, don't forget that this is the Winner mansion or what…used to be the mansion," Jhamal replied.

"Hai…" Serena's eyes glazed over at the memory of the flames and her encounter with Sally Po.

She recalled the past before, her spending time in the colonies:playing with Quatre and his sisters, spending time with Mr. Winner and reading books at the library over a low fire, and watching by the windowpane the stars come out of the artificial sky up above.

"It won't be the same anymore…will it, Jhamal?" Serena turned her head to look up at the man, holding his arm for support as they carefully walked through the dank and dark hall.

"I don't think it will either.But our past has never been exactly what we believed it to be, has it?" Jhamal replied.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes glinting with slight confusion and wonder.

"Do you remember something of your past with me and Krahmn?"

"….somewhat, yes…"

"How about the time when it was believed that I tried to get rid of you because of my jealousy over Master Quatre and you?" Jhamal didn't look down, instead his face hardened as they continued to walk on but at a much slower pace.

"…you remember?" Serena blinked in shock.

"It's what I've heard, but I seem to remember the time…yes.But my story seemed very different from what was revealed to me," Jhamal nodded.

"…tell me…tell me your story, maybe it'll come back to me," Serena requested.

Jhamal nodded a small smile on his lips.

"I remember the day, it was back on Earth at the time and the sky was bright and blue.As I recall it, me and Krahmn were quite close; we told each other everything and we both revered the young master greatly because of his attitude.But, at the time his concerns were mostly of you and never us…hardly ever us.For that, I grew envious with jealousy that he would always put you first before us.When I finally met you, I couldn't help but feel connected as I do with Krahmn towards you, I hated myself for that because I can't help but frown down upon you when you're with the master but I still feel kindness and protectiveness over you at the same time.So I had to struggle with my emotions until I finally gained up the courage to do something that would stop you from coming near me and the master…." Jhamal halted as they paused before the end of the hall, slight confusion marring his features for a bit before he backtracked, leaving Serena there leaning against a wall for awhile before coming back and supporting her again.

"…I remember this…place somehow…from somewhere back in the past," Jhamal murmured as he cocked his head to the side.

"….tell me first, about your past…" Serena prodded, quite curious.

"Very well, I'll tell you…maybe by revealing this to you I may suddenly remember why this place is so familiar to me," Jhamal nodded in agreement.

"…As I have said before, it took awhile but I finally had my evil side win over and plan something to stop you.But it wasn't to kill you at all like others may have believed…no, not at all....ever because I still had a part of me that cared for your safety.All I wanted was to scare or humiliate you so much that you may never show yourself back here again…at Earth.I told Krahmn my plan and he agreed to help me with it.We would somehow lure you to the garden maze on Earth where a string of thin rope would serve as a line that would cause you to trip upon the turn of the maze.And as you fell, you would be covered in all sorts of paint.Then me and Krahmn would jump from another side and dump feathers on you while the paint was still horribly wet.

However, by the time the plan was set…you came along but Krahmn was no where in sight.I looked around and before Serena came at the turn, Krahmn popped up and began shouting accusations.Saying that he wouldn't let me hurt you; would not let me kill you.I was in total confusion by that point and then before I knew it, Krahmn jumped me.Both of us, went rolling around and somehow ended up at a hill.You jumped in, trying to end this argument but Krahmn bumped into me and you, both of us went rolling over and then…all was black," Jhamal stated.

"Hai, I remember the hill clearly… I jumped in, Krahmn and you were still arguing over something.He swung a hook straight for you but hit me instead at the side of my…stomach I believe.And that was the impact that caused both of us to roll off the side of the hill.I saw a tree at the very end, you tried to cover me but it didn't exactly work but you took the full blow.The side of my head, however hit something hard…I suppose it was the tree but your full back smashed against it.Only my side was there…" Serena recalled.

"Well it seems that story is settled, isn't it?" Jhamal smiled down at the girl who grinned back.

"It's good to know that I don't have to fear you too much," Serena laughed lightly.

"Yes, quite true…and I believe that…we shouldn't fear longer ourselves.Because I remember this part of the corridor now!And it's one that shouldn't be revealed to your eyes, but we must if we want to get out of here," Jhamal said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" Jhamal led Serena to a nearby wall where a tattered portrait hanged that had the picture of a young 12 year old Quatre, a small sad smile on his face.

As soon as the two approached the portrait, Jhamal took two strides over and tipped the portrait aside and tapped on the line of the wall five times.After that, at the end of the hall, the walls shook and slid over to reveal a set of stairs into a dark lighting.

"Ano…." Serena gasped, her eyes widening at the strange sight.

"Come; from here on we have nothing more to worry about…" Jhamal urged the blonde on as he helped her go through the new passage and down the stairs.

It was a long and strenuous journey through the darkness in those dank steps, considering the fact that both were injured, especially Serena.But after what seemed like hours, they both stepped into a dark but spacious room.At first glance you would think it to be a cellar; the room was musty and dark but wide.

"I think we made it to the bottom floor," Jhamal commented.

"You think?" Serena lifted an eyebrow at that comment.

"It's been awhile, so I'm not too sure…" Jhamal shrugged in the darkness, hearing her comment but unable to see her expression.

"What happened to…? 'From here we have nothing more to worry about'?" Serena retorted.

"It's true, once we find the right door that is…it should be safe here, since I doubt the fire could reach this far down," Jhamal said in a comforting tone.

"All right, fine.Let's take a gander here…" Serena fiddled around with the closed locket that she held in her hand and opened it up, revealing the warm light for whosoever was there to see.

At first, all you could see was the black walls but as Serena waved the light around, she could make out certain features.Such as the crates that were pack high up, some other stairs leading to other places, where?She had no clue.Then after taking several, hard steps, Serena could make out a large colored metal material that shined ever so slightly from her locket.

"What's…this?" Serena uttered softly, curiosity getting to her.

"…" Jhamal refused to say, already knowing the answer but unable to do anything about it.

Serena hobbled over, wincing at every step and as she neared it, the light getting brighter and the features of the metal uncovering before her eyes, she tripped and fell but held the trinket in her hand tightly with her fist.

"Itai…" Serena cried out, making Jhamal to get worried and ran over to her side, helping her up once more.

As Serena gazed upwards, with the light of the star locket guiding her, she could make out a tall piece of machinery.It had Twin Heat blades and a Beam Machine Gun attached to it with a dark coloring of dark brown that could probably match the color of the sand from deserts itself.

"….Sandrock…" Serena murmured under her breath as she gaped up at the 54ft.2 inch machinery that weighed 7.5 tons.

"Yes, Sandrock…" Jhamal nodded in confirmation at Serena's bewildered gaze.

"This is…" Serena began.

"The storage compartment for the Gundams.From here, the Gundams could easily come in and out without being detected.It's about 60 feet underground from the Winner mansion.It's no matter those stairs seemed to go on forever; from my guess it was about 30 feet that we went underground and from where we fell it's another 30 feet," Jhamal guessed as he flipped his match off.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Serena asked, worry etched in her face.

"About a day….or two," Jhamal shook his head.

"They must be worried…" Serena sighed.

"It's a wonder that you aren't hungry at this time, didn't I say we've been gone for awhile and from what I gather…"

"Don't even say it and yes, I am hungry but…getting out of here is more of my concern…" Serena gazed around the room and pointed to another area where she saw another piece of metal glinting from the beam of her locket.

"That would be…" Jhamal helped Serena arrive to her curious destination where a tall 54ft. 9 inch white Gundam was held.Twin Buster Rifles were held in its hands.

"Wing…isn't it?" Serena inquired.

"Yes," Jhamal nodded.

"I can't believe that these are still here.I was sure that after the war…they were burned up by the sun…" Serena shook her head in disbelief, "Isn't that what they planned to do?"

"Yes, but since the Eve Wars…I think they thought otherwise and instead, kept it locked up in here," Jhamal stated.

"From the looks of it, they haven't come down here too much have they?"

"They have, just not as of late," Jhamal shrugged.

"…do you think…"

"What?"  
"That we can stay here for awhile?I'm pretty tired and hungry from all the trial and errors we've gone through.I could use some rest," Serena yawned.

"Yeah, there should be a room around here with at least a chair, couch, or even a cot…that the guys used when they stayed up late working on their precious Gundams," Jhamal smirked and so the two began to look for that certain room.

After a few minutes, they came up with a couch and a chair. Helping Serena to the slightly damp couch, the girl instantly fell asleep after closing her broach and holding it close to her heart.Smiling, Jhamal chose the chair and closed his eyes, preparing for sleep to claim him as well.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

Darn, I couldn't make this as great as I wanted to but it's close enough.Too tired to go on…sorry.#_#

I think that it may end up longer than the 28 chapters I was planning on.Sorry for taking awhile in updating, we had semester finals.^^;;


	26. Owned

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 26  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing!  So quit bothering me!

Author's Notes:  I don't know what to say anymore except that, like in the last part in the previous chapter, there may be more than 28 chapters at the rate this is going.  Sooner or later, inspiration to continue with this story will come again but until then sorry if not much will be revealed.  I sort of forgot how I wanted to end this, therefore the storyline will become a bit blurred but not overly so, hopefully.

~.~.~.~

  For the past two days, nothing but worry and fear entered the hearts of all that gathered around the ruined mansion.  The fire had died away with the coming of the artificial rain from up above the ceiling of the colony.  After or during that time, the rescuers had come with questions and equipment, wondering what had happened and what could be the cause.  Of course, the whole lot had lied to them over the true reason and instead gave the inquisitive minded lot a different story which would be…the stove had been left on.  

  Now arrangements had been made as to where the group would be settling in until the rebuilding would take place.  They had all been re-settled down the street from the mansion at a newly constructed apartment complex, luckily for them that only a few people had moved in, thus leaving a wide selection for each of them to stay in.

  Plans for the reconstruction of the mansion had already been set three days from now and until then, the pilots, Maguanacs, three friends of Serena's, and the Peacecraft siblings were wondering as to where Serena's whereabouts were at.  

  "Do you think that she could have…?" one of the Maguanacs began but was silenced by harsh glares directed at him.

  "It can't be I refuse to believe it!  She's out there somewhere; we just have to find out where…" Rei shook her head in disbelief.

  "Rei's right, Serena can't be dead.  After all, the rescue team that arrived hasn't found anything in the remains of the mansion, have they?  Therefore, we must continue searching until our…friend is found," Hotaru added, her purple eyes glinting with determination and hope.

  "Where could she be, though?" Duo wondered out loud, his cobalt blue eyes trained on a spot on the grass below him instead towards the conversing group.

  At the moment, all of them, including the Maguanacs were outside from the complex and in the Estate remains where the fire had left untouched, which was Quatre Winner's flourishing garden. 

  "Not only that, but if you haven't noticed…Jhamal isn't here as well," Rashid spoke up.

  "Jhamal?" Quatre quirked an eyebrow.

  "Yes, he was inside the same room as us when the bomb was thrown but he never got out.   I was expecting to find his remains in the mansion but none were found, like Serena's…"Rashid spoke up.

  "Then there is hope.  Quite possibly, those two are together…somewhere we haven't searched yet," Setsuna stated, her magenta eyes sparkling with a mysterious aura once more.

  "Is there really a place that we don't know of?" Duo sighed.

  "The mansion has fallen, there's only so much to search from all this rubble…" Rei commented, gazing over the charred remains of what was once such a large mansion.

  Heero remained silent, his eyes scanning over the remains and before long he rose up without a word to the others and went through the yellow tape that was supposed to bar people away from there.  Ignoring the signs and warnings posted around the pebbles and fallen beams, Heero investigated the area making sure that he had missed nothing.  Soon after, the others got the idea and went with the 'Perfect Soldier'.

  "Serena!  Serena!  Where are you?" Rei and Relena began to cry out together, looking every which way.

  Setsuna, in the mean time, remained slightly back off, watching the others try to find their missing friend.

  "Do you think we'll ever find her, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru's soft voice whispered out.

  "I'm sure we will; you haven't felt her death arrive as of late, have you?" Setsuna questioned.

  "Iie, but I did feel a lot of pain from her but nothing serious," Hotaru shook her head.

  "Then there's nothing more to worry about, sooner or later the others will figure it out," Setsuna uttered, "and I believe the time has soon come."

  Setsuna pointed a distance away where Milliardo was standing over, worry evident in his facial features as he gazed down something and before long his voice cried out for the others to come and see, which they followed without another thought.

  "She may be down there," Milliardo commented.

  "…that place…" Duo mumbled under his breath.

  "You know where it leads to?" Rei barked for the braided boy to speak.

  "Not really, but we may know a way there if she ever finds that place…" Quatre spoke for Duo, his tone of voice notched down into a mere whisper.

  "Well then let's get down there!" Rei began to climb down when a hand stopped her; it was Wufei's.

  "Onna, you're not thinking!  You could get yourself seriously injured if you jump down there!" Wufei shouted.

  "If Serena fell down there, I'll be there!" Rei shouted back.

  "There is a safer route. Come, we'll show you," Quatre bid for all of them to follow in which they did, including the mysterious Setsuna and silent Hotaru.

  "Hopefully she didn't get hurt too much," Hotaru sighed.

  "If she is even there…" Setsuna commented.

  "Of course she's there!  She has to be…" Rei whispered the last part to herself, hoping against hope that her princess is surely alive and well.

  (Please…please be okay…) Rei pleaded in her mind as she followed the silent group that led the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*Dream Sequence*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  She couldn't move; that was the main thought that stayed in her mind.  

  It was dark, the moon was out in the sky now and the stars mockingly glittered high overhead, casting its rays down to let her shadow become apparent and keep the young girl company for the long night ahead.  At the current moment, she noticed that she wasn't upright in her position, she simply leaned against something…possibly a wall from her first guess and that was all she could do.  Her limbs didn't seem to care to move nor did her head.  All she could move was her pupils which danced here and there, trying to search for anything else other than what she saw at the moment.

  Suddenly as if hearing her thoughts, a form shifted at the corner of her eye and that figure stood in the clearing, free for her to gaze at instantly.  But what she saw wasn't what she wanted to see at all, instead of it calming her fears it only worsened the feeling she had inside of her.

  As soon as she recognized this figure, her eyes widened and she wanted to scream…to run but found that she couldn't do anything else but stay where she was.  

  And as soon as she saw it, her support fell away and she collapsed to the ground where darkness engulfed her away from the light of the moon and stars.  

~.~.~.~

  "Tell me…did you like what you saw?" a familiar, deep voice questioned.

  "…iie, of course not…" 

  "Why?"

  "…I don't know…"

  "Then why would you not like it if you yourself don't know?"

  "…because…"

  "…Because what you saw was something you hope won't ever happen, is that it?"

  "…hai, that's it…isn't it?"

  "Why?  Why would an image such as this…fear you?" the deep voice questioned and instantly an image of what the girl saw appeared before her crystalline blue eyes, making her quake with fear.

  She tried in vain to shut her eyes but found that her limbs once more couldn't move.  She knew that she was helpless, that she was in the clutches of the man who had control over her own body.

  (How…how can this be?  Why can't I move? Who…?)

  "Who are you to do this to me?" she cried out.

  A deep throated laughter ensued.

  "Whoever you are, whatever you are…whether you are real or just a dream matters not to me.  This is my mind! This is my body! This is my soul and you…you shall not control me!" Serena cried out and instantly she felt the presence of the figure appear behind her as soon as the images died away.

  "Is that so…?  I can't control you like I have?" the figure questioned and footsteps could be heard, though from what the girl could tell, she felt that a ground was there and yet not there at all.

  Turning around, finally being released from the figure's grasp, she instantly froze once more.  From there on, she knew that whoever this was must be very powerful if she could be controlled as she was at the moment.  And fear once more crept in her heart.

  "How…?" Serena felt her head being lifted up and she gazed into dark grey-blue eyes that glinted with interest and a mischievous attitude.

  "I can see into your mind:  I can see your past, I can sense your present, and I can shape your future.  All is possible for I own you now…completely…you can't escape me…" the voice whispered, his tone cold and deep.  His eyes glinting with superiority and shined like glittering diamonds to her.

  "...Serenity…"

 At his words, an image flashed through her mind.  A picture that showed her as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and then it altered to Neo Queen Serenity of the future.  Before the image died out, she saw herself change into Princess Serenity against Queen Beryl.

  "…Sailor Moon…"

  Once more images flooded through her mind.  As the beautiful warrior of love and justice; protector of the innocent and enemy of those who opposed her and her companions in combat.  Each of the numerous images flooded through her mind from past to present and then finally ending with the final battle against Galaxia.

  "Future Queen…"

  A brief image of what she would become flitted through her:  a tall figure with grace and beauty that was loved and worshipped by all she came across.  And in back of that image, stood a proud crystal utopia that would be her home in what she hoped would be the future that would come.

  "…Serena…"

  This time no images were showed with her.  Instead she was only faced with the figure of his captor and recognition dawned on her.

  "Jedite…" Serena whispered and as she said his name a smirk played across his lips.

  "I know you now and I own you.  All is possible and all has been revealed to me…simply because of this wonderful tool…" Jedite fondly smiled as he withdrew her cherished treasure; the Silver Crystal.

  "…no…"

  "Yes…who would have guessed that what you desire so much could be your downfall?"

  "What do you want:  my death?  There's not much else you could take away from me, you have what all the others desired so much.  I'm nothing more but a commoner now…useless and fragile…" Serena said, trying to voice some strength instead of the fear that seeped into her heart and soul.

  "Death…yes, I do desire that so much from you: you who have imprisoned me because of my failure to get rid of you.  But not yet, no…for now I'll simply keep you alive and well away from harm.  Haven't you wondered how you survived that awful fall with only a sprain?  That was all because of that locket that I had enchanted with a protection spell.  As long as you keep it, no harm will come over you…" 

  Serena glowered at Jedite's words, feeling angry and helpless at the same time.

  (I can't do anything…can I?  I'm merely a puppet…so…pathetic…) Serean felt tears welling up in her eyes.

  Jedite sensed her feelings and smirked in amusement, knowing that he had won over her.  He pocketed the prized jewel and then took a few steps forward to the girl and caressed her cheek with his hands, stooping a little so that he could see into her crystalline blue eyes…studying and observing her.

  "You realize…now…don't you?  That you can't possibly win over me…that you could do nothing but obey my orders…" Jedite uttered with triumph.

  "…all hope…gone…"

  Jedite summoned forth within the recesses of Serena's own mind a familiar image that Serena and he knew so well and with that showed it to the young girl, making her eyes widen with fear once more.

  In front of her was a barren land, devoid of life and hope gone.  Trees were now mere dying life forms and the ground was nothing more than dirt and grime.  Bodies lay strewn all over with blood pooling around them and in the center of it all stood one figure and that figure was her.  Blonde hair flowed with the wind that passed by, her odangoes were gone and the life in her eyes were barren with life or recognition.  At the bottom of her feet stood a familiar body and taking a closer look she saw that it was Quatre, apparently dead.

  "All…that you treasure all that you believe in…is gone…" Serena could hear Jedite's deep voice whispering.

  Taking the image away from Serena's view before it could continue, Jedite let her hands fall away from the sides of Serena's face.  A small smile could be seen and she didn't like it at all.

  "I do believe why you hate this so much now…it's because of him, isn't it?  Your dear 'Quat-chan' the only one that is left that you could call family…" Jedite thoughtfully stated.

  "…."  Serena bowed her head but Jedite's powers took control over her and she was forced to gaze straight at him.

  "…Quat-chan…Quatre…04…how interesting that the one you care for so much is the one I wish to be dead…" Jedite grinned.

  "Don't you dare, don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Serena struggled with the invisible bonds that held her still but it was in vain and so…Serena continued to cry out towards Jedite.

  "Jedite!  Jedite!  If you even touch him, I swear I'll get back at you!" Serena shouted as the man turned away from her and began to disappear, leaving her free from bondage for the moment: to be free to do as she pleased until he should arrive once more to torment her.

  And as his form vanished, so did her form as she vanished to return back to the waking world called reality.

~.~.~End Dream~.~.~

  "Serena…Serena…wake up, I think I hear someone coming," Jhamal shook the shoulders of the sleeping girl, stirring her from her slumber.

 Blinking her eyes open, Serena yawned and sat upright.  Sleep vanishing from her as she heard footsteps coming closer to their hiding area.

  "Who do you think…?" Serena began to question him but was silenced as he shook his head telling her that now wasn't the time.

  So, staying quiet, Serena got up from the cot and approached the door but was delayed once more as Jhamal held up his arm and motioned for her to stay behind him near a dark corner.

  "We can't afford to give away our positions until we know for certain that this group…out there…is safe to approach.  It could be anybody…from normal kids…to dangerous thieves…" Jhamal whispered in her ear.

  Serena could only nod and looking down to her feet she noticed that the she felt no pain whatsoever since she woke up and smiled inwardly at her fast recovery but that smile died down as she remembered her dream.  

 (Jedite…could it really be true?  Or was it just some horrible dream…) Serena wondered to herself, frowning a bit as she instinctively reached out for her locket but as soon as she touched the cool metal she let go as she recalled another part in her dream that included the star locket.

 (If…that dream is true…then…) Serena didn't continue her thoughts the door was swung open and light poured in.

 "You guys!  Over here!  Thank goodness you two are okay!"  a familiar voice cried out and footsteps came in.

  "Serena!"

  "Jhamal!"

  "I'm glad you're okay!"

  Jhamal stepped forward and let the group come upon the small, petite golden haired girl.  Hugs were given and received, waves of relief washed over everyone and past concerns dissipated at the sight of the two who were completely find and away from danger.

  "Are you sure you're okay?"

  "Hai, hai…I'm fine Quat-chan…just fine…" Serena's weary eyes gazed over Quatre's own weary-from-worry blue eyes.

  "How'd you find out that we were here?" Jhamal's voice intruded upon the happy moment.

  "How do you think?" Duo shook his head and grinned.

  "After finding no remains of you two from up above we began our own search and saw a deep hole near where there stairs should be and so…we instantly went through our own passage down to this secret hide out.  We were about to leave the place and head straight for the next chamber up above when we noticed footprints marked around the place, fresh ones and so…" Quatre decided to leave it there at the nod of approval from Jhamal.

  "And how about you, Odango Atama?  How did you and he manage to make it all the way over here?" Rei questioned.

  "Rei!  Don't call me that!" Serena playfully cried out in distaste as she stuck a tongue out at the raven haired girl.

  "Fine, fine…"

  "Well you see…" Serena reached into her pocket and opened the star locket, letting a wave of light wash around them to help brighten up the dimly lit room.

  "Your locket…" Rei and Hotaru's eyes flashed with a brief moment of sadness at the sight but Rei instantly recovered and let out a grim smile followed by a sigh.

  "As much as I am glad to see that back in your possession, I have to say that what you did was absolutely…"Rei began but was held back by Setsuna's hand that covered her shoulder.

  "Careless…reckless…no sense of my well-being…yes, I know but…"

  "It's no use Serena to continue on like that; after all you did what you did already, right?" Duo shrugged his shoulders.

  "Those machines…out there…they're…the…"

  "Gundams, yes…they are.  Now that you know though…"

  "We won't tell…after all we owe you for taking care of Serena over here…" Rei interrupted before anything more could be said.

  "Right, well let's get out of here and get you back to our temporary home, some of the Maguanacs are up there still wondering if we found you or not," Quatre conversed as he led the way with Serena close by.

  And as the group passed on, Serena took a momentarily glance in back of her to see all a better view of the tall machines with all the light that the guys brought with them.  

  (Gundams…Sandrock…Heavyarms…Deathscythe…Nataku-Altron…Wing…five great machines that could…destroy a colony with a single blast…) Serena noted in her mind.

  (With that…type of power…no, no…I shouldn't delve into such thought.  It's not mine to control…not mine at all…) Serena waved the mischievous thought aside as she forced herself to gaze straight ahead but what she saw made her feel a sense of sadness once more.

  (The dream…the image…that horrible image…what could it mean?  Is that image just a dream that Jedite conjured up or could it be…something that could happen?) Serena wondered and fingered the locket in her pocket.

  "Serena?" a voice broke off her train of thought for the moment and Serena turned her head aside to stare into the worried eyes of Hotaru.

  "Hai?"

  "….I'm glad you're okay.  You've been gone for a long time," Hotaru conversed with a soft voice.

  "How long?"

  "Two full days, we're approaching halfway to the third day now…" Quatre said not too far away from where she and Hotaru were walking.

  "Two days…" Serena sighed and saw up ahead that light poured in with two figures waiting for them.

  Closing in, she noticed them to be Milliardo and Relena with relief and worry flashing through their eyes.

  "Ohayo!" Serena cried out in greeting, flashing a smile towards them.

  "Serena!" Relena smiled back.

  "Hey Serena…" Duo said from behind.  

  Turning around, Serena raised a questioning look at him.

  "Bet you're hungry,"

  "Oh yeah!  Food!  Quat-chan, when are we going to eat?!" Serena ran off towards the blonde who was up ahead and approaching the stairs.

  "As soon as we get you back to the apartments," Quatre informed her.

  "How long is that?"

  "…not long…"

  "Not long?  You better be telling the truth!" Serena whined.

  "Same old Serena…" Rei shook her head.

  "What do you mean by that Rei?"

  "I'm saying that you still have your head full of food fantasy!" 

  "You're so mean, Rei!  After all, I am hungry!  I haven't eaten for two days!" 

  "I'm surprised you survived this long without food with the amount you eat daily!"

  "Wahh!!"

  "You two, don't fight!" Quatre stepped in, trying to stop the two from arguing as he does with Wufei and Duo.

  "She started it!" Serena frowned.

  "Hmph…"

  Looking away from Rei's heated expression, Serena caught Setsuna's garnet red eyes and noticed sadness swimming in them.

  (Does she know?) Serena wondered to herself but cast it aside at the tap on her shoulder.

  "Like I said before…bet you're hungry so I brought this with me…" Duo handed Serena a chocolate bar that made Serena whoop out with joy.

  "You're the greatest Duo! Thanks!" Serena hugged the braided boy and took the chocolate bar, instantly munching away.

  Not far off, a glaring 'Perfect Soldier' stood by whose eyes were filled with slight jealousy yet admiration directed at the two.  

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  *stretches arms*  Ahh…there goes the next chapter.  ^^


	27. The Melody Plays Again

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 27  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  *watery eyes*  Nooo!! Noo!! I can't believe it but it's true!  I'm starting to lose my edge here on this particular story.  *shakes head*  I've got nothing but emptiness up here. *points to her head*  I'm wracking my head for ideas on how to continue this and end it as it should end but I have nothing.  *shrugs*  But I shall try anyways, and test out the limits of my imagination…hopefully it'll be long and wonderful and not short and lacking in material.  

  And hey I read such a wonderful fic made my Li Raeth that's a Lotr/SM crossover. *shrugs* Yeah, yeah…it's not a GW/SM fic but hey I can't help but comment on that fic titled Always With You it made me cry and feel sadness for Usa/Ithil. *sniff* 

*ahem*  I'll continue on now. 

~.~.~.~

  *tap* *tap* *tap*

  Serena's long slender fingers created a tapping noise against the railing of the apartment complex's balcony that showed the interior of the open space.  Up overhead, she could see the clear blue artificial sky with markings of clouds.  Down below, she could see the grass and trees that lined the area to create a semi-luxuriant feel instead of the enclosed feeling of boredom.  Common, everyday flowers marked the grass and in the middle of it all was a clear blue pool that was, at the moment, not in use.  Taking her gaze away from it she glanced to her sides and sighed once more before leaning against the railing, thus stopping the sound that her fingers drummed to the beat of.

  "Where is he?  He said to meet him here, didn't he?  For once…I'm early instead of late…" Serena mumbled with slight irritation apparent in her voice.

  (I wonder why he wanted to speak with me, it's not like we talk all that much…) Serena noted in her head before glancing at either side of her once again.

  Getting a notion that it may take longer than she thought, she withdrew the star locket from her side pocket of her denim jacket and glanced at it with solemn but kind eyes.  Opening it, a warm light flooded her vision as a crescent moon showed overhead and into the sky and inside there was a golden crescent with dancing lights and glittering stars.  Every now and again it would stop here and there as if dancing to the beat of a song, a song that she knew but couldn't hear anymore.

  (No song, no music, no melody…nothing but mere memories…memories that will always remain but never spoken of…never again…) Serena sighed inwardly in her mind as her crystalline blue eyes stared longingly at the crescent moon.

  As she stared long and hard at the object past memories of the past, present, and what would have been the future for her flitted across her mind.  Reminiscent images that haunted and at the same time, comforted her and it's because of this that tears welled in her eyes, ones of pain, sorrow, and happiness all at the same time.

  (Why can't it just be like before…?  Why can't it…?) Serena wondered to herself and as she continued to gaze at it, it seemed to her in her mind's eye that a face stared back at her…two faces in fact.

  (What?) 

  At first it seemed to her that Jedite's mocking blue-grey eyes stared at her for a moment before it disappeared to be replaced by Mamoru's comforting ocean blue orbs.

  Shaking her head, she tore her gaze away from the locket and closed it as the feeling of fear crept into her heart once more.

  (The locket…those images…it can't be…no, no…it was only a dream.  A simple dream…right?) Serena convinced herself before staring thoughtfully at her star locket before pocketing it again.

  "I see that you were looking at that locket of yours again…" a voice intruded upon her thoughts and whipping around she saw the one that had called to meet her there.

  "Hai, I was bored so…" 

  "I know I know…I'm late but I'm here, aren't I?"

  "So what did you want to talk about, Duo?" Serena asked as she turned around and leaned against the railing with her front facing the open scene of the enclosed complex.

  "Nothing much, I just thought that you could use the company…"

  "Me need company?  Duo…I wasn't the one who called the meeting, was I?  You said you wanted to talk about something so spill…"  
  "Well I did notice a few things that got me wondering.  Like why you chose those three girls to help us out…" Duo stated, shrugging his shoulders and leaning beside her, his braid at the front side instead of it trailing in back of him.

  "I can't say, not yet anyways.  Maybe later on…let's talk about something else…"

  "Like the Gundams, I guess?" 

  "No, no…I can understand why you kept it.  After the Eve Wars…you probably think another war may erupt sooner or later and building Gundams take a lot of work, time, and money," Serena shook her head, putting the notion of the Gundams out of his head.

  "Did you want to ask me something then?"

  "Not really and at the same time a lot of things.  Like why Sally Po would turn so easily to side of evil.  Then again, I can also answer that myself from knowing Jedite.  But what about…no, no…that's also understandable…" Serena trailed off, thinking up things but then trashing those thoughts away as an answer she found out from long ago appeared again.

  "Why did Sally turn evil like that?  She's one of the few stable people I know and Wufei doesn't like the thought of her being an assassin for that Jedite guy one bit," Duo asked.

  "Jedite is very powerful, more powerful than last time from my assumptions.  He plans somewhat carefully with only few minor errors but at the time we find those out, it's too late to turn back and his plan is already in motion.  Another thing is that he can be very persuasive. How much?  I don't know, but from what we can guess it's good enough to turn a friend like yours to his control," Serena explained.

  "Do you think she'll ever return normal?"

  "I don't know…hopefully we can come up something, right?" Serena said, tilting her head to the side to stare at Duo's cobalt blue eyes, rays of hope shining through her eyes.

  For a moment silence drifted by between the two as they simply gazed around their surroundings.

  "Hey Serena?"

  "Yeah?"

  "I'm just wondering here. From what I have seen, it seems that you and Milliardo are a couple and….is it just me or is Relena and Heero…." Duo trailed off, shaking the image that formed in his mind of the 'Perfect Soldier' and Relena together.

  "Ano….yeah, me and Milliardo…are together.  And as for Relena and 01 well, yeah they are together…I think.  At least from the last time I saw them, they were together," Serena nodded dumbly, a distant look apparent in her eye as she recalled Relena and Heero walking together towards the maze.

  "Wow, I always knew that Heero had something for Relena back in the past but I thought that went away….guess not.  And as for you and Milliardo, how did that happen?  Sure I saw you and him walking around from time to time but I thought nothing of it.  I thought you and Quatre would get together but with Milliardo…wow…" Duo shook his head, completely at a loss for words.

  "Duo!" Serena whacked Duo's arm playfully and then withdrew with sparkling crystalline blue eyes.

  "You know me and Quat-chan are merely close friends!  He's like family to me! And as for Milliardo well….it's complicated…" Serena cast her head to the side, not sure how to answer him and then after awhile began slowly, choosing her words carefully, "He's kind, caring…and warm…" 

  Duo nodded his head as if understanding but his eyes betrayed him as he gazed at Serena's face.  

  (Confused is all I can say, there's something else inside of you…I can tell.  It's not the whole story, is it?  Well I'll just find that out, won't I?) Duo thoughtfully noted in his head.

  "I don't know…about that.  I'm kind…caring…and hey I can be warm too!" Duo remarked with gleaming cobalt blue eyes.

  "Duo!"

  "Kidding, kidding.  Anyways, I still don't know why you're with Milliardo or why he suddenly got together with you when I saw nothing spark within him…but maybe it's just love, ya know?" Duo shrugged.

  "…."

  "And hey, what of Hee-man?"

  "What about 01?"

  "Just that you don't call him by his name is all.  After all his name is Heero and not 01 as you call him," Duo commented.

  Serena was silent for a moment, contemplating over the reason why she consistently called him nothing else other than 01.  The others knew him by Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot of Wing.  He was also known as the 'Perfect Soldier' and 01…that was the one that she knew him by ever since she was a child.  But now, now she knew his actual name and yet…she didn't call him anything else but the name she grew so fond of.

  "01…"

  "Yeah, you call him that…"

  "Hee…" Serena began to say but stopped, shaking her head, unable to continue.

  "You almost said it, why didn't you?"

  "I…I don't know.  I just can't for some unknown reason.  I feel as if…for the moment…it's only right to call him 01.  That…my heart says it is to be so.  That by calling him something else…that by calling him by his actual name would be wrong until the right time comes along," Serena tried to explain but found that her words seemed to confuse her own mind, though her heart seemed to understand herself completely.

  "You feel that way?"

  "Hai, my heart tells me so…" Serena nodded her head, her eyes gazing up at Duo's whose eyes sparkled with unknown understanding.

  (That's why…that's the reason, isn't it?...for your confusion..) Duo smiled inwardly.

  "Heh…I think I can understand…" Duo grinned momentarily and leaned against the railing with some comfort.

  "Understand what?"

  "Oh about a lot of things now, just by telling me what you said made me realize a few things about this whole mess," Duo explained off-handedly.

  "Mess?  As in the Jedite case?" Serena cocked her head to the side, a bit confused over the braided man's words.

  Duo flipped his braid, which in turn, now dangled in back of him instead of at his side.  He turned his head to stare at the standing Serena, her eyes blazing in slight confusion.

  "About you, Milliardo, Relena, and Heero…" Duo simply stated.

  "What about that?  What mess?  To me it seems that the mess that was there before has been simply cleaned and polished," Serena frowned.

  "Yeah right, from what I can guess you only made it worse, didn't you?"

  "What are you hinting at, Duo?" Serena's frown only deepened at Duo's words.

  Duo grinned widely and stood upright, his hands raised up and behind his head before lowering at the sight of Serena's silent glare.

  "Only that you actually like the 'Perfect Soldier' or what you like to call him, 01…" Duo said in a sing-song tone of voice.

  Serena blinked before a smug look entered her features.

  "Why would you say that when I helped fixed up Relena with 01?  If I did like him, wouldn't I not have agreed with Relena?" Serena rebuked.

  "You helped Relena get with Hee-man?" 

  "Yes, I did…so wipe of that grin Duo! I don't like him!  He's my friend and nothing more.  We're not meant to be…" Serena shouted out before turning around and walking off, away from the braided boy who was left behind, left in slight confusion.

  (She helped Relena?) Duo wondered to himself why this was so.

~.~.~.~

  Serena slowed down a bit after her fast paced walking, she was sure that the distance between the apartment complex and her was now a good deal away.  

  (Why did Duo have to bring up the subject with 01?  We could've talked about something else…anything but that…) 

  Serena inwardly sighed and continued walking when a shadow enveloped her view of the ground.  Frowning a bit at that, she dared to look up.

  Crystalline blue eyes locked into Prussian blue eyes.

  No words were exchanged from that single meeting but a company from loneliness formed between the two as they each fell in step with one another.  Not really knowing where they were going; only knowing that they weren't lonely anymore.  And a sense of comfort seeped in although neither said a word nor did they touch to soothe each other of their fears.  Only the simple knowledge that they were next to each other was enough for them.  Each left in their own thoughts, each left their own space. 

  Suddenly they stopped and, taking the view of their surroundings, it seemed that they had reached a bridge over a flowing stream of clear, blue water.  Lilies adorned the cold water with leaves, flower petals, and fishes that swam underneath.

  Serena stood at the side while Heero leaned against the railing, his hands clasped tightly together and his gaze trained on the water below, every now and again he would raise his head a bit to gaze far off to study the little children that ran wildly around with smiling parents and guardians that stood a few feet away.  To Serena, this side of Heero seemed to be the most pleasing out all other features she had seen of him so far.  He didn't seem the least bit worried or troubled with something, nor did he seem angry or sad.  No, this side of him was the one which she liked to see, a somewhat content façade that she hadn't seen much of.  Sure, when he was sleeping that was when he most restful and content but here, he was wide awake and by her side.

  Letting a small smile adorn her lips, Serena stepped closer and she leaned against the rail beside him also looking at the water down below and then over towards the front where the children were at.

  (Why can't it be like this all the time?  This must be what peace is like…what true peace is like…) Serena noted in her mind.

  "….Arigatou," Heero whispered to her in his usual monotone.

  Serena blinked at his words before turning her head slightly to stare at him but his head was turned towards the cool waters down below the bridge they stood on. 

  "What for?"

  Heero didn't respond to her question right away, he merely stayed at his spot, his eyes trained on a fish down below.

  "…for being here…"

  "01…"

  (This isn't like him at all…is it?  He doesn't just say these to people so openly. Something must be bothering him, that's the only reason there can be.) Serena seemed perturbed at Heero's act of emotions, wondering why this was so.

  Heero straightened up but didn't stare at her yet, instead he just tipped his head back to gaze at the sky blue sky up above the colony.

 "01, I'll always be there for you when you need me.  After all, we're still friends aren't we?  Friends, just like before?  You were there for me when I and Quat-chan needed you, so in turn…I shall be there for you…" Serena uttered softly to him and straightened up as well, but facing him.

  Heero tipped his head back down and changed his position so he faced the blonde haired girl.  His Prussian blue eyes trained on her expression before they landed on her crystalline blue orbs that reflected off her emotions so openly.  

 (Kindness…compassion…sincerity…it's no wonder why I can't have her…why I can't hold her…all I can do is watch from afar and play my role only as a…friend.)

  "Friends…" Heero nodded his head before preparing to leave but a warm hand reached out to hold him still, preventing him from leaving.

  "Wait…please…" Serena's voice was hesitant at first before she stopped and withdrew her hand away from his.

  Heero did what he was told and turned to face the blonde haired girl, whose eyes were trained on the wooden bridge below their feet.  Her hands placed up to her lips, deep in thought. 

  "I…watched you before you spoke to me…and before that…I observed…everything.  All your actions, all your expressions and I have seen all your feelings flow out from time to time.  I must say, you're very hard to read…but then again, you are the 'Perfect Soldier'…" Serena began; her head turned towards a tree far away, her eyes distant as if re-living the days when the two had just met.

  "Hnh…"

  "And…I've realized that you're troubled with a lot of things…almost…afraid," 

  At her words, Heero let out a small emotion flicker through him…confusion and a frown marred his indifferent façade.

  "Hai, 01…afraid…and of what?  I don't know and perhaps I'll never know…" Serena softly whispered out and then reached into her pocket to pull out something.

  "I want you…to have this, it's not much but it helped me feel better whenever I'm down.  Hopefully…it'll work with you too," Serena murmured, taking a brief glimpse at the object in her hand before reaching out for Heero's hand and placing the object in his possession.

  Heero opened his palm outwards and gazed at a golden star locket.  

  (Isn't this what she risked her life for?  Why is she giving this to me?) Heero's brows furrowed as he wondered why he had it.

  "If you open the clasp, it'll produce a light for you. I'm afraid it doesn't sing a tune anymore, it must be broken…" Serena continued, noticing Heero's expression change from indifference, confusion, and then to wonder.

  (Why am I giving my locket to him?  Don't I treasure it?  Darien gave it to me, as a symbol…so why do I give it to 01 without hesitation?) Serena wondered to herself but didn't voice it out as she watched Heero.

  Following through with Serena's suggestion to open the clasp, Heero saw a beam of light come out.  And with it a hologram of a crescent moon appeared before him, dancing with small specks of glittering stars and the light danced to a beat of a sweet melody:  a melody that Serena could very well remember from long ago and one that now played before the two of them.  

  "What?" Serena gasped in shock at the music that played, as if it had always been playing.

  "I thought you said it didn't play anymore?" Heero rose his head up to meet her confused eyes.

  "It…didn't…but now…it just…"

  "Well it's not broken anymore…here" Heero offered the locket to her once again, expecting her to take it.

  Serena shook her head though, declining his offer to receive it back to her possession once more.

  "No, keep it. I've had it for years and I think…I can survive without it now.  And anyways…you need it more than me. I believe that…if you keep it with you, no harm should befall you…" Serena smiled a little at her words and Heero merely nodded in gratitude, taking one last look at the object before pocketing it in his jeans pocket.

  (No harm should befall you…if Jedite really did come into my dreams…and the locket is enchanted…01 should be safe…)

  "Promise you'll take good care of it?" Serena asked a retreating form of Heero Yuy.

  "Hnh" Heero grunted in response, not taking one last look back at the blonde girl he left behind on the bridge.

  (It sings once more…just like it used to for me…and Darien…) Serena turned away from the walking form of her friend and then turned her head back to the waters where the fish swam.  In her mind's eyes she could almost see the times when she and the ebony haired college student enjoyed the times they spent together, listening to the melody that played for them.

  "It shouldn't sing anymore…it stopped singing because…" Serena stopped in her train of thought as an answer came to her.

  "Could it really be…?" Serena began, her head turning to see one last glimpse of Heero turning a corner, vanishing from her sight.

  (The locket…the symbol…of…)

  "That I really do…" Serena continued, her hands pressed together in a form of a prayer towards her heart.

  (It must be for it's the…symbol...between me and…)

  "Love him?" Serena ended and a gust of wind flowed around her.

  (Hai, the symbol of the love that we share…that is what powers the locket…what makes it play its melody…for us…just us…)

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  Oye, there goes chapter 27.  ^^;; I'm afraid I am losing my touch.  *sigh*  I need something to inspire me.  Where's a muse when you need one?  Oh yeah…I remember, they took a vacation or went out to do their missions or had to go back to school or are now locked up in prison because they did something against the rules.  .;; Why'd that have to happen?  *whiney voice*  Anyways, don't forget to Read and Review! 


	28. Better To Not Have Loved

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 28  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  *shakes head*  Cheska doesn't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  I have to say that, yes…it did get a bit smaller but it's still large enough to pass, isn't it?  I mean it is six pages and all.  But I'll attempt to make it longer in the coming chapters.  *whispers*  I may need to try and find a way to end this soon because my grades are not passable to my parent's eyes.  Then again, are any grades great to them?  *rolls eyes* But anyways, I believe that the fanfics and the games are the cause of this, not just my stupidity.  .;; So I'll need to back off as soon as I finish this one.  I guess my other fanfic attempts will just have to wait until summer or at least after I'm sure I can pass my classes with a decent grade. 

Besides that, I believe that I'll try my best to make a decent storyline besides the junk I've written so far.  So here goes nothing…. *wishes real hard*

*images of Quatre, Serena, and Heero pop up in her mind*

  Right, focus on those three and try to do something with them…

*images of Relena, Milliardo, and Jedite come up*

  Okay…okay…*nods head in understanding*

 *star locket and silver crystal*

  *sweatdrops* Ano…uhmm…hehe…that may be harder than I thought then…

 *mumbles and thinks to herself why in the world she decided on including those objects into the story in the first place*

  But anyways, thanks dear reviews for your uplifting comments and I won't give up.  At least not yet since there are still those who do read my fanfics.  ^^  And hey LilacLight, thanks for a push in trying to get me into gear again.  I'll think about some of those ideas of yours, especially the crystal.  And Li-chan, well about what Serena will do…ehh…I'm still wondering but at least I got an idea on how to solve that problem, just not sure how to come by it.

  One more thing if anyone is even reading this before they start with the actual storyline!

  What is the song again that plays in Serena/Usagi's star locket?  I forgot…was it…My Only Love or something else?  Please tell me if you do know!

  *coughs and hacks at her lungs*  Okay, okay…try to get on with the program.

~.~.~.~.~

  *click*

  * A sweet melody filled the entire room accompanied by light*

  Heero's Prussian blue eyes gazed silently at the object, his thoughts and previous feelings seemed to vanish as his pert eyes and ears listened and observed the simple yet intricate object that he held at the palm of his lightly tanned hands.

  Suddenly the turn of the knob disturbed him from his reverie and he quickly shut off the sound and light with a quick flick of the wrist just as the door opened and in stepped a figure.  In response, Heero closed his hands over the locket and prepared to stand up just as the figure entered the room.

 "I just wanted to talk something over with you…" Milliardo's eyes managed to catch a glimpse of something gold in Heero's possession that was hidden from his blue eyes.

 (Gold…and before I came here there was a sound.  How interesting…) Milliardo raised an eyebrow towards Heero who pocketed an object in his jeans pocket before addressing him.

 "Hnh"

 Milliardo in turn closed the door in back of him before completely entering the room, not taking a seat but instead remained standing.

  "I wanted to say thank you first before continuing on.  Serena's safe return means a lot to me and…Relena.  If anything happened to her or my sister…" Milliardo trailed off, his mind straying a bit.

  "Like with Lt. Noin?" Heero commented in monotone as he turned his back on his old foe and proceeded to pick up his laptop.

  "…"Milliardo refused to answer him on that, a frown could be seen forming over his lips.

  Heero didn't say anything either, but instead turned the power switch on and waited for the loading to complete.

  "Hai, like with the lieutenant. But that's not why I'm here right now, 01.  I meant to discuss something else with you…"

  "Hnh"

  "Serena is hiding something from me and I want to know what it is.  She won't speak to me about it either nor does it seem that she wants to reveal to me what's troubling her.  And I know you can find it out…" Milliardo continued on with his request.

  "…."

  Heero stayed silent as he absorbed Milliardo's request, debating over what he should do or say.  His cold eyes trained on the monitor but it didn't fully acknowledge the screen as his mind was somewhere else.  Then after what seemed like countless hours, Heero spoke.

  "Shouldn't you just leave it at that?  Or haven't you asked her about it yourself first?" Heero questioned in an emotionless tone of voice as he clicked on a button before typing.

  Milliardo frowned at this before nodding in understanding:  his blonde hair falling over his shoulders as he did so.  

  "If she doesn't tell me…you'll do as I ask?" Milliardo questioned, his back facing the 'Perfect Soldier'.

  "…."

  Heero didn't answer Milliardo as the blonde haired man left the room, the door clicking shut on the way.

His eyes trained on the computer but his ears trained on the soft footsteps that receded as it left the apartment building floor.  And as soon as those footsteps left, Heero reached back into his pocket to reveal the star locket once more.  He set it beside him and opened it, letting the warm glow of the light invade the room and the melodious sound drift by to accompany him away from loneliness.

~.~.~.~

  Quatre's violin soothed the tenseness and troubles that flooded around the blonde haired girl as she sat out in front, watching and listening to Quatre play.  His eyes were closed as they always were when he played, just like she remembered back on Earth that day when she first heard him play on his birthday.

  ~flash~

   Serena reached out her hand to open the door and stuck her head in with a greeting to follow suit. 

  But instead of being acknowledged, only a harmonious melody answered.

  An eleven year old platinum haired boy could be seen in front of her, playing a violin with perfect ease and having his full attention.  His blue eyes were closed off to the world but his heart was spread out through for the world as he played his instrument.

  The harmonic tune wafted through the air, enchanting and timid at the same time. Its euphony gave the current room a sense of peace and desire and as its last chord rang out, the head of the boy straightened up and his eyes slowly flickered open; revealing a set of blue orbs that immediately traveled to the guest inside the room that had slowly drawn itself into the room and now stood in front of him. 

"It was such a pretty song, Quat-chan…when did you start playing that? I never heard you…before," Serena commented.

 ~end flash~

 And as the last chord was played, the sound stayed a bit, letting its cool melody hover before dying out, thus ending the song.  And at the same time, Quatre's head straightened back up, his blue eyes studying Serena's peaceful face which were filled with content and happiness, her previous troubles disappearing as did the music's final melody. 

 "As usual, you played perfectly…" Serena applauded with as she put her hands together to congratulate the boy for his marvelous performance.

 "You didn't have to say that…" Quatre blushed a bit as he set down his violin on the table in front of her before taking a seat across to pick up his cup of tea.

 "I know I didn't have to, but…I still wanted to say so anyways.  Thank you for making me feel better, Quat-chan" Serena said in gratitude as she leaned against the couch she sat on.

 "You looked down, Serena, why was it?"

 "*sigh*…a lot of things.  I'm not even sure where to start…" Serena shook her head, not really wanting to discuss this right now as her previous contentment vanished to be replaced by the plague of her troubles.

 "Then just start from your heart…" Quatre suggested and from his suggestion a groan came out of Serena, signaling that she didn't even like the idea too much.

 "My heart?  My heart is one of the troubles here, Quat-chan.  I'm so confused with it right now…" Serena complained.

 "Troubles with Milliardo?" Quatre innocently asked, taking a sip but his eyes trained on the younger girl.

 "Milliardo?" Serena blinked at the mention of the elder blonde man's name, the one that she believed she should be with although not exactly sure as to why she was with him in the first place.

 "How did you know about…Milliardo?" Serena slowly asked, her brows furrowing.

 "How do you think, Serena?" 

 "I guess it is a bit obvious…"

 Quatre merely nodded his head and then he leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes, concentrating on something that was unseen to the naked eye.

 "Yes, I do feel pain, confusion, sorrow, and…heartache from you about something that you love and another towards a loss…" Quatre murmured softly before his blue eyes fluttered open to stare at Serena who merely cast her head to the side, away from his observing eyes.

 "Hai…"

 "All you can do is to be true to your heart, Serena.  You as well as I know that.    It's such a common saying, so you might as well go for it.  As Heero used to say, 'Act on your emotions'," Quatre suggested.

 "01 said that, did he?" Serena's tone of voice softened at the very mention of his name.

 Quatre nodded his head again.

 Serena bit her lower lip, herself deep in thought as she wondered over her problems before slowly nodding her head.

"Demo…what if your emotions…would hurt someone else in turn for following your actual intentions?  And what if, what if this action only proves to have failed?" Serena placed her words carefully out.

 "Not everything that we do can go well, Serena.  It's what we would like to call life, isn't it? And if your words have something to do in regards of your heart, Serena.  All I can really say is that 'It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'." Quatre let out an offered smile of encouragement towards her in which she only returned half-heartedly.

 "But sometimes, we may wish to never have loved in the first place, ne?"

 With that said Serena rose up from her seat and went across the room to give a small hug and a peck on the cheek to the one she looked to as her onii-chan before going towards the door that led out of his temporary home in the apartment complex.

 "Serena?"

 "Hai?"

 "…I just wanted to say…" but Quatre stopped himself from continuing on, shaking his head he decided not to follow through with his words and instead mumbled an apology before going back to his tea.

 Serena's curiosity was pricked with his words but she let it be cast away as she nodded her head before leaving the apartment and out into the open.

 (I wonder what he wanted to say to me…) Serena silently wondered to herself but her previous thoughts disappeared for the moment at the approaching figure of Milliardo that walked up to her with a small smile on his face.

 "Milliardo…" 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere else: 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  "My Lord…"

  Jedite looked up from the dim but pulsing crystal on the palm of his hand, a small smile apparent on his face as he stared fixedly at the black garbed assassin.  

  "Rise…"

  "You wonder a lot about the crystal, do you not?" Jedite started after a long silence.

  "…."

  "A lot of people wonder why such a minute object could possess such powers.  But not many people know about its true origins.  Some say it was forged by the first Lunarians who dwelled in the moon for it was a dark time with its separation from Earth many eons ago.  They created the Silver Crystal and handed it to their leader, some say it was a man who handled it first and others say it was from a woman.  It didn't really matter, but the one that they claimed was leader was given the first Crystal and thus the one they worshipped used it to bring forth light over the land.      

  Others say that the crystal was created by the will of all that lived and whoever had the strongest will of all could handle it and cast out their deepest desires from their heart and out of all that lived, the crystal chose the Queen of the Moon to be its bearer for she had the purest and strongest will of all that lived in the universe.  But that wasn't all of the stories over the origins of the Crystal.  No there were more, and this one I believed in the most…"  Jedite paused as he studied the pulsing crystal in his hand, it seemed that the beat became slightly faster for the moment.

  "And what is that?" Sally's light voice uttered its interest to hear more of his stories.

  "That it was made from the Gods themselves. That a millennia ago, the Gods saw the corrupted evil over the galaxies and decided to choose one of their own to bear the burden of keeping peace amongst the lands to make sure that chaos doesn't ensue.  And so they created a powerful object that can destroy worlds and even the universe itself if needed to.  They figured if a time came when great evil would take over, that the bearer of the piece would be able to wish hard enough to make sure that that evil won't be able to win.  And so…the Gods forged the crystal out of the stars themselves with pieces of all the Gods powers embedded in there to amplify its powers until it was almost complete.  The last piece that they placed in there was that of pure origin…and whatever it was…I'm not too certain.  But I have slight clues as to what it could be…"

 "What do you mean?  What last piece?  What could it be?"  Sally questioned in complete confusion. 

 "The last piece is usually the one that is most important…I believe that it could be the heart of the crystal itself…though I am not sure as to how they would manage to have a heart within the crystal…maybe a soul…" Jedite uttered softly as he held up the Silver Crystal up to a flame, letting a vast array of colors to shine forth onto the dark, cold stone.

  "Hai…a soul…the soul of the galaxies themselves…" Jedite uttered in finality.

  (And one…that I am sure…maybe linked or bonded with dear Princess Serenity herself after all the years she spent with it…) Jedite smirked at his knowledge to figure out the secret to the crystal without having to use it too much.

  "If the Crystal was used to keep away from evil…then what would happen if one who is evil manages to capture it?"  Sally dared to question.

  "Easy enough…the crystal itself would just have to bear with the wishes of its new carrier.  It doesn't matter who handles it, for this crystal is neutral itself.  Although, after many years of being handled by purity it will defy the wishes of its new master for quite awhile before bending to a will such as mine…." Jedite sighed with slight reluctance.  

  Standing up, Jedite walked halfway across the room to stand in front of his underling and with a flick of his wrist he showed the pulsing object to the dark eyes of the young woman before him.

  "It…pulses as if it is alive," Sally whispered in awe, wanting to touch it but afraid to do so.

  Jedite merely nodded and gazed at it with a touch of interest in shining in his blue-grey eyes.  Brushing back his wild bangs, he returned his attention on the object before gazing at Sally.

  "Its pulse has weakened slightly but it's still there.  I asked of you to leave the locket in the mansion, I knew that if Serena heard that it is there she would be willing to risk her life to get it back.  And so she has…but it seems that my plan didn't go the way I wanted it to…" Jedite grimly smirked.

  "What plan?"

  "I was expecting for her to keep it now that I have heard that her beloved had died…but it seems that the locket is not in her possession anymore.  You see I enchanted that locket for her so that I may keep a stronger bond with her: hoping that I can use her against Gundam Pilot, 04.  You see, the locket is enchanted not only in the way of safety away from harm, but also a stronger affinity for controlling her mind…."

  "I guess, now that the locket is gone…you can't do that, can you?" Sally asked softly.

  Jedite didn't answer her straight away as he held the crystal in his hand.  At the moment, the pulsing of the object still resonated but at a much slower pace than normal.

  "Not necessarily…" Jedite's lips curved into a slight smile and then he held the crystal outward as if in an offering and then, closing his eyes he bended his will towards the crystal and it hummed to life and a vibrant glow ensued and before the two came an image of Serena who appeared to be speaking to a golden haired man in his 20's.  To them they seemed to be speaking as they exchanged words and then the image shifted so that it was focused solely upon the blonde haired teen.

  "How did you…?"

  "I have learned much while this was in my possession.  And it seems that time draws ever nearer for us…for when we shall take over the Winner Corporation…" Jedite grinned.

  (As I have said to you, in your dream…dear Serenity…you are…mine…)

~.~.~.~

 "There's only five more days till school starts back on Earth…" Serena informed him as they walked around the apartment complex where the trees lined around the edges of the cemented ground.

 "You're going back there?" Milliardo asked, chancing a glance at the petite girl besides him.

 "Ano…I…don't know," Serena said with some slight surprise and doubt, unsure of what to say to that since she never really thought of it before now.

 "With all these problems I never really thought about whether or not I should go back to Earth.  Nothing is really left for me now…" Serena softly replied but as soon as she said those words another came into mind.

 (What of your duty to Earth?) 

 "Except…I should return even though…it would be wrong to stay here when my life revolved around my place in Japan.  No, I will go back, for that I'm certain…" Serena shook her head, erasing her past thoughts when she claimed that nothing was left for her.  She knew, deep down, that there were plenty left to do.  As it was her duty as the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

 Milliardo gazed down at her, his blue eyes lined with a tinge of sorrow yet understanding.  Nodding his head, he reached his hand out and grasped her hands into his making them stop in the middle of the sidewalk as he fully stared down at her face.  

 "Serena…"

 Milliardo began, noticing a flash of emotion appear in her eyes before it dying away.

 "I'll come with you.  I'll come with you, back to Japan." 

 Shock quickly spread through Serena's face at his words.  She didn't expect him to say something like that at all to her and now that he did, she didn't know what to say.

  "I said that I love you.  And if you're in love, won't you do anything you can to be with that person?  And so…I'll follow you back to Earth, if you yourself will go back there instead of staying here," Milliardo continued with a small affectionate smile covering his face.

  (He loves me…) 

 "You would do that for me?"

~Brief Flashback~

"Demo…what if your emotions…would hurt someone else in turn for following your actual intentions?  And what if, what if this action only proves to have failed?" 

 "Not everything that we do can go well, Serena.  It's what we would like to call life, isn't it? And if your words have something to do in regards of your heart, Serena.  All I can really say is that 'It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'." 

~End~

 "Hai…I love you,"  
 Just at that time, Serena saw from the corner of her eye Heero and Relena's form as they began to turn the corner.  Relena saw the two of them but didn't say anything since it was such an intimate moment.  Instead she only let out a grand smile on her face, happy at the sight that her brother and her close companion over the summer had developed a relationship.  And next to her was Heero who had his hand closed around Relena's elbow.  His eyes, however, were gazing at the couple in front of them.  

 "I…" Serena began, taking a moment to stare one last time at Heero before facing Milliardo once more.

~Flash~

 "Not everything that we do can go well, Serena."

~End~

 (Quat-chan…)

 Serena's hands were clasped tightly in Milliardo's warm hands and, before she continued, she let out a small affectionate squeeze towards his direction and in response a warm smile appeared on his face.

 In the corner of her eye she could see that Heero's gaze seemed to have momentarily saddened at their exchange.

 (01…I don't know exactly what you may feel towards me now that you're with Relena demo…know that inside my heart…I do care deeply for you.) 

 Smiling, Serena rose up her hands in his and kissed his knuckles affectionately and rose her eyes up to meet with his.

 (Hai, it is better to have loved and lost…demo…I can't hurt him.  He loves me and it pains the heart so much when you lose the one that you love.  As I have…lost mine.  I can't hurt him, I just can't!) Serena shouted out in her mind as she stared deep into those blue eyes.

 "I love you, too…" Serena murmured and with those words, Milliardo leaned down and captured her lips into a warm yet soft chaste kiss.

~Flash~

"But sometimes, we may wish to never have loved in the first place, ne?"

~End Flash~

~.~.~.~

  Heero heard them exchange words and it practically tore his heart when she replied with those three words and the kiss that they ended up with.  His heart hurt, but he tried not to show it, instead he hid behind his emotionless mask and merely began to cross the street pulling Relena alongside with him.

 (Never mine…) those words seemed to echo inside his head every chance he could get when he saw her with Milliardo.

 Milliardo, Zechs, two dangerous people yet in one body. One a danger to all through battles and the other a danger to his social life ever since he took the one he cared for with all his heart as his own possession.  No, not possession but one similar to it for he could never show what his true intentions were without it hurting one, the other, or both.  And in this case, it was him that was hurt by just seeing them together and especially when they kissed.

  But even though they can't be together, he knew that they still had something to share.  Their friendship that was all they could be.  And that was all they'll ever be. 

 ~Flash~

 "01, I'll always be there for you when you need me.  After all, we're still friends aren't we?  Friends, just like before?  You were there for me when I and Quat-chan needed you, so in turn…I shall be there for you…" Serena uttered softly to him and straightened up as well, but facing him.

 "Friends…" Heero nodded his head.

~End~

 "That was sweet, wasn't it?" Relena's voice interrupted his thoughts and flashbacks.

 Tipping his head to the side he merely grunted in response, not voicing out his true opinions to her by remaining neutral with his grunts and leaving it up to her own imaginations whether or not he agreed.

 "Heero…" Relena slowed down, slightly irritating Heero because of her change of pace.

 The two had earlier planned to go out for a walk in the colony's streets instead of remaining at the apartment complex until the mansion was fully restored.  Sadly enough, the group would be leaving sooner before the building was back on its feet.  From what the head constructionist had informed them, the mansion won't be complete until a year from now. 

 "Hnh." Heero stood and waited for her to continue, his frame standing in front of the smaller girl.

 Relena's cornflower blue eyes stared up at his Prussian blues and it seemed to him that she was studying him, trying to pry into his thoughts.

 "Relena…" his irritation was apparent to all by the tone of his voice.

 "I wanted to know…" Relena began; her head momentarily swiveled back to where the forms of Milliardo and Serena were still at, but then paused after glancing back at Heero who stood motionless.

 Heero waited for her to continue.

 "No, never mind.  Forget about it…" Relena shook her head and with a light, embarrassed laugh shrugged her shoulders and clasped her arms around Heero's before pulling him with her through the streets.

  Heero didn't, however, forget about it but he didn't press the issue with the sun-kissed blonde haired girl.

 Casting one last glance at Serena's disappearing form, Heero frowned before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.  The one that Serena claimed he was supposed to be with.  And right now, he was with that girl.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  Well that's that.  Hopefully it was an okay chapter, I'm afraid that my thoughts haven't fully focused on this story.  But my ideas have managed to flow in and out in new ideas and storylines.  .;; But I'll try anyways and hopefully I'll get my old writing back into place.  I haven't really given up on a Crossover yet!  ^^


	29. He's Calling Me

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 29  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing so quit picking on me!!!

Author's Notes:  Hmm…. What to say, what to say… 

  Okay first off, I really am sorry about the relationship with Serena and Heero but you must understand that they cannot get together so quickly.  Even though Serena already realizes her affections for Heero, not all relationships turn so quickly just because one of them realizes their love towards the other.  Heero does like Serena…and he does not like Relena as much as Relena likes him.  As for Serena's intentions towards Heero and Milliardo, well we all know that Serena has a big heart and that is most likely why she cannot do anything to change her current problem but she will find some way to fix all of this or someone will do it for her.  ^^ So please be patient with the development of the relationships.  They will be together some day. 

   Besides that, I have to say now that I am quite thankful towards all of you for putting up with me.  Moreover, for responding to my previous question on what the name of the song is being played.  Now then, off to find the lyrics! ^^

~.~.~.~.~.~

Colony L4:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Rei silently sat beside Hotaru, unsure of what to do or say and so they were as they are now, sitting.  

  Waiting.

  Gazing.

  Observing.

  The sun was nearing to a close at this point of time, the shift in the shades of the blue color has taken place and now the air felt cooler around them as the sky darkened and the light, puffy clouds up overhead had started to lessen. 

  (What are we to do?  There's only five more days left until we have to go back down to Earth.  Yet, we cannot return because Jedite has the crystal in his possession.  We cannot leave without it, it would be wrong to leave without it.  So what do we do?) Rei wondered to herself, staring hard out at the distance to where a building loomed overhead from the smaller companies and houses.

  "We know where he is, but we just don't know how to go about it.  Should we tell them now or should we wait awhile longer?  You know that either way, we can't do this by ourselves…" Hotaru uttered softly beside her friend.

  "If we do go by ourselves…Serena would be much safer and if we manage to complete this mission without the aide of Sailor Moon, then all the better.  But, if we don't succeed…."

  "Then we'll just have to succeed, don't we?" Hotaru's dark violet eyes shifted from the outside to the raven-haired girl.

  "In that case, we'll just have to tell the others that we can't waste anymore time," Rei started to get up and dusted the dirt on her shorts before waiting for Hotaru to rise up as well.

  "No, we can't.  Can we?" Hotaru nodded her head in agreement before following Rei into one of the many doors of the apartment complex.

~.~.~.~

  It was after dinnertime and everyone had gathered into the living room talking about trivial matters when Hotaru suddenly tugged on Serena's strand of hair that caused the older girl to turn her attention to the violet-eyed senshi of Death and Destruction.

  "Ano…Serena…" Hotaru began uneasily, her violet eyes trained on the carpeted ground.

 "What is it Hota-chan?" Serena urged, wondering what the matter was.

 "Well, I was wondering about the trouble with Jedite…"

 "Jedite…" Serena's voice was low and filled with bitterness, her eyes growing cold as she recalled the man who caused her harm.

 "As I understand, you two were to find the hiding place, weren't you?" Setsuna placed her thoughts into this.

 "Hai!  And we found it!  It's not that far from here and it's a bit building!" Hotaru chirped in response.

 "Before the fire…" Duo murmured.

 "Yes before the fire occurred," Rei confirmed.

 "If you have a map we could show you…" Hotaru said with slight anxiousness laced into her tone of voice.

 "We're afraid that all the maps I have with me in the Colony are gone, I shall have to purchase new ones…" Quatre said with some resentment.

 "Well you could always show us or download the details from a computer…" Rei voiced in and immediately all eyes slowly turned to Heero who merely grunted and turned his laptop that sat on his lap around for all to see.

 "Hey, that's the building all right!  How'd you know when we didn't even say much about it?" Rei questioned.

 "Hnh" Heero didn't answer at all, merely momentarily looked towards Hotaru's direction before clicking the Enter key.

 The laptop hummed to life and before long, a detailed outline of the floors came alive.

 "Right there!  I have a hunch it's got to be the tenth floor and not the twelfth like before when we went to investigate," Rei cried out with confidence.

 Heero did not say anything about her hunch and loaded up the map of the tenth floor.  As the floor plan came up, everyone crowded around the pilot and his computer and took a gander of the blueprints.

  "We can come up on each end of the buildings and another way up through means of the elevator, but I doubt we should take it unless it causes a distraction.  Then again, who would be stupid enough to fall for that?" Duo commented with a sly grin.

  "We can also try going in through the windows on the south side, if anyone is willing to go down by the rooftops.  It says here in the side panels that there are window cleaners scheduled tomorrow morning," Hotaru pointed out.

  "Good, good…now are you sure about this Rei-chan?  That it is the tenth floor?" Serena questioned once more with an upraised eyebrow.

  "Hai, hai…I'm sure," Rei said with the still normal level of confidence.

  "Very well then…" Quatre nodded in approval and from there, the plan began for what they would do in order to get into the enemy's territory and put a stop to all of this for once and for all.

~.~.~.~ 

Somewhere else in the Colony:

~.~.~.~

  "It seems that they finally want to pay back for what I've done to them," Jedite grinned as he stared at the holographic visage of the whole group through the eyes of the Silver Crystal.

  "Do you wish for me to stop this before it gets out of hand, my lord?" suggested a bowing Sally Po.

  "No need, it's about time we had some fun around here.  Especially when I haven't tried my other powers…at all yet," Jedite's blue-grey eyes flashed with amusement and a somewhat hidden mysterious quality about them that made Sally shiver for a moment before taking the time to gain her solemnity once again.

  "Yes, my lord…"

  "What you can do is to wait for them to arrive at the middle hallway; whoever arrives first…well you can have some fun with them.  If it is Serenity, I doubt there will be any trouble from her," Jedite grinned with amusement.

  Sally did not say anything more except bow in understanding and prepared to take her leave.   As she reached the door, she turned around and bowed once more and as she raised her head up, she saw Jedite's eyes trained on the crystal as before except with more clarity and understanding of it.  As if, he could see and hear all the crystal's thoughts.  As if…he was bonded to it and this made Sally's heart freeze up in fear and yet…awe.

  (If this continues…there will be no stop to him.  The legendary Silver Crystal, it was once of pure origin but now…now it is tainted with evil.  My Lord, it seems as if your expectations have been met…even more so than what you have started out with.  Your powers have increased a hundred-fold since you have captured the crystal.  Now, now, you can bend your will to the one called Serena.  However, will it work?) Sally paused for a moment in the hallway before shaking her head and resuming her pacing.

  "No, no…sure she will be under my master's control if he tries hard enough," Sally Po muttered to herself.

  (~just like what happened to you…~) a voice similar and yet different from hers added as an afterthought.

  (Just like…me?) Sally frowned at the thought.

  (But...I'm not under his control, am I?  This is through my own free will, isn't it?) Sally doubtfully said to herself.

  "Yes, yes…surely this is out of my own wants and not his…no, not his," Sally assured herself and throughout the rest of the day she did not think of the matter any farther.

~.~.~.~

 It seemed that all was tense later that night but despite the tenseness that filled the dense atmosphere, everyone managed to fall asleep…well almost everyone.  

 Serena's eyes wandered off toward the night sky, her eyes shining with hope.

 (Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day…the day…) Serena started in her thoughts when soft footsteps approached her from the back, startling her when a small murmur arose from the figure's throat.

  "Serena…I thought you'd be awake still, are you okay?" Relena's voice murmured softly, as if hesitant.

  "Relena!  What are you doing up?" Serena lowered her head away from the stars and turned her attention to the dark blonde-almost ash brown haired pacifist and Vice Foreign Minister who wore long beige jacket over her pastel pink silk pajamas.  Her hair, surprisingly enough, were not in their original style but instead let down from their twin braids.

  "I…" Relena gazed downward at the cool grass, placing a hand over her heart.

  "Something's troubling you, that's for sure," Serena tried to bring comfort as she placed a tinge of amusement in her tone of voice.  

  "There is," Relena flatly stated, not yet gathering up enough courage to gaze straight at Serena's crystalline blue eyes that now shined with confusion.

  "Ano…"

  "Tomorrow, you and the others are going off to that building to put an end to all of this.  But even though we know where the enemy is, do you know what you're truly fighting for?  Do you even know the complete answer as to why they are after Quatre?  Or how all of this started?" Relena questioned, shaking her head and putting her hands into balls of fists at her side.

  "Is that why nothing seems right to you right now?  Is that why you're awake, Relena?" Serena asked softly, her eyes full of compassion for the troubled girl.

  "I know that the enemy's true name is Jedite and that you're probably fighting in order to protect Quatre.  But, is that all you have to say for yourself? Is that why everyone is going to just march off to that place and putting themselves on the line, willing to die just to protect Quatre? Then again, he is also going to go with all of you is he not?  So what is exactly the point of all of this?  It's just so…so…" 

  "Annoying?  Crazy?  Confusing?" Serena supplied.

  "Y-yes.  Yes it is," Relena sighed with slight exasperation and then tipped her head back and stared up at the stars.

  "We can't understand everything; it's the way life is.  Just the way that love is…" Serena said comfortingly as she reached out her hand and patted Relena on the arm, murmuring the last part mostly to her own self but it seemed that Relena heard it.

  "Love…" Relena echoed out wistfully before grabbing onto Serena's hand and looking her straight in the eye with orbs full of understanding as well as awe and compassion.

  "Relena…" 

  "I'm thankful for what you've done, Serena.  Getting Heero and me together, it is like a dream come true for me…something I have always wished for and wanted had come true.  Sure, he is still emotionless and hardly speaks to me at times but it does not matter.  As long as I am with him, as long as we're together…that's all that matters, isn't it?" Relena began.

  Serena merely smiled in response, not saying anything nor giving any indication that she found those words hurtful because in truth, it was not.  

  "But…I've noticed some things along the way.  I'm not as blind as others may perceive me to be…" Relena stated, her eyes changing to include a new emotion, one called sadness.

  "What?"

  "You know what I'm talking about, Serena…don't you?  A long time ago, you claimed that Heero and you were merely friends, nothing more.  But, I see it differently, so much more…" Relena shook her head, her medium length hair swaying this way and that, glistening under the illuminating light of the moon that hung overhead.

  "01 and I are only friends, Relena.  I…love…" 

  "No, don't say it…please don't…" Relena interrupted as she held up a hand to motion for silence.

  (Relena…)

~.~.~.~.~.~

At the Same Time:

~.~.~.~.~

  Jedite grinned at the sight that greeted him, there in the holographic image that he had been keeping watch over for the last 24 hours had finally given him the perfect opportunity that he had been waiting for.

  "The white moon is full tonight and she's practically alone…now I can see if my powers are as strong as I believe them to be," Jedite proclaimed as he held the broach outwards, not touching the Silver Crystal in fear that his concentration may break or quite possibly the crystal won't react to his touch.

  As he outstretched his pale hands towards the light of the flames, his eyes narrowed and a great amount of concentration coursed through his veins.  And as his inner aura flared up from his actions he focused it solely to the object that he held, feeding it, bringing with it his will, his wishes, and his hopes.  All of which rolled into one, forming a great power.

  And at this point, the Silver Crystal flared, filling the room with a colossal amount of beaming hot white light.  Jedite winced slightly but dared not to close his eyes, his blue-grew orbs focused on the illuminating crystal that he held outstretched in the palm of his hand that was backed up by the pink broach with golden embroideries.

 (I feel it…I feel the power.  It's intense, this is it…this is the time…this is the place.  This is…my chance!) Jedite widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, to command, to say his wishes.

  "Silver Crystal, hear my plea!" Jedite cried out before his face relaxed and a small grin appeared on his lips as he murmured his command to the powerful gem that came from the moon itself.

  (It is done….)

~.~.~.~.~

  "Serena I know that my brother cares deeply for you but I also know that…" Relena began, raising her cornflower blue eyes to gaze straight at Serena's crystalline blue orbs.

  However, as she did so, she noticed that Serena pulled her hands away from Relena's hold and the figure stepped back.

 "Serena…" Relena gasped in slight shock, wondering what was going on.

 But the girl didn't reply or give acknowledgement that she heard as she stared momentarily at Relena before turning her attention back at the apartment complex and then over at the exit.  Noticing Serena's lack of attention Relena cautiously walked up to the blonde haired girl and stepped in front of her, and gazing straight towards her eyes. What she saw stunned her.

  (Her eyes! They are dull!  Void of life!) Relena gasped inwardly, her own eyes widening in recognition.

  "Serena…Serena…" Relena pleaded up to the girl who frowned slightly at being stopped and gazed downwards into a sorrowful pair of blue eyes.

  (~Listen to me…~) a voice entered Serena's mind and she stopped, paused and then lifelessly gazed straightforwardly at a wall past Relena's face.

  (~Come to me…~) the voice ordered.

  At first, nothing happened but slowly, ever so slowly she moved once more from her spot and go out of Relena's hold, now focusing her own attention to the exit that stood before her. 

  "Serena, where are you going?" Relena called out but no reply came.

  "Serena!" Relena ran forward and pulled on her arms and the said girl stopped.

  "…Serena, what's happening to you?  What happened?" Relena demanded, her face serious and her tone not as calm as it used to be.

  "Serena, is that my name?" the girl questioned in a slightly low tone full of lifelessness but not to the point that she would completely robotic.

  "Serena…" Relena felt sadness overwhelm her senses as she stood there, staring at the girl that she grew so fond of.

  (~Come to me…come to me~) the voice spoke once more to Serena's mind, beckoning her to continue with her journey.

  The girl stared at the pacifist awhile longer before turning around and continuing on her way and when this occurred, Relena began to run after her once more.

  "Serena, Serena!" 

  "Serena…that must be my name if you call me as such," she responded in indifference as she halted and gazed shortly at Relena.

  "Yes, of course that's your name!  Come back, please!  You need help!  Serena!  How can this happen to you?  What's going on?!" Relena demanded to know, feeling frustration and confusion overcome her.

  (~Come to me…come to me…~) the voice insistently called out.

  For a moment, Serena stopped in her tracks as if debating on where she wanted to go.

  "Serena, please come back to us…I don't know what's going on but we'll get through this.  Maybe I overwhelmed you with my petty words but please…I'm worried about what's become of you right now," Relena pleaded.

  At this, Serena frowned wondering to herself on why this woman told her that she was worried over her condition.  She was fine, was she not?  She was health, and well, she wasn't sick, was she?

  (~Come…~) the voice whispered once more and then Serena turned her head towards the direction of the building as if, if she stared long enough she could make out who was speaking to her.

  "Serena…?" 

  Without another glance at the girl, Serena stepped forward and continued on her way without looking back.

  (His will…his will calls out to me…) Serena whispered inside her head, unconsciously.

  "Serena where are you going?!" Relena cried aloud.

  Without stopping, Serena responded in a far-off and distant voice as if she had no full control over her actions.

  "He calls out to me…"

  "Calls out to you?  Who?"

  (~Come to me…my own…~)

  "Him…"

  (~Come to me for I own you…~)

  "The one…who…owns me…" 

  (Owns you?  Serena…what has happened to you?  This cannot be happening!) Relena gasped at the words that responded to her as she stopped in her pursuit for the moment.

  "Who owns you, Serena?"

  "He calls out to me…"

  (~Your master awaits…~)

  "My master…waits for me…"Serena unconsciously said, letting fall the light pink robe that she wore around her shoulders and revealing her white silk pajamas with the decorative roses. 

  Her hair flowed out behind her, her twin odango buns still placed atop on her head, her golden streamers of hair flowing out and gently wafting in the wind.  And as the teenager continued on, she soon disappeared over the horizon without even a good-bye except her last words echoing out before the pacifist.

  (Her master waits for her…) Relena murmured softly in her mind as she continued to gaze sadly after the girl before taking a cautionary step forward and bent down to pick up the article that Serena drop, her robe. 

  Clutching it to her heart, she took one last glance before heading back to the apartments.

  (Serena…we'll get you back.  Somehow, someway…we will get you back to us.  I promise you that.  And when that happens…I'll let you know that…he loves you.  That Heero loves you…probably as much as you love him, even if you deny it yourself.) Relena stated inside her mind as she crossed the boundaries between the safety lines of the apartment buildings and the outside world.

~.~.~.~

  "What do you mean she's not here?!?" Quatre cried out, anger flowing through him as he slammed his fist on the counter of the kitchen table.  

  "Like we said, she's not there.  We don't know where she is," Wufei stated with a wave of his hand as if this was a casual occurrence.

  "This can't be happening!  Do you think she went on ahead, Setsuna?" Rei asked, gazing over at the dark green haired woman who gazed outside the window with an air of tension and worry.

  "Iie," was the reply.

  "No?"

  "No, she didn't.  Something else happened to her…" Relena input as she came into the room with a pink robe in her hand.

  The Vice Foreign Minister's face lined with worry and concern.  Lines of bags appeared under her cornflower blue eyes and her tone of voice had a lace of weariness in them.  It was apparent that this young woman did not get a lot of sleep the previous night.

  "Is that…?" Milliardo began and Relena merely nodded in response before he could finish his question.

  "It's Serena's," Quatre uttered and his concern over the well-being of his friend had only increased as he leaned against the couch and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling, " This doesn't bode well for any of us…" 

  "We'll find her," Trowa assured the blonde-haired man as he glanced at the robe before turning back his attention to Relena.

  "Where did you find that?" Hotaru asked.

  "Last night when I spoke to her last," Relena hesitantly responded.

  "You saw her?" Quatre whipped his head back up with a determined look settling over his eyes.

  "Hai…" Relena softly uttered and clutched the robe tighter in her hand, gathering enough strength before continuing.

  "Where and when?" Heero half asked and half demanded as he rose up from his seat and crossed the room to stand in front of the young woman.

  Relena gazed up at the one that had stolen her heart ever since she laid eyes on him:  the one-that she had fallen for and still is-as she stared deep into his cold Prussian blue eyes.  Staring into them she felt weak in the knees at what she saw but from her observation she knew that his eyes were not aimed straight at her but at the one that truly owned his heart.

  (His eyes…kami what I would give for those eyes to be really meant for me, but I know that it's not.  That what I am seeing is only for her…Serena.) Relena sadly noted.

  "Tell me…" Heero softly commanded in his monotone but at a lower decibel.

  "Last night I spoke with her and during our conversation something happened.  A change, you could say, and the next thing I knew she was walking away and had a far-off gaze in them.  I came to understand that she was…"

  "Hynoptized?  Under a spell?" Rei suggested as she stepped up and stood a way off to the sides.

  "….yes, as if she was under a spell.  However, she still had a part of her in there but it was different.  She seemed lost but not alone or scared, just lost.  As if she understood where and what everything was but a part of her was still confused, like she is unsure especially when she confronted me over her identity.  She said that I kept calling her Serena…it seems that under that spell she forgot who she really was and when I told her that it was her name she merely accepted the name as her own, not even questioning over its origins of how it came to be that way.  And after awhile I asked where she was going on, because she was leaving the premises of the apartment complex.  She didn't answer me right away, until finally she told me…" Relena paused a bit, recalling what occurred last night and a still silence overcame the group, waiting for the rest of it.

  "She says that 'he calls me'…." Relena stated.

  "He?" Quatre repeated.

  "Yes, 'he calls me'.  She said that her master calls for her…waits for her," Relena recalled, nodding her head in affirmation.

  " 'He' it must be Jedite.  Jedite is doing this, but how…how can he overcome her mind without even needing to be right there by her side to cast it?" Hotaru wondered aloud to the group as she stayed by the windowsill.

  "Jedite…." Rei bitterly murmured his name under her breath in pure distaste as she folded her arms and crossed the room to stand back by Hotaru's and Setsuna's side but as soon as she reached there, Setsuna stood up from her leaning position and glided over to the door, reaching for her purple denim jacket.

  "Setsuna, you're leaving us?" Hotaru asked aloud.

  "I'm needed elsewhere at this time, I shall return when I can," Setsuna simply stated to the group.

  "What about Serena don't you care about her?" Duo cried out in such a way that it seemed to have stung Setsuna.

  "Gomen ne…demo…I must leave," Setsuna apologized softly and opened the door.

  "You're just going to abandon her when she may need you?!  It's injustice!" Wufei accused.

  Setsuna stared at the floor in front of her that separated the apartment from the outside world; if she took a step forward, it would really mean that she had abandoned all of them to go fulfill her duty as the Guardian of Time.  And if she took a step back she would have claimed her position and honor as a friend that she hadn't betrayed any of them but by doing so it could cost her position as a protectorate.  What could she do?

  "What will it be…?" Trowa simply asked.

  (Hime…)Setsuna faintly called up a vision of her dear, sweet princess.

  "She…has always told me that I should do what is right.  What my heart tells me and by doing so, it would be the right thing.  She also told me that sometimes, you do what you do because it is right.  That despite the pain in your heart for doing something, in the end it would be all right.  

  I also know from the time that I have grown to know her, that she can accomplish anything as long as her heart is in it.  That nothing will stand in her way because her heart is so pure and true.  I know that she can overcome this with all of your help.

 Therefore, despite my wish to remain here I cannot.  Because what I am about to do can also help all of you.  My leaving will surely aide you in your path to victory…my staying will quite possibly aide your downfall…" Setsuna decided on her chosen path as she took a step forward and followed suit with the click of the door.

  (Gomen nasai minna-san demo…this is what must be…) Setsuna apologized as her garnet orbs stared momentarily at the closed door before she continued on her way with the clicking of heels, her bobbed hair bouncing and her long rivulets of dark green hair swaying gently in back of her.  Before long, a portal opened up and she disappeared into it without a glance back.

  "It seems that we've lost another companion…" Milliardo openly commented.

  "I know that it may seem bad, but she does mean well.  Setsuna is someone that you can trust but you can't really depend on her all the time," Hotaru hurriedly added her reasoning for Setsuna's departure.

  "Is she always this way?" Duo questioned.

  "I'm afraid so, she's the mysterious but wise.  Someone you can trust but not depend on all the time…" Rei sighed and then turned her attention to Quatre.

  "I guess this should be a good time to start up with our plan?  If we are going to rescue Serena, we will need to go through with it.  Because the only place to turn to over where we can find her is to go to the building," Quatre suggested.

  "Right, we'll need to modify some of the plans though so as to accommodate for the missing two members that are no longer with us," Rei added.

  "I'll go," Jhamal suddenly appeared in the room as he walked in from the front door.

  "You heard?"

  "Mm…I'll take Serena's place, if that's all right with Master Quatre," Jhamal bowed his head toward the blonde hair young man who gazed appreciatively to his past friend.

  "And I shall take Setsuna-mama's position, it's simple and not too dangerous…and plus my last duty was not really all that important," Hotaru volunteered.

  "Being a guard is also important Hotaru," Rei said.

  "Demo…" Hotaru began to argue.

  "I'll take Hotaru's place as a look out guard," Relena offered.

  "Relena…"

  "Arigatou Relena-san!" Hotaru intervened before any of the others who had began to decline the offer.

  Relena merely smiled in satisfaction and then turned her head along with the others toward Quatre and Heero who stood side by side, staring at the laptop that now hummed to life as it revealed to them what they may be facing.

  "There are certain possibilities that Jedite knows what we're up to if he did this to Serena.  There is also a chance that Serena will oppose us when we get there," Quatre sighed.

  "And if there is that chance?" Milliardo asked.

  "We'll kill her," Heero bluntly stated in monotone, no trace of regret or hesitation or even a sign of bitterness entered that cold, calm collected voice.

  "Kill her?  How can you be so crude?  She's our friend!" Rei cried out in open protest.

  "There's no other choice.  If she's going to try and stop us, then we'll have to stop her too," Duo explained.

  "But…to kill her?"

  "If there is another way, take that opportunity but I somehow doubt there can be another possibility.  After all, didn't Jedite manage to coerce Sally Po to go against us all?" Duo said.

  Nothing more was said as everyone parted to get ready for what will occur later on that day.

~.~.~.~

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Well that's a turn of events but for some reason I have a feeling that most of you expected that to happen, didn't you?  But…*shrugs*  I wanted it to happen so I wrote it down.  ^^;;

  Oye, and I forgot I'll be gone for a few weeks in independent study.  Meaning, I miss school but I still have to do the work.  And well, I'll also be away from the computer so I won't be able to work on the story.  So see you until I get back!


	30. Starting the Plan

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 30  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing!

Author's Notes:  Hi hi again!! Got back from my trip out of the country and well, I decided to postpone my homework and take the time to write this.  *cowers in fear for a bit*  *gulps*  Even though it may kill me, I'll still write this since I partially didn't feel like doing my work at the moment.  But hey, oh welps!  ^^;;  

Anyways, thanks to everyone who told me about the lyrics!!! It really did help me a great deal.  =)

Fighting evil by moonlight.  
Winning love by daylight.  
Never running from a real fight.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She will never turn her back on a friend.  
She is always there to defend.  
She is the one on whom we can depend.  
She is the one named Sailor .....

.... Sailor Venus.  
.... Sailor Mercury.  
.... Sailor Mars.  
.... Sailor Jupiter.

With Secret powers,  
all so new to her.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

Fighting evil by moonlight.  
Winning love by daylight.  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one .... Sailor Moon.

I just inserted that in so I will not forget the lyrics and use it in the future.  I still don't really know when or how this will end but I just hope that everything will turn out fine.  So far I know that all of you are anticipating and growing discontent with the fact that Heero and Serena are still not together but look at the bright side, they do know that they like each other!  And as for the Milliardo and Relena affair, hmm….I do have an idea on how to fix the problem there and no I won't kill either one of them…wait, maybe…nahh…I won't.  Too many stories out there from the past that are like that, I'm looking to make this as different as possible but not too different from the type of stories that I write.  Enough of this, just tell me this simple thing:  would you prefer it to be very, very sad?  Very Happy?  Just happy or just sad?  As for examples well let's use some very general views here so I don't become too descriptive.  

Very, very sad:  Practically everyone dies with one person living at least.

Very Happy:  No one dies, not even Jedite if I choose it to be as so.  And a whole lot of cheesiness and lovely fluff will be included with practically a big reunion involved.  @_@ 

Just Happy:  Not too many deaths involved and it'll be a happy ending with Serena and Heero together quite possibly getting together.

Just Sad:  It can have a semi-large amounts of death or it would just involve the fact that someone special died.  Serena and Heero may or may not get together in the end. 

That's most of the information given out and now it's for you to choose in which column you'd like it to end in.  Well that's about all I have to say, I think.  ^^; Oohh!! And lucky me!! I got to win a Valentine's Day fic for the one I made called Still!  Hehehe, yeyz!  Bwahahaha!! *ahem* I'm done with my short gloating.  Now on to the story!

~.~.~.~

Previously:

  "There are certain possibilities that Jedite knows what we're up to if he did this to Serena.  There is also a chance that Serena will oppose us when we get there," Quatre sighed.

  "And if there is that chance?" Milliardo asked.

  "We'll kill her," Heero bluntly stated in monotone, no trace of regret or hesitation or even a sign of bitterness entered that cold, calm collected voice.

  "Kill her?  How can you be so crude?  She's our friend!" Rei cried out in open protest.

  "There's no other choice.  If she's going to try and stop us, then we'll have to stop her too," Duo explained.

  "But…to kill her?"

  "If there is another way, take that opportunity but I somehow doubt there can be another possibility.  After all, didn't Jedite manage to coerce Sally Po to go against us all?" Duo said.

End:

~.~.~.~

  Serena walked silently, her eyes dulled and focused on nothing except the voice of her master echoing through her head…calling out to her…sending his will and energy…commanding her to come, come his way and be with him.  Her thoughts and nothing else were purely given attention to as she walked that lonely block that led to the tall building that was now just in front of her.  

  Her white silk pajamas with decorative light pink roses flowed around her on that windy path. Her twin odangoes flowing in the wafting wind that pressed against her body, showing off her curves and outline but neither the cold or the strands of hair that would block her view of the building halted her steps as she kept making her way to where her lord was kept in.  

  As she passed by the various bushes, flowers, and trees, a small glimpse of power quickly flowed through her side that was warm, even comforting almost in this dark night.  But just as soon as that power came, it disappeared but not before another surge passed by this time much darker yet it also brought with it that same amount of comfort with the whisper, a silent whisper of promise ringing in the back of her very mind.  Even though a part of her willed her to stop, she did not and kept on walking…leaving behind the thoughts of what or where those surges of power came from.  And as her form passed by with only small footprints marking that she had departed through that certain grass, two watches with the emblems of Saturn and Mars were lying a few feet away from each other under the form of a bush.

  As the lone figure neared the tall building, a wave of uneasiness settled upon her shoulders.  As if going through those double arched doors would bring about trouble and not satisfaction to her.  That to go and follow her master and lord would be defying her very own will.

  (Why is that….that all of this is wrong?) a faint voice whispered through her mind as she stopped to gaze upwards and to the tenth floor where an opened window could be seen though all was dark up there.

  (~Come…~) the same soothing dark voice called to her, bending its will once more.

  "He…waits for me," Serena whispered once more before the double arched doors opened up in front of her, revealing an empty dark hall.

  (~Come…~)

  And as those words echoed through her head, her feet automatically stepped forward and before she knew what was going on she entered the building with the doors slamming shut behind her.

~.~.~.~

  Sally Po stood, motionless in the middle of the hallway.  Her eyes trained around the hallway and her arms folded across her chest.  After a few seconds, she heaved out a sigh of boredom and stood upright with her fingers drumming in a monotonous fashion on her right arm.

  As she took a side step forward, her eyes caught hold of a trinket that lay discarded next to a telephone that sat on top of a cherry-red rosewood table.

  Catching her interest, the black assassin sauntered over with a certain degree of caution.  Her gloved hand reached over an tenderly touched the surface of the object before taking it into her possession.  

  (What's this?) Sally narrowed her eyes as she held it up to the light and as the white light glanced off the object, a far away memory was triggered.

 *Flash*

 "Onna," a condescending voice called out from behind her.

 Frowning a bit, Sally flicked her braided hair back behind her before casually glancing back. Her eyes flashing with a bit of annoyance, but as she caught sight of the speaker, they were filled with amusement and a great amount of interest.

  "Wufei Chang," she said with a tone of superiority laced in them, though her eyes stated that she had wanted to speak with them.

  The black haired young man smirked before stepping up closer to Sally's seat and then lay his hand on the leather chair, looking over her work with approval and then gazed over to her where she watched him.

  "If you're so curious, why don't you do it yourself?"

  "Hmph, it's a weak job,"

  Sally frowned at his words.

  "You shouldn't even have to do this work, you're better than that," Wufei continued on, creating a smile to form over her lips.

  "Here," Wufei reached out his hand and placed it on the computer table that sat in front of her before straightening himself out and leaving the area as well as the room all together.

  As he left, Sally looked over at the table and saw a small replica of Wufei's katana in its black sheath.  Gingerly, the woman picked it up and gazed at it in awe as it copied the original version with so much detail.  Taking it, Sally held it in the palm of her hand before pocketing it in her breast pocket.

 *End Flashback*

  "Wufei…" Sally whispered softly before letting her hand fall down where the object was held upon and bringing it back toward her heart.

  (I…I remember it so clearly, but is it even real?) she wondered to herself before shaking her head from the memory and pocketing the object in her pants pocket.

  At this point of time, the doors from the elevator swung open to reveal Serena in her sleeping garments with a far away look in her eyes.  As she stepped out of the elevator, Sally gazed at the girl and she at her, though Serena's eyes seemed to bore through her than at her.

  "Serenity…"Sally uttered softly under her breath as she altered her position to face her.

  Serena merely blinked before continuing on her way and as she neared Sally Po, Sally caught hold of her arm preventing her from going to Jedite's room.

  "What are you doing here?" Sally demanded.

  Serena didn't respond for awhile until Sally shook her and repeating her words with a bit more force.

  "He…calls me…" Serena whispered out, in a blank tone.

  "Calls you?"

  "My master…and…" Serena paused momentarily, "…your master as well."

  (My master?) Sally stopped to think of who she meant before another memory triggered in her past mind.

 *Flash*

  Sally maneuvered her shuttle in front of a large crystalline block that floated around a great amount of debris in outer space.  As she used her hooks to catch the solid crystal, the young woman took of her seat belt and got ready to fly out of the shuttle and study the grand object.

  "This…is unlike any I've seen before," Sally whispered to herself as she floated out and around the big object that was slightly higher in size than her self.

  Tugging at her rope a bit that held her in her place, Sally swung her self to the side and then upwards to study the top of the crystalline structure.  As she got near the top, the light brown haired woman stopped and stared in awe at the sight that greeted her:  a human body.

  (This is amazing…) 

  Getting a closer look, Sally gazed at the handsome face.  It only appeared to her that this human…man was merely asleep as he lay stuck in the crystal.

  Holding up her hand, Sally touched it with her gloved hand and traced his features and as her hand neared her eyes they blinked open.

  "What…?" before she knew anything more, everything fell dark around her with a voice entering her mind.

  (~Serve me…for now you are mine…~) 

  "Master…"

 *End Flashback*

  "I…remember…" Sally nodded dumbly as she recalled that event.

  "He calls us…don't you hear it?" Serena murmured, tugging at her arm that was caught under Sally's hold.

  Releasing her hold of Serena, the petite girl gazed back at Sally before walking off once more to where her master called her.

  (~Come to me…~) Sally could faintly hear his voice from her mind, and gathering her wits about her she followed the golden haired girl as well.

  (All of this…all of this happened.  Things that I didn't remember before but do now.  Is it real?) Sally wondered to herself and as she stared around her and felt the cool exterior of the walls that surrounded her, she knew the answer.

  And as she entered the dark room where Jedite sat in the back wall with the windows that were curtained to his left and saw a faint smile adorn his face, she knew the answer.  As the doors clicked shut behind her, with Serena stepping forward and drawing closer to Jedite's side she knew the answer.

  This was real.

  "I have come….to…serve…you," Serena kneeled in front of him with her head bowed down.

  (I did that as well…didn't I?) Sally whispered in her mind.

  Jedite merely smirked and then signaled for her to come closer and stand by his side.

  "It seems that the power of the Silver Crystal has worked, my Lord," Sally gathered up her strength to speak those words to him.

  Looking up from his gaze at the golden haired girl, Jedite nodded in agreement and then returned to staring at his newfound treasure.

  "It seems that it has and now only one more is to be dealt with and that is…" Jedite began.

  "I understand, Quatre Winner is our next target," Sally recalled from the back of her head.

  "Yes, to exterminate him…" Jedite nodded.

  "And they are to come here," Sally stated.

  Jedite didn't say anything more and waved her away.  Nodding, Sally bowed slightly before opening the door and stepping out with only one last look.  And as she stared at Jedite's new 'object', she noticed that Serena had said nothing during the conversation though her eyes did seem to shine at one point when she mentioned Quatre Winner.

  (There must still be hope in there, hope that she will return back to normal.) Sally sighed in relief and as she walked on over to her original place, she leaned her head back to the wall and rested it there for the time being.

  "Normalcy, I don't even know if I am normal…so how am I supposed to hope for that girl to become one once more?" Sally questioned herself.

  "NO!  I am normal, I am….I can think for myself now, right?" Sally argued with herself and pushed away from the wall.

  (Are you?  Or is it your master who is making you think these things, to make it seem that you are back to your normal self?) an inner voice entered her mind.

  Silence was all that remained after that, as Sally stood there motionless and with eyes reflecting confusion as well as shock to the reply that greeted her within the confines of her mind.

~.~.~.~

  Relena sat in silence downstairs as she waited for the others to arrive.  Normally, she would be the one who was late and the others early but this time she just couldn't sleep that well and just had to get up on time in order to get all of this over with.  

  (How could I have let this happen?  How?  I should have stopped her and now… now she is with…him.  Under 'his' control and guidance…I've let them down, haven't I?) Relena berated herself as she stared hard at her hands that were incapable of holding her dear friend that she has grown so fond of over the summer.

  "We'll get her back, I'm sure of it," a deep soothing voice assured her.

  Looking up, Relena let out a soft smile to her older brother who hovered above her sitting position and let out a hand for him to take and help her up.

  "I'm sure we will," Relena nodded in agreement.

  "But for now, we'll just stand back and wait for her to return to us,"

  "Milliardo…" Relena uttered with so much awe and amazement at how calm her brother was when she, herself, was practically a wreck.

  (He must have so much faith in her…) Relena noted in her head.

  "You must really love her to have so much faith in your heart.  To know that she will return to you, don't you?" Relena commented.

  Milliardo merely smiled a small smile before he nodded his head in reply and at just that time, Heero appeared in the doorway with Quatre by his side.  If they did see and hear the exchange they did not notice, although, Quatre's reaction seemed to have appeared over his face shortly showing shock before it quickly faded away.

  "Heero…" Relena murmured with a partial sadness and gladness rolled into one as she stepped forward to be beside her Milliardo.

  "Hnh," Heero nodded his acknowledgement to her with a small, strained smirk over his face.

  "The others are waiting outside in the van, if you still want to go through this," Quatre swallowed his previous emotion before saying those words and then stepped back and around to have the others follow him outside where the van waited.

  "Of course," Relena was the only one who replied to the platinum blonde's words while Heero and Milliardo merely followed close behind.

~.~.~.~

  The tall looming building stood there in all its grace.  The sun hasn't yet risen up though the midnight blue sky was, by now, starting to have a lighter shade to it.

  "We should start with our plan, morning will set in soon," suggested Duo as he put on a pair of black gloves and tightened his braid after placing on his trademark black cap and shades.

  "What time are the window cleaners scheduled to arrive?" 

  "8:15a.m." replied Heero's monotonic voice as he loaded his silencer.

  "Do you think you can do it, Rei?" Hotaru turned her head to focus on the quiet Shinto priestess who had her eyes closed in close concentration.

  "Hai," Rei opened her eyes to reveal to sets of violet orbs that were fully focused into a determinative state.

  "We'll start our plans once everyone is in their assigned areas and it hits the 8:15 mark.  We want this to be smooth and operational if we want to get the job done right," Quatre advised.

  "Right," everyone murmured in unison with the few exceptions from the usual silent soldiers.

  "Let's do this," Duo stated and gazed hard and long at the building before darting off through the bushes and towards his assigned spot.

  Just after Duo's headlong rush for the building, others followed suit except for Relena and Trowa who would remain behind as the look out guards.

 "Good luck, everyone," Relena whispered out to them from her place before following Trowa to the car by a tall tree where they would wait until their return…if they do return.

~.~.~.~

  "They're here," Jedite stated out, more to himself than to his current 'guest' that was standing right beside him as he gazed into the Silver Crystal's brilliant ray of light.

  "What shall I do, my lord?" Serena's soft voice questioned as she, too, gazed into the crystal's luminous glare.

  Jedite was silent for awhile, contemplating on how to best use his new 'ally' when an idea popped into his head.  He turned, slowly, towards the blonde beauty and smiled a small smile at her.  

  "Stay here and greet our guests, of course."

~.~.~.~

  Duo ran forward with Rei close behind.  It had taken her awhile to catch up to the long haired Gundam Pilot but once she did, it seemed that Duo had slowed down.

  "What's going on?" Rei asked as she came up beside him.

  "Straight ahead, I think I see our short cut to the rooftops," Duo responded as he pointed his finger at the sight of the fire escape.

  "Well, of course we're using that.  You didn't really think we'd go around climbing the walls ourselves, did you?" Rei replied with a sarcastic remark.

  A sheepish appearance was the response that the raven haired priestess received.

  "Let's just get this over with so we can be in our places," Rei sighed with weariness as she hoisted herself up to the first bar and then climbed the stairs as quietly as she could until reaching the very top.

  "Girls, gotta love them but sometimes…I just don't know," Duo shook his head as he followed her up to the top.

  Meanwhile, Heero and Wufei ran side by side through the building with Quatre and Jhamal on the other side.  Each making their way as fast as they could to the stairs.  All knew that time would soon run out if they weren't in their places right on time, despite it being hours away.

  "It's ten floors up, do you think we'll make it?" Jhamal asked Quatre once they found the stairs.

  "We have two hours to go," was all that Quatre said to him.

  (Two hours, hopefully we can do this…) Jhamal sighed inwardly.

  Throughout the rest of the time, as the two ran up those stairs silence ensued.  Neither one wanting the enemy to know that there were intruders within the building with the very thought of getting back at them for all the harm that they have done.

~.~.~.~

  It was now fifteen minutes left before the appointed time.  Rei and Duo had just managed to get up to the rooftops and were now set as they dawned the necessary equipment to drop down the sides of the buildings and into the swaying mass where the window cleaner was just drawing itself up the building.

  "There's the guy, washing the 9th floor and almost done," Duo commented as he tightened the security belt around his waist and then bent down to pick up the packaged rope that would help him go down safely.

  "I see him, but where's my guy?" Rei walked across the rooftop and glanced down to see an identical figure who was now drawing himself up to the tenth floor.

  "Hmm, mine's faster…" Rei smirked and then went over to the side and tied her rope securely on a protruding metal and tugging at it to make sure it was safe.

  "Good luck," Duo said as, he too, tugged at his rope and then glanced down at the window cleaner who was now drawing himself up to the tenth floor as well.

  "Sure this is safe?" Rei asked as she glanced from off the rooftop to her partner.

  "Sure thing, I did this before in rock climbing a few years back," Duo assured her.

  "Years ago?!?" Rei cried out.

  "No sweat, see?" and to back it up, Duo hoisted himself to the ledge and then fell back with a smile on his face.

  (Baka…) Rei sighed inwardly and did the same.

~.~.~.~

  "8:15, let's go Yuy," Wufei said after glancing at his watch.

  Heero grunted in response as he pushed open the door and ran inside with Wufei at his trail.  As the two rounded the corner, they saw Quatre and Jhamal doing the same but with just the slightest difference in the picture of perfection, a familiar figure stood in the middle of the room with a frown on its face:  Sally Po.

  Sally turned to stare at Heero at first, but then her eyes drifted off to his partner:  Wufei.

 "It's nice to meet you again, Wufei," Sally greeted with a smug playing over her lips.

  At that greeting, everyone drew out their guns but something got in the way as the breaking of glass was heard.

  "What was that?" Sally whipped her head around and then ran to the side of the hall and saw two windows broken and two figures to accompany the broken shards of glass.

  "Braided baka!" Wufei cried out at the sight as Duo and Rei rose themselves up.

  Duo had a sheepish grin on his face while Rei glared daggers at the man.

  "My thoughts exactly," Rei muttered.

  "The windows were all closed, so…" Duo trailed off.

  "Hmm, it seems your plan to sneak in here back fired, am I right Wufei?" Sally smirked in amusement.

  At the sight of their enemy, Duo drew out his gun while Rei got into a fighting stance.

  "You're outnumbered, Po…" 

  Sally just stood there, no hints of failure or death nor doubts that this current situation didn't suit her at all appeared on her face as she gazed at Wufei Chang who had drawn out his katana and faced it right in front of her.  His face, devoid of all emotion, except for determination and his will to fight for justice.

  "If you really believe that you can kill me, then be my guest…" 

  Heero raised his gun and aimed it for Sally's heart his the safety switch going off.

  "But if you wish to try and save Serenity and find out how my Lord Jedite has done all of this than hear me out," Sally stated.

  "How can we trust you?" Jhamal voiced out his doubts.

  "I'm not fully in my Lord Jedite's control.  I seem to be capable of speaking for myself.  Before, everything appeared hazy and filled with emptiness but now…it doesn't seem that way.  At least, not to me," explained Sally, her features changing to one that is deep in thought.

  From her words, everyone were wondering to themselves.  Each thinking the same thing though in different aspects, (can we trust her?)

  "All right, let's hear you out," Wufei motioned for her to say what they needed to hear as he lowered his katana but didn't sheathe it.

  At Wufei's words everyone lowered their weapons or positions and stood upright in a semi-comfortable position.

  "Years ago, I found a large crystal that contained a person in it," started Sally Po.

  "Jedite, right?" Rei inserted and Sally merely nodded in response.

  "I found myself drawn to this odd contraption and once I reached it…I blacked out but not before seeing two blue-gray eyes.  Eyes that haunted me for a long, long time.  And the next thing I know, I saw this…" with that word, Sally drew out a small replica of Wufei's own katana.  Glittering silver as she dangled it in from her fingers through its sheathe.

  Everyone appeared confused at the moment before Wufei nodded in acceptance of her current explanation.

  "This replica of Chang's katana was what brought me out of my 'daze'.  I remembered not too long before my hypnosis that Wufei gave this to me before he left the ship to visit Colony L4 for some unknown reason and I suppose that reason was to visit the Gundam Pilots," explained Sally Po.

  "So what you're trying to say is that the only way to save Serena is to try and bring a recent memory from her?" Quatre questioned.

  "It can't be any memory, I don't think.  It has to be one that means much to her.  Something that can't be faked or duplicated, it needs to be a memory that is memorable…" Sally explained.

  (A memorable moment…) Quatre noted in the back of his mind as well as the others.

  "And what of Jedite's plans?" inserted Trowa.

  "Lord Jedite…." Sally closed her eyes, straining to recall anything that might helped the pilots out and as she closed her eye lids it didn't take long before a strain appeared on her features.  As if she was battling some unknown force.

  "He…plans…to take over the Winner Corporation…all of it.  Already, one of his fake images have managed to become world renown and…I… do not doubt that he will be capable of controlling the Winner Corporation," Sally struggled to say those very words to them.

  "And why would he want that?  He doesn't want to take over the world?" Rei questioned.

  Again, silence reigned and high tension rose as the young woman struggled to find an explanation.

  "He…doesn't want to take over the world, I don't think.  Nor does he wish for its destruction.  My Lord Jedite only wishes for the control of the corporation, the death of Quatre Winner, and…for the legendary Silver Crystal.  The crystal, he does have….and with it, he told me some time ago that, with it he can go far…to the extent of conquering the world," Sally murmured quietly, beads of sweat rolling down from her face.

  "The Silver Crystal…" Rei murmured and at that time, two pairs of footsteps were coming towards the group and once they were close enough all heads turned to see who it could be.

  "Did I hear something about the Silver Crystal?" Hotaru's soft voice uttered out.

  "Hai," Rei responded.

  "That object is powerful.  Dangerous…if it falls on the wrong hands, it could mean the end of us," Hotaru lectured.

  "How could an object be that powerful?" questioned Duo.

  "I've seen it happen, I saw my Lord use it…his energy, his inner will channeling through the small object and with it…he viewed you all…" Sally uttered softly.

  "And we have seen it be used to destroy…." Rei stated with Hotaru's nod of affirmation.

  All others were silent as they contemplated this.

  "But, if Jedite isn't going to use it to conquer or destroy the world.  Then what would he use it for?" asked Duo.

  "Mind alteration," Sally answered.

  "Then…that's how he did it…" murmured Milliardo, ever so softly.

  "He used the crystal to alter the mind of Serena," Rei and Hotaru stated in unison.

  "Her own crystal…" Hotaru said, shaking her head.

  "Serena's…crystal?" blinked a shocked Duo.

  At this, Hotaru and Rei bit their lips at this new information that they let slip out.

  "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to say that…" Hotaru apologized, gazing momentarily at Rei and then to the others.

  "You mean to say that Serena owns that…that crystal?" a flabbergasted Quatre exclaimed.

  "It happened two years ago when she was fourteen years old," Rei informed them.

  "And also with that crystal came another responsibility…the duty of a fighter for love and justice:  Sailor Moon and also as the princess and future queen…Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom," added Hotaru.

  "I can't believe this…" Duo murmured to himself, shaking his head as all this information sunk in.

  "So I guess, to become Sailor Moon she used the crystal's power?" Quatre said in wonder.

  "Not exactly, the crystal wasn't the main power she used for the transformation, it was the broach.  The crystal was what she inherited to become Princess Serenity or the future Neo-Queen Serenity," answered Rei.

  "The broach…" Duo recalled.

  ~Flashback~"ed at the small thing and wondered about the story behind it, waiting   

  "Yes, it was gift…and heirloom, you could say, from someone in my past. She gave it to me before she died and I'll always remember her and remember who I am in the past as well as the present and future just by having it with me. It signifies my inner strength, my broach means everything to me…everything," Serena whispered out, her eyes shining with unshed tears, holding back all the feelings she was mulling over at the moment.        

  "You must really like those people a lot if you kept it, even though it pains you," Duo said.

"I do, I really do and I'd never give them up no matter how much someone may offer for them. I'd rather die than let someone else have them. If I were to give it to someone, it should be someone I really trust and care for…that that someone would take care of it. I doubt there would be someone as such, I really do….and so, I shall keep it to me until the end of time. I'll never let them go, I'd fight till the end before someone else has them," Serena uttered with finality.

 ~End Flashback~

  "The broach was what had the powers of Sailor Moon and also where her crystal was, wasn't it?" Duo remembered his talk with Serena from a long time ago.

  "Hai, she did…" Rei nodded.

  "No wonder the onna wanted it back from that konoyaro so much," Wufei said with some understanding within his words.

  Before any more words were exchanged, Sally slumped down onto the ground and Wufei instinctively ran to her side with a frown marring his features as his onyx black eyes gazed down at her.

  "Weak onna," Wufei softly berated.

  Sally merely smiled with a strained effort up at him.

  "Baka…" Sally softly replied before becoming unconscious.

  "The strain of trying to remember was too much for her.  We should go forward and rescue Serena, if we still can…" Rei advised, biting her lower lip.

  "Of course we can," Hotaru glanced for a moment at the unconscious girl before turning her head to the others.

  "I'm not quite sure what may become of her when she awakens, but it would be best if we leave her alone," Hotaru suggested.

  "What do you mean?" Wufei asked.

  "Her aura…can't you feel it?" Hotaru gazed at him and then to Quatre and Rei.

  "It's…like before when we came upon her.  It's dark…plagued by evil," Rei whispered.

  "She has returned to the services of her master…" Hotaru spoke.

  "Jedite…" Quatre shook his head.

  "Then we'll just have to stop him," Wufei glared in determination and anger as he gazed from Sally to the hall that would lead them to the tormentor.

~.~.~.~

  The doors to Jedite's 'throne room' banged before it was pushed open, revealing ten intruders each with the same set of determinative faces as they gazed hard into the room and straight for the two figures that either sat or stood there:  Jedite and Serena.

  "The time has come, it seems…" Jedite's soothing response came to be heard as he turned his head to his new treasure.

  "Hai, my Lord…" Serena's quiet tone responded as she stared from Jedite to the new guests.

  The room was silent as everyone heard her response and then Serena stared at them, each for some time before she nodded and then lightly stepped down from her side next to her lord and walked to the middle room.  Everyone's first reaction was to take a defensive stance, and so they did as their eyes never left Serena nor Jedite.

  Serena ignored their reaction as she made her way to the middle room and as she got there, she thrust her arms to either side as if in greeting and them smiled lightly though her eyes betrayed her sincerity.

  "I bid you all, welcome…to my lord and master's home," Serena greeted them.

  "Serena…" Rei and Hotaru murmured in sadness as they gazed at her.

  "Serena?" Serena cocked her head to the side at those words before shaking her head.

  "I've heard that name before, and once I have believed it to be my own.  But I am not Serena, my name is…Serenity…" Serena/Serenity responded and as to prove it her sleeping garments changed as they glowed around her and right before their eyes her apparel altered to suit her name. A white gown flowed around her and her hair dawned into its trademark odangoes, held together by a white flowers that complimented her pureness and innocence though at the current moment, purity didn't quite suit her seeing that she was now pawn for the evil 'Lord' Jedite.

  "Princess Serenity," Jedite corrected as he rose from his sitting position and stared at his 'guests' all of whom were gazing with partial disbelief and sadness.

  "Or your princess, I believe.  Am I right, Sailor Mars?" Jedite turned his head to Rei who stared up at him with defiance and anger.

  "Sailor Mars?" the Gundam Pilots momentarily forgot about the situation except for Heero, Trowa, and Quatre who continued to stare at 'Serenity' and at Jedite.

  "Hai, Sailor Mars a sworn protector of Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and the same Serena Tsukino," Rei answered, nodding her head.

  "And I as well, am a sworn protector of the hime.  I am known as Sailor Saturn," Hotaru added.

  To prove their words, the two took out two henshin wands and transformed right before their eyes in a dazzling display of lights.

  Serenity saw all of this and for a moment a flash of remembrance showed within those dull crystalline blue eyes of hers but as soon as it came up, it died down.

  "Serenity…" Jedite's cool voice commanded the blonde haired maiden to turn and acknowledge him.

  And as she turned to stare, Jedite walked down the steps and tilted up Serenity's chin, letting her gaze up to his blue-gray eyes.

  Milliardo frowned at this, a flash of jealousy rising up but he contained himself as he closed his eyes counting down and waiting for his temper to dissipate.

  (~Hear and follow me, Serenity…~) the same commanding voice sounded out within Serena/Serenity's ears as she stared into those orbs.

  "What are we waiting for?  Let's go and get the guy!" Duo cried out, seeing himself just stand there.

  "You're right, now's the time!" realized Sailor Mars as she nodded for Saturn to also go and attack.

  At once, Duo and Trowa rose up their firearms and were the first to fire the shot. Bullets began ringing through the dark room and heading straight for Jedite.

  But as soon as the bullets came within three feet from the past general, it stopped and dropped to the ground as if it was nothing.   

  "What the…?!?" Duo shouted in disbelief, his jaw dropping ever so slightly.

  "Bullets don't work, didn't you know that?" Mars turned to the braided pilot.

  "Then what should we do?" Duo shot back.

  "Just watch and see," Mars turned to Saturn and then turned to stare at Jedite who now held her princess in his arms.

   Mars summoned a flaming bow held between her delicate gloved fingers and began to channel her spiritual energy as well as tapped into her planetary powers of her guardian planet:  Mars.

  "Mars Flame Sniper!"  

  A flame of arrows were shot forth and headed towards Jedite but as soon as it came within three feet, it instead bounced back and started heading towards Mars.  Seeing this, Saturn stepped forward and took out her glaive and began held it outstretched.

  "Silence Wall"

  A protective barrier appeared before them and merely deflected the arrow and it thus dissipated.

  "It seems that we'll need something powerful," Mars shook her head.

  Hearing her words Saturn nodded in what seemed to be an understanding.

  Stepping closer to the enemy, Saturn held her glaive in a firm grip but as she began to open her mouth to say the words, Mars blinked in surprise and held the girl in a strong grip.

  "No, no…don't you dare Saturn!  Not that, never that unless all is lost and right now, I'm merely referring to taking to a new plan…one that doesn't involve total destruction," Mars explained.

  "What was she about to do?" Duo frowned in wonderment.

  "Saturn is also known as…" Mars began but was interrupted.

  "The legendary Sailor Saturn of the outer planets.  She is the senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth.  Also known as the Silent Messiah or Mistress 9 at one point of her life," Serenity murmured softly and at her words, all heads turned to see the golden haired young woman as she approached them.

  "Serena…" Saturn stared in awe at her dear friend as Serenity came up to Saturn and stared down at her.

  "It's Serenity…I've told you that."

  Serenity stretched her hands out and placed it on top of Saturn's head in a delicate manner as she continued to stare at the young girl before her.

  Aside from the staring contest that was now currently going on between Saturn and Serenity, Jedite watched in mild amusement before summoning the Silver Crystal to his side. And as soon as this happened, a pulsing object appeared at the palm of his hand thus causing a distraction to appear as everyone, aside from Saturn and Serenity, to gaze at him.

  "No matter what your name is, no matter what you may appear as…you will always be the same in my eyes.  My princess, my future queen, and my friend:  Serena-hime…" Saturn softly stated.

  "Friend?" Serenity blinked in slight confusion.

  "You don't remember, do you?  No, of course not…a dark energy pulses within your blood…one that doesn't suit you at all," Saturn shook her head, causing Serenity to lift her hand away from her hair and down to her side.

  "Even though you have darkness within you, a part of you still struggles to become pure…I can sense it.  I feel it and I know it will win out sooner or later, can't you feel it?" Saturn took Serenity's hand in her gloved one and stared up at the dull eyes of Serenity.

  "Can't you become the lovable girl we all know and love?" Saturn questioned.

  From that, a dark sinister laugh echoed around the room causing Saturn to stare over to Jedite who was staring at her in a mocking attitude.

  "Fool, can't you see that you won't win her over?  I control her!" Jedite cried out and raised the Silver Crystal up for all to see.

  "The crystal…" Saturn murmured under her breath but didn't let go of Serenity's hand.

  "You should know by now the power of this object!" Jedite berated.

  "He's right…" Mars cast her head aside, not wanting to show her disappointment.  

  "With the crystal, I own her!" Jedite continued.

  "Own her?" Quatre blinked in surprise.

  "The crystal holds her life essence after all the years that she's spent with it.  Whoever has it and is strong enough to control the object could be capable of many things, including the control of Serena herself…" Saturn informed them.

  "Then all hope is lost…" Quatre hung his head, struggling to not let the tears that welled up in his eyes to fall.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Gomen nasai for the long time to get this chapter out, but look…I wrote a lot to make amends…did it work?  Well, probably not… ^^;;  Ooh! And don't forget to vote!  And if you don't know what I'm talking about, scroll back up the page and see what I mean.


	31. Fight Against

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 31  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  They belong to their own respective owners and not to me, so don't even think that I own them in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Notes:  Well, well, well…it seems that hardly anyone ever reads my fanfics these days.  @_@  I suppose it's my fault since I haven't been updating as much as I should have.  ;_; Really does hurt to see this happen though, not having that many readers. *sigh*  But I still remember what you guys said to me, write because you want to and not for the number of reviews you receive.  Ah, but there's always that other part that's eating away at you which tells you how many people probably think the story sucks and you're a bad writer since no one even pays attention to the storyline.  #_# 

  Besides that, I'm still grateful to the very few…about two people… who still read my story ever since the beginning.  Arigatou minna-san!   

  And now, from what I have read...you told me that you want it happy and the other is that they didn't care as long as Serena and Heero get together.  ^^;; Well then, let's go with happy but not very happy.  Let's see…let's see…*scrambles around the room* I believe that it will end up with very few deaths and a nice little ending but not necessarily one where they get married and all that fluff.  (Thank goodness!! *wipes sweat off*)  Eh-heh, going out of your way for a marriage is a bit much in my part since I feel a bit odd whenever I read those types of stories. 

  Anyhoos….let's get on with the show!

~.~.~.~

  Last Time:

  "Fool, can't you see that you won't win her over? I control her!" Jedite cried out and raised the Silver Crystal up for all to see.

"The crystal…" Saturn murmured under her breath but didn't let go of Serenity's hand.

"You should know by now the power of this object!" Jedite berated.

"He's right…" Mars cast her head aside, not wanting to show her disappointment. 

"With the crystal, I own her!" Jedite continued. 

  "Own her?" Quatre blinked in surprise.

"The crystal holds her life essence after all the years that she's spent with it. Whoever has it and is strong enough to control the object could be capable of many things, including the control of Serena herself…" Saturn informed them.

"Then all hope is lost…" Quatre hung his head, struggling to not let the tears that welled up in his eyes to fall.

~.~.~.~

  Present:

~.~.~.~

  Serenity heard all of this but the only response from her own self was slight confusion.  The crystal held her life's essence?  But, if so, then did this mean that she was nothing more than a mere tool?  After all, didn't machines have something that controlled them?  

 "Am I…?" Serenity murmured to herself as she turned around and cocked her head, spilling golden rivulets of her hair to one side as she gazed questioningly at the one that she called her master.

 Straightening up after her observation of the man, she placed a hand over her heart and felt her heartbeat.

 "…alive at all?" 

 "Serenity!" Jedite's voice boomed and entered her mind, freezing her at her spot.

 Eyes, dulled once more as the subconscious form of the innocent girl took over in order to serve her Lord Jedite. Blank eyes focused on his grey-blue orbs and an indifferent façade replaced her emotional face.

 "Kill them!  Kill them all!" Jedite ordered with a sadist smirk across his face as he held the Silver Crystal in front of him.

 A white beam shot out from his palms and headed straight for Serenity, freezing her and enveloping the girl in a warm glow and as the light faded away the familiar crescent wand that Queen Serenity used before was now placed in her daughter's right hand.

 "The wand…" Serenity whispered in awe alongside Mars and Saturn.

 (So…familiar…as if…it belonged to me…) Serenity murmured in her subconscious as she took the time to stare at it.

 "Attack!" Jedite commanded, his eyes fierce with maliciousness as he fed his negative energy into the Silver Crystal.

 Immediately, without another word, Serenity took a fighting stance, her wand pointing at her first victim the Sailor Scouts.

 "Cosmic Moon…." Serenity began.

 "Serena…!" Quatre cried out, not believing what he was seeing.

 Throughout all the years that he had known Serena, she had been nothing but a pure and innocent child.  Never wanting to fight, only to tease and be at peace.  She wasn't known to be evil, and disliked the thought of killing.  He almost considered her to be a pacifist, except for the fact that she would take to the course of trying to make peace but if it ever came to the point where it wouldn't work then she would fight herself.

  "…Power!" Serenity swung the wand around and in between the large golden crescent; a beam of white light with hints of dark purple energy intertwined came out and headed straight for the two senshis who held their place.

  "Silent Wall," Saturn whispered and a barrier appeared in front of her and Mars, but although the wall was there, the power that Serenity generated still kept trying to break through and hit them with it.

  "She's strong," Mars couldn't help but comment as she stared in bewilderment at her princess's energy power.

  "Mmm." Saturn grunted in reply as she took a more steady defensive position and channeled more of her planet's power into the barrier wall.

  "Let's try this out," Mars held out her arms in a position as if she was holding a bow and then gazed straight at Serenity.

  "Mars Flame Sniper!" 

  Arrows of flame flew out of her fingertips and went through Saturn's wall as it headed for the one called Serenity.  During that time, Heero saw his opportunity, as well, as Jedite stared at the scene before him.  

  Bullets whizzed through the dark room, and as it neared Serenity she only managed to catch a glimpse of them but didn't have enough time to react.  But as it came within a mere inch into her range of fire, a black shield came up and stopped it before the bullets could do any harm.

 "Kami, he has her protected!" cursed Wufei as he saw the scene before him. 

  Jedite had caught Heero's look and had managed to conjure a personal shield for his secret weapon.  Seeing the bullets come near her, the shield had worked and managed to block out the attacks.  

  (Thank goodness, but I hope he fell for it…) Jedite noted in his mind.

  What the pilots and the senshis did not know was that the dark shield would only hold up for a few short minutes before going away, it was not long lasting.  If he did prepare that for her, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sustain himself much longer and have the affect that he held on the dear 'princess'.

  "Kuso, I'm not going to give up just like this!" Wufei cursed and unsheathed his katana. 

  "Neither am I," Jhamal nodded alongside the Chinese Pilot and took out his gun.

  The others followed suit, and seeing this Saturn and Mars began to formulate a plan.

  "You guys, let's try something out…" Mars began.

  Jedite smirked as he saw the group begin to exchange words with one another.  He knew that they were trying to find a way to get his guard down or break through his barrier.  Seeing that the one named Heero was giving him a cold glare, he could tell that that pilot had his eyes set to killing him.  Quite possibly be the one who would give the finishing blow, that is, if they managed to go that far.

  (I doubt it…I have the Silver Crystal…and…) Jedite paused and smirked at his recent servant, Serenity.

  "Serenity!" Jedite called out, the blonde haired girl turned and began to walk back to him with her wand in hand.

  "My Lord…" Serenity bowed and then stood in an upright position.

  "I want you to rush at them, don't hold anything back.  Do you hear me?  Whatever they do or say, don't pay heed to it.  They're all lies, nothing is true.  Nothing," Jedite lectured.

  "To rush at them, my Lord?" Serenity questioned, wanting further information on what to do.

  "Attack them, beat them, and if it leads to it…kill them…all," 

  "To kill…death…" Serenity murmured, a small minute emotion beginning to rise from her eyes as a faint memory began to rise up.

  ~Flashback~

  "Quatre!" a bullet shot rang out and started to head for Quatre's heart when his mother came into view and blocked Quatre. Instead of the bullet hitting the little boy it hit his mother instead. Waves of golden rivulets tossed and turned as if in slow motion and the woman's knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Slowly her figure turned to her son for one last glimpse, a smile appearing on her face and her kind gray eyes twinkling in content at finding that he wasn't harmed.

  "Quatre; my little gentleman…" she whispered before her arms came around him but lowered and then she fell forward.

"Mother!" Quatre shouted out, his blue eyes widening.

 ~Flash~

  "Okaa-san…outou-san…Shingo…" Serena whimpered and as she drew her head to the side, she noticed that the flap of the envelope was open and more photographs scattered out and her eyes drew in more sights and frightful images.

  In it was a man wearing glasses whose eyes were wide and dilated. His body tied up next to a woman with long purple-blue-black hair. A child was at the side, tied up and gagged with tears falling form his eyes. Fire was surrounding them and blood was spilled, apparently, from the father while the mother was still struggling to survive with a knife stabbed at her side and the child forced to watch.

"Iie…iie..IIE!!!" Serena cried out in anguish.

~End Flash~

  "Serenity," Jedite's voice entered her mind as he tried to call out to her.

 (Kuso, I must've done something to make her remember….this will need most of my energy just to wake her up from it…) 

  Taking note of this, Jedite focused his mind, soul, and will into the Silver Crystal and then used took the gem and pushed it in front of Serenity's face.  Beads of sweat began to form around his face as he fed it all into the petite girl that simply stood in front of him with eyes filled with pain and sorrow.  Ever so slowly, tears began to form as they welled up from whatever memory she was currently seeing.

  "Death…" Serenity murmured once more.

  Not too far away, the others saw this and decided that now was the time to attack.  Mars nodded to the others and Quatre motioned for the pilots to begin with the plan.  Running, Heero and Duo paired up with each running at about the same speed to the right side.  Quatre followed closely, with about a five-second time difference and with Jhamal in tow.  On the other side, Milliardo and Wufei were paired up and at the center was Mars who ran at a breakneck speed from all her training as a senshi.   Saturn held her ground with her glaive in front of her; her eyes holding a certain glow to it as she tapped into her planet's powers, preparing for the worst.

  "Now!" Quatre shouted out loud.

  All at once, Milliardo and the others aimed for Jedite, fired while Mars stopped a few feet away from Serenity, and called on the power of Mars.

  "Mars Flame Sniper!"

  Jedite didn't have time to react but had managed to block the bullets. But as he tried to gain enough energy without losing focus on bringing back his servant, Mars' attack came head on.  He whipped his head up just in time to see multiple arrows being fired at him. Jedite pulled onto Serenity's arm bringing her as a shield.  

 "Serena!!" Mars cried out, shocked at Jedite's action and tried to stop the attack but it was too late.

 The arrows hit dead on just as Serenity opened her eyes.  Instead of emotionless orbs, a pair of pain-filled crystalline blue appeared and Jedite noticed that his powers didn't seem to have affected her.  Frowning Jedite still held her but let her knees weaken from the attack and saw her fall to the ground.

  "Serenity…" Jedite murmured.

  "My…Lord," Serenity whispered.

  As Serenity fell to her knees with Jedite slowly aiding her to a kneeling position, she fell to his chest and closed her eyes before having great difficulty to opening them back up in order to gaze at the last face she would probably see on Earth.  As she stared up into those blue-gray orbs, she noticed that he wasn't focused on her but on the Silver Crystal.

  "The Crystal…" Serenity whispered in a weak voice, her hold on his arms weakening with each breath that she took.

  "Serena!" Quatre cried out, seeing her 'sister' get hurt and began to run after her but Jhamal held him back with a shake of his head and his arm holding onto his shoulder.

  "She's dying!" Quatre tried but was in vain, as Jhamal kept his stoic face in position.

  "She's the enemy now, you must do well to remember that, Master Quatre," Jhamal explained.

  "Serena…" Quatre could do nothing but keep the pain of seeing her die in front of him, and yet he could do nothing but watch.

  (It seems I won't be able to keep my promise to you…that I would always protect you…) 

  As the Crystal glowed softly, Serenity couldn't contain herself. It seemed that the jewel was calling out to her, for her to touch and so she followed her instincts for once since her stay with Jedite.  With a weak hand, she reached out and tenderly placed the palm of her hand over the gem.  

  Jedite saw all of this and took notice of it, but didn't do anything except watch the young girl's actions.  After all, she would be dead in a matter of seconds because he used her as a shield from Mars' arrows.  

  Just as Serenity touched the gem, more gunshots were fired but Jedite couldn't sense them and as he turned his head around he caught a glimpse of Heero and Duo, their guns facing his way and their eyes cold with pure determination.  

  "Those Gundam Pilots…" Jedite uttered out before two bullets made their way, one grazing his left shoulder that held the Silver Crystal and the other becoming embedded to his heart.

  "And now for me," Wufei's deep voice stated from behind.

  "Wufei!" a familiar voice sounded just as Wufei made his presence known to Jedite.

  But just then, Wufei raised his katana as soon as Jedite turned his head around to see who would dare come close to him.  

  "Die!" 

  The katana swung itself in an arc before swinging down and piercing Jedite through his chest: thus ending his life.

  "Iie!" 

  "Sally?" Wufei turned his head as well as the others to see Sally standing there: her eyes brimming with tears as she stopped and looked at the man who had conned her into joining his team force.  

  "My Lord," Sally whispered out and then raised her head to see the perpetrator.

  (He killed him, Wufei Chang…) Sally noted in her head as she stared deep into his onyx black eyes.

  "He's not truly dead…is he?" a soft voice called out in the still silence that seemed to have embedded itself around the group.

  Down on the floor was Serenity who had blood marks all around her, her eyes fixated on the Silver Crystal with her fingers near the tip but not quite enough to touch the jewel.  Then after her words were said, she slowly tipped her head to the side to stare at her former master:  Jedite who had his eyes wide open and his features clearly letting out the emotion of distaste.  Quite possibly from being killed by mortals instead of a formidable enemy who had the same amount of powers as he did.

  "They killed him…" Sally's cold voice whispered out.

  "Kill?" 

  "Serena, it's over let's just go home…surely you must be tired and we must treat those wounds of yours," Saturn was the first to speak out without mentioning Jedite's name.

  Shaking her blonde head, Serenity rose her head up with great difficulty and gazed past Wufei's form and toward Saturn who stood there with the glaive in her hand but her stance at a more leisure posture.

 "Serena?  I heard that in my mind…call out…but that is not my name as I have said before.  It's Serenity."

 "Nani?  What?" Mars couldn't help but voice her confusion.  

 Questions at this point ran all around their mind.  Wondering why they weren't healed.  Surely the death of Jedite would bring their friends back to their original selves, right?

  "Mmm…" Serenity collapsed after her words and then that was when her hands fell upon the Silver Crystal itself.

  As soon as those fingers made contact, a blast of dark energy covered the entire field.  Creeping into the hearts of everyone, but as soon as it came it disappeared leaving the same group the same way except with some 'minor' changes.  

  "Is everyone all right?" a concerned Quatre looked around the room to see nods and grunts and a few replies.

  Milliardo stared in sadness at Serena a feet away, wanting to get to her but a part of him held him back.  Seeing his gaze, Quatre called out to her.

  "Serena?" Quatre looked over to the blonde haired girl who was still in her position on the ground.

  "You shouldn't concern yourself with her.  My master viewed her as a trophy.  To be used and then disposed of as time goes on.  And for a time, I was his trophy as well…hmph.." Sally's voice intervened and then she walked in with a smooth stride.

  "Sally," Wufei began.

  "You very well know that Sally has turned back to her master's clutches.  What I don't understand is why they're still under control.  After all, we've defeated Jedite, didn't we?" Mars explained and cast a wary glance over at the dead corpse next to her princess's side.

  "You killed Lord Jedite and you will pay!" Sally suddenly cried out after checking up on Jedite who still lay there motionless.

  Within a second, Sally swung around and hit the first one near her, which happened to be Wufei.  Wufei blocked with his katana versus Sally's dagger in which she kept hidden within her boots.  The two began to par with one another, clangs and grunts erupted from the two and their weapons.  Everyone else watched with the exception of a few who were unsure of Serena/Serenity's well-being.  Wondering if she, too, was still under Jedite's control but the girl merely stayed where she was with her eyes now glued to a dimly glowing Silver Crystal.

  (What's happening to her?) Quatre wondered in awe as he kept an eye on the blonde haired teenager.

  A part of him wanted to walk up to her and see if she was okay and yet the other part cautioned him, telling him that there is a high chance that she really isn't okay.  That Jedite still had power over her mind and wouldn't hesitate to turn on him despite the number of years they have known one another.

  Meanwhile, Saturn was watching her princess.  Studying her and trying to understand an overwhelming feeling that suddenly appeared.  It was familiar, and yet, so foreign.  What was it?  

 As she continued to watch the girl, a frozen thought erupted through her veins.

  (It can't be.  No!) Saturn didn't have to think twice as she winded her way around the fighting duo and to the side of her beloved future queen and dear friend.

  "Serenity! Serena!!" Saturn grasped the girl's shoulders and with all the strength that she could muster, the senshi lifted Serenity and turned to face her.

  Right before her violet eyes, the blonde haired girl was beginning to fade away into nothingness.  

  "Wake up!"

  "Serena?" Quatre saw Saturn's dilemma as she tried desperately to prevent Serena from dying and become extinct.

  "What's going on?" Milliardo questioned out loud but didn't receive an answer.

  Ignoring Jhamal's protest, Quatre rushed to Serena's side.

  Quatre reached over for Serena's body from Saturn's possession and tenderly supported her head while he sadly watched over the dying girl.  Her body was slowly losing its light tan and alongside it, her whole body seemed to fade away. In fact, it was, though through a slow process.

  "What's happening to her?" Quatre looked to Saturn, hoping she had an answer.

  "Mars hit her with those arrows," Saturn simply stated.

  "Arrows?" Milliado ran up and bent down next to Quatre.

  "She's dying, that much is certain but why is she fading away?" Quatre interrogated.

  "The arrows pierced her, and they are channeled by Mars.  Normally, when hit by the arrows of Mars and toward a youma it would immediately destroy them if the arrows are strong enough. For Serenity however, she is pure and when the arrows pierced her…I and Mars believed she wouldn't die that fast.  That she would be okay once the whole ordeal with Jedite is over.  However, it doesn't seem that way and I can't say that I understand…because I do.  You see, Jedite possesses negative energy and I believe that when he controlled Serena, or should I say Serenity; a negative side took her over.  That type of energy must have intermingled with the Mars arrow and so…she is slowly dying," Saturn explained.

  "That doesn't explain the part as to why she's disappearing!" Quatre exclaimed, holding the girl close to him and ignoring the current fight between Sally and Wufei.

  "That part, I believe, is because of my first explanation.  When a youma is destroyed they either revert back to what they were previously or turn into 'moon dust' as Sailor Moon refers to it as.  In this case, Serenity is simply going to disappear…to become one with all the elements of the Earth and sky," Saturn lectured.

  "Can't you do something about it?!" Quatre panicked, he couldn't just stand by and take all of this.  He couldn't and wouldn't, it wasn't part of his nature.  If there was anything he could do to prevent something that would later turn out bad, he would.  That was why he became a Gundam Pilot, to prevent disasters from happening.  To prevent several deaths from occurring if he could help it, and now…he would do anything to stop Serena's death.

  "I…I can't," Saturn bowed her head and softly gazed at her princess.

  "Isn't it your job to protect her?" Quatre cried out.

  And as he bowed his head as well, he noticed a crystal within Serenity's grasp.  Taking a closer look at it, he noticed its faint pulse, as if it was beating in the same rhythm as Serenity herself.  Getting curiosity the better of him, Quatre took the hand of Serenity that held the crystal and brought the object closer to his face.  The object was slightly round but jagged all around, a crystalline shape and the clear color although when displayed around light it would be all sorts of colors resembling the rainbow itself.  However, it was now pulsing one to two colors; an incandescent white and pink.  

  "A crystal…could it be..?" Quatre began.

  "The silver crystal, hai, that's it.  But should you use it, it could very well kill you.  Its powers are of a tremendous amount and if your will is weak it will not heed you and therefore, your life could be forfeit," warned Saturn.

  (The legendary Silver Crystal…a link to Serena herself because of all the years she's spent with it.  Since Jedite controlled it…the object that gave her life and powers will now be her death…) Quatre bitterly stated inside his mind as he tightened his grip around Serenity's hand.

  The pressure caused Serenity to utter out a small groan before opening her eyes to see Quatre.

  "You…" Serenity whispered softly as she gazed up at his blue eyes.

  "Serena…" 

  "My name is…"

  "Serenity.  I know you've repeated yourself for quite some time but Serena, that is your actual name before you became Jedite's servant," Quatre explained with tenderness as well as sadness in his eyes.

  Serenity was slowly fading away and she knew it, deep within her heart but for some reason she felt no real remorse and that confused her.  Could it be because she has no meaning to live?  But if that was so, wouldn't that mean she should be sad because she hasn't fulfilled anything worthwhile?  So, can it be that she doesn't feel depressed for the reason that there is no cause to be?  If that were the explanation, then it would be because she has done and fulfilled all of her hearts desire.  

  (Did I fulfill all of that?) Serenity wondered as she chanced a glance to her side to gaze at a fight that was playing itself before her.

  Both persons were familiar, and one was quite familiar to her but the other was not.  It was a man she had seen earlier on this day; he had black hair that was tied up in a tight ponytail and possessed onyx black eyes that held determination and the need to serve for justice.  Serenity then continued to observe the fight; she noticed that that very man didn't wish to fight his opponent who was named Sally Po, the woman she met earlier on as well.  

  "Why do they fight?" Serenity softly wondered, changing the topic about the name to something worthwhile.  If she were to only live for a few more minutes, why not spend it on something that could be meaningful besides a name?  
  "Because of Jedite," Saturn responded with sadness in her tone of voice.

  (My Lord Jedite?) Serenity wanted to voice it out but decided to save her strength and instead found that a few feet away from her was her master's body that appeared to have bullet wounds as well as a large cut…from a sword.  From those observations alone, she knew that he was dead and as she looked past him and to the fighting scene before her, Serenity could tell that this black haired, onyx eyed man was the one that caused his true death.  Slight sadness overwhelmed her and she found this feeling tiring and instead tried to put it aside but found that she could not and so stared off into the depths of the silver crystal in her hand.  Her hand was currently being held by this blonde haired boy who wasn't exactly staring at her but instead at the crystal.  

  Ignoring his gaze at the object, she too stared into its pulsing power.  Suddenly, something overcame her senses.  As she stared into that bright light, it seemed to occupy another power hidden deep within its depth.  A type of light that created a color that resembled her master himself.

  (Nani?)

  (~Release me…~)

 "That voice…" Serenity tightened her grip around the crystal and closed her eyes.

 Her actions caused Saturn, Quatre, and Milliardo to stir from their reverie and gaze at the blonde haired teen that now seemed to be solidifying before their eyes.

 "Serena?" Milliardo cautiously called out.

 "Not Serena, not ever…not now," a dark, deep and very familiar voice answered as Serenity's eyes snapped open to reveal a deep shade of blue besides Serenity's usual crystalline blue eyes.

  The voice wasn't the same nor was her hair color.  Instead of silvery blonde it was now a darker color that resembled ash brown.  Her skin changed to a darker tan that resembled Duo's and most of all, her height had lengthened to be as tall as Jedite himself.  In fact, to everyone that had heard that voice immediately knew that Jedite now possessed Serenity/Serena herself.

  "Jedite…" Jhamal whispered out, half in fear half in hatred.

  Wufei and Sally stopped fighting and turned to gaze at what used to be Serenity.  Sally, not caring anymore about the fight with Wufei, turned and left the battle 'arena' and strode forward to Jedite and kneeled down to await his orders.  Wufei, responded by holding a tight grip over his katana and was prepared to kill him/her once more if need be.

  Shocked by the change, Quatre slipped his grip from the enemy and immediately took out his gun, pointing it straight at the one called Jedite.    
  "What did you do with her?" Quatre demanded in a low menacing voice, his eyes flashing with hate, pain, worry, and in a way betrayal.

  Milliardo followed suit and took out his gun as well, his expression calm, cool, and collected.

  Jedite merely gave out a low chuckle before responding with a playful smirk across his fair face.

  "I would think that my appearance before you is reason enough on what has happened.  I merely occupied her body…"

  "And what about Serena?" Mars questioned now stepping in front of Quatre, prepared to defend his life in order to carry out Serena's secret wish for his survival.

  (You've told me before that Quatre is like your brother and so…I shall defend his life as you would have done…) Mars noted within her mind.

  "Ahh, Serenity…yes your dear precious princess and leader.  She's still alive and well, for the time being…" Jedite vaguely answered.

  "Tell us where she is!" Heero demanded after watching the scene display before his eyes he couldn't contain his silence any longer and just had to question about the girl's whereabouts.

  "Where else?  Inside her own body, as well as mine.  After she opened the link within the silver crystal that contained a small portion of my own essence, she created a merger between my life stream and hers.  When that occurred, I merely overrode her system and here I am," Jedite explained and took a firm hold over the Silver Crystal that was in his hand.

  "And Serena what becomes of her now that you're in her body?" wondered Jhamal, stepping up as well to stand close to his master Quatre.

  "Where else?" Jedite countered.

  "She dies, becomes non-existent just like what has happened earlier…" answered Saturn, her eyes shut as she tried to feel for any life source that belonged to her princess.

  "She's not around, Saturn?" Mars softly questioned.

  "She is, demo…there is faint hope that she'll survive much longer with Jedite in there" was the sad reply, her eyes opening to display the sorrow that she now held.

  "In that case," Wufei's voice cried out and he began to run forward.

  "….Wufei!" Duo cried out, calling out his real name out of fear from his sudden action as the Gundam Pilot 05 ran headlong towards Jedite.

  Not heeding Duo's call, Wufei still ran without a hesitant step but just before he reached Jedite Sally jumped over with her daggers and tried to block the attack but the velocity that Wufei ran in was too strong. The impact between the two caused Sally to be thrown aside and into Jedite's body while Wufei used this advantage to cast aside Sally's weapons and push her aside to have the full view of Jedite who was in the body of Serena.

  The sound of the daggers clattered on the marble floor accompanied by light gasps from around the room and then the thump as Sally fell to the floor at the side.

  Wufei had the full view of Jedite now and it was now a sign for him to finish the man off.  He swung his blade up in an arc preparing to strike down when a different body met the impact of his katana.  Wufei's onyx black eyes widened at the sight, which was not Jedite, and instead of Jhamal.           

  "Forgive me…" Jhamal apologized as he held onto the blade's hilt and collapsed in front of 05, his fact twisted partially of pain and the other with an expression of one asking for forgiveness.

  "I couldn't…let you kill her," Jhamal finalized his reason for doing such an action before dropping down to his knees and then to the floor with the blade still embedded in his abdomen.

  This action caused several to cast their faces away.

  "Jhamal!" Quatre cried out, tears welling up in his eyes at seeing his past friend die before his eyes.

  (Jhamal…) Quatre closed his eyes momentarily as he envisioned the past to recall itself once more.  Reminiscing the times that they've spent together as a group; happy and carefree with only the main thoughts of enjoying life.

  "Foolish boy," Jedite sneered down at the corpse and kicked it aside letting it sail in the air before making a hard impact against Sally's as well.

  "Master!" Sally gasped, shocked at his dreadful and heartless action.

  (This is the one I serve…?) Sally uttered, starting to wonder once more of her actions.

  Jedite ignored the girl's gasp and instead focused his attention towards the one that he's been after for awhile now:  Quatre Raberba Winner.  As he stepped closer to the young boy, the evil past general noticed that he didn't exactly fear him despite all that he has done so far.  Instead, the only emotions that Jedite could feel radiate from him were anger and sorrow.  Sorrow?  But after a short time, Jedite understood the reason as to why.  After all, Quatre's friend was now gone from his life because Serenity or as they call her, Serena, was now a part of him.  If he died now, there is a great chance that she would disappear as well from existence.

  Jedite was nearing toward Sandrock Gundam Pilot, Quatre Winner.  The others, meanwhile, were debating on what to do.  Mars still stood in front of Quatre, guarding him as Jedite neared ever closer but it seemed to her that he didn't believe Mars to be a threat at all, his main focus was on the blonde haired boy in back of her and that was it.  Everything else seemed to be negligible in his eyes…

  "You won't get by me, Jedite!" Mars exclaimed as the figure approached.

  "And me either!" Duo came running up and now stood off to the right of Jedite with a silent Milliardo and Heero.

  Saturn in the meanwhile was off to the left, her gloved hands tightened around the glaive to which she held between her hands.

  (What do I do?  Is this the time to strike or should I wait longer?) She wondered, watching the scene before her violet eyes.

  Just then, rounds of bullets were beginning to fire from the pilots themselves but as Jedite stood, there not one of them managed to get a direct hit.  The bullets only came as close as a few centimeters away but not once did they make contact with the body.

  As the bullets stopped firing, Jedite remained standing but this time with a lazy triumphant grin playing upon his delicate face.  Then suddenly he laughed a rich deep laugh that only brought more darkness to surround them all.

  "I knew it, I've won…" Jedite boomed in laughter that surprised all of them although they showed in as discreetly as possible.

  "Won?" Saturn's soft voice interrupted Jedite's statement.

  "You can't possibly destroy me when you all have just the mere memory of Serena…" Jedite spat out the name in the end followed by a low chuckle.  From there he began to glow a dark purple intertwined with green and a hint of silver.

  "What's going on?" Duo wondered out loud.

  "He's charging up his powers, I think…" Saturn murmured low enough for everyone to hear.

  "Hn," Heero grunted and loaded up his gun before taking off the safety switch and beginning to aim.

  As Jedite powered up, he focused his will on the hand that held the silver crystal.  His face focused on Quatre Winner who now had a gun held out in front of him in a shaky grip.  His hair was matted with sweat and his eyes blood shot with the sign that he had been crying.  His clothes are in disarray from the amount of running and scrambling that he has been going through. 

  As soon as he finished powering up, he lowered it back down as he was now fully energized and then smiled up at Quatre's handsome features.

  (Now to end this…) Jedite thought at once as he took to continuing where he had last left off.

  "I won't let you," Mars stated once more.

  "I said it before and I'll say it again, Jedite.  I won't let you get to my buddy, Q-man here!" Duo said.

  Wufei merely nodded in agreement as well as Milliardo.  Heero, in the meanwhile, stood off to the sides still trying to get a good aim at his intended target.  Saturn powered up in her senshi form to prepare for the worst.

  "Foolish," Jedite snubbed and then took his free hand and focused a few small energy balls and cast them all at once at those who were in the way; mainly Mars, Duo, and Milliardo who stood next to each other.  As the energy made an impact at their abdomen, they hunched over and lay sprawled on the ground.  Wufei immediately charged at the enemy and caught hold of his neck but Jedite only took the hand that held the silver crystal and used its energy to focus his inner powers around his neckline.  With that mere will, Wufei was stunned into silence and then somehow were blown off from Jedite and hit the wall on the far left corner of the room.  

  Jedite turned toward Saturn who stood there and smirked before raising his free hand and powering up a medium-sized energy ball.  

 "Saturn, I've heard of your legendary name back in the Silver Millenium and just recently.  To think, that you have awakened…" Jedite grinned before releasing the energy ball towards her, "…symbol of death and silence…" 

  As the power whirled towards her at an amazing speed, Saturn only stood with her eyes widening slightly before she whispered the needed incantation to create a shield to keep her from harm.  

  "Pure luck," Jedite snuffed and turned his attention back to Quatre.  

  As he neared him, Heero continued to get his aim.  He only had a few shots left and doubted that these bullets will even phase the entity but he had to try.  After all, there is always that chance that Jedite didn't create or had enough energy large enough to contain an energy shield around him to block out the attacks.  From what he had seen so far, Wufei managed to get to him but was knocked out when Jedite focused his powers upon that crystal…

  (Hnh.  The crystal…) Heero inwardly blinked in amazement that he hadn't thought of it sooner.

  "Heero…" Quatre turned his attention towards him before the blonde haired blue eyed boy wearily rose up to his feet with his gun in hand.

  "I won't give up," Mars stated as she finally woke up from being unconscious and stood up in her shaky high heels.

  "Mars Flame…" Mars began.

  Jedite noticed this and quickly made a run towards Quatre.  With lightning speed, he lifted the blonde boy and held him against his((or her…)) body.  Jedite's hand holding Quatre's arms back with an incredible amount of strength and his other hand holding the silver crystal up to Quatre's heart.

  "I dare you," Jedite's dark eyes lighted up with amusement, daring the senshi of Mars to try and hit him.

  "Sniper…" Mars ended, unable to hear Jedite's declaration of a gamble at chance.

  Upon her ending words, Mars noticed that her attack was heading straight for the young Gundam Pilot and immediately tried to will her attack to either stop or swirl and miss its intended target.  

 (No, not again.  First Serenity…now Quatre!  I can't let this happen!) Mars prayed upon the powers of Mars to help stop this terrible mistake.

  Unfortunately, her words were not heeded but just as the arrows came closer, Saturn's energy shield popped up just in time as the arrows made contact and stopped the attack from doing any damage.

  Looking to her side, Mars smiled gratefully at a weary Sailor Saturn who continued to stand in her now shaky legs from the drain.

  "If he won't die from either hands, I may as well slay him myself," Jedite frowned.

  With that said Jedite made the crystal glow a menacing dark aura and conjured up a simple weapon, a dagger.  Holding it up to his neckline, Jedite smirked in satisfaction but before he could even cut the boy, Sally intervened by placing her own daggers to defend Quatre.  Her dark blue eyes glared angrily up at Jedite showing him that she was now well aware of what has been happening and was no longer his puppet.

  "I won't let you; I'd rather die first…" Sally stated.

  The man showed his disapproval in return and with quick reflexes shot outwards towards Sally but she managed to block.  This action caused Jedite to lose his hold on Quatre and let him fall back to the ground.  Now Sally had the man's full attention as the two began to fight one another, but it seemed that Sally was at the losing end as Jedite gained the advantage with his years of experience despite his imprisonment.

  Taking what little amount of time they had, Quatre scrambled off towards the direction of Saturn who merely observed all that was before her.  Heero noticed Quatre moving there and wondered briefly of what his intentions were but shrugged it off.

  "Saturn, Hotaru…I need to know," Quatre began.

  "Why I haven't done much except act as a defensive?" Saturn asked for him.

  "Yes, before Mars told you to stand off and not act quickly…" Quatre stated.

  "My powers are said to be as great as that of our princess.  She has great powers as well as mine…" Saturn answered.

  "Then why not act now?" Quatre queried.

  "I still hope, that's why.  That in the end, I won't need to use it because if I do it could mean the end…"

  From there Quatre understood why, because as Serenity said before she represented Death and Destruction and so if her powers were revealed she would create only destruction in her wake.

  At that moment, Jedite had gained a great advantage from earlier on and now backed Sally into a corner.  One of her two daggers were now lying a few feet off the ground and the one she held was held up against Jedite's own piece of weaponry.  If she let herself be pushed any further chances were that Jedite would use another piece of his energy and finish her off or manage to win over with brute strength and make it so that she dies by his own blade.  Either way, nothing showed that she could and would win against the man.  

  "Sally…" Wufei's groaning voice sounded and he struggled to stand up.  

  "I don't have enough energy left, but…I'll try," Mars stated as she too turned from a mere spectator to one to take action.

  "If you hit Jedite, it could mean the end of Serena too!" warned Saturn.

  "Do we have a choice; she's gone now isn't she?" Sally shouted from her position.

  Nothing else was said.

  Duo and Milliardo woke up from their positions and picked up their guns.  Checking the cartridge, they noticed they were almost out of bullets.

  "Seems that this is our last round," Milliardo stated calmly to Duo who nodded.

  Milliardo and Duo then faced the cornered Sally Po and knew immediately that she was back on their side.

  "End this," Jedite powered up and quickly jumped up just as Mars let out her arrows and Milliardo and Duo fired out their bullets.  

  "No!" Saturn quickly conjured up another wall in time.

  "Bad aim, aren't you?" Jedite observed off to the sides as he landed back down, noticing Sally's relief as well as the others.

  "Hnh, omae o korosu," Heero's cold voice punctured the air as a bullet whizzed through the dark room and pierced straight for Jedite's heart.

  "Kami," Jedite cursed and held up a hand to his heart then bringing it up to his face to see the spilled blood.

  He stumbled back and with a loud shout, a dark mist appeared before him and by the time the mist disappeared his wound was healed, not to mention that his expression held a great deal of amusement mixed with annoyance.

  "I've underestimated my opponents," Jedite smirked and held out a large energy ball that was supposedly directed to either Heero or the young Quatre Winner.  No one could tell for sure since Quatre stood closely to Heero.

  "Who would have thought that you would have had the guts to shoot me, yourself?  That any of you would actually attack?" Jedite worded out to everyone within the room who had managed to hit or attempted to kill him within Serena's own body.

  "Who would have thought that any of this would even happen is the actual question.  That you, Jedite, would manage to gain a large advantage throughout this whole ordeal?" Sailor Pluto questioned as the doors opened to reveal the senshi of Time and Space.

  "The legendary Sailor Pluto of the outer planets," Jedite murmured, still holding the energy ball that would grow larger and larger as time passed.

  "Sailor Pluto!" Saturn uttered in amazement alongside a weary Sailor Mars.

  "I couldn't bear to not come, seeing that all of this has occurred," Sailor Pluto said in a way of apology.

  "No matter, you're too late now…to stop anything," Jedite declared and launched the sailing ball of energy towards the two Gundam Pilots.

  "Kami!! Stop!!" a loud shout suddenly erupted from within Jedite's own mouth.

  As the ball continued on, Jedite's hands started to activate the Silver Crystal and seemingly willed for the energy to stop but it didn't, however, it did manage to slow just enough so that Quatre and Heero could dodge the fast attack in time.

  After that rash act, Jedite shook his head in slight confusion and irritation.

  "Hm, it seems that a side of me doesn't wish death.  No matter, it won't stop me now…" Jedite smirked and ignited another attack.

  (Serena, that must have been her…) Quatre alongside others wondered to themselves.

  "There's still a chance, you know…" Pluto casually spoke with a cool demeanor though her grip on her Time Staff/Key was vice-like.

  "She's still alive, somewhere in there and her heart is as pure as ever," Saturn said with a small albeit sad smile.

  "You're right, there's still a chance and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back," Mars proclaimed.

  "As always, there's faint hope that she'll return as I have before and again," Sally commented softly, "however, it's a different matter what with Jedite inside her body, controlling her himself…"

  "I don't care; she's my princess and my friend…" Saturn argued before she began to head straight for Jedite who was standing still with closed eyes, as if fighting a part of him.

  "Serena, I know you're in there!  Please, Serena…answer me!" Saturn began to call out to her.

  "What are you, crazy?!?!" Duo exclaimed in bewilderment as he ran up to Saturn and tried to pull her away.

  "Let me go, I know she's still alive in there!  Didn't you see what happened just a few moments ago?  She won out against Jedite and managed to stop from him killing Heero and Quatre!" Saturn reminded and struggled against the braided boy's hold.

  "I saw it too but that doesn't mean that she's completely back.  That guy managed to contain her again, who knows if he completely won over here in that mind of hers?" Duo reasonably answered and then a snort sounded out from Wufei who walked over as well.

  "She's an onna, after all.  Of course he'll win against her.  He did manage to control her mind, didn't he?" Wufei agreed with Duo.

  "Not completely, he only managed to make her forget and so she followed him but a part of her conscience was still inside her or did you forget?  Throughout the whole ordeal earlier on today, Serena/Serenity didn't fight against us as much as Sally did.  She fought when Jedite barked that order upon her, she didn't do it out of her own free will as Sally would do who wanted the approval of her master," Milliardo argued.

  "Hmph," 

  While this debate was going on, Quatre warily crossed the room and stood in front of Jedite/Serena.  The figure's face was closed and as he looked closer he could tell that an internal fight of mental strength was going on.

  "Serena…" 

  Slowly, Quatre raised his hand and tenderly touched the cheek.  It was soft, flawless even, and warm as if he was touching his dear friend right now.  That the person he dared to approach was not someone to fear or be angry at, but one that he knew and cared for…deeply.

  ~Flash~

  "Demo…what if your emotions…would hurt someone else in turn for following your actual intentions?  And what if, what if this action only proves to have failed?" Serena placed her words carefully out.

  "Not everything that we do can go well, Serena.  It's what we would like to call life, isn't it? And if your words have something to do in regards of your heart, Serena.  All I can really say is that 'It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'." Quatre let out an offered smile of encouragement towards her in which she only returned half-heartedly.

  ~End Flash~

  Quatre let out a small half-hearted smile and stroked the cheek tenderly.

  "I know you'll win, Serena…you have to come back.  For my sake," Quatre encouraged.

  "I…" Quatre began but shook his head and let his hand fall down back to his sides but he didn't move from his spot.

  Suddenly the eyes of the figure opened up to reveal a slightly lighter shade of dark blue.

  "Quat-chan" obviously despite the shade of color, Serena spoke instead of Jedite although in a faint tone.

  "Serena!  Come on, I know you can win against this!" Quatre encouraged, his voice pitched.

  Shaking her head, Serena disagreed and eyed him with great sadness.

  "Gomen nasai, I can't hold out much longer.  Onegai…" Serena began.

  "How can you be such a meatball head?!" Mars interrupted as she marched on over and glared hard at her friend.

  "We know you can do this, you've done it before!" Saturn added.

  "Hime…" Pluto stepped forward. 

  Serena remained silent and the others who weren't nearby came closer, although in a cautious pace.

  "Babe, you can't give up now.  Think of all that you have got to live for…" Duo added.

  She didn't respond even then.

 "I-I can't," Serena's faint voice murmured.

 From those words, Serena closed her eyes once again and began her mental fight against Jedite for the control of the body.

  "How can she just give up like that?" murmured Mars in distaste.

  "She's in pain," Quatre responded.

  "Nani?" 

  "Hai, think about it. She's lost her family, she's faced so many deaths in such a short amount of time.  And with, her prince gone…who knows what fate will bring in the future to come?" agreed Saturn, "She wishes…death…"

  Pluto remained silent as she thought about this and then shook her head as she began to walk away from the group to a nearby window and drew the coverings open to reveal the light of day.

  (This wasn't what I had hoped for…not at all, and so…all I can do is hope that that wish of hers does not come true.)

  "Death truly does bring sadness," Pluto uttered out loud, "It truly does…"

  "If you wish death why don't I arrange it?" Jedite's cold voice came in.

  But before he could put that to plan, Serena managed to gain control once more.

  "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to…" Serena apologized with pained eyes.

  "Serena…"

  "There's only one solution to end this torture!" Serena interrupted Saturn by grabbing her hand and gazing into those violet eyes.

  "I can't use the crystal, his hold over it now has tainted it.  All I can do now is to…"

  "Don't you dare!" Mars shouted out, rage in tone.

  "Mars…" Serena gasped.

  "I don't want to see you die, not ever!  I'd rather die than to let that happen," Mars stated.

  "Nor would we," Saturn agreed alongside Pluto, Duo, and Quatre.

  "Serena, I love you…don't you remember what we would do after this whole ordeal is over?  If you leave me now, we can't go…to Earth, together…" Milliardo tenderly stated as he came up and held her hands in his, a small hopeful smile upon his fair face.

  "Milliardo…" Serena's voice softened and she faintly smiled up at him.

  ~Flash~

  The cheerful day.

  The flowers and the trees.  

  The light breeze alongside the two.

   "Serena…"

  Milliardo began, noticing a flash of emotion appear in her eyes before it dying away.

 "I'll come with you.  I'll come with you, back to Japan." 

 Shock quickly spread through Serena's face at his words.  She didn't expect him to say something like that at all to her and now that he did, she didn't know what to say.

  "I said that I love you.  And if you're in love, won't you do anything you can to be with that person?  And so…I'll follow you back to Earth, if you yourself will go back there instead of staying here," Milliardo continued with a small affectionate smile covering his face.

 ~End Flash~

  She remembered but she also recalled the reason of why she would return back to Earth.  

 (I still have to continue on…to continue living just in case.  I can't let myself give up now…) Serena vowed to herself.

  "I remember, Earth…" Serena nodded in understanding, hope beginning to shine back up within her eyes.

  Heero stepped forward afterwards and came face to face with the girl, her eyes welling up with tears but now beginning to be replaced with hope.  Seeing her at this moment slightly pained him because of the tears but a part of him also felt the emotion of jealousy because of Milliardo's part.  But he cast those emotions aside as he remembered a recent memory of him and her.

 He stared at her, and she at him but neither said a word to one another for quite some time.  As he stared into her eyes, he could tell that she was in pain but the faint hope was still within her…at least she still believed that she had a chance to survive the inner conflict that she held with Jedite.

  (I don't have her…I can't have her but…I'm still her friend…and as a friend.) Heero inwardly sighed before his eyes held a brief shining light of comfort toward her.

  "Arigatou…" Heero finally spoke as he took her hands and let something fall on it.

  "Nani…?" Serena looked down and saw the star locket that she had given him a few short days ago.

  "I don't think I'll need it anymore, you do…" Heero stated.

  "You took care of it like you promised," Serena whispered softly and looked down at the locket before opening it.

  Like before, the light shined out and revealed a faint crescent moon accompanied by the song.  The soothing melody bathed her in its light, its silent lyrics dancing around her…healing her in ways that could not be fathomed.

  Fighting evil by moonlight.  
Winning love by daylight.  
Never running from a real fight.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She will never turn her back on a friend.  
She is always there to defend.  
She is the one on whom we can depend.  
She is the one named Sailor .....

.... Sailor Venus.  
.... Sailor Mercury.  
.... Sailor Mars.  
.... Sailor Jupiter.

With Secret powers,  
all so new to her.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

Fighting evil by moonlight.  
Winning love by daylight.  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one .... Sailor Moon.

  "Arigatou…" Serena said, grateful eyes stared up at him before she closed the locket and held it to her heart. 

   From that moment on, everything had changed once Serena's eyes closed back once more and a brilliant ray of bright light enveloped the whole room.

  "Serena?!?" several indistinct voiced cried out at once as the flash of light appeared.

  *In Serena's Mind*

  "Jedite, I will defeat you!" 

  "Haha, the little princess actually thinks she can defeat me!  What makes you think you can?" 

  "Because…" Serena gazed down and looked deep within her heart and found her strength.

  "I have people waiting for me," Serena stated.

  "And because of my love…" Serena added as an afterthought as she stared at the locket held within her hand that placed that haunting melody.

  "Ha!"

  At once, Serena transformed into her princess gown and held the pure part of the Silver Crystal while Jedite held the dark side.

  Both shouted the needed incantation and held it before one another, one filled with hope and love while the other only held malice and disgust.

  "COSMIC MOON POWER!"

  From that moment, a brilliant ray of light erupted from the two powers.

 ****

  "Serena?" 

  The light had vanished only to be replaced by ruins that surrounded the whole building of that certain level.  Cracks had appeared on the walls followed by the blasted door. Not to mention the shattered glass with craters upon the very floor, revealing the next level down.

  "Serena?" 

  Quatre kneeled down next to her prostrate body, her hair in disarray and displayed all around her bloodied body.  Signs of cuts and bruises were apparent but nothing seemed too serious through any of the group's eyes.

  "Do you think she's…"

  "No! She can't be, she isn't…" Quatre replied without a hesitant thought as he picked up Serena's body and held it close to himself: his angelic face from the view of the bright light of the sun shining down upon himself.

  "Serena…" Saturn de-transformed back into Hotaru, crept by Serena's side, and held out her hand over the middle of Serena's abdomen where most of the damage was taken and began to heal her, creating a warm violent glow to envelop the unconscious teenager.  When she withdrew, Hotaru wearily gazed at her princess's current state and a small smile lit up upon her face.

  "She's fine now, ne?" Hotaru gazed up at an expressionless and mysterious senshi of Time who returned her gaze with a silent answer but the glow within the eyes told her all that she needed to know.

  "She is, right?" an uncertain Rei who had de-transformed not too long ago questioned.

  No one needed to reply as a small groan escaped from the girl's lips and a fluttering of the eyes accompanied by the movement of the hand that tightened its grip upon two objects:  the star locket and the Silver Crystal.

  "She'll be fine," Sally answered for everyone and soon a smile came up over her lips and then turned to stare at Wufei who stood at the side lines, gazing at the comforting scene of Serena's awakening.

~.~.~

  "Quat-chan?" Serena gazed up at Quatre's relief and joyful face as he stared down at her.

  "Serena, I thought…" Quatre began.

  Serena merely smiled and then latched her hand up at Quatre's face before drawing him down into an embrace.

  "Gomen nasai Quat-chan for making you worry," Serena apologized.

  "It should be me who's supposed to be saying sorry," Quatre had half laughed, half apologized while returning the embrace.

  "It's all right now, right?  It's over, finally over…and you don't need to be sad anymore.  Because…" Serena stated.

  "Because we're alive, yes, Serena…I remember…" Quatre finished for her as he separated from the hug and gazed down at her.

  "I'll always be here for you, Quat-chan," 

  "And I for you, Serena…and I for you."

~.~.~

  A little way off from the scene, Milliardo and the others watched the exchange between the two and smiled a little smile.  It was sweet to see the two and from it alone they knew that the horrors were over for the moment and quite possibly far longer than that.  Hotaru and Rei exchanged a comforting smile upon one another and as they gazed over to where Setsuna was supposed to be they realized that the time senshi had secretly and discretely departed from them, quite possibly for the time gates.  

  A few feet away from the senshi was Wufei and Sally who stood next to each other and in Wufei's hand was his katana, cleaned from the blood that Jhamal had shed in order to save Serena's chance to return back to them.  

 Heero stood alone in the far corner, a small flash of relief, happiness, and love radiating from his usual stoic face before disappearing all together to form his usual emotionless façade.  But his expression didn't go unnoticed by Serena who had the time to gaze his way and offer a smile of gratitude for his helpful action.  

  Serena raised herself despite Quatre's protest and approached the 'Perfect Soldier'.

  "Arigatou…01" Serena said in gratitude.

  "Hnh…for what?" 

  "For helping me, without you…I'd probably not be here by now.  So…arigatou," Serena said and smiled.

  Heero merely nodded in reply but before he could act, Serena stepped closer and clasped her hand over his and dropped an object onto the palm of his hand.  He raised a questioning eyebrow at her but she merely smiled and shook her head before stepping back and letting him see what it was.

  Opening his hand he saw the star locket that he gave back to her.

  "I want you…to keep it from now on, as a…as a symbol," Serena explained and then waved a little before walking back to Quatre and Milliardo who waited for her. 

  (A symbol…?) Heero wondered to himself as he opened the locket to hear the melody for a moment before closing it back and pocketing the object.

  Milliardo saw the exchange and for a short time, jealousy crept into his senses but it soon faded away after a few seconds of observation.  From that point on, he finally knew the reason for that simple gesture and exchange of words and the gift presented.  A small thin smile appeared on his face and a shake of his head was the result of his new discovery.  However, to do so, to do the right thing would cause him great pain and sadness.

  "You saw it too, didn't you?" Duo commented as he stood next to the man just as Quatre and Serena walked ahead of the group on their journey back down and toward the car where Relena and Trowa would be waiting for them.

  Milliardo gazed at Serena and then to Heero who also walked up at front, watching and observing the way he carried himself and noticed that the boy would cast discreet looks at the girl from time to time.

  Milliardo didn't stare at Duo but nodded in reply as he walked by the braided boy's side.

  "So what are you going to do then?" Duo asked.  

  Milliardo continued to study Serena and Heero for some time before shaking his head in confusion.

  What would he do?

  "Heero!! Serena!!" Relena called out as the group neared the duo that stood next to a van at the side of the road that appeared almost hidden with all the trees and bushes close by.

  "Relena!" Serena replied and approached the girl who immediately came and hugged her.

  "Thank goodness that you're back safely, Serena…" 

  "As am I, Relena…as am I," 

  Heero neared the girl and as Relena released Serena, she gazed up at him and let out a dazzling smile up at Heero and then back at Serena.

  Milliardo continued to watch all of this.

  "Well Milliardo, what are you going to do?"

  Even as the group piled up into the van with Serena next to Quatre at the back and Relena by her side, Heero right at the back from Serena.  Milliardo couldn't answer Duo's question because, truthfully enough, despite his thoughts of doing the right thing he wasn't entirely sure if it would be the best answer to the current dilemma.  After all, wasn't Relena and Heero together?  To pain his sister would be wrong, wouldn't it?  His duty was to be a big brother and protect his little sister from any harm, was it not?

  "What should I do?" Milliardo finally whispered out to himself more than to Duo who had questioned him once more over his dilemma.

  "That's what I've been asking you," Duo replied and then gazed down from the balcony of the apartment to see Relena and Heero together, with Relena latched onto Heero's arm comfortably and a smile upon his face.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~

  Oye, this one took awhile and I must say that I have had absolutely NO idea on what to write for the whole fight scene or how it must go.  Apparently, the dream didn't come true…well it nearly did but it was somehow prevented.


	32. To Lose and Leave

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 32  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  I mean after all, if I owned either one what would I be doing here and writing fanfics when I could actually be out there and creating all of this instead?

Author's Notes:  BOY! That last one was a long one, wasn't it?  But I highly doubt that this chapter will even be as close to a comparison.  Ah, and this one will be the last chapter of With Death Comes Sadness.  I must say that this has been one tough story to right about but I've managed and now for this next to the last chapter!  

 *scratches the back of her head*

  I'm afraid that I do have an idea but I'm going to have to think about what to do with certain answers to some questions that have been neglected during the story.  Hmmm… *taps chin thoughtfully*  Well only one way to do it and that's to… wing it!  

^_^;;   *gets whapped in the head by a few or all readers*

 Itai… @_@

~.~.~.~

  It was only three days after the incident with Jedite and the news in the L4 Colony was buzzing about several possibilities as to why the level that they were in had apparently collapsed unexpectedly.  However, as soon as the news came, it disappeared and the talk over it had been quenched just like with fire.  The Winner mansion had resumed reparations from the unexpected 'fire' and the group were still about in the apartment building with the Peacecraft children.  Setsuna had disappeared, as usual, for the Time Gates and Hotaru as well as Rei had decided to go on ahead for Earth telling her to come soon because school had already started from what they had gathered from Ami who had recently phoned them.

  "Serena?" Quatre's familiar voice intruded upon her thoughts.

  "Quat-chan, it's time isn't it?"

  He nodded his head before fully stepping into the furnished apartment.

  Putting on a black hat to match her dark outfit, Serena unconsciously reached over to grab his hand for support and the two went down the stairs and into the limousine to their destination in silence.  As the large point came into view, Serena could discern the saddened faces gathered around.  

  The day was sunny that day and the close members of the Maguanacs milled all around, dressed similarly in matching black.  Sorrowful, mournful facades were placed and to Serena it didn't appear right.  From all the days that she had spent with the Maguanacs, ever since she was little, she couldn't imagine the cheerful bunch to be like they were today.  There were times when anger, disappointment, and even a small passing of sadness were apparent but never for long.  But, here and now, Serena could see full sadness radiating from them and it made her guilty.

  (If only….it wasn't true.  It could have been prevented if I wasn't possessed, how could I have been so weak?) Serena squeezed her eyes shut, angry at herself as she stared at the pale faced corpse lying inside the coffin.

  A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and the tension she felt released herself, immediately warmth and an ease of her heart lightened.  Turning her head, Prussian blue eyes stared at her soothingly. 

 (01…)

 However, as soon as she met his eyes he released the hold, left her side, and disappeared from her view all together to be replaced by Milliardo's companionship.  

 "Krahmn and Jhamal….dying the same day but not from the same fate or through the same action," Relena's soft spoken words did little to comfort her, in actuality, it only made her feel more remorseful.

  Casting her head aside, Serena stepped forward and hastily positioned the flowers in front of the respectful coffins before leaving the scene.  Before long, others who came to pay their respects mirrored her actions and left as well only to leave two people who had stayed behind, namely Quatre and Rashid.

 Serena stayed inside the limo and watched from afar with very little pain inside her heart.

 (Why did this still happen?  Haven't the Gods themselves done enough? Yet all of this occurred…  Having Quat-chan experience it as well, he has faced death too many times, wasn't it enough?  Why have him suffer as I have?) Serena placed a hand on the cool window and continued to watch as Rashid put a hand on the boy's shoulder before steering him away from the now marked gravesites and toward the limo.

  (Quat-chan, you don't deserve this…not like this…) Serena shook her head in sadness before dropping her hand and patiently waited for his return.

 *click*

 "Quat-chan…"

 The boy, still silent, entered the vehicle and positioned his head so he didn't stare at the girl.  The ride home wasn't joyous, instead tense but Serena remained quiet with her facing the window and watched the trees, houses, buildings pass by.

 Just as the limo rounded around a corner and toward the front of the apartment building, Quatre turned to regard her with an expression of sorrow mixed with an indescribable emotion of contentment. 

 "I'm coming,"

 Blinking in mild surprise, Serena cocked her head to the side and stared at him with confusion apparent on her face.

 "Coming, with me?" 

 "To Earth, Serena, to Earth.  It's best this way, away from all of this and to be with you.  Jhamal and Krahmn, they've been there for me throughout the years and yet, I didn't really pay them any mind over the years and now it's too late for that," sadness swept over him as he filled his emotions with regret and guilt.

 "Quat-chan it wasn't…"

 "In a way it was"

 Silence reigned in.

 "I expected you to come with me anyhow, Quat-chan.  After all, you're the only family I have left…" a small smile passed over her face as she reached over and held his hand.

 He let out a small smile followed by a firm nod of his head as an affirmation that he agreed as well.

 "Imouto…"

 With a grin, she jumped from her seat and hugged him around the neck with an exclamation of "Onii-chan!"

  It was now two days since Quatre's decision to accompany Serena to Earth.  A few bags have been packed nearly and ready to go.  After the fire, a few of his belongings that were hidden out in the storage of the Gundams had survived and so brought over to the apartment building.  As Quatre wiped off his sweat from the packing and organizing, he turned to look out the window and saw Serena walking with Milliardo outside:  her body leaning against the tall man's posture for support and his arms around her shoulders as she clasped her hand around it.  For a moment, it appeared to him that she was fully content and happy but after a few more seconds of observation, he came to a conclusion.

 (Neither are sure of them about their relationship…their love is false that much is certain.  Yet, why are they still together?) Quatre sighed and shook his head before turning back to an unfinished luggage with a set of papers beside it that he had yet to look at.

  As he picked up some papers and turned his attention on it, he couldn't help but cast another glance toward his "sister's" direction, a small frown set on his lips.

  "There's nothing I can do, it's her decision," Quatre concluded.

  "Says the boy who was always there for her," Duo's voice entered as he came out from outside.

  "Duo," Quatre nodded to his direction.

  "Serena's a great gal, don't you think?  Well of course she is to you, or else why would you bother in her affairs?" Duo lightly comments as he shut the door and sat down on one of the boxes.

  "What can I do for you, Duo?" 

  "Don't play Mr. Innocent right now, Q-man.  I just noticed that you feel bad about what's going on right now, aren't you?  I mean not many can ignore the relationship going on around here with Serena," Duo remarked.

  Picking up a pen from his pocket, Quatre cast a small glimpse of Duo's facial expression before signing the document and then set it down.  He made sure that the documents were taken cared of, seeing that they came from an important private investor of the Winner Corporation.  

  "It's not our business to interfere with her private life," Quatre commented.

  "But look at it!" Duo waved his hand to where Heero and Relena were and then to Serena and Milliardo who had chosen that particular time to stand right in front of the window and conversed with one another.

  "Serena and Heero belong together, don't they?  And I'm starting to think that Milliardo and Relena see that!  What I'm wondering about is why they just don't break it off right now or soon before it's too late," Duo exclaimed.

  "You really feel like meddling, don't you?" Quatre let out a small grin before taking a shirt and began to fold it.

  "Heero's been alone for most of his life and for awhile I thought that he could get together with Relena.  But after awhile I noticed that he held no actual interest in her, or whatever he was feeling before that disappeared.  Now, Serena comes and this time…I'm sure that those two would make a great couple.  She could really make him happy, I'm positive," Duo confided in the blonde.

  "Is that why you're coming to me now?  To get me in the act?"

  Duo turned to regard the one who questioned him and after awhile, he decided against it and shook his head.

  "Nah, I can see that you don't really want to do anything about this.  So, I'll just stand back and watch what happens then since you're not going to do anything to help your own sis become happy.  If you're not up to it, then I'll just try and go along with it and see what happens.  Who knows, maybe it'll work out…" Duo shrugged and got back up to his feet and left without a backwards glance.

  (Duo giving up so soon, that's not like him…) Quatre noted but decided not to dwell with such matters until his own goal was met; to pack up.

  Serena spoke with Milliardo that night under the full artificial moon and sky that glittered with stars.  Her eyes roved around before resting upon the silent man who held her in his warm arms.

  "Tomorrow we'll be leaving, are you sure you'll be coming with me?" Serena inquired in a quiet voice.

  Milliardo was silent, his blue eyes closed as he was deep in thought.

  (I could back out now, tell her what I feel…what my thoughts are and hopefully all will be well right after.  Or…or…) Milliardo paused at his thoughts and as he opened his eyes and stared down at the angelic face he knew his answer.

  "I've said it before and I shall say it again…" Milliardo let out a smile, his eyes filled with unconditional love before kissing the top mane of her hair and tightened his hold around her.

  "I will go with you, to Earth…"

  "To Earth, with you…and with Quat-chan," Serena murmured quietly and smiled as she leaned back against him and continued to stare up at the sky as if in peace.

  (I can't deny her….for I love her.  I truly do, but love…is my love higher than that of the other?  Or is what am I feeling now, wrong?) Milliardo wondered to himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena's Room:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Serena didn't have to pack as much as Quatre, mainly because she out here to visit him in the first place.  After the fire, most of her belongings were destroyed from the fire and kind, as he is, Quatre, offered to buy her more clothes to which she consented.  That was days ago now, before she came to be under Jedite's influence. Shivering from that awful memory, Serena prepared to leave the balcony and go back inside but a small shadow of a certain someone stopped her.

  "01?" 

  The figure did not move but remained where it was.  Small sadness filled her eyes but she cast it away and decided to try to coax her friend to reveal himself to her.  Stepping forward to the edge of the balcony she called out once more but received only silence.

  (01, what's wrong?  Why won't you talk to me?) pain filled up inside of her.

  "01, I'm sure you know that I'm leaving tomorrow with Quat-chan…and Milliardo.  I also heard from Duo that you and Wufei would be leaving as well but later.  To work for the Preventors I believe and that Relena would be taking Duo in for a short while on a trip for Colony L1 to deal with a few small problems on diplomacy…" Serena spoke, trying hard to have him say a word to her.  Any thing would do, even if he criticized or even stepped out of those shadows to stare at her would do.  Any reaction would do at this point, it pained her…really it did that he wouldn't say a word to her on this last day.

  Earlier on, she and Milliardo ran across Relena and Heero; throughout the whole conversation only three out of four were speaking but Heero remained silent with only a grunt whenever Relena would ask him if he agreed or not.  

  Taking a deep breath after a long sigh and a sag of her shoulders, Serena decided to try one more time.

  "I…" Serena paused, trying to voice out her thoughts and feelings.

  (I can't tell him my true feelings, it would be wrong of me.  He's with Relena and she is a dear friend of mine despite some of her flaws.  But her dreams, they are what draw me to her and one of them is to be with 01…a cherished dream that I can't break no matter how much it pains me.  All I have now are those few memories that he and I shared during the night.  Like the kiss…the forbidden but chaste kiss)

  Biting the lower part of her lip, Serena contemplated on the matter.  It would be her last night here on the colony after such a long summer.  After years of being separation from him ever since they were little, they had reunited and now…just as they had met and spent what little time they had both of them would be going their own separate ways.

  "Ano…Relena and you are doing pretty well, aren't you?  She cares a lot for you…I'm glad because I'm sure that she'll take care of you.  

  You know, when I first met you 01 and when I saw you after the death of Mrs. Winner, I thought you quite brave.  I still do, it's no wonder…that the name you take up now sounds so much to an actual hero, it's quite fitting.  And when we met up again…I don't know how I felt except…happiness.  I was and still am happy that I got the chance to meet you once more," Serena let out a wistful smile as her eyes brightened up with tenderness.

  "Happiness, that's the…emotion that I feel whenever I'm near you.  To be very content, safe, and without any remorse…it is exactly what I believe that I'm feeling towards you.  No matter what happens after tomorrow, I'll always consider you as a…" Serena paused and let out a sad emotion over her face.

  (As what?  A close friend…is that it?  When I wish to be with him, to be more than just friends with him.)  Serena felt her heart beat painfully against her chest, knowing that her words would pain them, both of them.

  "As a…friend, a close and dear friend for that is all I can offer to you…" Serena concluded, trying her best to say those words calmly.

  Serena still didn't receive any response after she said those words and so decided to go inside, turning her back against the shadowed figure she began to stroll inside.

 "Friendship, is that all we'll ever be…?" the deep voice questioned, making her stop in her tracks.

  Bowing her head, Serena couldn't answer.

  "You know how I feel about you," Heero continued on, his voice set with an even monotone although deeper than usual.

  "You could probably tell how I feel…about you, demo…it can't be… you and…" Serena began but Heero chose that time to deftly cross from his balcony to hers and moved in front of her.

  "Relena isn't a problem anymore," Heero intercepted her.

  "Nani?" Serena had confusion over her face.

  "You and her are together, aren't you?  Unless…" Serena grew quiet, recalling what had happened later on during the evening.

  (Relena was quiet during dinner and although she cast some glances at Heero, it wasn't the same expression as I would expect from her.  Could it be…?) Serena stopped her thinking and turned to regard the silent boy.

  "She broke up with you, didn't she?" 

  *Flash*

Night time.

The stars.

The artificial moon.  

Relena and herself in a conversation.

  "But…I've noticed some things along the way. I'm not as blind as others may perceive me to be…" Relena stated, her eyes changing to include a new emotion, one called sadness. 

  "What?"

*End Flash*

 Serena shook her head from her reverie and noticed Heero's response as a nod.

 "She told me, before that she noticed a few things.  Mainly your feelings and I guess, she decided on the right thing although she enjoyed your company very much.  Her dream came true but in repayment, she decided to cancel that precious dream of hers," Serena commented.

  Heero remained silent.

  "Despite Relena's decision, I still can't…I can't…Milliardo…he…" Serena began, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

  Heero reached over and held her at the shoulders, staring down into her eyes.

  "Tonight is all that we have left, Serena," Heero stated.

  Serena remained motionless in his hold, not exactly sure of what she was to do at this time and place; whether to react to his words and hold him or do what she believed to be the right thing and refuse him.

  "What do you want from me?" Serena softly questioned, not meeting his gaze.

  Heero frowned at her question and released his hold on her as he stepped back.  If he was to tell her that he wanted to hear those three simple words, it would appear that he was forcing her to say it.  No, he couldn't bring himself to do that, he wouldn't, no matter how much he wanted it.

  "You know what I want," Heero merely stated before hopping up the railing of the balcony between the two apartments and then jumping over to the other side.

  Serena never looked back as she just continued on her way inside, closing the door to the balcony shut behind her.

  (I would grant you it…but not everything is as easy as it seems…) Serena sighed as she dipped her head down, pushing her body against the glass door.

~.~.~.~

  The steady hum of the shuttle heading for Earth could be heard all around the platform as passengers gathered around, waiting for the doors to open so that they may get inside.  But a grouped few remained unmoved, not minding that time was drawing near before departure.

  Flipping her hair back, Serena took a good view of the inside of the spaceport and slightly frowned at the outcome from her observation.

  (He didn't come…) pained realization came to her heart as she finished scanning the crowd.

  "Looking for him?" Duo's voice intruded upon her thoughts, startling her.

  "Duo…"

  "He might be out there, you know?  Just hiding, so make the best out of it…but right now you should be getting inside," Duo motioned for the now open doors and the file of passengers that quickly gathered and made head way into the gates.

  "If he isn't here, Duo.  Can you…tell him something for me?" Serena uncertainly requested as the braided boy gazed down at her with a slight twinkle in his cobalt blue eyes.

  "Sure thing," Duo winked. 

  Serena stared quickly around the spaceport hoping to find the silent boy there but didn't.  Along the way, she caught sight of Relena speaking with Milliardo who appeared to be wholly concentrated over the words that his sister was saying to him as she explained a certain situation.  Over what, Serena couldn't decipher and so let it be.  As she neared completion of her study, the girl also noted Wufei's position over at the other side as he waited patiently and apparently alone in the dense crowd.  Particularly waiting for the arrival of the shuttle to head for the Preventors site near Colony L3 from what she had heard from last night's dinner.  Trowa was nearby with Quatre, her onii-chan speaking amicably with the silent pilot who nodded from time to time or responded with short words.

  "I wanted to say, that…" Serena paused at her own words, unsure of what she had to say.  After all, what could she say?  She couldn't say that she loves him, no, never because it would be wrong…wouldn't it?

  "Never mind, Duo…just tell him…good-bye for me and that I hope that we'll meet again someday and in better terms.  Will you do that for me?" Serena shook her head, giving a small strained smile at the braided pilot before picking up her small duffle bag.

  "Anything else, Serena?" Duo only said in reply.

  "Ah," Serena paused in mid-step before casting her head to the side to stare at him.

  "Tell him, that he better take care of my star locket for me…" Serena smirked before continuing inside.

  It was when she finally departed inside did Heero choose to make himself appear before their eyes.  

  "Did you hear all of it, Heero?" Duo questioned as he stepped beside him, noticing his attention focusing over where she had recently entered.

  He made neither response nor indication that he heard the braided pilot speak to him.

  "Heero?" Duo repeated but stopped when Relena's form came closer with a tranquil appearance about her.

  "Duo we should get going, our shuttle leaves in an hour," Relena said, as she came up to the two of them with Milliardo coming from behind.

  Duo stared after Heero as he went to follow Relena, passing Milliardo along the way who stopped him.

  "You know, don't you?"

  "Got something against it?" Duo smirked.

  Milliardo remained silent as Duo passed by him, a smirk playing across his face of slight satisfaction.  

  As Duo moved on, Milliardo headed for Heero his face devoid of emotion as it was indifferent.

  "01, that's what she calls you after all these years.  I must say, Yuy, that I doubt that she tells me everything," Milliardo stated, standing beside him and watching as passengers entered the shuttle.

  "Like for instance, the story behind that star locket she gave you.  Also the story behind what she truly feels for you," Milliardo added.

  The 'Perfect Soldier' still remains unmoved by his words.

  Milliardo shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly it seemed to him that the soldier stiffened under his touch.  

  "I heard that the locket means a lot to her, that she would die before letting anyone have it.  And, from what we've gone through it seems that she has kept her word, hasn't she?  The Crystal that she possess remain under her care still although its power is tainted, I believe she told all of us that it will take years before it becomes pure once more.  Let's just hope that nothing happens before then.  The star locket however isn't with her, I saw what happened.  She offered it to you earlier on and when she needed it, the most you returned it to her, but she gave it back to you afterwards," Milliardo remarked.

  "Hnh," Heero took out the locket and stared at it in silence, Milliardo seeing the object narrowed his eyes slightly and a hint of sadness washed over him.

  "It seems that, I was correct.  She has given it to you, and you've kept it… Relena told me that you and her split up; most on her part.  She told me that it was because she couldn't handle it…couldn't just ignore what was going on before her eyes," Milliardo uttered before taking a deep breath as he gathered his wits and dropped his hand from his shoulder to his side.

  "And you, Zechs?" Heero questioned in his usual monotone as he pocketed the locket.

  Milliardo glanced toward the pilot and then stepped forward, facing across him.

  "I'm not ignorant either, you love her don't you?" Milliardo queried.

  Heero was silent, still unresolved over these feelings, these emotions, which he held inside of him.  It seemed so many months ago, although it was in fact only a few weeks, maybe even days, before he thought about these unrelenting emotions.  The kiss that they shared, that was the only moment that he could have where he was so close to her.  It was that night that he concluded that he did love her but what stopped him was the fact that he couldn't be with Serena.

  "She's not mine," 

  That's the answer met the former Gundam Pilot of Epyon.  It was soon after, that Milliardo saw Heero begin to move away from him and the shuttle.

  "Not mine, so it is possible…" Milliardo mulled over this as he stared from the former Gundam Pilot to the shuttle.  He halted as he passed his glance at the shuttle, noticing Serena who sat at the window seat and had apparently seen Heero's drifting form.  She placed a hand over the window and her eyes seemed to soften from his position in between the two.  Her mouth moved silently, saying something to him and that time Heero turned to stare and read its words…

  (That's the first time she said that…) Milliardo narrowed his eyes before seeing Quatre motion for him to come into the gate and board the shuttle before it leaves.

  Taking another glance back, Milliardo picked up his suitcase and made way for the shuttle with the silenced words that he heard or read Serena say.

  (Heero…) Milliardo noted, from the time that he had met Serena, never once did he hear her say his name.  Yet, it was at this time that she said the Gundam Pilot's name, what did that mean?

  Sitting down behind the golden haired teen, Milliardo stared at her reflection from his seat in the back, seeing her saddened eyes as the shuttle took off and left Colony L4 behind.  

  "Maybe, someday…when fate is kind to us," he heard Serena speak softly before her eyes closed and she leaned back against her chair, ready to have sleep claim her.

  (Was she referring to Gundam Pilot 01?) Milliardo wondered, slightly at a loss from this new information.

  "When fate is kind that is when she'll find happiness.  It's not something I can give, is it?" Quatre's voice entered his thoughts as the blonde got up from his seat beside her to take up the unoccupied seat beside him.

  "…"

  "I always thought over the years that I wasn't with her, that when and if I ever meet her again, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.  That I'd always keep her safe from harm and make her happy by being the best big brother I could be.  And when I did meet her, it seemed that I couldn't fulfill all of my duties.  She got hurt, facing near death or insanity…what's worst is that I couldn't even grant her happiness," Quatre entrusted to him his thoughts.

  "At least you fulfilled one of your vows,"

  "hm?" Quatre turned from watching Serena's sleeping form through the small crevices in between the chairs to stare at Milliardo questioningly. 

  "You served to be a form of a big brother for her."

  "I wish I could make her happy, but I can't.  Only you can grant her that," Quatre regarded the elder man before rising from his seat to return where her originally sat.

  "You know what I'm speaking about, don't you…04?" Milliardo quietly commented as he watched Quatre sit down and peacefully closed his eyes to rest throughout the rest of the trip.

  (But if I do so, what would life mean for myself…?)

~.~.~.~

  It was one year later since Serena's trip back toward Earth.  

  She was thankful of Quatre's companionship and caring attitude for without it, she doubted that she would be able to last long in the world.  Life had become difficult since her landing.  When she saw her family's tombstones back on Earth, guilt and sadness washed over her: guilt for not being there, and sadness for never being able to see them ever again.  

  What more was the housing, that is, if Quatre wasn't there to help her out.  Once they landed, Serena was at a loss of all the countless possibilities she may have to work out in order to legally find a home to stay in.  It was either to sleep out in the streets, use the rest of the money she instantly inherited from her family to get a temporary apartment, or live in with her friends until they became tired of her.  However, those thoughts didn't last long in her mind as Quatre instantly came to her rescue.  He, along with Rashid who went to Earth at an earlier time than Quatre and herself, went to make her as an adopted sister.  For Rashid and Quatre to become the legal guardian over Serena, herself, this eliminated the worries that had transpired for that short amount of time.  Now their life after had been quite peaceful or as peaceful it can be.  School had started for the dear girl, and now she was 16 years of age.  Last sophomore year had been quite troublesome for the poor girl, for one thing she was late because of all the mess that had occurred.  Depression had deepened when she saw the tombstones of her family and especially when she revisited where her home had been.  Total wreckage awaited her, not to mention the dried bloods that were stained upon her family's belongings.  The tree that she used to play in and had hid Quatre's gift for all those years was burned down to a crisp, leaving nothing but memories for her.

  However, with time the wounds healed with the help of her friends who were there to sympathize with her, including Quatre and Rashid themselves.  And now, a year had passed since then and school was about to begin once more.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Juuban High:

10:35a.m.

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Serena sighed as she stared out the window, bored out of her mind and feeling very tired.  She stayed up late the night before because, once again, she had gotten lost in Quatre's expansive mansion.  At first, she believed that she knew where she was going but found out that she should've eaten her words before heeding them.  She ended up circling the area in what seemed to be five times, when in fact, it was only once.  Talk about big, it had taken her three hours since she left her room to find Rashid along with some of the Maguanacs.  Rashid volunteered to take her to her room once again, since during her walk she forgot where she was heading to in the first place.  It wasn't until later did she remember, and she regretted it since.

  (I can't believe I forgot to get that book I needed for today's class…Ms. J will be soo angry at me.  At least, unless I can somehow find a way to get out of this…) Serena began to formulate a possible plan on how to make up for her lost material.  

  Right now, all she had was today's paper that she managed to get done since she had nothing better to do in Quatre's home.  Going out to explore is a bad idea unless someone who knows the floor plan is with you.  And yesterday, Quatre didn't arrive back home until 11 in the evening because of his corporation.  Hopefully, when or if the teacher calls on her, it would be about the assignment and not the book.

  Taking her gaze off the window outside, Serena looked about the room and noticed Ami's studious self, paying close attention to the teacher while jotting notes down and as she passed Ami, she noticed another one of her various friends; Naru, who was daydreaming and closing herself off from the teacher's words.  

  Grinning, she decided to ask Ami first before turning to Naru about borrowing the book for the moment.

  "Serena!" the teacher's tone sharpened as she turned her attention to the absent minded girl.

  Apparently, Serena's old teachers had rumored about her tendency to become late to classes and/or forgetting to do the assignment.  But, Serena proved them wrong last year yet the teachers couldn't forget Haruna-sensei's information about Serena Tsukino.  

  "Yes, ma'am?" Serena shot out of her desk and stood up, as was instructed to them when addressing the teacher.

  "I hope you did the assignment?" the teacher's eyes glinted with malice but died out when Serena picked up the paper and held it up.

  "Good, now read page 202, quotation by Thomas Moore," instructed the teacher as she sat down.

  Nodding, Serena took Ami's book who offered it to her, noticing she had no book other than her literature.

  "Lose

    All that's bright must fade,-

       The brightest still the fleetest;

    All that's sweet was made

        But to be lost when sweetest."  Serena quoted before turning her attention out the window and unconsciously returning Ami's book before the teacher turned her attention to another student.

   (To lose…) 

    Serena sighed and continued to stare out the window as the teacher began to lecture about the meaning of the word, but Serena just lingered with her mind pondering, and thinking up her own meaning of the word.

  (I've lost so much:  my family, my past love, and a few friends that I have come to care for so much.  Jupiter…Makoto…Jhamal…Krahmn…and Lt. Noin…) Serena squeezed her eyes shut at the mere memory of her friends.

  ('All that's bright must fade…' is that what happened to me?  My life was great until it crashed down…losing what I have lost…and when I began to gain what I have, it only crashed.) Serena thought to herself and placed her chin upon the palm of her hands, gazing out the bright sky and to the leaves that tumbled against the light wind that blew by.

  (01, I miss you…you…I shouldn't have let you go.) a tear fell from her eyes but she wiped it away.

  *Short flashes*

  Messy chocolate brown hair.

  Prussian blue eyes.

  Warm hands…

  *End*

  (Never in my days have I called you by your name, but just recently, I have, haven't I?  Before I felt it wrong to call him by any other than 01, now…now it's different.  Heero…it just seems right.) Serena murmured softly to herself within the confines of her mind as she brushed back her hair and continued to gaze out the class window.

  As her gaze traveled through the school's grounds, the crystalline blue eyes caught hold of a figure near the gates of Juuban High.  Immediately, warmth tingled in her bones and her heart beat a little faster.  Her eyes instantly locked its hold upon the person, wondering as curiosity overwhelmed her needing to know who it is.  

  "Could it be…?" Serena spoke softly under her breath, as she stood up.

  As the figure moved to the light, its head tipped upwards as it scanned the various floors of the school and as it passed by her it stopped and fastened its gaze solely upon her.

  Cold, Prussian blue eyes met her crystalline blue orbs and instantaneously it appeared to the both of them that nothing else existed besides the two of them.

  (Heero…)

  "Tsukino, sit down this instant!" the teacher's voice broke the contact that she held with the young man near the gates, bringing her back down to reality.

  "Ah!  Gomen nasai, sensei…" Serena apologized, bowing a little before sitting back down and as soon as the teacher's head turned, back to its attention over the class, Serena stared back to where the young soldier was before but found that he disappeared.

  (Was it just my imagination, or is he truly here…on Earth?) 

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Oye, gotta stop now.  My head is getting a bit jumbled mainly caused by the fact that school is starting up again.  Kami, I want that to be over… .

  About this last scene, lolz, I must say that I sort of copied it from XTV, hehe for those of you who have watched X/1999 the television version.  I was watching that awhile back and decided to copy it.  Once again, I don't own that either, but I figure that you all know that otherwise what am I doing here, writing fanfics?  ^_^


	33. I don't love youthe final chapter

Title: With Death Comes Sadness  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 33  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  *big gush of wind and tumbleweed comes by*

Cheska:  *sweat drop*

*a big bunny hops by and stops in front of her*

Cheska:  What a cute bunny…in a weird place.. ^^;; *tries to pet it when the bunny shows its razor sharp teeth*

  *gah* *face faults*  *bunny can be seen snickering and jumps into some tumbleweed and rolls along*

Cheska: I think I'm in a dream…

*lawyers from GW and SM pops up with briefcases*

Cheska:  This has got to be a nightmare.. -_-;;

Lawyers:  Cheska you are here under orders that you say the following disclaimer.

Cheska:  ….whatever.

Squall:  *pops up and wields his weapon threateningly*  That's my line!

Cheska:  *gulps*  I mean…uhh…I can't say anything else other than whatever!!

Lawyers and Squall:  *sweat drop and Squall vanishes*

Cheska:  Heheh…ano…sure I'll say it, even though it'll kill me.

*Ami pop up*

Ami:  Technically, words you find to dislike can't actually kill you…emotionally it will be quite painful but due to a series of examinations and tests it is highly unlikely that by saying a disclaimer will actually kill you.

Cheska:  *sweat drops along with the lawyers* Uhh, thanks Ami… @_@

Ami:  Anytime, *vanishes*

Lawyers:  We're waiting…

Cheska:  Hai, hai… I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  There, can you get out of this place now?

Lawyers: *vanish*

Cheska:  Weird… *sees another hopping bunny*  Uhh, I think I'll be going now.. *vanishes as well*

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and yes, I'll still try to keep in mind.  Hehehe, it may be awhile until I write another fanfic after this one.  It seems that this story has proved to be a great challenge for me.  

~.~.~.~

  Swinging her book bag over her shoulder, Serena flipped aside a strand of hair that got in the way before turning away from the window and towards the doorway that would lead out of the school.  Throughout the rest of the day, she hasn't seen a sign of Heero and was on the verge of believing that he wasn't on Earth after all and that her imagination just ran away from her during that brief period of time.  Sighing, the young teenager decided to just let it go and try to move on with her life.  

  (It's doubtless that he'll come back to me after what happened a year ago.  I told him, I can't be with him and like a soldier it's likely that he'll heed to my words and leave me be.) Serena criticized herself as she passed through the arch way and to the outside world.

  (I still remember my last words to him while I was in the shuttle, before take-off.) Serena reminisced.

  *Flash*

  The moderate hum of the shuttle ran, but despite its gentleness, it didn't soothe the anxiety and fear that Serena held for herself as she sat quietly by the window side.

  "It's as if, what I may be doing now is wrong.  That I should remain here, on the colony…in order to be with…" Serena trailed off, as she sadly stared out the window and spotted the one that managed to steal her heart.

  (01…no, not 01…Heero…hai, Heero…)  

  Placing a hand upon the window, Serena stared out and gazed at the pilot. The one who made her feel safe, warm, and capable of making all her fears dissipate as long as she was near him.  And the one who now possesses the star locket, a symbol of the love that she held for him…and hopefully what he held for her.  Without either feeling, the locket would hold no real value, therefore, incapable of playing its haunting melody.  Something she had managed to find a long time ago…

  While she continued to watch him, she noticed Milliardo's form next to the man as well.  It seemed that he was speaking to him, asking him questions…but she did not pay heed to it as her attention fixed solely on the ex-Gundam Pilot.  As Serena stared at Heero, she couldn't help but feel remorseful and a deep longing settled right in her heart.

  (This feeling…) Serena sensed a deep pang of hurt, unbearable and yet she wondered why she was still alive for that brief moment.

  By the time she took away her attention from her inner feelings and toward Heero, she saw his form moving away from Milliardo and toward the other side of the shuttle port where Wufei was currently stationed at.  It was then that her heart beat came to be faster, almost frantic at the sight of his leaving.

  "H-Heero…" Serena mouthed out just as Heero turned.

  Heero only caught her words before he turned away, quite possibly walking out of her life forever.  Slumping back, Serena watched him leave and the pain in her heart never leaving afterwards.

  *End Flash*

  It was a year ago since she even mentioned his name, but that didn't mean that she hasn't forgotten about him or constantly thought of him.  In fact, ever since the uneasiness of stepping out of that shuttle and trying to find a home had passed, her attentions were drawn to her love life and the confusion behind it.  

  "Milliardo…" Serena wistfully uttered as she passed by a greenhouse followed by a rose bush:  their red petals held out before her alongside white and other multi-colored paraphernalia.

  (I remember…his flowers, its sweet scent as he stands outside the door holding it before me.)

  Shaking her head, Serena decided to cast those past memories aside.  They weren't truly a part of her life anymore.

  *Flashback*

 "Milliardo?" Serena cautiously called out as she stepped into line of view to stare out and see the white-blonde haired young man in his 20s.

  Letting out a small smile, Milliardo whirled around and held between his fingers a single white rose: similar to the first flower that he gave her only a short time ago.

  "Do you remember?" Milliardo tenderly inquired as he handed it out to her and she took it, smiling a little before sniffing its light fragrance.

  "Hai, and it was also the first time you told me…"

  "That I loved you, and I still do…remember that," Milliardo murmured.

  "What…are you saying, Milliardo?" Serena slowly enunciated.

  Milliardo smiled again, although forced now, as he motioned for her to come closer and stand by him as they watched the clouds waft.

  "I told you that I would come with you to Earth, and I've fulfilled that obligation because of my love for you."

  "You're…leaving?" Serena averted her gaze from the sky to focus her attention upon Milliardo himself who didn't meet her gaze but continued to stare out the sky.

  "I feel that my emotions set upon you weren't exactly as fulfilling as it should be.  I know that you care for another,"

  "Demo…"

  "And that I care for another as well," Milliardo added before he could let Serena continue.

  "You care for…?" Serena was at a loss, it didn't occur to her that he could feel for someone else but here it was.

  "Hai, for a long time I have though I'm not sure if it's exactly as long as you have cared for him…Yuy," Milliardo stated.

  "Who is it?" Serena inquired.

  "Lucrecia Noin."

  (Lucrecia…Noin?  Demo…)

  Seeing, Serena's confused façade Milliardo couldn't help but chuckle slightly before pushing back a strand of hair that got in the way of her angelic face.

  "Do not worry, about me Serena.  I know fully well that Lucrecia has died but I still care deeply for her.  I'm afraid that my feelings for you have been misplaced after her death, that I put all the love I held for her and burdened you with it.  Now, I see that truth and so…" Milliardo turned away from Serena and leaned against the balcony, breathing deeply the fresh air before continuing on with his words.

  "I still care for you, Serena, never forget that.  But despite my emotions, despite my love, I know that I shouldn't be with you and hold you down from the one that loves you.  Relena let him go, because she knew the truth and so…it was only a matter of time before I do too."

  "I…" Serena shook her head, unsure of what to say.

  Milliardo leaned in and tipped her head back so he could see her eyes, caressing her cheek in the process as he tried to soothe her fears and the anxiety she was feeling away.  As it began to vanish, he kissed her lips softly and then backed away, looking at her lovingly before going back to the scenery facing him.

  "He-Heero and I…" Serena began but was interrupted with a shake of Milliardo's head.

  "You believe that he doesn't care for you, but he does.  You consider the fact that he may have moved on or quite possibly, tries to forget any memories with you in them.  However, it's not always easy to forget when you truly care for that person…when you love that person.  No, he still cares for you and it's only a matter of time before he comes again.  Whether to see how you fare, or whether he's just there to try it once more before disappearing from your life all together.  When that time comes, I hope you accept." 

  "Arigatou, Milliardo…" Serena murmured softly before turning to leave him alone with his own thoughts.

  "Hmm, one more thing…"

  Turning her head, Serena waited for his words.

  "Whatever happens, no matter what your decision is…let it be one that leads you to happiness?  I already know that a life with me won't accomplish that…hopefully he can grant you what I can not…" Milliardo said and then leaned against the railing of the balcony with his head towards the sky.

  Serena didn't say anything, although her eyes told all.  That she was and still is grateful for what he had granted her, freedom.  A freedom and a chance at true happiness: a hope that maybe, just maybe there can be a possibility that the one she cares for would still accept her.  

  (Arigatou, Milliardo…arigatou…) 

 *End Flashback*

  Blinking, Serena grimaced at the pain from the sun's affect.  She did enjoy the warm ray and sunshine but sometimes it was a hassle whenever her head tilted upwards towards its glare.  Her face contorted as she cast her head aside and blinked out the sunspots before her eyes rested upon the familiar scenery of a tree and the fresh cut grass. Letting out a small smile, Serena moved closer and placed a hand on the tree trunk before leaning against it with her forehead resting over the back of her hand.

  "This tree…" Serena whispered softly as warm memories enveloped her of the first time she met Quatre and 01.  

  "How I remember it," Serena added as an afterthought as she turned around, pushing her back against the trunk before sliding down on the cool grass to fall into a spell as old memories resurfaced.

~.~.~.~

  Heero had been following the girl ever since she left the school grounds; his eyes filled with longing but also with a held back emotion that he made sure were kept in check.  He still didn't forget the fact that there may be a part of her that still didn't wish to be with him.  He knew that they each cared for one another, maybe even more so than he first believed but he wasn't exactly sure as to the limitations of these sentiments.  

  Noticing that she was passing through the greenhouse, he stealthily followed along his distance from her not too great that he would miss her.  And as she stopped for a moment, he did as well noticing the various types of roses surrounding her. 

  (Roses…Milliardo…) Heero frowned at the memory of the blonde ex-pilot of Epyon.

  (He told me…to visit her…a few months ago.) Heero recalled but pushed those thoughts aside for later, seeing Serena move along.

  As he ran quickly through the sidewalk, memories filled him as he saw the star locket peeking from his pocket and decided to snatch it up before it might fall to the ground.  Pausing slightly, he caught the chain of the locket and held it up to him, seeing that it opened.  A warm glow and a snatch of the recognizable tune let out before he closed it again.

  For a moment, a piece of the pilot's emotions leaked out before he noticed his surroundings and saw Serena's silhouette form turn down a corner.  Holding the locket in his fist, he dashed forward.

  (Those girls…they told me about the locket…) Heero said to himself and frowned to himself, wondering if the story was true even if it was far-fetched.

  As he rounded the corner, he saw Serena approaching a tree and after a few seconds had sat down with her form leaning against it, her face peaceful.

  Quietly, Heero walked up to the tree and then with grace he jumped up to the first tree branch and sat on it, watching the form of the one he loves serenely sit on the cool, green grass.

  Opening his fist, he gazed momentarily at the object and thought back to what those girls he met earlier on comment on it.

  *flashback*

  Heero walked down the sidewalk and as he did, he bumped into a small form.  He recovered quickly and then stabilized the tottering form of a young girl a year younger than himself.  Catching her arm, he helped her and then let go once certain that she would be okay.

  "Gomen nasai, I didn't see you there," apologized the 17 year old.  

  From his observations, she was about 5ft. 2 with short, boyish blue hair and slightly dark blue eyes.  She work a common school uniform of white and blue and in her arms were a set of advanced school books.  

  "Hnh" Heero nodded, accepting her apologies and prepared to go.  

  But stopped when she paused and then stooped down, picking up a familiar object at the corner of his eyes.  As she rose up, he noticed that in her hand was the star locket that Serena had given him.  Frowning a bit, he decided to take it back.

  "That's mind," Heero stated, grabbing it from her outstretched hand and made sure that no damage was on it before pocketing it.

  "That…locket, where did you get it?" the girl questioned.

  The boy, in turn, merely narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance at the girl's interrogation even as innocent it was.  Before any words could be opened from the girl's mouth, a familiar form came up:  Hino Rei.

  The raven haired, purple-eyed girl came up with a smile upon her face and as she came closer, it turned to a shock at the sight of Heero.

  "Heero, w-what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

  Heero didn't reply, indifference taking over as he made no motion to answer her question.

  "You know him, Rei?" the blue haired girl inquired.

  "Mmm, Heero was staying over at Quatre's house at the same time as Serena.  I'm surprised that she didn't say anything about what happened during our stay.  Demo…I can sort of understand why she didn't," Rei softened her tone by the end of her reply.

  "Ano that means he was…" the teenager began.

  "Yes, he went through the same thing…he can be trusted, Ami-chan," Rei nodded.  

  "Ano…Heero-san, how did you come by with that locket?" Ami tenderly and cautiously inquired once more.

  Rei quickly turned her head, as she recalled the fact that indeed Heero did possess the star locket.

  "I remember, Serena gave it to you…and made sure you kept it as well," Rei stated, her tone of voice filled with slight awe and hushed excitement.

  Heero narrowed his eyes once more, before producing the star locket out and held it out to the two girls.

  "Hey, that's Serena's locket!" another voice came up and turning his head while setting up a guarding hand around the object, a girl that remarkably looked like Serena came up.  There were only slight differences between the two, this one had a lighter shade of hair with a red bow and let loose aside from Serena's odango shaped.  Her eyes were lighter, while Serena's were darker and not to mention this one appeared to be much more perky and hyperactive.

  "This is Minako Aino, another friend of Serena's…Heero," Rei introduced as Minako bounded over and inspected the star locket.

  "You're probably wondering why we're so curious about you having Serena's star locket," Ami uttered softly, almost apologetically as the girls gathered around. 

  Heero only nodded in reply before opening the latch on the object, producing the haunting melody once more, making the girls' eyes widen as they heard it.

  "It even plays…" a whisper gasped out.

  "I'm thinking you don't know the story behind it, ne?" Minako turned and winked at the boy who shook his head, saying 'no' he didn't.

  "Well then, we'll…or well, Minako-chan here will tell you," Rei said in reply, motioning toward the blonde haired girl who smiled brightly.

  "Years ago, that star locket you hold before you now used to be in the possession of a princess from the moon.  It was said that it's made out of a precious metal from the moon, its value worth more than gold itself…

  Special powers were entrusted to the star locket once it was created given from the goddess of Love powered with the power from the goddess of the moon:  Aphrodite and Selene.  

  That light would forever shine once opened, it would play and display the sight of a crescent moon, creating hope and a lightened heart regardless of how hard life was…no matter how everything appeared to be.  This was what Selene placed over the star locket.

  As for Aphrodite herself, hers was more imaginative than what the goddess of the moon gave.  It is said, that with her powers she placed an enchantment over the locket.  Overall, the gifts that were given the special, intricate object hers would represent true love.  That whosoever owned the star locket, would find the one that they are meant to be with.  To find out, a special melody would play just for the two of them…and only they would be able to create that special magic.

  This brings us to, this star locket…" Minako retold to the attentive Heero Yuy. 

 *End Flashback*

  Heero shook his head from the flashback and stared down at the star locket lying on the palm of his hand.  If the story is true…then that would mean that… 

  (I don't know if I'll really believe it but I do know one thing…) Heero stated inside his mind and with a small smirk, Heero let fall the star locket.

~.~.~.~

  Serena blinked in surprise as an object fell onto her lap.  Opening her eyes, she stared down at her lap to see her star locket and as she sat upright, the locket opened up and that same familiar, evocative tune played itself in front of her as she cupped it in her hand.  Her eyes tender and filled with so much memory of the one she now loves.

((Fighting evil by moonlight.  
Winning love by daylight.  
Never running from a real fight.))

  The melody played on, but before she could truly get into it…she recalled that it came from up above.  Tipping her head up, she saw Prussian blue eyes stare down at her and from that moment on, her heart paused and skipped a beat.

  (01…)

  Seeing him there, made her heart leap with joy but also a dread spread throughout her body at the countless possibilities for his appearance.  Not too long after their gazes locked, he flipped down and landed in perfection:  their gaze never breaking for a single moment.

  "I thought I told you…to take care of it," Serena let out a teary smile as she held the object out to him. 

  Heero stared at her for a moment before picking up the object in silence.

  "I needed to catch your attention," he remarked but didn't pocket the object.

  "Oh," Serena softened her gaze before staring at the tree and then at him.

  Silence ensued.

  "I heard you were doing well with Wufei at the Preventors.  I also heard that Sally was there," Serena commented.

  He nodded in response.

  "How are they?"

  "Sally's with Wufei now, they're relationship is good.  So is Duo and Hilde at Colony L2," Heero replied and added.

  "Hilde, that's the one that Duo has waiting for him…" Serena recollected, remembering at one point when Duo mentioned the girl though not sure from where.  

  "And Relena?" Serena questioned.

  "Over at the Peacecraft Academy with Milliardo, he's accompanying her to several areas.  She is to speak and promote peace as her duty requires of her," Heero said, his voice dripping with slight bitterness near the end although Serena couldn't quite find out where with his even, monotone.

  "Milliardo…" Serena murmured under her breath, but Heero caught up and stared at her with a sharp eye.

  "What about him?" Heero questioned, wondering if she still had any feelings for the blonde man.

  "N-nothing…it's just…it's been awhile since I heard about him.  A few months now since I saw him last.  You see, he and I…" Serena began.

  "…Are no longer together.  He told me himself," Heero finalized, adding his reasoning for having that information.

  "Then…that's why you're here," Serena reasoned out softly, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she stared up at him.

  He merely nodded in response before she shook her head.

  "After all that's happened, after all that we've been through, and after all this mess that I've caused you expect it to be that simple?  To just get together, just like that?" Serena questioned, shaking her head with tears freely falling down her cheeks.

  Heero stepped forward, tipped her head up, staring at her watering eyes, and tenderly used his thumb and forefinger to wipe away the tears falling from his eyes.  His eyes holding an emotion that Serena could only remember from those few moments she and he shared during the night when no one else were around.

  "I don't expect it to,"

  "Then why…?"

  "I'd rather try, than not let an opportunity pass."

  "Ano…"

  "You once said that 'with death comes sadness'.  And there's been deaths shared for so many years, but there's also another one to come with that saying of yours," Heero calmly and coolly stated, never letting his hand leave from her face as he tenderly stroked her chin.

  Serena didn't say anything in reply, her eyes conscientiously focused on his features.

  "…that with life comes happiness." Heero murmured and let his hand stroke once more upon her cheek before letting it fall to his side and he made a motion that he was about to turn but Serena shot her hand out and reached for his wrist, holding him down.

  "Ano…I was once told that a chance like this may happen and if I let this opportunity pass, I may never have this chance happen again."

  "…"

  "I don't intend to let you walk out of my life, Heero.  I never did, I care for you…even love you.  As long as we're alive, I'd like to spend the rest of my life in happiness and happiness is with you….if you're willing," Serena whispered out, just barely enough for Heero to hear.

  "Heero…01" Serena uttered out once again.

  "Heero," Heero stated.

  Serena blinked questioningly up at him.

  "You said my name, instead of the other.  I like it…" Heero said and turned to face her.

  She only smiled wanly in response to his words.

  "And…I like you, no-not like…not even love…"

  Serena blinked in surprise at his words and for a brief moment, he felt as if her heart would break.

  (He-he doesn't love me?) 

  Serena made a motion that she was about to cast her head aside but his next words refused her to stop staring up at him.

  "I don't love you, Serena…because…what I feel for you is stronger than that, much stronger…" 

  Shining crystalline blue eyes broke out from her eyes, happiness wafting through her like fire.  Not too long after, Serena fell onto his arms and embraced him and he hugged her back.

  "I thought that this was only for when one feels sad?" his dark voice broke through her consciousness.

  Looking up, tears fell from her eyes, bliss ultimate bliss and contentment shining in her eyes. Shaking her head, she continued to embrace him.

  "Heero…"

  "Serena…I'm willing to do anything to be with you…anything."

  She only let out a muffled response, her head nodding in accompaniment.

  "We'll be together from now on, won't we?" Serena tipped her head up.

  Her only response:  Heero's head moving downward and soon kissing her as he poured his emotions and hers to him in response.

~.~.~.~

  Not too far away, Quatre stood alone with a smile on his face.  He had planned to visit the spot where he first met the golden blonde haired girl and also the place where his mother died only to find Serena wrapped up in Heero's arm, the two of them sharing an intimate kiss under the shade of the same familiar tree where they had played years ago.

  "You've found happiness…Serena…I'm glad," Quatre whispered softly under his breath before turning around to let the two be alone for the time being as he made his way back down to where the limo awaited him.

~.~.~.~.~

 Time Gates:

~.~.~.~.~

  Pluto stood there with her Time Staff clutched between her hands.  Her garnet orbs staring fixedly at two scenes displayed before her.  

  One showed the present circumstance.  The world well on its way for a bright future as it was expressed with the couple, wrapped in each other sharing a kiss: happiness and joy illuminating itself around their auras.

  The other exhibited a peaceful world at the sight of Earth, glowing brighter than ever with the moon overhead: trees, grass, flowers, growing beautifully without fail. As the images started to slow down its view it focused upon a single figure; the future queen kneeling beside a bedside full of flowers on the green grass and next to her was her king, except instead of it actually being a crystal utopia it only showed them in their common clothes.  Emphasizing the fact, that there would be no real utopia but as the world, itself was.

  "There may not be an actual queen and king in the future, but the world won't end up as it would have with a place full of chaos and despair.  With the trials placed upon you, hime, and you exceeding, you have overcome all and that itself is enough for the world.  Let us now hope that no other trials will face you:  be happy hime…I wish you well," Pluto murmured into the contented face of Serena before she raised the Time Staff, disrupting the image and making it vanish into thin air as Pluto took up her place by the Time Gates to watch over for the rest of eternity.

The End…

~.~.~.~.~

  Ooh boy, sucky ending but that's all I can think of for the moment.  *wipes sweat off her forehead*  As I've said overhead *points to the top of the screen*  This'll be the last story I write for awhile, since Junior Year is actually quite a challenge and I need to quit it for awhile until things settle down and my mind straightens itself out.  Meaning, until I get off my butt and actually pass through my classes.  ^^;; So that'll take awhile, but until then wish me luck!  And hey, I think my next story if I choose to make one again…that is, if I get the right inspiration.  It'll be a SM/Lotr or a Slayers one.  I've been thinking of starting on the Slayers…always wanted to make on.  ^_^  After that, I'll go back to writing these crossovers…not sure if it'll end up being a Heero/Serena story.  Oh, yeah, as for the SM/Lotr….I'm thinking of my fave Serena/Legolas!  Yeah, yeah I know that one again!?!? But I can't help it, I like Legolas…*eyes twinkle* *ahem* Well anyways, the ending in this story wasn't quite the one I was thinking of but it'll have to do…it came out as close as it can be to my intended version.  I'll need to work on it in future stories.  *sigh*


End file.
